Impossible Love
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: Gina is anything but normal. She is stubborn, an amazing drawer, and she has freakish healing. But that's not all. After transffering to Cross Academy, Gina learns secrets about herself, the school, and her parents. ZeroxOC TakumaxOC Rated for language
1. Night One

A black car pulled up to the iron gates that were the opening to one girl's Hell. The sun was setting, the orange sky giving the gates an eerie feeling. Inside the black vehicle, a girl with short pink hair dressed in sweat pants and a jacket over a baggy t-shirt had an annoyed look on her face. Both of her parents, who were sitting in front, turned to her with smiles on their faces. She looked at them and frowned.

"Is it too late to beg?" she asked.

Her father laughed. "It won't be that bad."

"How do you know?!" the girl said, overacting a little. "They have a NIGHT class. It's going to suck! All the girls probably drool all over them and they think they're all high and mighty! I hate people like that…"

"Oh, suck it up," her mother said. "You need to have contact with people your own age."

The girl pulled a face at her mother. She didn't like people because they were either complete idiots or too uptight. She was doing just fine in school, what made her parents decide to transfer here? The answer was that her mother was best friends with the chairman and they ran into each other last week.

"Now, are you going to go, or am I going to have to drag you out?" the girl's mother asked, taking off her seatbelt to show that she wasn't kidding.

She sighed. "I'm going… only because if you drag me, you and Cross-san will never stop talking and Dad will be left all alone." The girl grabbed the two suitcases that were in the seat next to her as she opened the door with her foot.

"Love you!" her parents said in unison.

"Good luck," her father added.

"Don't sell my stuff, I'm coming back for it at some point," she said before closing the door.

She walked up the steps leading to the gates, hearing the car drive away. She surveyed the gates' height. _A little too big for a school, _she thought to herself.

"Welcome to Hell," she said, pulling the gates open with her foot, "please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

Behind the gates were even more stairs that led up to a stone arch that reminded her of a castle. Eventually, the pink haired girl reached the top of the stairs. There were pathways paved with stones, much like the ones used on the steps and arch. There was a path to the left, forward, and to the right. The one in front of her led toward a huge building, the school. Behind it was a small tower, the chairman's office/private house. To the right was two towers separated, the Day Class dorms. That meant that the Night Class was to the left. The Night Class dorm looked more like a noble's house behind iron doors. The girl titled her head to the side. _That's not the least bit suspicious_.

She looked around, seeing if anyone was around. She did expect an escort or something to show her to the dorms or something along those lines; after all, she was the daughter of the chairman's best friend. Sighing, she headed to the chairman's place. _Better let him know I'm here… or I could make a run for it!_

"Gina-chan!" a voice cried out.

Gina turned, dread coming over her. Now she was stuck here. She had almost forgotten how annoying she found the chairman. "Hello Cross-san," she said facing the chairman. His long, dirty-blond hair was still tied back as it was the last time Gina saw him at her mother's birthday a few months ago. Hell, she thought it was the same coat and shawl too.

The chairman smiled. "It's great to finally have you here." He looked around. "Aki-chan didn't come with you?"

"My parents thought that I could walk up some stairs by myself," Gina said, "Mom says hi, though."

He smiled, more if that was possible. Forcing herself not to roll her eyes, Gina looked at the girl that was with the chairman. She looked about Gina's age, which was 15, and had brown hair and eyes. Her hair was straight and cupped her face. She was wearing the Day Class' black uniform, identical to the one in one of Gina's suitcases. Around her left arm was a white cloth with the Cross Academy symbol on; the sign of a prefect.

"So you're Yukimura, Gina?" she asked. "The chairman spoke fondly of you."

"Doesn't he about everyone?" Gina asked, the two ignoring the small cry of "why don't you call me daddy," from the chairman.

The girl laughed. "Gina-chan, this is my daughter Yuuki," the chairman said, quickly regaining his composure. "She'll show you around the campus and fill you in on the rules. Be sure to come to my office tomorrow for your class schedule."

"Yes sir. Nice seeing you again Cross-san," Gina said with a bow.

The two girls watch the chairman walk away. "So," Yuuki said, "shall we get started?"

As Yuuki started to show Gina around the campus, Gina said, "Please tell me you're not really his daughter."

"No," Yuuki said, "He adopted me ten years ago." Gina nodded and followed behind the prefect. They went everywhere that was allowed; Day Class students weren't allowed in the Night Class' dorms and the Night Class were in the middle of classes, so the girls couldn't go inside the school.

Finally, after half-an-hour, they got to the girl dorms. It wasn't that Gina was tired or anything, she just wanted to sit down with her pencils and paper and draw; seeing the campus had given her ideas. Gina drew anything and everything. Mostly, and her favorite, she drew vampires in a manga style. Most of the drawings went together like a story.

"Here's the girls' dorms," Yuuki said, "over there is the boys'. Girls are not allowed there and vise-versa." Gina nodded; that was basic knowledge.

"Are the classes mixed?" she asked.

"Yes. You'll meet the boys and other girls in class tomorrow," Yuuki replied. "Now let's go to your room." Yuuki went ahead inside, but Gina stayed back. She could feel someone looking at her. Turning, she saw a white haired boy in a Day Class uniform with an identical band on his arm as Yuuki. He had a cold look on his face as he stared at her. They stared at each other until Yuuki called Gina's name from inside.

"Coming," Gina called back, only turning away from the boy for a second. When she looked back, he was already walking away.

He had felt her presence as soon as she entered the grounds. Looking out the window he was leaning against, he saw a glance of her being lead by Yuuki. He knew she was human by just looking at her, but… there was something about her that made Kuran, Kaname uneasy. Who was this new student?

He exited the chairman's office, pissed. He didn't answer his question! When he saw the new student, he knew she was one of them, but the chairman tired to tell him otherwise. The conversation from minutes ago replayed in his mind.

"What are you thinking?!" he snapped out, after opening the door. "Putting one of them in the Day Class?"

"Do you mean Gina-chan?" the chairman asked. He rolled his eyes; who else would he be talking about? "There's nothing to worry about Kiryuu-kun. Gina is human."

"No she isn't!"

"Kiryuu-kun, it's fine. Yukimura, Gina is the daughter of a very successful hunter."

_Then explain why she seems so much like a vampire?!_

Zero returned outside to continue his job as school guardian. What the chairman said did not make him feel like everything was fine. He was going to keep an eye on Yukimura, Gina.

Getting to her room involved a lot of stairs. They were almost to the top floor before Yuuki got off the stairs and made a turn. Gina followed behind, half listening to the rules that were coming out of her mouth. The only thing that needed to be said was no going out at night. She understood not leaving the grounds, but no going outside? _Maybe there was some couple they were looking for or something. At least there's nothing about "lights-out."_

Stopping at a door, Yuuki knocked.

"Password?" a voice from behind the door asked.

Yuuki sighed. "Kemino-chan, open the door." She tired to open it herself, but it was locked.

"What's the **password**?" the voice asked again.

"Password," Gina said. She did the same thing with her parents when she had a shitty day. Her hopes about Cross Academy grew a little; at least her dorm-mate seemed likeable.

Yuuki looked at the pink haired girl before turning back to the now opening door. The first thing that stood out was her eyes; they were a really light shade of lavender, almost white. Another thing was that she was wearing a black wig. Gina smiled; Kemino was cosplaying as Hyuuga, Hinata from the manga _Naruto_. They were going to get along.

"Hi Yuuki-chan," she said, "What do you want?"

"Gina-chan, this is SaiJin, Kemino," Yuuki said, turning to Gina. "She's going to be your roommate."

Yuuki left and Gina went into the room with the suitcases. Kemino stepped aside, letting her in.

"So Hinata-chan," Gina said with a smile, "Naruto not around to stalk?"

Kemino's personality did a 180 as she closed the door. Her face reddened on cue and she fiddled with her fingers. "No…" she said, her voice quiet, "he's busy right now."

"Night Class?" Gina asked.

Kemino nodded. "Oh, the fun you'll have tomorrow!" she said when she saw the face Gina pulled. "But first let's handle the problem at hand, getting you settled in."

The girls each opened a suitcase; Kemino's filled with clothes while Gina's was filled with drawings.

"You don't mind if I put these up do you?" Gina asked. Kemino shook her head; she thought they were cool. Every picture had a vampire. _Interesting_. Kemino put Gina's clothes in the empty drawers as Gina taped her drawings all over the walls by her bed. When Kemino looked over, she noticed some of the same vampires in different pictures. It was like a story.

"Planning to be a manga writer?" she asked.

"Kinda," Gina said. "I don't know if I'll do a full fledge thing about what runs in my head."

"And this is the story, romance between human and vampire?"

Gina nodded. "Yeah, I know it's been done before, but it's fun. Plus there's so many ideas/myths about vampires so I can almost make up anything for them."

_So you think_, Kemino thought to herself.

Later that night, Gina was on her bed, drawing. It was about quarter to three in the morning. Kemino was lying on her bed, reading a manga. _They should be finishing up_, she thought, finishing the book. She was now dressed in Hinata's outfit. She got up, stretched and went to the window.

Gina looked up slightly from her drawing. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Have to make a return to the Ichijou, Takuma Library," Kemino said, holding up the book. Earlier, she had told Gina all the major people in the Night Class and provided chibi drawings of them. Ichijou, Takuma and Shiki, Senri were her best friends. She visited them after their classes just about every night in Takuma's manga library. She had a feeling the Kaname knew she came, but enjoyed the fact that she could get past Zero and the others.

Gina looked back at her drawing. "I didn't see anything." Kemino laughed before leaving the room through the window.

Just as she was returning the manga to its spot on the shelf, the door opened, Takuma and Seri coming in. No – Uzumaki, Naruto and Nara, Shikamaru came in. She reminded herself to stay in character, despite how much she wanted to squeal about how good they looked. _In your face Senri-kun! I told you that you'd make a good Shikamaru!_

Takuma hopped over to her. "Hello Hinata-chan!" he said, a huge smile on his face.

Kemino blushed. "Um… hi Naruto-kun…"

"How are you?"

"F-fine…"

"Are you sure?" He put a hand on her forehead and got in her face. "You look a little red."

Kemino could help but laugh. "Sorry, it's too funny to see you right in my face."

Takuma pulled back, his small smile on. "It's ok."

Kemino pulled off her wig, revealing her short blue hair. "Ok, I'm being Kemino for a minute." She sat down in one of the chairs; Senri and Takuma followed her.

"Your new roommate came?" Senri asked.

"How'd you know? Oh, and in your face. You make a perfect Shikamaru."

"You've been talking about it for the past three days," the brunette said.

"And we saw Yuuki-chan leading a new girl around during class," Takuma added.

"Well, anyway, she's in love with vampires."

The two Night students looked at each other and then her. "Define," Takuma said.

"She's kinda making a manga, a love story between a human girl and a vampire. The room is now covered in her drawings. But this is the creepy part, no this only ONE of the creepy things. Her ideas about vampires are the truth; she has the eye thingy, the levels, powers, and that bonding thingy. The second thing is that she feels like a vampire." The two vampires looked at each other. Kemino has known about vampires for years, due to numerous attacks and other reasons. "And get this, it's almost like a Pureblood's aura."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**


	2. Night Two

Cross Academy was like any other school, but smaller and had longer classes. The school day ended before sundown, the time that all the girls in the Day Class looked forward to, the changing of classes.

All the girls were surrounding the two iron doors that blocked the Night Class dorm, or Moon Dorm as many call it. They got as close as they could before being pushed back by the two prefects, Yuuki and Zero. Despite how chaotic it sounded, the girls were in neat lines along the stone pathway.

Gina just stared at the crowd while standing next to Kemino, a little ways away from it. "You weren't kidding when you said the girls love this time of day," she said. There were barely any guys around, maybe two or three, besides Zero. Kiryuu, Zero was the white haired boy that stared at Gina the previous night. He and Yuuki had a tough job.

"Just wit 'til they come out," Kemino said, "then they'll go crazy." Gina shivered at the thought.

Then the doors opened, making the girls silent for a few, short-lived seconds. There stood the Night Class. They were a faction of the number of Day students. Their uniforms were identical to the Day Class ones, but white with black detail. And they were all gorgeous. Gina could see the ones that Kemino told her about right up front.

Aidou, Hanabusa, a boy with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, stepped forward with a smile. "Hello there ladies," he said. Just about all the girls screamed and shouted, "Idol-senpai!" Aidou just started walking, still smiling and talked a little to some lucky girls; Gina couldn't hear over all the screaming.

"He just eats this up, right?" Gina said, trying not to puke at the pathetic scene. Kemino just nodded. "All the time." Other names were being called out, like "Shiki-senpai," and "Wild-senpai." Hell, there was even a "Ruka-chan" from a guy. Gina shook her head; she was NEVER going to stand through this again. Kemino could tempt her with all the poky in the world, but she was not going to do this again.

"Stand back!" Yuuki called, but her voice was only a whisper in the squealing.

"Cue Kaname-kun," Kemino said, under a cough. Gina watched as the Night Class Dorm President Kuran, Kaname go over to Yuuki. "I don't see why he doesn't just kiss her already," Kemino complained, moving some of her blond wig out of her face. "They do this every time. It's obvious that they like each other."

"Kiryuu's the reason," Gina said, halting her friend's rant. "See?" The white haired boy was glaring at the President. The older boy just smiled back with his dark eyes.

"Oi, Takuma-kun! Senri-kun!" Kemino called, waving a hand in the air. Gina turned her attention back to what's in front of her and saw a blond hair guy with green eyes and another one with reddish brown, spiky hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hello Kemino-chan," the blond, Takuma, said sweetly.

"So you're Kemino's Naruto," Gina said.

"Dattebayo," he said. The two girls laughed.

"Takuma-kun. Senri-kun. This is Yukimura, Gina, my new vict – I mean roommate," Kemino said.

"We'll see who's the victim," Gina muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Gina-chan," Takuma smiled.

Gina nodded. "Same here." Senri, from his friend's side, nodded his greeting.

"Don't worry about Senri-kun," Kemino said. "He has a modeling job in the day so he doesn't get much sleep."

"I'm only standing because if I didn't, Takuma would be dragging me," Senri said.

Kemino laughed. "Yes. We can't have him damage that delicate body of yours." She pulled a seducing face at the end of her sentence.

"Shouldn't you be looking at him with that?" Senri turned Kemino's head so she was looking at Takuma. Following along with the joke, the blond raised his eyebrows a couple of time. Kemino put her arms around his neck and went up to him. Gina broke out laughing and soon the other three were too.

Hearing an "ahem," Kemino paused and looked behind her friends. "Aw man," she pouted, taking her arms off of Takuma, "time to say bye."

The others turned to see what was important enough to stop them laughing. Behind the two boys was Kaname. Up close, Gina could see that his eyes were brown, almost like a dark red, and wavy, black hair that went to his shoulders. And there was something coming from him. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like she should bow before him or something. No, it was more like she should respect him. _Just like with Dad._ Her father did give off a similar aura, but she always thought it was because he was her father.

"Oh, Kaname-sama," Takuma said. _"Kaname-sama?" This guy's full of himself, _Gina thought_. _"We got to go to classes now. Good-bye Kemino-chan. Good-bye Gina-chan."

"See ya later!" Kemino said as they started walking away. Gina could hear a quiet "bye" from Senri. While the two boys walked away, Kaname stayed for a few seconds. He looked at Gina and they made eye contact for a few seconds. It felt like he was trying to look into her.

"Good night girls," he said, before joining his classmates. It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from Gina's shoulders.

"Whoa, did you pull a face at him or something earlier?" Kemino asked. "I've NEVER seen Kaname-kun looked at someone like that." Gina shook her head. She didn't know why the older boy looked at her like that; hell, she didn't even know the guy! But… Zero had given her a similar look all day. She didn't mention it to Kemino; she thought that Zero was just making sure she didn't pull something on her first day. The two boys had looked at her with… curiosity. Did they think she was pretty, or her pink hair was weird?

"Alright everyone! Back to your dorms!"

The doors of the school closed behind them, silencing the cries of the girls. Most of the others were already halfway down the hall. Takuma stood still, thinking, as Senri went off with Rima. For some reason, the name "Yukimura" rang a bell. He knew he had heard it before, but where? Piece by piece, it came to him. He had heard it from his grandfather a couple of years ago… a Pureblood that just disappeared.

"Takuma." Snapping out of his thoughts, Takuma turned and saw Kaname. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "I was just thinking." Kaname nodded and began to walk to the classroom. Takuma followed. "Forgive me for asking Kaname-sama, but wasn't there a Pureblood family with the name 'Yukimura?'"

It was quiet… too quiet. The only noise in the whole house was breathing. There wasn't any noise of pencil on paper or Gina's random comments on her drawings. It's only been a day, but the house seemed so empty.

"Sekino," his wife called from the kitchen, "are you going to eat?" He looked up at her, his dark red hair getting in his eyes.

Aki giggled and walked over to her husband. She sat in his lap, facing him; moving his hair out of his blue eyes. Sekino started at her; his eyes flickered to her neck for a split second. She smiled at him. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"It's too quiet," he said. Then he frowned. "I know it's only been one day, but I miss Gina!"

She laughed. Aki wasn't as affected by the silence as he was, seeing that his hearing was multiple times better than hers. "C'mon now. It's for the best that she's there. Plus Gina can take care of herself." She hugged him, putting his head on her shoulder.

"I know," he said, starting to play with his wife's orange ponytail. "It's just strange not to hear her draw. Listen to another heartbeat in the house."

Bump-bump. Bump-bump.

The sound was clear in his ears. He could feel her pulse against his face; smell the scent of her blood through her thin skin. He snuggled into Aki's neck, taking in that sweet scent fully. Aki petted his head, smiling. He didn't have to look at her to know that. She always did, including the very first time.

"You'll get used to it," Aki said, feeling Sekino's tongue go across her neck. "Also, Kaien-kun would **defiantly** tell us if anything like **that** was happening to her."

The moon shone brightly over the school grounds, giving everything a pale glow. Everything was peaceful, again. The Night Class was in class and there wasn't any Day students running around. Yuuki smiled.

There wasn't really much to do on these quiet nights except think: the Night Class, the chairman's dream of Pacifism, how Zero was doing, cooping with being a vampire. She still remembered what it felt like when his fangs sank into her neck. And then there was Kaname. He has always been in her memory, being the first thing she saw. She couldn't help but love him – even though she knew she didn't have a chance with him. He was kind to her and handsome, but they were in completely different worlds.

Yuuki felt a tap on her head, causing her to come out of her thoughts. She looked to see Zero standing over her.

"Quit daydreaming," he said, patting her on the head again. "Keep focus." He walked away before Yuuki could say anything. _Zero…_He seemed so edgy today. What was with him today? It started… right when Gina came in. Why did he have a problem with her? She was harmless. What's more, the chairman knew her parents. She knew Zero could be wary of people, but to keep focus on one new student. Gina wasn't a vampire; otherwise she'd be in the Night Class.

"Zero…" No matter how long she's known him, she'll never understand.

"Hi Taku – you don't have a manga," Kemino said, coming into the blonde's library. Takuma looked up slightly from the book in his hands. There was a pile of other books by his chair too. "Doing homework?" she asked, walking over.

Takuma shook his head. "No, I'm just looking for something."

"What for?" she asked, sitting next to him on the couch and looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He gave her a smile. Kemino glared at him. _Liar_. The one thing she hated most, being lied to by a friend.

_He's only trying protect you, like always_, a voice in her head said.

_From what?_ she asked. _I know what he's looking for and I could help. Besides, how's that harmful to me?_

Sighing, Kemino took one of the books from the pile. Takuma was about to say something, but she stopped him. "Wouldn't it get done faster if you had help?" Takuma sighed. "Takuma-kun, you should know how I work by now." She smiled at him; he smiled back in defeat. Kemino snuggled herself into the comfy cushions and began to read.

Hours later, with dawn approaching, Takuma set down his third book. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Nothing was found, at least in his half. There was nothing about the Yukimura family. He looked at the books he read. Well, maybe it was because theses books weren't all that old. Sighing, he turned to Kemino to see if she found anything.

What he saw was a sleeping Kemino. She was back against the back of the couch, with a book still in her lap. The book was thick – really, really, really thick – and old. He looked at the page she was on.

Though many say that the Kuran line is the strongest of all, there was another line that rivaled against the Kuran. The Yukimura. This line was powerful. It was thanks to the Yukimura that the Kurans were able to help us in ancient times. Not much is known about their powers, like with most Purebloods, but every Yukimura could turn their blood into a poison to other vampires, self-defense if bitten. The last Yukimura to be recorded was one named Sekino, but that was 25 years ago.

Kemino made a noise and rolled over, the book falling out of her lap. Takuma caught it before it woke her up. The blue haired girl slumped over and her head rested on his shoulder. He looked at her, and smiled.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

**_((Thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. and Princess-Lazy-Chan for the reviews. If I get more I'll update more. But, be warned, I'm still writing this out -sweatdrop-. And I have a brain cramp...))_**


	3. Night Three

The end of the day was something that shouldn't come anymore. The girls were once again crowded around the Moon Dorm's entrance. Gina was walking to the Sun Dorms, alone. Kemino didn't come back last right or didn't come back in the day. Apparently there was a set time to be there for the Night Class because a few Day Class girls ran by Gina and pushed her down. She fell on the stone path, knees first.

"Bitches!" Gina called after them. They didn't even seem to notice. "Oww…" Gina sat, getting off her scrapped knees. Damn, and she thought she had no manners. Another reason to hate skirts. If she had pants on, her knees wouldn't be messed up.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" She turned around and saw Kemino looming over her.

"Two bitches pushed me down so that they can make it in time for their precious Night Class," Gina growled. Gina got mad pretty easily and she stays mad for days.

Kemino looked at Gina as she growled. Normally, she would laugh at this kind of attitude, but she couldn't. Gina's eyes… it was like they were… giving off a glow. It wasn't red like her vampire friends' when they were "thirsty." _Does that mean she's not…_

"What's going on?" Kemino heard.

She turned and saw Zero walking towards them. "Fuck," she muttered, trying to get Gina up. Gina was still for a second or two before blinking, and standing up.

"What happened?" Zero asked, now standing with the girls.

"Oh, Gina-chan just tripped over her own feet," Kemino said, trying to get the prefect to go away.

"I'd rather prefer that over getting pushed down by a couple of rabid fangirls," Gina grumbled.

Zero looked over the two girls. Kemino was wearing what looked like pajamas to him; long pants and a baggy t-shirt, and she wasn't wearing a wig for once (At least he thought she wasn't). Gina was in the girl uniform and she was pissed off. Her knee-high socks were folded down to her ankles and her knees were scrapped. He noticed that there was a slight drop of blood starting to come. He clenched his jaw, hoping he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Whatever," he said. "Just get going."

"On our way," Kemino said, trying to pull Gina away before Zero said anything about her pjs.

"SaiJin." _Fuck_. "Why are you out here? You were claimed sick."

"I was going to tell Gina-chan to ask Takuma-kun if I could borrow a manga." She coughed.

"But I have homework and notes for you to catch up on," Gina said, "and you're on crack if you think I'm going through that!" She pointed angrily at the fangirls, who were all drooling over the Night Class that just came out.

Zero made a noise, something between a sigh and a growl, before walking back to his job.

"Finally!" Kemino said in relief, "That was close."

"What'd you do? Fall asleep over there last night?" Gina asked.

They started to make their way to their room. "Yeah. I was helping Takuma-kun with something."

"Oh, I hear the hearts breaking," Gina said, putting a hand to her ear. Both the girls laugh.

"Who wouldn't want to sleep there?"

"Me. Aidou's just plain stupid and he'll rape me in my sleep. Kuran's just… I don't know, but I don't like him. Then he has those two girls around him. If you even look and him, they'll kill you."

"I was talking about them." Kemino pointed back at the crowd.

"Kiryuu."

Kemino sighed to hide a giggle. Gina didn't know anything, but if she found out why… Oh what fun. They continued on, Kemino trying to convince Gina that Hanabusa secretly wanted to rape Kaname.

Blood. He could smell it as soon as the doors opened. It wasn't enough to make anyone pounce, but it was there. Kaname quickly looked around for the source. Zero wasn't in his normal spot, which worried him. He mentally gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Zero wasn't doing something foolish.

He found the white haired prefect over with Kemino and the new student; Yukimura, Gina. Gina was the one bleeding, though the scent was almost gone. There was no doubt that it was **the** Yukimura.

It made sense now, but, still, why the Day Class? If anything, she should be a Noble, but she was human. Something was missing. The chairman had some explaining to do.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Hanarerarenai_

She had no idea where the words came from, they just did. She was bored and just started writing. Maybe it was because Kemino had some music on.

"Writing a poem?" Kemino asked, looking over. Gina shrugged. "'Shaking in red, in red, in red; to the edge of the dream, the dream; we can't be separated.' Cool. You should draw a pairing and have that as like a label or something."

"I'll think about it." She would, later. Right now, her mind was too busy having a certain prefect's face. Why did she keep picturing Zero's eyes? They looked so… sad. Why were they like that? She could have mistaken it; she wasn't an expert. It could have been annoyance. That would fit his personality better.

Kemino slapped Gina softly, getting her out of her zoned out thoughts. The pink haired girl blinked and looked at her. "I asked what gave you the idea for that."

"I don't know, I just wrote it," Gina grumbled.

Kemino played slapped her. "Don't talk like that to me," she said in a mock mother-like voice.

"Oh, so you're my mother now?

"Maybe." Kemino's lavender eyes danced with happiness. The same color, but opposite feelings. "Hey, stop zoning out!"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." She paused, lost in thought. "Random Question of the Day 1: are you and Kiryuu related?"

Kemino started at her roommate before laughing. "What gave you that idea?"

"You guys have the same color eyes."

"No, unless it's some complicated way, involving too many cousins. And we don't have the same color eyes, mine are lavender and his are purple. Big difference. Plus I only have sisters."

"How many?"

"Twins that are about eight years younger than me."

"Nice."

"Do you have any annoying siblings?"

"Nope."

"Lucky. Next random question." Kemino needed to get off the family subject.

"What's Kiryuu's story?"

This caught the blue haired girl off guard. She did know what happened to Zero, thanks to eavesdropping on conversations that she shouldn't, but she didn't think Gina would ask that; at least, not yet anyway. "Why are you curious about Zero-kun?" _Maybe I could… hehehe. I love being evil matchmaker._

Gina got that zoned-out look on again. "I don't know, but his eyes… I know I shouldn't even care, but they looked so sad. Kind of like a lost puppy that's been kicked too many times."

Kemino almost – ALMOST – laughed at this. Gina just called Zero – Kiryuu, Zero, the vampire hunter – a lost puppy. She had to admit that she felt bad for him, but she never would have dreamed of calling that guy a puppy. "I don't know," she lied. If Gina wanted that story, she had to go see the boy, herself. Kemino wanted to live a long life and NOT be killed by Zero. "But I do know that the chairman basically adopted him four years ago."

_So that means his family's dead. And he's still grieving. Poor guy_. Gina knew that the other girls were scared of Zero, but, to tell the truth, she didn't see why. Sure he glared at everything, but those girls were annoying and he had to protect the Night Class. Gina would glare at everything if that was her job.

"My turn for a random question!" Kemino said. "What are your parents' names?"

It was now Gina's turn to look at the blue haired girl in front of her. "My mom's name is Aki and my dad's name is Sekino. Why, planning to stalk us?"

"No," Kemino said, doing a victory dance in her head. "I just felt like asking a random question." And they did for the rest of the night… or they would have if there weren't a knock at the door. The "sick" girl jumped into bed, playing her role. Gina rolled her eyes as she got up to answer the door.

"Yes Cross?" she asked when she saw the prefect.

"The Chairman wants to see you," Yuuki said, as if she was confused by the request as Gina.

"Why?" _This didn't have anything to do with calling some girls "bitches" would it?_

"He wouldn't say." That was some relief. Gina said bye to Kemino and followed Yuuki to the chairman's office.

When the girls got there, both got a big surprise. There standing in front of the chairman was Kaname. Gina wanted to run for it; what did she do to have an audience with him?

"Kaname-senpai," Yuuki said. – At least she didn't call him "sama." – "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving," Kaname said, his voice like velvet. "No need to worry Yuuki." _Kemino was right, those two should just find a nice bed_. Yuuki believed him, but Gina had the gut feeling that he was here for some reason. Maybe she was overly suspicious, but she knew Kaname wanted to see her. Why else would he be here, right before she came?

She held her tongue as the tall boy passed her; there was no way in hell she was going to express her thoughts out loud. Instead Gina said, "You wanted to see me Cross-san?"

"Ah, yes, Gina-chan," the chairman said with a smile. "I was just wondering how you were doing so far. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. Kemino and Cross-chan are making it very easy for me to get into the feel of things," she said, hearing Kaname close the door. She was defiantly telling Kemino about this. What did he want with her? And there was something about that Night student… The air he gave off made you want to listen to him. He seemed too nice, too innocent. And there were iron doors to the Moon Dorms. Were they there to keep something in? Gina tuned out what the chairman was going on about and focused on her thoughts. There was more to the Night Class that what they were showing. They're hiding something, but what?

At some point, she left the chairman's office and she started to head back to her dorm. But when she walked by the school, she stopped. What if she looked at the Night Class now? Would she get an idea to what they're hiding? Why is there a Night Class? Surely there was enough room in the Day Class. The more she thought, the more questions she asked. She could only think of one answer, but it was stupid. Vampires were myths; creatures made from fear. But these guys came out at night… she didn't have enough evidence for anything else.

"What are you doing?" Gina jumped at the harsh voice. She looked and saw Zero with a slight glare.

"Oh, hey Kiryuu," she said, calming herself down. "I was just coming back from the chairman's."

"Really?" _Oh boy, he wanted proof._ _Urgh_.

"Yes, you can ask the witnesses: Kemino, Cross, both of them, and Kuran."

"Kuran?" The tone of his voice made it obvious that Zero despised Kaname.

"Yes. He was talking to the chairman before I got there." Gina watched as his face stayed in its normal/glaring state, while his eyes looked thoughtful. The lights from the moon and stars reflected off his silver hair, making it glow. Wow, she couldn't help but think. He looked drop-dead sexy.

Mentally slapping herself, Gina began to walk by him. "And I'm going back before you yell at me," she half-said, half-muttered.

"How are your knees?" Zero asked.

Gina stopped and stared at him. _Ok? Why would he ask that?_ "Good as new," she said, "scraps like that only take about five to ten minutes to completely heal." As long as she could remember, she had always healed quickly. She knew it wasn't normal, but her parents said that it was fine because her father was the same way.

Zero almost looked, well, shocked when he heard. Gina held up a knee to show him. He studied it for a second before getting that thoughtful look on again. "Hurry back," he said, walking away. Gina stood there and watched him go. Was it her or did the black tattoo on Zero's neck glow red?

"Back again?" The blonde vampire looked at the blue haired girl, who just walked in. She smiled at him, which told him that she knew something.

"What's wrong with visiting my man-whore?" she asked, sitting on his lap.

"Now when was that decided?" _I wonder how many people would believe that._

"Hmm… Now." He chuckled, Kemino always had something wrong-minded to say. "But seriously Takuma-kun, you sounded like you don't want me here."

"I was concerned that if you came that you wouldn't get enough sleep," Takuma said, petting Kemino's head. "Also, I think it'd be best if you went to classes tomorrow."

Kemino pulled a face. "Fine, I won't tell you the secret info I gathered." She crossed her arms. That got the blonde's attention. Kemino laughed when Takuma's face lightened up a bit. "Well first of all, her dad's name is Sekino."

Takuma thought on this. Wouldn't she be another Pureblood, or at least a Noble? Gina did have something like a Pureblood's aura, though. Was her mother a vampire or human?

"And she has to be a vampire," Kemino said.

"Why's that?" Takuma asked.

"Her eyes glow. Not red, but silver."

…

"To the book!" Takuma said, pointing his arm in the air.

"To the book!" Kemino mimicked.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

**_Dun Dun Duuuun!!! I'm glad that people like this! I got four review for the last chapter, so let's work towards 5 so you guys can get Night Fifteen! Thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp., vrykolakas Princess, and nightwolf1 for the reviews!_**


	4. Night Fifteen

Life was boring now. There's no entertainment it the house. If there was any plus side to Gina leaving, it was that he and Aki had more time to each other; but it wasn't like they didn't have any when Gina was around. It was supposed to be for the best of their only daughter, though. Personally, he thought that they should have just told Gina, but Aki wanted her to figure it out herself. Something about learning the old fashion way…

Sighing, he span in his chair. Sekino was in his study, bored out of his mind and missing his little girl. Another reason to be worried was that he didn't know any of the Night Class. For all he knew there could be some Council dogs there. If she awakened and the Council found her…

"Oh, stop pouting," Aki said, coming into the room.

Sekino looked at his wife; her hair was down for once. "Forgive me, darling," he said, "but I'm still worried."

Aki gave a laugh. "You're the vampire, and you're worried?" She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't. Kaien-kun says that Gina's fine. And yes, before you ask, I've been writing letters."

"But the Council…"

"Which one? Yours or mine?"

"Mine. What if they had eyes in the Night Class?"

Aki thought for a few seconds. "Most vampires listen to the Council, right? That can't be helped. But they have young Kuran leading."

Well, that was some form good news. It was good that Kaname was doing well. If the Council would try something, Sekino knew that Kaname would make them leave the school alone.

"Anyway, onto the good news. Do you want to see our daughter?"

1111

Another day was over. Everything stayed the same each day. Wake up, dress, eat, class, lunch, more classes, make it past the fangirls alive, be bored with Kemino, and then bed. Gina wasn't a fan of this dullness. Back at home her parents would force her watch a movie when she'd locked herself in her room that day. The most forcing Gina gets now is from her. Sometimes she had to force herself to go to bed, despite how awake she was, and other times not to kill the fangirls.

Gina was walking back to the Sun Dorms with Kemino, who was talking about something along the lines of Takuma being a doctor and Senri getting lollipops. She wasn't listening because she was too busy staring at her drawing in her hands. For the past few days, Gina had ignored everything that came out of teacher's mouth and drew. She didn't care since she could always copy Kemino's notes later. Gina thought that this was one of her best drawings ever. In the center, it was two vampires hissing at each other while a human girl is unconscious to the side. There was a close up of the vampires' faces on their respected sides and the girl's face was on top.

Suddenly, the page was snatched out of Gina's hands. "Hey!"

"Oh calm down, I'm looking," Kemino said, "and making sure you don't run into anything." Gina growled and Kemino smiled back. Kemino just loved being annoying. There was some sort of glint in her eyes. Gina had a sense of impending doom. She was about to ask what Kemino was thinking when a gust of wind blew Gina's drawing out of her hands. More like Kemino let go of it for the wind to catch.

"Damn it Kemino!" Gina said, going after her drawing. She swore that if something happened to her drawing, she was going to **murder** her roommate.

The piece of flying paper was caught by, none other than, Kiryuu, Zero. He rolled his eyes, thinking that some stupid girl was too busy about the Night Class and didn't care about their schoolwork. Looking to see if the owner cared, he saw Gina coming to him. When she saw the paper in his hands, Gina sighed in relief.

Zero held out the paper to her. "This yours?"

Gina nodded, taking the paper from him. "Yes. Thanks Kiryuu." She turned her head and glared at Kemino. _Stupid bitch, she meant to do that_! The girls from the Day Class were getting more riled up as time was passing. Already being mad, and having to put up with this every single day, Gina snapped. "HOLY SHIT, WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP? SOME OF US DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SQUEEL LIKE A BUNCH OF DAMN PIGS THAT ARE ABOUT TO GET SLAGHTERED!"

The crowd was completely silent for about three seconds before Kemino burst out laughing. Soon the girls continued what they were previously doing. Gina glared at them all and started to curse them and their future generations under her breath.

"Don't bother with them, they don't listen," Zero said.

"They would if a Night Class guy said so," Gina grumbled. "God damned, snobby, fucking sons of bitches."

"You don't like them?" Zero asked. Gina looked at him and he looked kind of surprised, but relieved at the same time.

"Do I look like one of those brain-dead things?" she asked, pointing at the other girls. "I hate basically all of them. Ichijou and Shiki are ok, but the rest I can't stand!"

"Really?"

"Aidou is just a plain idiot that eats all this attention up. Souen and Seiren look like they'd kill you if you even look at Kuran. Kain just seems to be annoyed with everything. And Kuran's the worst! Everyone treats him like some sort of king, and he knows it. He tries to pull off that he's innocent, but he isn't. I don't know what, but it isn't innocent."

Zero gave her a half-smirk. Ha, she had done the impossible! She almost made Zero smiled. _Well, I guess he's been around these idiots forever. He must be relieved that I don't like the Night Class, though I don't see anyone could. I can't help but feel sorry for him._ Gina smiled at him.

Zero's smirk fell. "You like vampires, though?" he asked. Gina blinked at him, confused. He pointed to her picture.

Gina nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, I just find them the easiest to come up with a story for. Plus so many different ideas about what they look like, what they do, and what kills them and such, so I can say almost anything."

Zero "hnned" and turned to watch the fangirls as the Night Class came out. "I don't think there's anything fun about vampires," he said. There was something in his voice, but Gina didn't know what.

"It's fun when you're playing God with them," Gina laughed. Zero just looked at her for a second. "What? Can't I try to keep this conversation somewhat positive?"

"You're one out-of-place girl," the white haired boy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Whatever. I blame my hair color and my parents."

"Oh yeah, pink's a really weird hair color."

"So says the 17-year-old boy with white hair."

"And why do you blame your parents?"

"My mom's BFF with the chairman, I don't need to say any more. That's the reason why I'm here. And my dad's always acting kidish and cheery."

Zero nodded and watched the "pretty boys." He seemed to be wondering about something. Gina turned to see if Kemino was smart enough to run. The answer was no, and she was talking to Takuma.

"Has the chairman called you to his office for anything?" Zero asked.

Gina turned around, the question catching her off guard. "Besides the whole 'Welcome to Hell and here's your torture schedule?' The answer's no."

Zero nodded. "Let's hope it stays that way." Gina could faintly hear him mutter. She raised her eyebrow at this. What was Zero thinking about her? Did she accidentally sleep walk into his shower or something? Actually that thought was a little scary.

"Well, thanks again for the picture," Gina said before joining Kemino and Takuma. Kemino had her arms crossed and there seemed to be a type of seriousness in the air.

"… happening, Zero-kun would notice," Gina caught Kemino saying. Takuma nodded.

"What are you gossiping about?" Gina asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kemino said, trying to hide how surprised she was that Gina was there. "I was just asking Takuma-kun if he was a successful doctor and made Senri-kun feel better."

"And how jealous you were," Gina muttered, but loud enough for the other two to hear.

Takuma laughed. Kemino, on the other hand, blushed slightly, but had this evil smile on. "What about you? You were getting awful friendly with Zero-kun."

"Only 'cause you were the one that let go of my drawing! Speaking of which, you should sleep with one eye open."

"Ladies, please don't start something," Takuma said, putting a hand on each girls' shoulder. "Because I'm not going to be here to referee."

"Oh yeah, Ichijou. You really want to watch Kemino get down 'n' dirty, don't you?" Gina laughed.

"Shh!" Takuma hushed. "Don't let out my secret!" The three laughed.

"Ichijou-senpai." They turned and saw Yuuki. "Sorry, but you got to go to class." Takuma nodded and bid his friends goodbye.

"C'mon Gina-chan," Kemino said, "Your notes aren't going to write themselves." Gina stood still for a second before following her friend. Was she being paranoid, or was Zero glaring at Takuma when he had his hands on their shoulders? It's hard to see since it seems like Zero glares at everything… but still. Did Zero have something against the Night Class boy?

Later that night, Gina and Kemino were sitting around, poking each other. Kemino was thinking about something, so it seemed. She was more quiet than usual. It didn't matter much, Gina was thinking too. She kept wondering about Zero. What was his problem with the Night Class? Was it because they made him have a job? Was he jealous of the attention they got? Ok, the last one was a stretch.

"Hey Kemino," Gina asked with a poke.

"Yes?" Kemino asked, poking back.

"Why does Kiryuu hate the Night Class?"

Kemino was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't know," she said. "Do I look like Zero-kun's therapist?"

"Sorry that I asked," Gina grumbled. "I thought you might know since you've been here longer."

"Just don't think about it too much," Kemino said as she got up. She got on a huge black coat with a hood. Kemino was dressed completely in black. "Zero-kun's just one of those guys that you have to ask him personally, y'know? My advice is to just ignore those kind of questions if you want to live." She made her way to the window.

"Going already?" Gina asked, looking at the clock. "A little early, don't you think?"

"I gotta look up something in Takuma-kun's library." She jumped out the window and Kemino disappeared into the night.

Sighing, Gina got off her butt and tried to decide what to do. Her new drawing was already colored and taped up. She had copied Kemino's notes hours ago. She already read the collection of manga that Kemino stole from Takuma this week. Gina sat down at her desk, got paper and a pencil, and closed her eyes. Keeping her eyes closed, she chose a place on the paper and drew.

About half-an-hour or so later, there was a knock at the door. Gina rolled the stiffness out of her neck. Who would be up, besides her, at this hour? Did Kemino somehow forget how to jump back in the window? She got up and opened the door to see Zero standing there.

"Hi Kiryuu," Gina said. "Need something?"

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"Drawing." It wasn't that late, only one in the morning.

"Get to bed," the prefect said. His purple eyes darted across the room. "Where's SaiJin?"

"Bathroom." If Zero wanted to know where Kemino was, he was going to have to find her himself. "And I don't think that there's a rule about going to bed at a stated time."

"You still shouldn't be up this late."

"So? Why should you care that I'm naturally nocturnal?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "We could do it the easy way or the hard way. Get to bed. Or at least turn your light off."

Gina glared at the taller boy, by nine inches. "Again, what rule says so?"

"Lights out at ten."

A few minutes passed over the glaring pair. Eventually Gina growled, "Fine," and turned the light off. She heard Zero's footsteps walk away, so she shut the door and made her way to her bed. But somehow, Kemino's bag was right in the middle of the floor and scissors not too far away. Gina tripped over the bag and cut her hand on the metal blade.

She hissed in pain as it sliced her skin. "Owie…" _When were those there?_ Gina looked at her hand, seeing the red liquid coming out. "Damn." She put her hand in her mouth, trying to sooth the slight pain and kept the blood from making a mess.

The door opened and Zero came in. He kneeled by Gina and grabbed her by the wrist, taking her hand out of her mouth, and looked at it. "Kiryuu?" _How'd he know that I was cut?_

Zero had all of his attention on the blood that was coming from her hand. He watched as a drop of blood grew by the second. Gina's breath carried the intoxicating, scent to his face. His throat started burn out of thirst for the red liquid. If only he could just lean in just a bit… _NO_! Immediately, he let go of Gina's wrist.

Gina, unaware of what was happening with Zero, could only watch. "Are you ok Kiryuu?" she asked when she noticed his face pale. Did blood make him nauseous or something?

Zero placed a hand on his head. "Yeah, just a headache," he said. "Deal with that and then get to bed." He then quickly left the room.

Gina sat there on the floor, unsure of what to think. Should she follow him to make sure he's ok? She could feel her hand start to heal itself, the skin stitching together. But Zero's tattoo was, once again, faintly glowing red. And his normally purple eyes were too; the color of blood.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**


	5. Day Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way, otherwise there would be rape. I own the Yukimura family and majority of the plot. Tyler owns the Saijin family and the other part of the plot.**

"Hurry up Gina," Kemino hissed at her friend, "or you'll get us both caught." They were standing outside of the boy dorms. Everyone by now was already in class, but they had a few minutes.

"Keep your wig on," Gina said. Kemino didn't know what made Gina decide to break into the boy dorms in broad daylight. Gina did mention something about Zero. Did he take her favorite pen or something? _Don't tell me that he was thirsty. _"See ya in a few!"

Gina ran into the dorm. The dorm was identical to the girls'. Getting in here was the easy part, finding Zero's room was the hard part. If he was still in here, she was dead. Gina opened every door, but they were all combo rooms. Knowing Zero, he wouldn't have a dorm-mate. It's already been seven minters… she has less than that before classes start.

Eventually, though, Gina found the lonely boy's room. She had to look fast. She didn't know what for, but something. She started by looking at what's on the outside. Casual clothes in the corner, papers on the desk. Nothing. Then she went through drawers. Two minutes to go.

"C'mon, there has to be something…" Gina grumbled to herself before finding a small case. "Hello." She slid it open and inside were white pills. BL-XXXV06ε. Any other person would put the pills back, but not Gina. She knew something was with Zero and these pills had something to do with it. She took three pills, put the case back, and closed the draw. With a small smirk, Gina ran out of the boys' dorms.

Kemino was gone when Gina came out, but Gina could see her heading to the school. She ran to catch up.

"Find what you needed?" Kemino asked.

"More or less," Gina said. They were about to enter the building when…

"GINA-CHAN!" Gina mentally cringed. The two girls turned and saw Chairman Cross.

"Good morning Cross-san," Gina said. Kemino bowed her head.

"Good morning girls," he said. "Aren't you a little late getting to class?"

"We accidentally overslept," Kemino said. "We thought it was the weekend."

"Two more days Kemino-chan. Anyway Gina-chan, I have something to tell you."

"Me? What is it?"

He smiled. "Your parents are coming to visit!"

"Visitors are allowed?" Kemino asked, a little surprised. The only visitor she knew was Takuma's grandfather.

"They are? Why?" Gina asked.

"They want to see how you're doing."

_And Mom wants to gossip with you_, she added silently. "When are they coming?"

"Aki-chan said soon."

"Great. That could mean tonight or next month."

"Now you two run along. If you're late, tell the teacher I was talking to you. Have a good day!"

Gina sat through classes, half-listening to the lesson. She kept sneaking looks at Zero, but he seemed normal. Did she just imagine his tattoo and eyes glowing? No, this was the second time. There was something about Zero and she wanted to know what. She touched the pills through her pocket. These pills must have some sort of answer. Gina did tell Kemino about Zero coming to the room last night, but she didn't say anything about the glowing.

Gina looked at the clock and sighed. For once, she wanted the day to get over fast. She wanted to get an answer, now.

From the other side of the room, Kemino watched her friend. She seemed to be in thought, but it wasn't about the lesson. And Gina kept looking at Zero. Kemino could only imagine what happened between them last night. After all, it was her plan for Zero and her to talk. Something "vampire-ry" must had happened; a simple chat wouldn't have Gina looking at him. No, she pictured Gina screaming like a fangirl and dragging Zero into a closet to ask him endless questions and keep him there. Kemino mentally laughed at the image.

The currently green haired girl looked at the white haired hunter. Zero was, more or less, the same 17-year-old that basically hates everything and everyone that she met when she first came. The only differences were that his vampire instincts were awakened and he had a few Level-E hunts. Oh, and he's afraid to admit that he loves and cares about Yuuki. Poor, poor boy. Yuuki was a complete idiot and would never get the hint and she's too focus on Kaname. Zero knew he couldn't compete with the Pureblood. Personally, Kemino thought that Zero could do way better and he and Gina were good opposites. She's happy-ish and loves vampires; he's all emo-ish and loathes vampires.

Kaname was a good guy and all, but could be a real bitch when he wanted to. To tell the truth, Kemino knew more about Kaname then most people. She thought of him as a friend, but they weren't close. When Takuma wasn't around at home, back a few years, she would go and talk to him. Yes, Kemino lived with vampires. Her parents were dead and she and her twin sisters lived with Takuma, his grandfather, and Kaname. And it was all because of a complete and stupid misunderstanding.

_Kemino, age 11, was running outside in the rain. She loved the rain, the way it sounded and the way it felt as it fell on her face. The way it- __**AHHHHHHHHH! THUNDER! **_

_Kemino started to run. The thunder crashed again. She looked down at her feet and ran full speed ahead, right into the back of another person. She looked up to see a smiling blonde boy around her age looking down at her._

_"I'm sorry," She stammered out. "I'm just-" BOOM! Kemino leapt onto the boy, clinging to him as if her life depended on it._

_"Scared of the thunder?" the boy asked in a kind tone. Kemino nodded, her head pressed against his chest. "It's ok. I'm a little scared too. Now where do you live?"_

_"Right there," Kemino said, pointing to a smallish blue house on the corner. The boy picked up Kemino and carried her home. Her parents were waiting in the doorway, laughing at Kemino's over reaction to the thunder. _

_Kemino looked up. "It's not funny!" she yelled, until another loud bang sent her back into the boy's chest._

_"Sorry if she gave you any trouble," her dad said._

_"She was no trouble at all. May I please use your phone? I'm a bit lost and I'm sure my grandfather is looking for me." The boy was very polite. __**I wonder what his name is, **__Kemino thought. Her parents invited the small boy in, handing him the phone after he deposited Kemino on the couch. He quickly dialed a number and pressed the talk button._

_"Hello Grandfather... Yes, I am well… No… I'm at 1526 Maple Drive… Ok… Thank you… Good-bye Grandfather." He hung up the phone. The boy then walked over and sat next to Kemino. Kemino was on the couch with her baby sisters. She looked at him and smiled. _

_"I'm Kemino by the way. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Takuma. It's very nice to meet you." Takuma smiled, his abnormally sharp teeth showing. _

_"Wow… your teeth are like a vampire's…" Kemino said in wonder. Just then a bunch of men burst through the front door. They were all smiling wickedly and had pulsing red eyes. At the tail of the group was a middle-aged man. He looked like an aristocrat and utterly disgusted by his present surroundings. The men with the red eyes began surrounding Kemino's parents._

_Kemino's parents looked at the men with fear in their eyes. They asked the men to only harm them and not their children. The middle-aged man was arguing with Takuma. Kemino was confused and scared. She grabbed a hold of her sisters and made sure they weren't looking at their parents. The red-eyed men attacked. _

_They seemed like vampires. __**No,**__ Kemino thought, __**they **__**are**__** vampires.**__ Takuma put his arms around Kemino, his body blocking those of her parents. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. Kemino burst into sobs and so did her sisters. (Not like the twins knew what was happening but when babies hear crying, they tend to join in). The middle-aged man looked upon the group of crying children._

"_You are coming with us. You have half-an-hour to pack," he said in a monotone voice. "I will be waiting in the car. Takuma, be a gentleman and help your new pets." The man left the house. _

_Takuma helped Kemino pack as much as she could in the short time they had. He said not to worry too much about clothes, they were easily replaced. Instead she should focus more on things like family photos and mementoes. When time was up, Takuma and Kemino took the twins and suitcases to the car. Kemino looked back at her house only to see smoke and flames rising from the roof. _

And that's how it was. Kemino came to Cross Academy the same time as Takuma and Kaname. She hasn't seen her sisters since saying bye to them on the first day. She hoped they were ok; despite letting them live with him, "Ichijou-sama" despised the human girls. It didn't help that Kemino gave him attitude half the time.

"SaiJin-san," the teacher called, snapping Kemino back to reality, "What's the answer to this problem?"

Good thing this was math; the question was on the board. "You find the tangent of 72 and set up the proportion tan72 = x over 16 to find the height. Then you take the height, multiply it by 2, then 6 and divide by 17." There were several grunts and "huh?" in the class. "And the answer's 34.7597 centimeters cubed."

"Perfect."

What could she say; studying with a vampire enhances your brainpower.

**Thanks for those that have stayed with this story. Sorry about the long wait, I had a busy school year, but I'm getting back into everything. Forgot to say all this last time lol. Any way a special thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan and Jinxx Valentine for reviewing Night 3 and special thanks to Alesandra54 and Harteramo for reviewing the last one. Please continue to review, it makes me feel loved and keeps me going. I'm so glad that you guys enjoy this. More next week!**


	6. Night Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER::: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way. The SaiJin family belongs to my friend Tyler. I own the plot and the Yukimura family. **

A glass of water. Small air bubbles rose to the surface just to pop. Gina felt the tablet in her hand. Kemino was taking a shower, leaving Gina alone for half-an-hour. What else was she going to do besides quench her curiosity? The two other pills sat on the desk in between her and the water. She knew that this wasn't right, but Gina wanted the truth and there was no way that Zero would give it to her.

"Alrighty, let's see way you tell me," Gina said, dropping the pill into the glass. It instantly started to break apart and dissolve. The once clear liquid began to turn red. Gina leaned in closer to look. What was left of the pill fell to the bottom of the glass and disburse.

Once everything was dissolved, Gina held the glass in her hand. The liquid was now red, just red. Not a slight red or dark shade of red, just red. She sniffed it; there was nothing, yet something. The smell gave her a null feeling in the back of her mind. She swished the liquid around; the nulling feeling a little stronger. She had no idea what this was. Did Zero have some sort of chronic pain and this was his medication? That was highly unlikely.

Gina nibbled on her bottom lip. What else could she do to find out what the tablets were? She could drinks some and see what happens or swallow one and wait. She pulled a face; she hated these kinds of problems. It didn't matter really, she'd end up waiting either way. But she hated waiting and Kemino might find out about the pills and maybe even Zero and her life would end.

She sighed; she could never win in situations like this. Setting the glass on the table, Gina took out a pocket knife from a drawer. Taking out the blade, she took one of the remaining pills. She set the blade in the small indent and cut the pill in half. The inside of the white tablet was white powder. Gina frowned but stopped when she saw the smallest hint of red among the powder.

She leaned back in the chair, arms crossed. The tablets were white with some sort of red powder inside, each one had " BL-XXXV06ε," and they turned water red. She had the components but didn't know how they added up. For all she knew, she could be wasting her time with this and the pills were just medication that Zero needed. But she wouldn't believe that. There was something about that serial number. She tried to rack her brain to figure out where she had seen it before.

"Urgh, it's already been twelve minutes," Gina grumbled, looking at the clock, "and I've gotten nowhere." She wasn't an expert on medicine or anything, but she just somehow knew that these pills were normal medicine.

1111

Something was wrong. Everything was quiet and nobody was out, but he had a gut feeling that something was wrong... or coming. Zero tried to ignore it and focus on patrolling. It worked for a few minutes before he sensed something. A vampire, and it was approaching the gates. No, no just a vampire, a Pureblood vampire.

The young vampire hunter made his way to the entrance. _Why would a pureblood come here? Was it her? Only one way to find out. _Nobody was at the entrance when he got there. Zero waited behind a tree.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps. The white haired boy peeked from behind the tree. It was Chairman Cross. _What was he doing here? And he seems happy about something... _The chairman stopped at the entrance. Was he expecting someone? Zero narrowed his eyes. The chairman was a complete idiot.

"Kaien-kun!" _A woman?_ A woman with orange hair in a pony tail came from the entrance. She embraced the chairman in a hug. Zero just blinked at the scene. A woman came here for the chairman.

"Glad to see you made it Aki-chan," the chairman said. "Where's..."

"I'm here, no need to worry." A man with dark red hair, carrying a suitcase, came up the stairs.

"Slowpoke," Aki said.

"I wasn't the one running." The man pulled a face at Aki. It was him. He was the Pureblood. But why was he here and with a human woman?

"Yukimura-sa..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the formality Kaien?"

"Sorry Sekino-kun."

"Now that just sounds creepy," Aki said.

"How so?" Sekino asked.

"My best friend just called my husband by his first name with kun. Is there something I don't know about?" _Husband? They were married? Who in their right mind would marry a vampire?_

Sekino laughed. "No there's nothing going on. You would know."

"Yes, true. After all, you're a puppy that doesn't want to lose sight of its master."

"Who said you were the master?"

"Me."

"Alright you two, stop," the chairman said. "Come. You must be tired." They started to head towards the school and the chairman's office.

A human was married to a Pureblood and they were friends with the chairman. Why would they be here? Zero followed the adults, staying hidden. They were talking about old times and such. _Wait a minute... Yukimura... Gina! These two were her parents. Then what about her? Shouldn't she be in the Night Class?_ He always knew something was wrong about her.

"How is Zero-chan, Kaien-kun?" Aki asked. Zero snapped his attention at the sound of his name. "He's still here, right?"

"Yes, and he's fine. Normal," the chairman said, "but..."

"That's no surprise," Sekino said, cutting him off, "He's gone four years fighting it. It's impressive that he kept sane." _They knew him and about that? How?_ "And speaking of Zero..." Sekino looked in his direction, "why don't you come say hello?"

_Damn it. How'd he... never mind._ Zero was almost out of hearing distance from them and basically hidden. He bit the inside of his lip. There wasn't really much of a choice. He walked out from where he was over to the adults.

"Kiryuu-kun, you should know better," the chairman whispered.

"Aww Zero-chan, you look just like your father," Aki said with a smile.

"You knew him?" That was the last thing he was expecting.

"And your mother. You probably don't remember us, I was fat due to a certain someone and you were only starting to walk back then."

"How did you know them?"

"We worked together a few times." Of course! The chairman did say that one of Gina's parents was a hunter when he questioned him on the night she came. But then why would she marry a vampire when she was a hunter?

"He's mad," Sekino muttered. Aki elbowed him in the side. "Well he is."

"Kiryuu-kun..."

"What does that make Gina?" Zero asked, holding in his other question.

"She's human," both her parents say. Zero held in a breath to prevent lashing out his anger. Why did everyone avoid that question? They can't say it's none of his business because he was a guardian of the school; he was going to know who was human and who wasn't.

"Speaking of Gina," Sekino said, "could you take me to see her, Zero?"

"I'll come too," Aki said.

"No dear." Aki frowned. "You can Kaien have stuff to catch up on. Plus you'll be able to see her tomorrow." He handed her the suitcase and kissed her forehead.

Zero turned away. THAT was defiantly one of the last things he wanted to see in his life. Once he heard Sekino's footsteps, Zero led him to the girl's dorm.

"Behave Kiryuu-kun!"

1111

What to do, what to do? Another ten minutes have gone by. Gina's mind was blank. The glass of the former-water sat in front of her, the remains of a pill nearby. Leaning back on the chair, Gina covered her eyes with her arm as she looked at the ceiling. There had to be something.

"Maybe it's just me," she said to herself. "These pills could be nothing and it's only me making it seem like they aren't." She sighed, uncovering her eyes. "I might as well just forget about all this, but..." She looked at the glass. "If they're nothing then there should be no harm." With her mind made up, Gina took the glass and drank some of the red liquid. It didn't really taste of anything, but it wasn't water. Again, there was a null feeling in the back of her mind.

There was a click. Gina turned and saw the door handle turning. She cursed under her breath as she quickly got rid of the powder on her desk and put the remaining pill in her pocket. As she was trying to think of a way to hide the glass, the door opened.

"Hello friend," Kemino said, walking in with pajamas on.

"Hi," Gina said, trying to look like she wasn't just trying to hide possible drugs. Kemino looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "There are people looking for you."

"Eh?"

Kemino moved aside and in came Gina's father and Zero. As soon as she saw the white haired boy, Gina thought her life was over. He was going to know.

"Hello Gina," Sekino said.

"Hi Dad," Gina said, putting the glass on the desk; maybe if she acted like it was nothing then it would be nothing. The two exchanged a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother and I came to see you," he said. "She's talking with Kaien now."

"Duh. Where else would she be?"

"Should I leave to give you guys family time?" Kemino asked.

"To where?"

Sekino laughed. "No, you're fine. It doesn't bother me if you stay. And you are?"

"SaiJin, Kemino," she said with a bow. "Part of the Cross Coseplayers and card-member of the Ichijou Takuma Library."

"Brag," Gina muttered.

"Shut up," Kemino muttered back.

"Ichijou you say?" Sekino asked.

"Yeah. Takuma-kun's my best friend, almost like a brother." There was a low growl from Zero. "Why, do you know old man Ichijou?"

"No, I've never met him, but I have heard of him."

_Well, they're getting along,_ Gina thought to herself. _Then again, Dad gets along with just about anybody._ She glanced at Zero out of the corner of her eye. He could just leave, but he wasn't. He hadn't said anything since he got in, unless you count growling (the boy had issues). Was he waiting on being excused or something? She looked at the glass; he didn't seem to notice it yet.

"So Gina, have you adjusted well the school?" her dad asked. He had noticed the glass of "blood" as soon as they entered the room. Kemino and Zero didn't seem to take notice of it. Kemino was an interesting girl. Was she the one that caused the rumor about Ichijou taking in humans?

"More or less," Gina shrugged. "I haven't hanged myself."

"See? I told you it wouldn't be bad," Sekino smirked. "And you said that you were going to kill yourself after three days just because of the Night Class."

"Only 'cause she won't let me," Gina said, pointing to Kemino."And the only ones I can't stand are Aidou, Souen, Seiren, and Kuran."

"What's wrong with Kaname?"

"You know him?" the three teens asked. Zero and Gina stared at him as Kemino tried to piece pieces together.

"Yes, I was very close with his parents."

Zero made a grunt/growl noise. He was obviously not happy about something.

"Thought so," Kemino murmured to herself.

"Oh, great. That means I have to be friends with the guy," Gina complained.

"No just be respectful."

"Yeah, yeah, same thing."

There was a short, few seconds of silence. "It's getting late," Zero said. "The girls have to go to bed. You can talk to Gina tomorrow." Kemino pulled a face at the prefect.

"It's not late," Gina said. "Four in the morning is late."

"What time have you been going to bed, Gina?" Sekino asked, a hint of dread in his voice. He ignored the glare from the hunter; he knew what Zero wanted to asked, but why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Quarter after two," Gina admitted, not the least be ashamed. "One-thirty if I'm tired." Sekino sighed. "Sorry that I like to be awake at night! I get if from you!

"That you do," he said. Kemino giggled.

"Yukimura-san," Zero said.

"Hold up Zero-kun, I have a question," Kemino said.

"I'm sure it's the same one as Zero's," Sekino said. They still haven't noticed.

"Copycat."

"Wait, what question?"Gina asked. She felt lost, and she hated it.

The three ignored her. "It's obvious that the answer you gave me earlier wasn't true," Zero said. "I want the truth."

"You're just worried that Gina-chan will join them and outnumber you," Kemino said. "Poor little hunter."

"How do you know?"

"Zero-kun, I'm not brain-dead like those fangirls you babysit."

"What are you talking about?" Gina asked. She had no idea what they were talking about. And she was in the middle of it.

Again, she was ignored. "Gina's special," Sekino said. "The part you're worried about, Zero, is sealed. It won't be coming out anytime soon."

"Dad, what part? God damn it, answer me!"

"But who knows how long that'll last," Zero said.

"You're so negative, "Kemino said, "It's sealed? I didn't know you could do something like that. But it doesn't surprise me, seeing you are way up there."

"But what if that seal is undone?"

"KIRYUU'S A VAMPIRE!" All heads turned to the pink haired girl. She glared at them all. Do they honestly think they can talk about her when she's right there and get away with it?

"What are you talking about Gina-chan?" Kemino asked. "There are no such things as vampires."

"Stuff it," Gina snapped.

"What makes you say that?" Sekino asked.

Gina nibbled on her bottom lip. It was either confess or just say she was trying to get their attention."The glass... on the desk." Kemino and Zero looked and now noticed it. Kemino burst out laughing while Zero glared at Gina. "The pills too. I put one in water and it changed to that. It's, I can't describe why, but it's like blood."

"And you know this how?"

"I drank some."

"Where did you find the pills?" Zero asked, angrily, already knowing the answer.

"Your room."

"What the hell..." Sekino began laughing, causing Zero to stop.

"Do you have any other evidence?" he asked.

"Yeah. Last night, after Zero told me to go to bed, I cut myself. Hardly any noise was made, but somehow he knew. He came back in and looked at the cut intently. And right before he left, his tattoo and eyes were glowing red. And that's not the first time I've seen them do that."

Kemino laughed. "Yes! Now I can really talk to you!" Zero glared at Gina; if only looks could kill.

"Now Gina, let's see if we can knock out the other question," Sekino said.

"I'm right?"

"Yes. Now keep your mouth shut long enough for me to ask a question. When you drank the liquid, did anything happen?"

"Not really." Gina paused for a second. "I don't know what it was. I just got this weird null sensation in the back of my mind."

Zero looked at Sekino. He turned to him with an innocent face. "What? I'm not perfect."

"So vampires are real?" Gina asked, a small smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes," Kemino said. "I'll teach you about it all later."

"That'll be the best," Sekino said. "I'll go tell your mother the good news." Gina was about to say something. "**You** are going to get some sleep."

"But Dad..."

"Kemino can fill you in. She knows just about all there is, am I right?"

"Yes sir," Kemino said. "I just don't know about your wife so I don't know about Gina-chan."

"See? Now good night. We'll talk more in the morning with your mother."

Gina gave her father another hug. Zero was already heading out the door. Kemino could only imagine the hell he was going to give the chairman. She stood next to the door, waiting to close it behind Sekino.

He began to leave. "Kemino, do not tell anyone about what has been discussed, including Takuma," Sekino said in a low voice for her ears only. "And keep an eye on Gina. You'll never know what could happen."

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**_

**Yay for longness! Thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDreamCorp for reviewing the last chapter. I know I'm not good with updating, but if I get more reviews then I'll write more, therefore update faster.**


	7. Day Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER::: I do not own Vampire Knight in anyway shape or form. I just have vol. 1-4 of the manga. The Yukimuras belong to me and the SaiJins belong to my BFF Tyler; we split the plot 60/40.**

When did she get home? Her mother was hugging her tightly, causing Gina to have trouble breathing. "I knew you'd figure it out!"

She remembered what she discovered last night. Vampires are real. Her father was a Pureblood, the highest rank. Kemino told her that the whole Night Class were vampires; Kaname was also a Pureblood. Zero was a vampire too. Everything made sense now. "Mom," Gina gasped. "Air!"

"Oh, sorry." Aki let go of her daughter.

"Good luck dealing with Kiryuu, Cross-san," Gina said, turning to the chairman, "he's pissed." The chairman had a guilty look on his face. The Yukimuras laughed.

"He already gave Kaien-kun hell last night," Aki said. Gina nodded.

The chairman cleared his throat. "Now Gina, since you know the Night Class and Kiryuu-kun's secret..."

"Don't go blabbing it out," Gina finished. "Jeez how stupid do you think I am?"

Sekino, standing in a corner, smiled at his daughter. Gina had so much potential. She may be a Noble, but she had Yukimura blood. His mind started to play back the time they made the decision. He and Aki, along with Kuran, Haruka and Juuri, were worried about their soon-to-be born children. They were trying to think of a way to protect them from the Council and other pain in the asses. But Aki, bless her genius, came up with the idea: sealing the vampire instincts. They did it with Gina first and then taught it to the Kurans.

"So Gina, how is everything?" Aki asked.

"Fine," Gina said. "Kemino's my closest friend and I'm passing. Though I wish I could do something about the fangirls..."

"Well, we can't have you getting in trouble for fighting with them."

"Yeah." Under her breath, Gina muttered, "The things I'd do to them..."

"It's Zero-chan's job to do that. And speaking of him, what do you think of him?"

"Kiryuu?" Gina stared at her mother. "What is there to think about him?"

"There's his personality." Aki smiled evilly. "How cute he is."

Gina blushed. "Mom! I don't even talk to Kiryuu! Why would I think that?"

"One: you're a teenage girl," Aki said, holding up a finger, "Two: you're blushing and three: you're overreacting."

Gina glared at her mother. The chairman and her father laughed. "Don't be predicting love for them just yet," Sekino said. "Zero's a little upset with Gina right now."

"Oh, he'll get over it."

"Don't worry Gina-chan," the chairman said, totally not hearing what Sekino just said, "Kiryuu-kun may be a little cold, but I'm sure he'll open up in time."

Gina glared at the adults while they laughed at her. The heat rose to her cheeks. "Damn it, shut up," she said. Their laughter went silent when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the chairman said. In came the topic, Zero. Gina mentally started to beat the shit out of her mother. "Yes, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Classes are starting," Zero said, "I'm getting Gina."

"What? I can't skip?" Gina said, looking at her parents.

Sekino shook his head. "No. Just because we're here doesn't mean you get the day off." Gina frowned. "Besides, we're not leaving 'til tonight."

Gina sighed. "I guess I'll see you after classes."

Aki hugged her. "Good luck," she whispered in Gina's ear, with a wink.

"Mom!"

Gina followed Zero out of the chairman's office, towards the school. She had to admit, Zero was very good looking, but why should she try? Her mother was waiting for the day that she would finally get a boyfriend, even if it means forcing here and there. She knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her. And, at the moment, he was pissed off at her for sneaking into his room. He hasn't said anything, but Gina could tell.

Then Zero stopped. They were about mid-way between the school and office. _Oh, now he's going to kill me._ He turned to Gina and asked, "Why did you sneak into my room yesterday?" _Five points for Gina._

"I wanted to," Gina said. "I wanted to know why you came into my room after I cut myself when there was no noise what so ever."

"Even though I told you it was nothing?" Zero growled.

_Someone has some anger issues._ "I know when people are lying," she said simply.

"What right do you have to do that?"

"What right do you have to question me? I found out you were a vampire, big whoop."

"My room, my stuff, my business." Zero glared at her. "You can't go breaking rules just because you're curious about something."

Gina returned his glare with her own. "And you can't go around telling people how to live, Kiryuu. And don't get so upset when things don't go your way."

"Upset? Wouldn't you be upset if I went sneaking in your room?"

"Not really, I'm not hiding anything. Even if I was, I would still be calm; overreacting gives it away." Zero growled. Gina stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, don't worry about it. I'm not going to blab it to everyone. What's the point of that?"

"Just don't go into my room again," he said, turning.

"What if you're dying from severe illness and I have the cure?" Zero turned back at her. Gina laughed. "It's what we Yukimuras like to do; back-talk." Zero rolled his eyes and began to walk to the school. Gina followed.

"No more rule-breaking for your own needs," he said.

"I'll keep it to a minimum." Gina smiled. The white-haired boy looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'll only do it when it means to save somebody's life."

1111

Aki smiled as she watched the two head off from the window. They did look cute together. And if things played out like she hoped, Gina will be just the person Zero needed. The two most stubborn kids she knew, from two of the great hunter families.

"Trying to play with fate?" Sekino asked, putting his head on her shoulder, watching the two teens with her.

"Just hoping that fate will be kind to them," Aki said. "Fate's already been an ass to Zero-chan. I just hope that nothing else can make things worse for him."

"Besides the chance of Gina becoming his friend?" Sekino chuckled. She gave him a look. "You never know with Gina, she's like a double-edge sword. She's still unpredictable for me."

"You're right," she giggled. "I'm still trying to decide if she was a blessing or not." They laughed.

"How can you say that about Gina-chan?" Kaien said. "Of course Gina's a blessing! She has some of the best grades and is one of the best students I've seen!"

"You're just happy that she's proof that we can co-exist," Aki said. "And I bet if you ask any teacher, they'll say that she never pays attention because she's drawing."

Sekino chuckled to himself. "As you two bicker, I'm going out."

"Says who?" Aki held him back by the collar of his shirt. "What's more important that you have to miss me wipe the floor with Kaien-kun?"

"Aki-chan, you can be so mean," Kaien whimpered.

"You know I would love to see that happen, darling," Sekino said, "but I need to go."

"Do what?"

"Talk to a friend."

**One more update before school. Guys, please review, I don't care if it's about the chapter or the whole story itself, just please do it. The reviews tell me that people actually do like this story and want to read it. When I don't see a lot of reviews, it makes me think that people don't want to read it. Feel free to ask questions and/or make suggestions of what you think should be added in. The extra help will be rewarded with pocky and I'll credit you with the idea. Maybe it'll be part of the main story or just be a side. But you first have to tell me something.**

**Thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. and lmamc for reviewing the last chapter. For your questions, you will see lol. **


	8. Night Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER::: Gina: Why the hell do I have to do it? Whatever. memyselfisesshy93 - that's a long name - does not own Vampire Knight in anyway shape or form. She only owns me, ewww, and 97% of the plot. Her bestie best friend owns Kemino, another ewww, and the other 3% of the plot.**

Whoever said "partings are such sorrow," needs to be more specific. Saying good-bye to your parents because you live at a dorm shouldn't include babble. Gina was standing at the gates along with the chairman and Kemino to say good-bye to her leaving parents. Her mother kept on saying the stupidest reminders: brush your teeth, eat right, wash behind your ears, etc.

"Ok Mom, I get it," Gina said, "I can take care of myself."

"And I'm here, Aki-san," Kemino smiled, "I'll keep Gina-chan in line."

"And how exactly are you going to do that when you're hardly around?" Gina muttered to her. Kemino elbowed her in the side.

"We appreciate it Kemino," Sekino said.

"Alright then, we'll see you again for your birthday!" Aki said.

"What?" Gina said, but it was ignored.

Her parents gave her one last hug. "Be on guard," her father whispered, almost silent, "You never know what's coming."

"Take care!" The chairman said.

"You too Kaien-kun," Aki said. The couple then walked down the stars. Gina watched them go. It was hard to believe that her father was a vampire. He was 6'2" with a skinny, but lightly muscled build. He had red hair and some of his bangs covered one of his blue eyes. She has never seen him with the red eyes, thirsting for blood. He was always kind and loved to have fun; he was a goof. But, you never know with vampires. Every single one of the Night Class were vampires. Did her mother care that she married a vampire? When did she know about it?

"Gina-chan!" Kemino said, pushing Gina a little.

Gina spun around, hands up for an attack. She lowered them when she saw her friend. "What?"

"You got to get going before the prefects find you," she said.

"What about you?" Gina asked. "You gotta come too."

"Nope." Kemino smiled, holding a piece of folded paper in her fingers. "The chairman needs me to take this to Kaname-kun."

"Lucky you. But can you answer a question for me?"

"Shoot."

"How close to Kuran are you? I mean, the Night Class call him 'sama,' Day class call him 'senpai,' but you call him 'kun.' Why?"

"I've just known him for a few years," Kemino said, wishing Gina didn't ask.

"But hasn't Cross known him for ten?"

"I live with him," Kemino said quickly. "See you tomorrow." She ran off before Gina could say anything. The pink-haired girl was left in confusion.

The only reason she was close to the Pureblood was because old man Ichijou took care of them. Kaname's parents died about ten years ago, presumably committed suicide. Since then, he had lived in the Ichijou house. Kemino came in five years ago. At first she would always be with her sisters and Takuma. When Takuma was busy, she would approach Kaname, shy. The guy had a sad past and he had a heavy weight to carry alone.

Sighing, Kemino pushed the sad memories away. She shouldn't know about Kaname's issues; she should have no part in the vampire world. She should be going to a normal school, living with her parents and sisters, but no. Her life was tangled greatly with vampires. "Damn Ichijou." What were her sisters doing? Were they ok?

She didn't know why she was going to the Moon Dorm. Everyone was in class. Kemino reached the iron gates. It was weird, she wasn't sneaking in for once. She has never used the main entrance. Shaking off the shivers, she went in. Sitting near the wall was the so-called watcher; an old man in a cloak. This was the first time she's seen him.

He turned and looked at her. "I'm here to give something to President Kuran," Kemino said, not fazed by his glare. "Chairman Cross sent me."

He studied her or a second. "Go," his raspy voice said. Kemino bowed her head and headed to the Moon Dorm.

As she was going up the staircase leading to the rooms, Kemino realized something; she didn't know where Kaname's room was. She stopped on the steps; the echo of her steps fading. She had been here hundreds of times, but not once asked where the Dorm President's room was. "Oh good job Kemino." The blue-haired girl thought for a few seconds before deciding to go to her friend's library. She'd wait for him to come back and then he can give it to Kaname.

Opening the door to Takuma's library, Kemino got a surprise. Sitting on one of the couches was Senri. "ACK! What are you doing here?" she yelped.

Senri lazily looked at his friend. He waited for her to calm down before answering, "I'm taking a sick day. Today's photo shoot took too long. I figured that you'd show up at some point."

"Lucky you," Kemino said. "Rima sick too?"

"No. Unlike me, she doesn't get tired."

Kemino laughed. "Everything makes you tired."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Chairman Cross wanted me to give this to Kaname-kun." She held up the paper. "And I just realized that I don't know where his room is."

Senri chuckled to himself. "Only you would do that." Kemino pulled a face at the vampire. "Well, seeing that there's nothing better to do, I'll help you."

"Thank you Senri-kun," Kemino said. "And you are going to share some pocky with me, right?"

So the two went to the Pureblood's room. Kemino taped the folded paper to the door, and wrote "To: Kaname; From: Chairman Cross; Delivered by: Kemino." She then gently pushed her friend toward his room. "Pocky time!"

"That's the only reason why you love me," Senri said, sighing.

"No, I just _really_ want some pocky," Kemino said, pushing him along.

"That usually happens when you are either depressed or PMS-ing," the vampire said. "And you give us mercy during that time of the month."

"What's wrong with me wanting pocky?" the blue-haired girl grumbled.

"What's wrong with asking a friend if they're alright?" Senri was surprised when his friend didn't snap at him. Kemino stopped pushing him and there was silence. He turned and saw her looking down at the floor. Kemino wasn't one to open up about her own problems. Only once had he seen her upset and that was the first time they met. _You can only bottle up so much._

Kemino clenched her fists to prevent herself from crying on the spot. She tried to speak, opening up her mouth, but no sound came. Senri put an arm around her shoulder. "We'll talk over pocky." She nodded and let him lead her on.

In the room, Kemino nibbled on a stick of pocky. Senri silently watched, letting her have her time. Soon one stick became fifteen. He sighed silently; she could easily eat five whole boxes in this state. She was obviously upset about something, but what was it? Senri knew what happened to her and that she lived with Takuma, but not anything else.

The girl sighed, causing the vampire to focus back. "Love sucks." He raised an eyebrow at this, but Kemino went on before he could ask. "Why do humans want what they can't have?" She covered her face with her hands. "It just isn't fair," she sobbed.

Senri leaned her against him, trying to comfort her. He was never good at heat-to-heart things; Rima constantly reminded him of that. Kemino repeatedly sobbed "it's not fair" and "why me?" Who would have thought that the happy girl would be hiding this? He continued to let her cry. What else was he supposed to do? If Takuma was here, he'd know what to do... If Takuma was here, Kemino wouldn't be like this.

"I'm sorry Senri-kun," Kemino said, wiping her eyes. "It just kinda came out."

"It's ok," he said. "Everyone needs to have a moment. So what exactly is eating at you?" Kemino giggled slightly. "No pun intended."

"No duh, hehehe." Her smile fell. "Gina just asked personal questions before I came."

"And you remembered your parents." She nodded. "But then why did you say 'love sucks?'"

"Because it does," Kemino mumbled, wiping one last tear.

"Kemino, you wouldn't cry without a reason."

"I do have a reason!" she shouted. "Remembering my place reminds me of how stupid I am!" Senri was silent, mostly due to shock of Kemino snapping. "I'm sorry Senri-kun, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault."

"It's fine. First of all you're not stupid, Aidou is."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. And what do you mean by 'your place?'"

"N-nothing."

"As said earlier, you don't cry without reason."

"Girls cry all the time without reason."

"_You_ don't."

"Shut up."

"It's Takuma." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Senri hated how Kemino tried to dodge the subject; he might as well just get to the point.

_Shit. Damn it Senri-kun, why do you have to be smart_? "Who says that?" She could feel a slight amount of heat go to her cheeks.

"You wouldn't break down in front of Takuma."

"How would yo-" Senri placed a finger on Kemino's mouth.

"Also I can tell from the look in your eyes." The girl's face reddened more. "plus the way your face is flushed."

"Damn you," Kemino grumbled. "You're just the silent spectator then?"

Senri shrugged. "I've noticed it for a while, and I thought it would be better if he found out on his own or you told him yourself."

"Well, that's never going to happen," Kemino said with a dry laugh.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Kemino?" Senri asked. "Kemino is always positive. 'Always look on the bright side of life.'"

She gave a weak smile. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better," she said. "I'm sorry, but it's not going to. Takuma's a Noble, the grandson of the man in charge of the Council. I'm just a human. It's stupid; Stupid, childish and impossible. I'm not even supposed to know him. But I do. We're best friends. I live with him! But then why doesn't he see?" Tears refilled her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but they just came back. They started to crawl down her face. Senri hugged her again. Kemino sobbed quietly in her friend's chest. Life wasn't fair, and it never has or never will be for anyone.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

**Sorry for the long awaited update. School started last month and I'm taking two college level classes, no wait, three, and doing sports and it has taken basically all my life lol. Don't worry I am writting, I just like to update when I get a chapter done. Special thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp., lmamc, and Lt. Sarcasm for reviewing and giving me some suggestions and ideas. Please, please, PLEASE keep both of them coming. I love hearing what your ideas are. Next update might be Sunday or Monday, depends on if I finish this little piece I'm on lol.**


	9. Day Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER::: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way, shape, or form. I only own Gina, her parents and most of the plot. Kemino and her sisters are owned by Tyler, as well as the small amount of the plot I don't already have.**

There are reasons to be woken up; good and bad ones. A good reason would be an emergency, like the place was on fire, or work.

"Shiki, tell me!" This was a bad reason. Senri was rudely awakened by his blonde friend who wanted to know something.

"Takuma, I have no idea what you are talking about," the red head growled. "Now leave me alone." He pulled the covers over his head.

"Yes you do Shiki," Takuma said, pulling the covers off. "Why was Kemino-chan crying? I'm not stupid, I can smell."

Senri glared at Takuma. "Who said that I even knew she was crying? Just because I was here doesn't mean I knew she was. And if you're so worried, go ask her yourself."

"She won't tell me," Takuma admitted, "she never does." Senri noticed a glint of sadness in his green eyes. He had a slight smile on too. "She feels like she shouldn't bother me with her problems, even when I ask."

The younger vampire sat up with a silent sigh. He scratched the back of his head. Why did he have to deal with this relationship problem? No, not relationship; this what-should-be-a-relationship-but-isn't. The two were as close as anybody could be, but they were just friends. Senri had to say that Takuma was a bit dense so it'll take about while for him to notice. Kemino, on the other hand, was keeping quiet because she was human and yadda yadda yadda.

"Listen Takuma," he said, "I don't know how deep your relationship is with her -"

"W-what do you mean 'deep?'" Takuma's face turned red.

"Shut up and let me talk. As I was saying, maybe you should try and think of how she sees it. Kemino's a smart girl; she understands what most don't. And she's strong. If something was bothering her, what would it be? And why is it upsetting her?" Senri let it sink in. "There's your help." He laid back down. Takuma looked at him with confusion. "Now let me sleep while I can." He put a pillow over his head.

Takuma stood there in silence. "I guess I'll go ask." He left Senri's room and went to his own. In the hall he remembered his own words when Senri suggested asking her. _"She won't tell me. She never does."_ It was true. Takuma could tell when something was upsetting Kemino. Maybe it was because of how often she would be with him. After taking in her and her sisters, Mayumi and Rika, Kemino would almost always be right next to him. He would let her sleep in his room when she was having trouble sleeping. All those tears were for her parents. But lately something was different. It was a few months before school started. There had been some form of sadness in her eyes. When he asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing while smiling.

Entering his room, Takuma sat on the bed. And ever since starting school, Kemino was smiling more often, not once showing any sign of sadness. It worried him. He felt that it was his fault that her life was like this. Her life was always in some sort of danger because of him. It seemed like a miracle that she didn't hate him.

A familiar sound reached his ears. Takuma looked where the noise came from, the window. It was open a bit, letting him hear everything outside. He got up and pulled back the curtain to see. Kemino was in the school yard with Gina, laughing. He smiled seeing this, but it was a sad one. "What are you hiding behind that smile?"

It pained him that she wouldn't tell him, lean against him and let him comfort her, burry her face in his chest and cry... What happened to that small girl that never left his side?

"Oh shut up," Gina said, clearly angry at her friend. "I wouldn't be talk. You want to go after Takuma!" Hearing his name, Takuma listened.

"Who says I don't already have him?" Kemino said, turning away with a smirk.

"Oh, you do!" Gina laughed.

"Do not! Why are you saying that?" Kemino turned back around to glare at her.

"You turned away from me when I said it and..." Gina pointed to her blue-haired girl's face. "Your face is the same color as your ribbon."

"Your eyes are just bad!" Kemino snapped. Even from his distance, Takuma could tell she was blushing. He felt heat go to his own face and his heart seemed to jump. He closed the curtain and went back to the bed.

"Calm down Takuma," he said to himself. "Any girl would be embarrassed if someone suggested she liked someone." He shouldn't feel happy from that. They were just close friends, basically siblings. Nothing could happen, their worlds were too different. Also certain outside forces wouldn't allow it. He sighed, a said smile on his lips. If only... if only he could tell her everything. If only she knew. "Well, we all have our secrets, right Kemino-chan?"

1111

"Ok, ok, ok, we get it. Shut up Gina-chan." Kemino grumbled. Gina continued to laugh for a second. She just smiled at her as she glared back.

"Oh, calm down woman," Gina said, "it's not the end of the world."

"I don't like him like that," Kemino said. "He's basically my older brother."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." Blue eyes rolled. Kemino kicked her shin. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I'll sit on you next time."

"Oh that's nice. Squish the small person."

"Or maybe I'll just hide every pen, pencil and paper you own up on the fountain."

"You do that, I'll kill you. And stop making fun of my height!"

Kemino bend down to Gina's height of 5'2" to have lavender eyes meet blue. She patted her pink-haired friend's head. "Remember to drink lots of milk to grow big and tall like onee-chan Kemino," she smiled. She then took off.

"Damn it Kemino!" Gina yelled.

"Have fun stalking Zero-kun!"

"I'll have fun when I get to bash your face in tonight," Gina grumbled. She felt eyes on her and looked at the Day Class students that were staring at her. "What do you want? Don't you have a Night Class to rape?" She walked away.

It was an early weekend morning. The weekends worked differently at Cross Academy than other schools. Students had at least one class, either morning or afternoon. Gina was one of the lucky ones that had two gym classes in the afternoon, therefore having Sunday off. Kemino had a late morning home economics class. Gina didn't know who else was in her classes, since she isn't bothered about anyone else, but Yuuki and Zero were in one. It was heard to miss the giant boy with white hair and the midget following him. Did she care that she just made fun of someone's height after yelling at Kemino for doing it to her? Nope. Yuuki was 5'; if you were shorter than Gina, then you were a midget.

Near the Girls' Dorm, Gina climbed a tree. It didn't matter since she was wearing pants. (Most students wear their uniform all day. Gina doesn't wear it unless she has too.) She reached the branch that was the closest to her room. Kicking open the window, Gina jumped in, grabbed her drawing materials, and returned outside. She took a minute to survey around. There was a nice empty, quiet area near the gym area. Perfect.

Arriving at the spot, Gina sat at the bottom of a tree. The leaves were a thin shield against the sun's warm rays. Her sketch book was open on a blank page, a pencil in her hand. She thought about what she had learned recently: Vampires exist and she was one. Well, she wasn't fully a vampire. Her parents had sealed the instincts for who-knows-why, so she was still human. What would she look like?

Gina drew herself in a long, flowy black dress, the "traditional" outfit for a vampiress. She lightly colored it in, using mostly dark colors and made her skin paler. It didn't look right. Her pink hair and blue eyes didn't go with the dark idea of vampires. She laughed at how ridiculous it looked. After calming down, she flipped to a different page, one already drawn on. It was random heads of vampires. She studied how they were and thought of herself and the vampires of the Night Class. Not all vampires were pale with dark hair; Hanabusa was blonde for crying out loud! Their faces were softer than what's believed. Gina thought over this more before drawing again.

An hour or so later, Gina finally set down her pencil. She had drawn a couple of pictures of whatever came to mind. One was of Kemino hanging out with Takuma and Senri. Another was a comic of the worst things happening to Kaname. And there was a moonlight scene of two lovers. She looked though them, a proud smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Gina looked up and saw Zero standing over her. She mentally cringed at the height difference.

"Drawing," she said. "I like the quiet here. No loud idiots and I'm wasting time before gym. What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding work," the prefect said. Gina laughed. "You honestly think I wanted the job?"

"Maybe?" she giggled. "I just don't see you as the type to complain."

Zero gave out a "hnn" and sat next to the tree. He looked at the drawing on her lap. "So you're not completely obsessed with vampires," he said. He still can't get over the fact how anyone could like vampires. Gina was about to say something, but Zero's voice beat hear. "You're pretty good at drawing."

"You really think so?" Her face blushed slightly. Gina doesn't usually have people tell her about her drawings; only her parents have.

Zero nodded. She smiled at him. "Can I look through?" he asked, referring to her sketch book.

"Yeah, go ahead," she replied, handing it to him. "Say anything you want about them. I don't get much criticism. But no complaining about vampires!" Zero rolled his eyes. "I mean it Kiryuu!"

He let out a small chuckle. "Whatever."

Gina watched his eyes as Zero looked at the pictures. He said some things here and there, commenting the setup and/or color effects. She explained how she did some stuff and others she didn't. "Magicians don't reveal secrets," she told him.

"What's with this one?" he asked, coming to the drawing of herself.

"I tried to think of what I would look like as a vampire," Gina said. "It didn't really work out. My hair and eyes, bright colors, don't go along with the dark colors of the dress and scene."

Zero flipped the page. "You won't change much physically, only enhanced strength, smell and hearing," he said.

"Oh." _That's right; Kiryuu's an ex-human vampire. He knows what it's like to change from human to vampire. But it's different from me; I am a vampire, but not fully altogether._ She wasn't going to say anything about fangs or blood; they were just sitting and having a good conversation, she didn't want to upset him. Gina noticed that he was looking at the comic of Kaname. "Oh, that's a good one."

She noticed a slight smile in his purple eyes as he read it. "How did you come up with this one?"

Gina giggled. "Funny, no? Kemino does nothing but complain and make fun of Kuran, though she claims to be close to him. I don't get it. I just mixed that with my own ideas and threw in some other Night students. This was the result."

"You have a strange mind," the older boy said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" she asked.

"Depends on how you want to take it."

"I'd rather it be a compliment, but it sounds insultive."

"I said you can take it as you want."'

"But what did you mean? When you say it like that, it sounds like it was an insult!"

"If you're that worried forget I said it."

"I don't want to."

"You're never satisfied."

"Nope." Zero rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the sketch book. Gina laughed, claiming victory.

1111

Bells echoed throughout the school grounds, signaling the end of class. Kemino stretched her neck and put away her manga. She had finished a few minutes ago. Home Economics was so easy, not to mention fun. A few students were still finishing up while the rest ran out the door. She sighed; kids these days. It was a little hippocritic, but she didn't care. At least she knew how to act and when to act.

She picked up her school bag, said bye to the teacher and headed out the door. What was she going to do today? Gina had gym until dinner, so that meant the dorm was going to be empty. Shrugging, Kemino started to head to the dorms. Maybe she'll be able to work on that...

A huge crowd of girls ran past. Kemino stopped in time before be trampled on. She blinked, confused. "Oro?" She looked the way they came from and where they went. More girls seemed to be joining the crowd. _What the hell is getting them worked up? Bunch of animals..._

With curiosity getting the better of her, Kemino followed the crowd. To catch up, she climbed a tree, once outside. She had the whole grounds mapped up by trees; there was no where she couldn't go via tree. Now that she was closer, she could see what the girls were after; Takuma.

She gave herself a facepalm. _The idiot, he should know better than coming out in the day! I guess I have to save his sorry ass._ Kemino couldn't help but feel a little cocky about saving Takuma from fangirls.

Getting ahead of the chase, Kemino hid herself in a bush. She waited until the blonde vampire ran by. She pulled him in and covered his mouth before he started screaming and spazing.

"Shh! Now be a good boy while I rape you," she whispered in his ear. Takuma's body relaxed, now knowing it was just her, and panic left his green eyes. They sat there silently as the fangrils ran passed. Kemino cringed at their "kyaas" and other noises from their mouths. Once the noises were a distance away, Kemino took her hand off of Takuma's mouth.

"Thank you Kemino-chan," Takuma said, turning to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Committing virginity-suicide? The day's a bad time for you to be running around Takuma-kun."

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I was looking for you. I was about to ask someone where you were before being chased."

"Looking for me? Why?" she asked. Then panic hit. "Is something wrong with Mayumi and Rika?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Takuma said with a reassuring smile. He patted her head, something he did often to calm her down. Kemino relaxed. "I just wanted to talk and spend time with you and such."

"Oh." Kemino hoped her face wasn't blushing. Takuma never came out in the day to see her; it was always her going to see him. "Ok then. I'll go change and meet you at the gates."

Later, the two were in town at a cafe. Kemino stirred around her hot chocolate as she and Takuma talked. It was small talk, stalling. Something was off, she thought. Takuma had come out in the day to see her. He must have some reason. _Did Senri-kun tell him about last night? _She cringed at the thought. _No, Senri-kun wouldn't do something like that. But then what would he want?_

"Kemino-chan." Takuma waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked, coming back to reality. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." Kemino lied. "I was trying to figure out if I had enough time to finish something."

"What is it?"

"My outfit for the ball after finials."

"Knowing you, it'll be perfect for you."

"Thanks, you suck up."

"I'm being honest!"

"I know, I know." She laughed.

Takuma smiled. Now that's how Kemino should look; a real smile with laughter. "You always do a great job at making clothes."

"Do not," Kemino said, sipping at the hot liquid. "I still can't figure out how to make that one outfit that I really want!"

"Which one? The one with the really puffy skirt?"

"Yes. All those fluffy layers that you don't know how many there are. Do you know how hard it is to work with something almost like silk? Urgh, not fun when it rips on you and you're that close to finishing." She took another sip to calm down.

"Why not just buy it?"

"Takuma-kun, you and I both know that I have no job, therefore no money." He opened his mouth to say something, but Kemino beat him to it. "And I will NOT take money from your grandfather. The man hates me enough already."

"I was going to say that Rima and Shiki's company has the outfit. I'm sure if you ask them, they'll get it for you."

"I can't do that to Senri-kun and Rima-chan! I'll be like I'm using them."

"You know they love you and they know you love them."

"I'm not evil like that!"

Takuma laughed at her comment. This girl knew how to be evil and will be. He knew that from witnessing the time when Hanabusa tried to hit on her. Oh, he was glad that he wasn't the one in pain.

"Anyway Takuma-kun, I has a question for you," Kemino said, drinking the rest of the hot chocolate. "What's the real reason for coming to see me?"

The blonde vampire seemed to be taken off guard by the questions. "What do you mean?" he said, masking the lie perfectly. Kemino narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with me wanted to talk to you?"

"Well first of all, we talk just about every night. Secondly, I'm a genius and know this stuff. And thirdly, I know how to read you."

"I just wanted to talk to you; I've just been worried about you," he said.

"About what? I've been fine, you know that!"

"Kemino-chan, calm down."

"Tell me what you mean!" She had stood up, slamming her hands on the table. The whole cafe went silent. Kemino looked at the all the eyes staring at her. "Let's just go."

"Kem-" She was already walking out the door. Takuma sighed. What was he going to do about her? He apologized before going after her.

Kemino was waiting for him at the corner. She was mentally slapping herself for getting mad. She shouldn't have overreacted like that! _Urgh, I'm so stupid!_ Takuma's her closest friend, it's normal for him to worry, but still. _I knew crying was a bad thing! Happy face, Kemino. Happy face!_

Takuma came up, after what seemed like an hour of prep time. He was about to say something, but Kemino said, "Sorry about that. I overreacted."

"It's ok," he said calmly; his green eyes filled with worry.

"Now, you're really worried about me." Kemino looked at the ground.

"Yes, more than before." The blonde put an arm around her shoulders and started to lead them home. He waited for the crowd of people to disappear before going on. "You always are saying you're fine and smiling. No one's ever that happy."

"I have my bad days," Kemino said. _Crap, he's noticed it._

"The menstrual cycle has nothing to do with this," he said, a slight smirk on."

"God, what is with you and Senri-kun about my feminine body ways?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Either it's because you blame it a lot or the fact that it involves blood and we're vampires." _That means she and Shiki talked. Now to find out what about._

Kemino laughed. "The latter may be true. Or you two just want me."

Takuma picked the smaller girl up be her waist. She made a noise between a squeak and a squeal as he did. He made her legs wrap around his body. "Of course. Oh no, you know now. What should I do?"

Kemino laughed at his act. He span around, trying to think. She held on to him tightly, just enjoying herself. She felt like this was where she should be: in Takuma's arms and against him. Through his shirt, she could feel the vampire's well-built body. It was weird because Takuma barely did any physical work. His muscles weren't overly done, just enough to show he had some. Vampires were just lucky maybe.

"Well, I'm here," she said, gently sliding a finger down the blonde's neck.

"Very true." he looked around. "The ground's soft enough, don't you think?"

"Oh, I know you'll be gentle Takuma-kun."

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The two leaned in to each other to the point that their lips were almost touching.

Now would be the perfect time for him to lose his balance and fall over, Kemino thought to herself as her eyes stayed fixed on his lips. Her heart was picking up speed. They seemed to be frozen like that for a while. She almost dared to lean in more.

Takuma had his eyes in two places on the blue-haired girl. One moment they were on her lips, but then flash to her neck. Her pulse was in perfect sight and he could almost hear the blood flow through the vessel. He noticed that it started to go a bit faster. Pushing back instincts, Takuma tried to ignore it. Normally he could, but they were so close and it was right there. His stomach started to do tiny flips. He didn't know if his body or instincts would react first.

He gave up, almost. Takuma rested his head on her shoulder. He took in her scent silently; savoring the uniqueness of it. He bit the inside of his mouth, trying to prevent himself from sinking his fangs into the pulsing vessel. _This is Kemino! You can't just bite her! I've already caused her enough pain and fear... The least I could do is keep my composer._

Kemino couldn't help be smile slightly at the blonde. She put a hand on his head and petted the silky strands of his hair. She felt him jump slightly at the contact. "Silly Takuma-kun." _God damn it, bit me, idiot! _She continued to pet him, trying to get him to relax. In a soft whisper, she said, "I don't mind. You don't have to restrain yourself."

"But I shouldn't..." Takuma said; it was obvious in his voice that he was holding back. "I've already c-caused..."

"You saved my life, Takuma-kun." She lifted his head so they could face each other; so he could see a real smile on her. "I owe you it. So please, go ahead. It's the least I can do to repay you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Ichijou, Takuma, you stubborn vampire! I told you that you can have my blood, so take some before I shove it down your throat!"

"Like you could..." he muttered.

Kemino narrowed her eyes at the comment. "Don't underestimate me." Using all her weight, the human girl shoved the vampire boy over. Easier than it sounds because Takuma was a klutz and had some of the worst balance, as Kemino knew.

Takuma landed hard on his back; the weight of Kemino helped that. He should have kept his mouth shut. When Kemino wanted something, she was ready to do almost anything to get it. It's not that he didn't know her; he just had a tendency of forgetting how violent she's willing to be.

He tried to push her off, but Kemino held on to his shirt. "Kemino-chan..."

"I want to do something for you for once!"

"You don't have to do anything. Do you even realize what you're talking about?"

"Yes I do. And I'm not acting either. I want you to drink my blood. I know you want it." Tear started to fill her eyes. "You do a lot for and my sisters. You do a lot of work for the Night Class. You deserve to get spoiled for once."

Why was she doing this? He was using every muscle he could not to bite her. Takuma closed his eyes so that she wouldn't see the blood lust that was started to shine. A tear splashed on his face. "Please Kemino-chan. I can't."

"Why? Are you afraid that your grandfather's going to find out? Who cares! No one's here! We are not on school grounds, so it's not breaking any rule." Kemino buried her face in his shirt. She started to sob; despite how much she didn't want to. 'I love you,' she wanted to say, but she couldn't stop crying.

Takuma opened his eyes slightly. His heart twisted at the sight. Kemino had broken down in front of him. He put his arms around her, trying to sooth her. His throat burned more at each passing second. There was no way he was going to be able to hold back anymore.

With instinct taking over, Takuma sat up and pulled Kemino in his lap. He wiped the tears off her delicate face. Her soft, lavender eyes opened, staring into blood stained ones. They looked at each other for a second before Takuma lowered his head down to her neck. "Thank you," he breathed out before sinking his fangs into thin flesh.

Pain erupted when his fangs pierced her skin. She winced, but, despite the pain, Kemino smiled. She hugged her friend. For once it was her giving him what he needed. "Anytime, Takuma-kun." She kissed the side of his head. "Anytime."

**HA! I finally told the truth of an update =D lol. Thanks for reviewing lmamc and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Crop. Also a thanks to those that added this story to their favorites/alerts, please stay with me! Don't know when the next update will be, but I image it should be before the end of the month. Please keep reviewing and stuff.**


	10. Night Eighteen

_**Vampire Knight does not belong to me and any way. I own the Yukimuras and 98% of plot. My BFF Tyler owns the SaiJins and the other 2% of plot.**_

"Jeez woman, been gone long enough?" Kemino had just walked into the dorm room. Gina was on her bed with her sketchbook in her lap. She didn't look up when Kemino opened the door.

"Hello to you too," Kemino said. "Sorry that I have a life."

"You have one of those?" Gina looked up at her. "Where'd you find it?"

"Haha. Very funny Gina-chan." Kemino pulled a face at her friend. "You should find one. Very fun let me tell you."

"That'll only happen when Kiryuu starts making out with Kuran."

Kemino just started at her. "And what life could you get from that?"

"Magazine, black market yaoi." Gina's hand moved over the paper with a pencil. "And I'm just saying that's how unlikely it is for me to get a life."

Kemino rolled her eyes and walked over. She peeked over Gina's head to see what she was drawing. It was herself with Zero. They were sitting against a tree and it seemed like they were talking about a drawing in the sketch book in Gina's lap. "So what made this?" the blue-haired girl asked with a smirk.

"It's what I did today before gym," Gina said. "We just talked and I showed him my drawings. Get that damn smile off your face!"

"But it's just so cute!"

Gina glared at the taller girl. "You and Mom are plotting my doom together, aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"So what's so great about this life you got?"

Kemino laughed at the change of subject. She'll let it go... for now. "I went into town with Takuma-kun and we acted like ourselves."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yep."

"Boring."

"Like your day wasn't." Kemino went to her dresser and got out pajamas. "And nothing happened before you ask."

"Wasn't going to," Gina said. "Unlike you, I don't plot against my best friend's love life." The older girl made a grunt noise and started undressing. When she removed her shirt, Gina noticed two marks on her neck. "Hey Kemino, what happened there?" She pointed to her own neck.

"I don't know," Kemino lied. "I can't see my neck."

Gina sighed. "You suck at lying."

"What are you talking about? I'm not."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kemino's face blushed and she quickly got her pajamas on. "So going to tell me what happened?"

"I told you, me and Takuma-kun hung out." Gina crossed her arms and just had this look on. It made Kemino cringe on the inside. "Ok, stop looking at me like that!" she said after a few seconds of that silent stare. She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Gina asked, with the same look on.

"He bit me! I said stop it with the look!"

Gina smile, happy that she got what she wanted. "Cute. May I ask why?"

"No." The pink-haired girl got "the look" on again. "Stop it! I made him, happy? I told him that I didn't care and he deserves a treat 'cause he works hard."

"Aww, how sweet. So what's the next part of your seducing plan?"

"What do you mean 'plan?'"

"Don't you want to go out with him?"

"Who said that?"

Gina rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I wish you good luck with him."

Kemino stood there, blushing, looking at the floor. Now Gina knew. Well, at least she won't go running around telling everybody. Really, it looked like she didn't care much. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What did you do that would make me think that?" Gina asked, erasing stray marks.

"For loving Takuma-kun."

"It's none of my business. And why do you think it's stupid?"

"'Cause he's a Noble and I'm a human."

"My dad's a Pureblood and my mom's a human. Look at how they turned out."

Kemino smiled sadly. "That's not just it. It's his grandfather. The man hates me and if I get closer to Takuma-kun than I am now, he'll do something to my sisters."

Gina looked up at her. "Sit down Kemino," she said, putting her drawing materials on the floor. "What do you mean by that? Does the man stalk you or something?"

"I wish." She listened to Gina's advice and sat across from her on the bed. Her friend waited for her to begin. After a couple of breathes, Kemino told Gina her story. The scenes flashed in her mind perfectly as she described them.

Gina didn't know what to say. All she could do was take in the information she was getting. _That explains why she knows so much about vampires. And she also lives with Kuran._ Kemino also explained that Takuma's grandfather, Ichijou, Asatou, was the head of the Vampire Council. That sparked some interest. "Damn, the old man's a douche," Gina said after everything was said.

"He's more than that," Kemino said with a slight growl. "He's a son of a bitch that loves to be on his fucking high horse and doing whatever the hell he wants."

Gina laughed. "Now if only you could say that to his face."

"I'd do more than that," Kemino said. "I'd kill the bastard if I could."

"I don't blame you. But you can't risk your sisters, right?"

She nodded. "I really hope they're ok."

"They're your sisters," Gina said with a reassuring smile. "If they're anything like, I'm sure they are."

"Thanks Gina-chan." Kemino hugged her.

"What are friends for?" She returned the hug. "But can you tell me more about this 'council?' It's hard to believe that vampires would have a law system that they barely enforce."

Kemino nodded. "I'll try my best, I only know the jest of it."

"Keep it plain and simple, I hate politics."

Kemino laughed. "Me too. Let's make this quick for both of our sanities."

1111

It won't leave. The blonde Noble lifted his wet face and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Semi-shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, normal skin tone, and a dripping, wet face. He looked fine, but didn't feel it.

Takuma made a quiet growl in his throat. He's been feeling light-headed ever since tasting Kemino's blood. The taste was fresh in his mind. It had its own kind of sweetness with a spark that would fade into something cool and refreshing. And then her feeling were also within that. He couldn't stop thinking the delicious liquid. He'd even tried washing out his mouth, but the taste was still faintly there. And the way it easily went down his throat...

"Damn it Takuma," he said, slapping himself. He should not know that taste, that texture, those thoughts of that lovely being... He sighed, he was a vampire after all. But he felt slight sicken by the fact that he did that to his closest friend. Takuma studied his reflection. What did he look like in her eyes, with eyes lusting for blood? He shook his head; he was never going to be able to figure her out.

"Takuma." There was a knock at the door. Takuma's back jerked up at the voice. _Kaname-sama!_ He quickly threw all thoughts about earlier out of his find. He grabbed a small towel before opening the door.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" he asked, wiping the water off his face with the towel.

"Do you have a moment?" the Pureblood asked. He looked like he always does, but Takuma thought something else was there. It looked like Kaname had sympathy in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do not be alone with Kemino for an extended period of time," Kaname said.

"What? Why?" He didn't mean to burst out, it just came out.

"It doesn't take a genius to notice the displeasure that Ichiou has about your current relationship. I'm saying this as a friend to both you and Kemino, Takuma. If today's even were to occur again..."

"I understand," Takuma said, bowing his head. "Forgive me for being careless Kaname-sama."

"I didn't say you were careless. Knowing her, Kemino was the one that forced it to happen." Kaname smiled slightly, showing understanding. "She loves getting what she wants."

Takuma smiled back at his friend. "That she does..."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Yeah, I know I was late. I'm taking three college level courses in school right now (and I'm only a junior) so I have pressure. Trust me, every day that I don't write something down my my notebook I am pissed. I do my best to write in it and I am. Very long chapter/segment right now, not sure how I'm dividing it up yet. Giving you guys something to let you know I'm alive still.**_

_**Thanks to lmamc, especailly for staying with me so far, and to Sweet and Deadly for reviewing. Please Please Please continue reviewing, it really means a lot. See you next time.**_


	11. Day TwentySix

_**Vampire Knight no mine. Gina and family, yes. Kemino and family Tyler owned. Plot share.**_

Drawing is very similar to making furniture. You have material to work on, tools to form it, and tools to color. One thing that an artist has that a carpenter doesn't is a tool to remove mistakes; the eraser. Many believe that this was one of the most important tools to have. Gina was one of those people.

The fifteen-year-old was sitting on the roof of the girls' dorm, drawing the campus. From her spot, Gina could see the entrance and all the way to the school; the perfect look-out spot. She might show Zero it later. The two of them did spend some time together for the past week. It wasn't a 24/7 thing, just "hey, how are you?" and "want to see my new drawing?" or the occasional Kemino "have fun." Just normal talking; nothing about vampires, only normal teenage stuff.

Gina looked at her drawing, comparing it to the scene in front of her. She smiled to herself. She erased a few stray lines before getting her permanent marker and inking the picture. Maybe she'll get extra-credit if she gave this to the chairman. She almost laughed at what Kemino would say to her: "You can't bribe the poor chairman like that!" Bribery never hurt anyone... badly.

It was a fair day, nice weather with a slight wind. There were barely any clouds in the blue sky. Add in a light rain shower at night, and then it would be the perfect day in Gina's mind. For her picture, she was planning on a sunset. The orange sky gave the school a different feeling, just like on the first night Gina came. Also other people might think it's a sunrise.

She finished inking the lines and moved onto erasing the pencil. Her eraser was nothing but a small nub. She had bought it right before coming to the academy. Erasers usually lasted about half a month for her; two if she was lucky. Gina traced over her inked lines with the rubber tool. It slipped out of her fingers, causing her hand to slide across the paper. She cursed at it, but was grateful that she didn't have long nails. It didn't take long for the eraser to shrink to the size of a grain of sand.

"God damn it," Gina said. She still had some lines to get rid of and there was still the coloring... Sighing, she flicked the last bit of eraser and tidied up her stuff. She climbed down a nearby tree to her dorm room window. She dropped off her stuff and grabbed some money.

"Going somewhere?" Kemino asked, who was somewhere on the floor.

"Need to get a new eraser," Gina said, finding her friend digging under her bed. "And it won't hurt to browse for something other stuff. What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out," Kemino said, half her body under the bed. "Y'know, seeing if there's stuff I need or not."

"Or use for a murder weapon. Have fun."

"You too."

Gina left her dorm and headed to the chairman's office. She wasn't sure if she needed permission to go to town, more like she didn't remember. Always good to be on the safe side, she thought. Also who knew when she was going to get back? Her and Zero may be on ok terms, but he'd bite her head off if he saw her wondering around at night...

She found the chairman outside working on a small garden. At first she just wanted to turn and walk away, but then she remembered that her picture depended on it.  
_The things I'd do for a drawing..._ "Cross-san?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Oh, hello Gina-chan," he said, smiling softly, for once.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could write me something like a pass because I need to go buy something in town and I don't know how long it'll take. I don't want Kiryuu to accuse me of something when I get back."

"I don't see why not. But do you have..." Gina took out a slip of paper and a pen from her pants pocket. "Thank you." He started scribbling on the paper. "How are things between you and Kiryuu-kun? I've notice you two have been talking for the past few days."

"We're on good terms," Gina said. "And I'd like to keep it that way." _I finally found someone else with a brain!_

"That's good to hear." Cross handed her back the paper and pen. "Try not to stay out too long."

Before she could reply, another's voice came. "Are you sure that's a good idea Cross? Sending a student out when..." Gina turned in the direction of the voice. It was a tall man with shaggy, mid-length black hair. One of his narrow, ice-blue eyes was covered by an eye-patch. He was wearing a tan coat with a matching hat. A smoking cigarette was in his mouth.

"Yagari?" Gina gasped. "What are you doing here?" The last time she saw him was about a year ago.

Yagari, Toga, Gina's mother's other best friend, looked down at the pink-haired girl. "Oh, it's you Gina," he said. "I didn't see you down there."

Gina glared at him. _I see he hasn't changed_. "Shut up old man! I'll kick your ass!"

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?" Toga turned to face her, looking bored. "And Cross is the old man."

"Hey you two, don't start fighting," the chairman said, getting between the two. Both of them gave a "tch."

"Whatever," Gina said. "I'll be back later."

"See you, short-stuff," Toga said. Gina just continued walking forward. Then she picked up a nearby rock and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. She pulled a face, laughed, and then ran off. "She's still as feisty as ever," he said, rubbing the spot where the rock hit. It was probably going to leave a mark.

"Reminds you of Aki-chan when she was younger, right?" Kaien said, a small smile on his face.

"Which means that she'll be trouble," the vampire-hunter said, taking one last drag of his cigarette. "How about what she inherited from her father?"

"You just saw her, she's fine." Toga rolled his eyes. "And Gina-chan is getting close to Kiryuu-kun. Soon they'll be good friends."

He gave a chuckle. "Her and my stupid apprentice? I think they'd kill each other." He threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "I'm going back in."

"Ok. Hey! Don't just leave your trash on the ground!"

The town outside of Cross Academy was pretty average. It wasn't small, but not exactly big. It had the basic shops and a cafe or two. Gina had never really been into town, but she heard the girls talk about it enough to know where some places were. She took her time seeing everything and making sure she remembered how to get back to the school. The blocks were simple. After going more into the center, Gina noticed a few grand houses outside the town. They sat on the hill, looking over everything. They reminded her of the Night Class for some reason. Maybe it was because they were all rich folk. There were homes in the town of course, but they all looked the same.

Gina looked around by herself before asking someone where a stationary store was. It turned out that she was only a block away. The shop was small but it had numerous supplies. It was almost like heaven to her. Sure most of the stuff was basic, but some were brands that Gina hasn't seen. So she grabbed some erasers, saving future visits, a set of colored pencils, charcoal, and ink pens.

She must have been in there longer than she thought because the sun was lower in the now orange sky when Gina came out. She shrugged. It wasn't like the school was miles away. Hell, if she wanted to, she could still be in there looking at everything. Her stomach growled. She had missed lunch earlier due to drawing. "Just wait. One day I'll be on my death bed and the only thing keeping me alive is a pencil in my hand," Gina laughed to herself.

She wondered around, looking for a cheap place to eat. She didn't need a whole meal, seeing it'd be dinner time shortly after she returned to the school. But to her luck, Gina couldn't find a nearby place. She rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the school. Again, lucky her, she just realized that she was basically on the other side of town. "Oh, great job Gina," she mumbled. "Learn to pay attention once in a while."

With a sigh, Gina headed in what she thought was the right way. She hadn't gone far when she felt someone watching her. She glanced around slightly, seeing a few people, but her eyes stopped on a young man with dirty blonde hair. His face was fair and he looked well dressed, but Gina didn't like the small glint in his eyes she saw, even though they were yards away. _It's probably my imagination. But still... I don't like his vibe._ She continued on her way, looking back after every other block. He was following her. Gina bit her lower lip. She was almost out of town, but if this guy kept following her, a school with girls in mini-skirts wasn't a good place to go. She turned the corner and "Creepy" followed.

Gina led her stalker to the first abandoned part of town she saw. She could be doing exactly what this guy wanted her to do, but she'd rather be the only "victim" if she could help it. She turned around, facing the man, who was a few yards away. "Ok Creep, you've been following me for the past half-hour. What the hell do you want?" He said nothing. He could had been looking her over, but Gina didn't see his eyes move. Then he smiled and his face disfigured. Long fangs were extending out. "Oh sh-!" Before she could finish, the vampire changed at her at inhuman speed.

Since dying wasn't on her to-do list, Gina moved out of the way. Claws were only a few centimeters away from her neck. She ducked before those claws tried to thrust into her skin. Her heart was beginning to race, which wasn't a good thing during a vampire attack. Her mind seemed to be shut off, only focusing on one thing: not getting hit. It was like a completely different sense was taking over. She felt more... aware.

Hoping the vampire didn't already have his next attack planed; Gina punched him in the stomach. He lurched forward in pain, like most would. The pink-haired girl moved and then roundhouse kicked him in the face. She watched as his head flew to the side, and the next second facing her. "Fuck." He came at her and all she could do was avoid his claws. She moved from side to side, taking steps back. She was barely dodging, but enough not to get cut. This was really bad. She couldn't do anything because those hands were so fast. She needed to find a way out. The way her heart was beating made her feel like a trapped animal. In the back of her mind, something was there. That something wanted to fight back and show this poor creature not to mess with it. It wasn't worthy to drink its blood.

Then Gina's back touched something. She glanced back with one eye; a wall. _God damn it!_ The vampire opened its mouth, believing that he had Gina cornered. He looked even less human than before. She was starting to panic, not seeing any way of escape. Gina saw his shoulders starting to move. She just wanted to miraculously disappear, but her body seemed to know what to do. She kicked the vampire in between his legs, which were spread apart. Luckily he was affected by this and Gina used this chance to kick him in the side. Then she started running at full speed.

After getting some distance between them, she turned back. He was turning to face her, frustration all over his face. "I guess your food never fought back before, huh?" Gina mocked. The vampire hissed angrily at her. _Well at least he isn't charging, yet._ Gina gently tossed her bag, which somehow was still intact, to the side. Now she could use all her body. The vampire came at her and Gina allowed the 'awareness' take over. Somehow it made the vampire look slower. She dodged his claws, but took every chance to attack him this time. It was working for a little bit. Fatigue was catching up to her, while the vampire was unaffected. Gina growled at this fact; she was only human and this was a vampire.

He thrust a clawed hand at her. She grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, and flipped him over herself. The vampire lusted for one thing: blood. It was going to get it from this girl. As Gina flipped him, the vampire out stretched his free arm and grabbed at her shoulder. But, because of the velocity of his fall, he wasn't able to hold onto it. Her shirt ripped and then the smell came.

Gina hissed in pain as she felt her shoulder get sliced. She held onto the wound, trying to use pressure to stop the bleeding. She watched the vampire lick the blood off his claws. His eyes gleamed with lust, wanting more of it. This was the end. After tasting her blood, the vampire wouldn't stop until he had it. In a blink of an eye, the vampire was up, about to pounce on Gina. She could only brace her-self for the impact of his body and the ground. She shut her eyes, not wanting that disgusting face to be the last thing she'd see.

BANG! Gina opened her eyes at the sound. She was the vampire in mid-pounce and his entire body was brown. Then it fell apart, turning into dust. She watched the remains fall. Her body fell to its knees with relief. Finally, what felt like hours, was over. It was dead. And she was alive.

"Gina?" She tensed at the sound of her name as she looked up. Standing there behind the vampire's remains was Zero. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a long, dark blue jacket that almost looked like a trench coat. He was putting a silver gun in the inside of the jacket.

_So he killed it_. "Kiryuu..." She didn't move, trying to get her nerves calm. She was slightly panting from the fight. The muscles and skin of her injured shoulder were putting themselves back together.

Zero went over and knelled next to her. Her wary, blue eyes watched him. Gina was wearing a dark red, long-sleeved shirt with tan pants. On her left shoulder, the one she was holding, the shirt was a shade darker. Her pink hair was slightly frizzed. "What the hell happened?" he asked.  
"Cross said I could come out because I needed to buy some stuff," she said." I was on my way back when I noticed the vampire following me. I didn't know that he was at the time, but I knew leading him to the school wasn't a good idea. So I came here and asked him why he was following me. That's when he decided that he wanted me for dinner. I tried to fend him off, but..." She looked at her shoulder. "... I'm only human. Luckily it's only a scratch."

"A scratch?" Zero just looked at her. "It's a gash." Gina rolled her eyes at him. He put a hand in the pocket of his jacket and took out a mini first-aid kit. He never thought that he was ever going to use this. "Take off your shirt and let me take a look."

"Pervert," Gina said.

Zero glared at her. "Would you rather have it get infected? Who knows where those claws have been."

Gina was silent for a second. "Good point. I don't want some middle-age man's kidney in my arm." She pulled the shirt over her head, being careful of her shoulder. She may recover fast, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Both of them looked at the gash. It wasn't deep enough to hit the bone. Gina was lucky; her arm would be out for a day or two. It could have been cut off. Most of her shoulder looked cut, due to the amount of blood that was coming from the wound. Gina noticed that some of her blood reached her bra strap. Zero put peroxide on a cotton ball and started to clean her shoulder. She winched as the liquid stung.

"So," Zero said, starting to feel awkward from the silence, "what was the stuff you needed?"

"Erasers," Gina said. "I got some other stuff that I saw in the store. That place is heaven! It has everything!"

"Never been there."

"That's because you don't draw."

"Not as much as you."

"You do then? I gotta see them."

"Maybe. It's not my hobby, just something I do when I'm bored."

"Still, I want to see."

"Hn."

"Not to be nosey or anything, but how were you able to kill the vampire, Kiryuu? I mean, it was a single bullet."

Zero had just finished cleaning her shoulder. He sighed slightly. "I thought you'd know by now," he muttered. He took out his gun and showed it to Gina. "This gun, Bloody Rose, is an anti-vampire weapon. It's used to hunt Level-E vampires by vampire-hunters."

Gina face-palmed herself. "Duh Gina! Little obvious. Vampires and hunters. Urgh!" she said to herself.

"Calm down," he said, returning Bloody Rose to its spot. "There's still stuff you don't know."

"Like what? Tell me." Zero rolled his eyes. She laughed. "It's ok. You don't have to." The white-haired boy got out bandages and started to dress Gina's wound."You're a vampire-hunter then? Cool."

"Not really."

"Why, because you have to babysit vampires or you're one yourself?"

"Both."

"... Sorry, didn't mean anything." She knew that she hurt Zero. Gina mentally slapped herself for what she said. Zero had issues about being a vampire and she knew that! _God, I really need to learn to think!_ "What I meant was, umm, what's it like?"

Zero was surprised at Gina. He had gotten the idea of her personality over the past week. Gina means what she says when she says it. Also her favorite thing was vampires. Now here she was, saying that she meant something else and trying to avoid the vampire subject. _It was kind of her to apologize, though_. "It's not all that much," he said, finishing bandaging her shoulder. "It's a family thing, every generation takes the job. You're trained at a young age usually. And it's just like any other job, I guess. You're told what to do and you do it."

"So no world travel or anything like that?" Gina asked, wincing from Zero tightening the bandage.

"No."

"Boring."

"You find a lot of things boring, you know that?"

"That's because they are."

"Whatever." He put the first-aid kit away. "Get your shirt back on, so we can head back." Gina did as she was told, after careful movement. Zero pulled off his jacket and threw it at her. It hit her in the face.

"What the hell?" she asked, taking it off.

"People will ask questions if they see the blood stain," Zero said, standing up. "Also it'll help cover the scent."

Gina nodded, got up, and put the jacket on. It smelt like dying roses in a snow field. The jacket was huge compared to her small figure. "You're trusting me to have a gun?" she asked a joking smile on.

"I'll get it when I need it." Zero started to walk. "Plus I can't picture you with using gun."

Gina laughed. Zero rolled his eyes as Gina followed him back to the Academy.

**_Yay one of my favorite parts. Might update Sunday, depends on how I manage my homework over the holiday. Thanks to lmamc for reviewing. And a big thanks to all you guys that favorite the story._**


	12. Night TwentySix

_**Vampire Knight's not mine. Gina and family is. Kemino and family belong to Tyler (Kemino Ichijou/Kemino SaiJin). I own 90% of plot while she owns the other 10%**_

"Ow! Hey watch it Yagari!"

"Quit your complaining. It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stop moving."

"Fuck you!"

Zero was leaning against the wall, watching the scene. When they had gotten back, he had taken Gina to the headmaster's office, to someone that knew more about vampire wounds; his sensei. He shouldn't have been surprised when they knew each other, seeing her mother's job, but he couldn't help it. It was weird seeing the small pink-haired girl argue with his sensei, who was a good deal taller than her.

Gina was sitting on a table, shirt off, while Toga was examining her shoulder. "Stop poking it, damn it!" He looked at her, annoyed. "I can heal fine on my own! I don't need to be messed with!"

He sighed with a growl. "I don't doubt that, but that's just the skin and muscle. Seeing that you are mostly sealed, your body may not be able to expel poison if there is any."

"Why did everyone know about that except for me?" She started to get up, but Toga pushed her back down with his hand. "Fuck you, I'm leaving."

"Zero."

He rolled his eyes, but went over and held Gina down. He had his hands on her shoulders (more like neck on her left due to the former gash). Gina grumbled under her breath while her face slightly reddened. Zero was embarrassed too, but kept it hidden. He had his hands on a girl, who had a fair body he must say, who didn't have a shirt on. It just felt weird to have his hands touching her bare skin.

Gina was clenching her teeth, trying to remain calm. She already felt awkward with Toga, who was a full-grown man, being two feet away and Zero in the room while her shirt was off. There's a reason why boys and girls had separate dorms and bathrooms! Now Zero was behind her, holding her down by her shoulders. Her stomach was flipping and she had a weird feeling in between her legs. _He probably has a nice view of my boobs…_

With a breath of relief, Toga took the bottle that was on the table and dumped some liquid on a cotton ball. "Hold her still," he said to his old student. Both teenagers seemed to roll their eyes at him. He rolled his one back.

Gina flinched back when Toga touched her wound with the wet cotton ball. "Kiryuu already put peroxide on! Dumbass!" He glared at her, annoyed. "Yeah, yeah… the poison idea… But it was a Level-E!" Zero tightened his hand on her right shoulder. "Ok, shutting up."

Now silence was between the three. Toga was cleaning Gina's injury, annoyed with how much her shoulder has already healed; and it hasn't even been twenty minutes. The two teenagers just felt awkward, due to their situation with each other. To get their minds off it, Gina started to count the bricks in the wall behind Toga while Zero counted the ones in the ceiling. All three hared what they were doing.

Gina had gotten to number 43 when the door opened, reviling Kemino with short purple hair. "Damn you get in trouble when you're not with me."

"Shut up," Gina said, wanting to cross her arms. So, instead, she pointed at Zero with her good arm. "It's his fault."

"How?" the other three asked.

Gina looked to the side. "He's the one that took me here so he and Yagari could gang-rape me."

"Uh-huh," Kemino said, nodding with a slight laugh. "Two is totally a gang." Gina pulled a face at her. She pulled one back, then she smiled evilly at her. "Or did you and Zero-kun do something and are just blaming it on a Level-E attack?" She raised her eyebrows.

Gina glared at her. "Just wait 'til I'm free to move. If Kiryuu doesn't kill you, I will."

"I know." Kemino smiled at her friend.

"I thought Cross kept the vampires a secret," Toga muttered under his breath, bandaging Gina's shoulder.

"Kemino's a special case," Gina said.

"Oh, you do know people's names," he said. Ever since knowing Gina, which was basically almost her whole life, she had always called people by their surname, like her father.

"What? She's my friend." Gina was somewhat confused by his statement. "You know I don't see the point of titles."

He rolled his eye as he finished wrapping the bandage. "Done. Now get out of here. All of you."

Zero let go of Gina as she gave Toga a mock salute. "Right on it." She quickly got her shirt on and basically ran out of the door. Kemino shook her head in disbelief.

"Remind her not to move her arm too much," Toga said to the remaining two, "otherwise we'll be back here again."

"No problem," Kemino said. She was about to turn and leave when she noticed a bag. "What's…" Then Gina came running back into the room. She took the bag and was about to run back out, but Kemino grabbed the back of her shirt. "Slow down. The dorm's not going anywhere."

"Meh." Gina didn't know what she was feeling, but she just felt awkward. Zero, a teenage boy, had just seen her without a shirt, twice. It wasn't like this the first time. Maybe because she understood the sense in it, unlike a few minutes ago. Now she just couldn't be in the same room as him. This was the first time she's ever felt like this.

The three teens walked out of the room. Kemino and Gina went one way while Zero went another, most likely to go report to the chairman. Before turning the corner, Gina turned back to Zero. "Kiryuu." The white-haired boy turned and looked at her, looking somewhat stressed. Her face blushed slightly and she looked to the side. "Thanks for saving me earlier." She felt embarrassed to say this. Gina was an extremely stubborn person and usually dealt with things alone. Thanking someone for saving her life was new. Zero just nodded to her. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at him, completely serious. "And remember to bring some of your drawings!" She could faintly see him smirk slightly as he turned to leave. This made her smile to herself. Kemino called out for Gina to hurry up. Still smiling softly, she turned the corner and ran to her friend.

"What's with the smile?" Kemino asked when Gina caught up. "Did you get a kiss good-bye?"

Gina punched her in the arm. "No, you idiot," she said, her smile gone. "I just said thanks. Why can't I have a blissful moment of smiling without you accusing me of something?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I love you." Kemino rubbed her sore arm. "And you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Then butt out of my relationships with other people!"

"So there is something between you two."

"No!" Gina growled and stomped ahead.

Kemino laughed. "Oh calm down Gina-chan." The two went back to the dorm, continuing the argument.

1111

He waited for their footsteps to fade before relaxing his muscles. His throat was slightly burning. He looked at the palm of his right hand; a small amount of red liquid was on the side of it. Zero stared intently at it, the smell intoxicating him. It was a mixture of tang with a hint of spice. His throat burned for the red liquid more and more the longer he smelt it. Slowly he raised his hand to his mouth and licked it. Even in this small amount the flavor was huge. It was kind of fruity and sweet but had a kick. He turned his head back, eyes red. He should follow her… it wouldn't be too hard to get more…

Zero punched the wall beside him. He shouldn't be like this! A while ago he could be next to her when the blood was fresh and be fine, but he wanted to go after her. It didn't make any sense. He had blood last night, he should be fine for the next two weeks!

Yukimura, Gina. She was an interesting girl to say the least. At first, she was trouble with her smart-ass attitude and the fact that she was a vampire. But somehow they were on friendly terms. Was it because of what she had hidden under her stubbornness that she has shown him? Almost everything she said was an attempt to make him smile, which would result in a small smirk. Her conversations were mostly complaining about life and cursing other people out. She vented out to him and he would, somewhat, as well.

But nothing could explain why he was on the edge of hunger. Yes, that scent was intoxicating, but, again, he had drunk blood within the last 24 hours. His senses somehow seemed to heighten around her. Nothing seemed to make much sense to him anymore; ever since She made his life a living hell. A "mostly sealed" vampire girl wasn't helping. After a few deep breathes, Zero started to continue his way to see the chairman. Lingering on these thoughts wasn't something to do right now. Where he was standing earlier, there were cracks visible where he had punched the wall.

1111

Entering their room, Gina was tired for once. She decided it was due to blood loss. But life never cared about what Gina wanted. The room was a complete mess. All sorts of things were on the floor: papers, fabric, and trash. There may have been piles, but she couldn't tell.

"Are you seriously going to tell me that his was all under your bed?" Gina asked turning her head to Kemino.

"Of course not." Kemino said. "That's impossible. I cleaned out my desk and closet too."

Gina glared at her, but sighed. "Tell me where the 'trash' and 'keep' piles are so I know what to burn."

"Primarily the things to the left are crap."

"I should leave you to clean this up, you know that?"

"But that will deny you from using my awesome notes to review for finals."

"Exactly."

The two girls gathered like items into more distinctive piles, planning to take the trash out tomorrow. To stay somewhat sane, Kemino asked Gina about the Level-E attack. Gina described everything, except for the second sense that had taken over. Kemino would have said that it was adrenaline, but Gina knew it wasn't. This sense had thought, like another person. Now that she thought of it, maybe it was her vampire side. It made some sense.

"So question," Kemino said, stretching her back. "Would you rather go against another Level-E or a Noble?"

"Level-E," Gina said without thought. "Nobles actually have sense to plan out and strategize, unlike the pure insanity of the Level-E."

"Even if the Noble has been deprived of blood for a while?"

"Yep."

"Interesting." Kemino picked up an instrument case. "Look at what I dug out."

Gina looked over. "A violin?" she wondered out loud. "You never said you played."

"I want to learn," she said, opening the lid and staring at the beautiful, handmade instrument. "It was my father's. He said that it's a family heirloom." Her purple eyes began to get lost in the memories. "He used to play it all the time…"

Gina went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it sounds the exact same way it looks." She smiled, trying to keep Kemino in the present.

Kemino smiled at her and nodded. She gently plucked one of the strings. The single note seemed to sob. "Such a pity that it hasn't been played in such a long time," she said.

"That's what this place needs!" Gina said. "An orchestra!"

Kemino laughed. "You just want an excuse to not do gym."

"That's a bonus. But think of how more open the students would be!"

"You should be saying this to the chairman."

"You're my practice dummy."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Ha! I told you I would update! Not sure on the next one, trying to figure out the next chapter to write before putting up another one. I might not this weekend because Friday is my birthday (YAY 17!) and I know that I'm getting a DBQ in APUSH. Sad face. **__**Thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. , lmamc, Kemino Ichijou/Kemino SaiJin, and PhoenixSummer for reviewing. I love hearing from you guys; I love the support. Continue asking questions if you wish and such.**_


	13. Day TwentySeven

_**Disclaimer::: You guys should know by now.**_

DEAR DAD,

FIRST OF ALL, DON'T GET ON MY ASS ABOUT THIS BEING FOR YOU AND NOT YOU AND MOM. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW.

LET ME GET TO THE POINT. I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT MY VAMPIRE SIDE. YESTERDAY, I WAS ATTACKED BY A LEVEL-E. I MANGAGED TO STAY ALIVE, BUT IT SCRATCHED MY LEFT SHOULDER PRETTY BAD; IT'S IN A SLING RIGHT NOW. BUT HERE'S THE THING, WHILE I WAS DODGING THE CLAWS, THERE SEEMED TO BE ANOTHER PERSON THINGING IN MY HEAD. IT SAID SOMETHING LIKE "THIS PATHETIC CREATURE ISN'T WORTHY OF DRINKING MY BLOOD."

YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD, RIGHT? DO PUREBLODDS HAVE PRIDE ISSUES? I THINK THAT'S WHAT I GOT (AND I THINK KURAN DOES TOO).

ARE THERE SIDE EFFECTS FROM DRINKING BLOOD/GETTING BLOOD DRUNK FROM YOU? LAST WEEK, KEMINO MADE TAKUMA DRINK HER BLOOD. USUALLY THEY HANG OUT EVERY NIGHT AT HIS ROOM, BUT, SINCE THEN, THEY HAVEN'T MUCH. SHE WOULD LIE OR BITE MY HEAD OFF IF I ASKED HER.

ANOTHER QUESTION, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR AN EX-HUMAN TO GO LEVEL-E? ARE THERE WAYS TO SLOW OR SPEED UP THE PROCESS?

THANKS. LOVE YOU.

DEAR MOM AND DAD,

HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? I'VE BEEN OK. I GOT ATTACKED BY A LEVEL-E YESTERDAY. ONLY MY SHOULDER GOT HURT. ZERO SAVED ME (AND YES MOM, WE HAVE BEEN TALKING RECENTLY SO DON'T SPAZ OUT). I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF CROSS HAS ALREADY TOLD YOU. OH, AND YAGARI IS HERE, STILL THE SAME ASS AS ALWAYS.

QUESTION, MOM ARE YOU A VAMPIRE HUNTER? ZERO SAID ONCE THAT YOU AND HIS PARENTS USED TO WORK TOGETHER AND YESTERDAY HE TOLD ME THAT IT'S A JOB PASSED TO EACH GENERATION IN A FAMILY. AND YAGARI WAS HIS SENSEI AND YOU TWO ARE WORK BUDDIES. IF YOU ARE, WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS KEEP SECETS FROM ME? I THOUGHT TRUST WAS AN IMPORTANT THING IN FAMILIES.

KEMINO JUST SHOWED ME HER FATHER'S OLD VIOLIN. IT'S REALLY OLD, BUT VERY BEAUTIFUL. IT SOUNDS THE SAME. THINK YOU GUYS CAN HELP HER LEARN TO PLAY IT? HOW ABOUT THAT ONE SONG THAT YOU TAUGHT ME TO DANCE TO? (MAN, I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT TUNE IN YEARS). AND KEMINO IS YOUR DAMN LACKY MOM. SHE KEEPS ON SUGGESTING THINGS ABOUT ME AND ZERO. WHY MUST YOU PLOT AGAINST ME? I'M YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER… WAIT, I JUST ANSWERED MY OWN QUESTION.

ZERO AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS AND ARE GOING TO STAY THAT WAY. WE'VE JUST BEEN TALKING FOR THE PAST WEEK. I'M SURPRISED SOMEWHAT. HE KNOWS ABOUT ME BEING A VAMPIRE AND HE DESPISES THEM. WE HAVEN'T TIRED TO KILL EACH OTHER… YET.

I'LL TRY TO KEEP YOU UPDATED. HUGS AND KISSES.

GINA

"You do realize that the teacher thought you were taking notes, right?"

Gina looked up from the paper to Kemino, who was right in front of her. "And your point is?"

"He's going to expect a 100% from you on tomorrow's test."

"That's what you said the first time I started drawing in class."

"Yeah, but he actually came over and saw words on your paper." Kemino leaned over to try and read the words. "And what is this for?"

"Nothing," Gina said, folding the paper up. "Just a letter to _my parents_."

"And here I thought you were confessing your love to Zero-kun." Kemino sat on Gina's table.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't deck your ass right now," the smaller girl growled.

"It'll make noise and wake up Zero-kun," Kemino said with a slight smirk in her voice.

Gina raised an eyebrow at her. Kemino pointed behind Gina to the white-haired boy. Gina turned and saw him sleeping. No wonder she heard snoring. She turned around in her chair and leaned closer to get a better look. Kemino giggled behind her, but she ignored it. His hands were clenching his sleeves tightly and there was a hint of sweat on his forehead. His knuckles were white, indicating how tight his fists were. He seemed stressed, maybe having a nightmare.

Gina swallowed slightly, nervous, as she gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Zero," she said, shaking him.

A noise came from his throat, something between a moan and a growl. Zero lifted his head up slightly, just enough to see over his arms. "What?" he grumbled.

"You ok?" Gina asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a look and said, "I'm not stupid Zero. I can see the details."

"Aww! You called him by his first name!" Kemino said, completely destroying the serious air. Gina rolled her eyes with a growl.

Zero took this chance ant sat up to look around the room. "Where's the teacher?" he asked, seeing no adult in the room.

Gina opened her mouth, but closed it, and then she looked around the room herself. She stopped at Kemino. "Where is the teacher?"

"He somehow lost his assignment plans," Kemino said with an innocent smile, twirling the pink hair of her wig.

"In other words, you took it," Gina said. Kemino continued smiling and stuck her tongue out. "Damn. And I thought I was the bad child."

"Well I have a busy agenda for the next few weeks," Kemino said. "it would be nice to have no homework and be able to plan it out and get stuff done." Gina and Zero shrugged, sympathizing the feeling.

"What about the other classes?" Zero asked, closing his eyes and setting his head back down on the desk.

Gina laughed. "You're the discipline committee and you ask if she stole the other homework, not where it is?"

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Does it look like I want school work?"

"No, you need sleep."

"Exactly."

"Any way guys," Kemino said, mentally jumping like a giddy school girl, "I took care of everything this morning."

"We love you Kemino," Gina said, giving her an one-armed hug.

"More like praise me."

"It's not my fault that I'm too lazy to do my school work."

Kemino rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure it's not."

Zero chuckled silently to himself. "How long do you think it's going to take for him to realize that the assignment is gone?" he asked, referring to the teacher.

"This is Ketsuki-sensei we're talking about," Kemino said. "he's almost as stubborn as Gina-chan, so he's going to be gone 'til the end of class."

"A how long is that?" Gina asked.

"Half-hour."

"Sweet. What do the three of us do then?"

"Three of us?" Zero asked.

"Kemino, you, and me," Gina said with a slight smile. "And Kemino, say one more 'aww,' I will kill you."

"But it's just so cute that…" Gina slapped Kemino in the head with her good arm. "Ow! Fuck Gina-chan! You didn't have to do that!" Kemino rubbed her head.

Zero sits up, resting his head on a hand. "You guys have lived in the same room for about a month and you still don't believe Gina when she says that she'll kill you?" he asked.

"She said if I say 'aww,' which I didn't," Kemino grumbled.

"And you don't notice the glint in her eyes and the way she glares?"

"There's a sign?" Gina asked.

"She always glares," Kemino said. "And how do you know this?"

"I have bruises on my leg from the last time I saw the glint," he half-muttered, not proud of that fact.

Gina laughed. "I left bruises? I didn't even kick you that hard."

"Did too. You complained that it hurt your toes afterwords."

"Whatever. Lemme see."

"See what?"

"The bruises! What else?"

"Jeez Gina-chan. You're possessive and abusive," Kemino said. She jumped back when Gina slowly turned her head to her.

"No," Zero said, turning his gaze to the windows.

"Why not?" Gina frowned, turning back to him.

"You don't have to see." Gina narrowed her eyes. She hated being told no. She climbed over the table to Zero. The white-haired boy turned to her, confused. Kemino just watched, smiling, wanting to see what Gina was going to do. Gina pulled out Zero's chair, using her right arm and leg, and then sat on his lap. She bent over, taking her left arm out of the sling, and pulled up both of Zero's pant legs. "Gina, what the hell?" She poked the brown mark on one of his legs a few times before Zero pushed her off.

Gina landed on her hands and knees. She turned and looked up at Zero with a smirk. He glared at her, fixing his pant legs. Kemino was laughing, so hard that she was on her knees and leaning against the table, almost falling over. "Beware Zero. I always get what I want."

_**Thanks for waiting for the update guys. I had a good birthday. Go give Tyler (Kemino SaiJin) some love because she got me the Official Vampire Knight Fanbook. Now I have more things to use to my advantage and make an even more awesome story. **_

_**Tyler and I were talking and we thought of having a Q&A for Gina and Kemino and having it as a vid. What do you guys think? I think it would be fun to see what you all have to say to our characters. Also Tyler wants to do a mini extra story that doesn't affect the plot of this story, such as a Christmas Specail. Again, tell me your thoughts or suggest your own ideas. **_

_**A huge thanks to lmamc, DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp., DeeJay Reina, PhoenixSummer, and Kemino SaiJin for reviewing. Thank you such much. I love you guys!**_


	14. Night TwentySeven

Blood. It was all she could see. The carpet she stood on was soaked with it; the thick liquid seeping in between her toes. The walls were splatter painted with it. Panic struck her as she recognized the hall she was in. It was "home."

There was a high-pitch scream, followed by another. She ran to the door in front of her, fearing who those screams belonged to. Blood splashed up onto the back of her legs every time her feet slapped the floor. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as adrenaline rushed through her.

The door opened by itself, maybe by a gust of wind. Light filled the room. She could see the outline of a man. He was shadowed due to the bright light of the room. Despite that, she could still see the red blood on his hands. She recognized the figure. At its feet were two girls, not even ten years old, with purple hair. They held onto each other's shaking bodies, their identical green eyes filled with fear. She knew what was going to happen to them; the scene already played in her head. The figure raised its bloody hand. The girls screamed. She tried to run faster. As the hand fell, she screamed. "Mayumi! Rika!"

A shock ran through her body as Kemino opened her eyes. Tears filled her eyes as her sisters' scrams echoed in her head. She could hear the chuckle of their killer. Her body shook from fear. She laid there in bed for a few minutes, hot tears silently falling down her face. "Mayumi… Rika…" Are they ok? Did that just really happen to them? Her heart ached at the thoughts.

Still shaking, Kemino got out of bed. She needed to make sure her sisters were ok. She got a jacket and headed over to the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Gina. For once she was sleeping. Usually Gina would stay up until dawn it seemed like. Kemino put the jacket on over her pajamas and went out the window.

The cold pre-winter wind blew. Snow will be on the ground in a month of two. Kemino pulled the hood over her head, trying to keep in body heat. It felt a little too cold. Maybe it was because her body had remains of sweat from her nightmare. She jumped from tree to tree, the breeze numbing her face. The night was filled with the songs of crickets. The sky was clear, reviling the moon and every start. It was slightly calming, but the images and sounds of her dream ran over and over in her head.

It seemed to take forever to reach Takuma's room. A wave of relief passed through her as she saw the familiar entrance to her haven. Her cold hands pushed the window open. The room was empty, as expected. The moonlight filled the room. Slowly, Kemino climbed in and closed the window. She sat on the bed and her eyes landed on the clock. It was only 1:15. Takuma won't be back for a while… She laid down, hot tears starting again. Takuma's scent filled her nose as she buried herself in the covers. It gave her a sense of calm.

She wasn't even there for half-an-hour before the main entrance opened. Kemino was half-asleep, confused by the noise. Nobody should be here at this hour. Then she sat up, fear felling her, remembering her dream. The door began to open and she froze. For a second she thought that it was Takuma; this was his room. The door did reviled blonde hair, but it was too light, and blue eyes shown, not green.

"Kemino-chan, what are you doing here?" the boy that entered wondered out loud.

"Aidou-senpai," Kemno said, slowly. "I was just…" Using his vampire-speed, Hanabusa got in front of her. She screamed slightly due to jumpy nerves. _Not good!_

"Now this is rare," he said with a smile. "Usually you're calm, even, happy, around us."

Her heart beat rapidly against her chest. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Kemino asked, forcing her voice to stay even.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hanabusa countered. Kemino glared at him. "Oh Kemino-chan. You of all people should know how hard it is to resist that smell." She was slightly confused, still tired. Then she realized it when he reached a hand to her face, his thumb touching warm liquid. Her face was cut! _It must have happened on my way here. I didn't feel it because of the cold. _Kemino slapped his hand away from her. On the inside, she was panicking, trying to remain calm on the outside. "It's dangerous to come here like that."

"I didn't know I was cut," Kemino said, frantically trying to think of an escape.

Hanabusa ignored what she said. "Or did you come to give it to Ichijou-senpai?"

"Don't be stupid Aidou-senpai," she said, raising her voice slightly. "We both know that it's against the rule and I wouldn't do that."

"But you're always saying how you do the unexpected." Kemino growled to herself. There was no way out; Hanabusa would catch her as soon as she moved. And screaming for help was a last resort. Hanabusa raised his hand to his mouth, about to lick off her blood. Kemino's eyes widen and she tried to slap it away; the last thing you wanted was a vampire to taste your blood.

Then, in a split second, Hanabusa was gone and there was a thump. She gasped at the movement, confused, before looking around. Kemino saw the vampire boy pinned against the wall, by the throat. The one who was restraining him was Takuma. She heard a faint "shit" from Hanabusa.

Hanabusa was trying to piece together an excuse for himself, but Takuma squeezed his throat, silencing him. "You are to leave as soon as I let go," Takuma said in a voice that only vampires could hear. "You don't say a word to her, keep your head down and leave. Do you understand, Aidou? His tone was normal, kind, but it had its own malice. The vice-president's glare cut through the younger blonde. He nodded as best he could. "Good." Takuma smiled, but did not ease his glare. He dropped Hanabusa and watched him leave. "Oh and Aidou, be sure to wash your hands." The sincere smile gave off a threatening vibe.

Kemino didn't relax until the door closed behind Hanabusa. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Takuma slowly sat down next to her. They made eye-contact for a second before Kemino crawled into his lap. She buried her face into his chest, her hands clenching his shirt, and sobbed quietly. Takuma wrapped on arm around her and petted her head, running his fingers in her blue strands.

"What's going on Kemino-chan?" he asked, after a few seconds.

Kemino looked up at him, rubbing tears out of her eyes. Then she explained her dream to him. All the blood, the screams, and the figure. "It was your grandfather, Takuma-kun." Tears filled her eyes again. "I don't know how much longer I can stand laving my sisters alone with him. You know he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Takuma-kun, I don't even know if they're alright." She started to sob again.

"They're fine, Kemino-chan," Takuma said. "Grandfather may seem a little…"

"No Takuma-kun! He was the one that ordered my parents killed in front of us!"

"…" he couldn't argue about that. "They are fine." Kemino tired to push away from him, not satisfied with his repeat. Takuma held her tight; he wasn't going to let her go when she needed him the most. "Trust me Kemino-chan. I know you sisters are fine." He held her face use to his. "Your sisters are intelligent, just like you. They know what to and what not to do when it comes to Grandfather. They understand how everything works." He wiped away her tears, spreading half-dried blood across her check. He started at it for a second, trying to keep focus, but the memory of her taste began to enter his mind.

Kemino took his hand and pushed it up to his mouth. Takuma looked at her, slightly confused. "Don't let it go to waste." There was a form of innocence about Kemino, making it difficult to resist. Her lavender eyes stared at him, almost as if begging. The vampire breathed out her name softly before licking the blood off his thumb. She was too kind, almost painful. That small amount still held every unique flavor that was Kemino. Then he looked bak up to her inviting eyes before leaning his face towards hers. Slowly and carefully he licked off the remaining blood from her soft face. He could feel her smile.

When he pulled back, both of them stared into each others' eyes. The moment appeared to be perfect. They were alone, like always, but this time it was different. Things would always be different now.

As they search each others' eyes, they saw the words left unsaid. Kemino and Takuma slowly leaned towards each other. Their lips carefully met. Both had never felt such joy before. They held the kiss for a second or two before slowly pulling back. Each watched as the other blushed slightly.

Kemino snuggled against Takuma and rested her head on his shoulder. The vampire held her close to him. He kissed her head, feeling like the happiest being on Earth. "I love you Kemino-chan."

Kemino almost started to cry again, but out of joy. "I love you too Takuma-kun." She looked at him and smiled. "Always have and always will." Again their lips kiss softly. Takuma fell back on the bed, carefully. Kemino snuggled closer to his body, laying her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, the rhythmic sound calming her. She inhaled his scent. This seemed so perfect, her and Takuma laying together in bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Yay another chapter done. You guys are almost catching up to me in my writing, uh oh. Need to write faster. Damn school for giving me essays and damn me for being smart and taking college classes in highschool. Now I have to get back to a DBQ.**_

_**Thanks to lmamc, Blehlove, and DeeJay Reena for reviewing. Please continue to do so, I love the love I recive lol.**_

_**Since I heard the a Q&A would be fun, please send me your questions for Gina and/or Kemino either by review, PM or email (). You can ask anything about everythinng. Not sure on how long I'll let this go on, we'll have to see how feedback goes. I can't wait to do this and it will be so much fun.**_


	15. Day TwentyEight

Warm air was gently flowing in the room, carrying the smell of chocolate to Kemino's nose. She groaned slightly, coming out of sleep. She stretched her limbs in the bed. Then she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"… No, no. Everything is fine… It's going well…"

That was a familiar voice. She yawned, looking around the room. _Wait a minute…_

"Actually Grandfather, are Mayumi and Rika there?"

"What about my sisters?" Kemino mumbled together. She heard laughing and looked. Takuma was in normal clothes, standing at a desk and on the phone.

"That's rude to do that you two… Still… Yes… I understand Grandfather. We won't be too long." He turned around, facing her, and smiled. Kemino smiled back. Takuma motioned for her to come over. The blue haired girl yawned, indicating that she wasn't going to move.

Takuma covered the mouth part of the phone. "Please come over here Kemino-chan. There's hot chocolate," he said.

Kemino slightly glared at him, but got out of the bed and walked over to him. "Give me the chocolate," she said. Instead, Takuma handed her the phone. "You better give me the damn drink Takuma-kun."

"Kemino-onee-chan said a bad word!" two voices on the phone said. "You're gonna get in trouble!"

Kemino gasped out, tears gathering in her eyes. "Mayumi! Rika!"

"Hi Onee-chan!" the twins said together.

"Did you just wake up?" the deeper of the two voices asked.

"So what if I did, Rika?" Kemino said.

"Don't you have school?"

"Takuma-kun owes me hot chocolate."

"I want some!" the other twin, Mayumi, said.

Kemino laughed. She was so happy to hear their voices. "Sorry honey, I haven't figured out how to send things through the phone yet," she said.

"Aww… that sucks," Mayumi frowned. "Takuma-nii-san makes the best hot chocolate."

"No, Onee-chan does." Rika said.

"Takuma-nii-san."

"Kemino-onee-chan."

"Nii-san!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Nii-san!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Stop it you two," Kemino said, a tear going down her face, "otherwise I'll make it so you'll never get hot chocolate again." The twins were silenced. After a couple of seconds, Kemino started to laugh and then her sisters joined in.

The twins asked how school was and Kemion told them about her new friend Gina and how she saves Takuma from rabid fangirls. Mayumi bragged about all the pranks she did at school while Rika talked about the new clothes she had.

Takuma put a cup of hot chocolate on the desk in front of Kemino and then sat down in a chair with his own. He was smiling to himself. Now that was how Kemino should smile; a real, true smile. The blonde looked at the clock. It was a little past six; the sun just rising.

Kemino smiled. She laughed. She yelled. She cried. There was no mask covering her face. She didn't have to worry. Her sisters will always be the same: happy and alive. She chatted happily with them, completely forgetting about the hot chocolate."

1111

"Can I go now?"

Gina was in the chairman's office, shirtless, with her arms crossed. Both the chairman and Toga were looking over her shoulder. "Sorry, but I don't want to be late for Fudo."

"Aww Gina-chan is in such a hurry to learn," the chairman said.

_It's more of I want to get away from you two._ "Yeah, so can I go?" Gina tensed up when she felt a finger go down her left shoulder. "Don't touch me, you perverted old man!"'

Toga rolled his eye at the comment. "Well, there doesn't appear to be any scarring," he said, removing his hand from Gina.

"I told you that I would heal just fine," Gina said, turning her head to him and sticking her tongue out.

"You've also told me that you would get taller," Toga countered, "but you have yet to do that."

"Why you fucking…"

"Now, now Gina-chan, you shouldn't use such language," the chairman said, cutting her off. Gina gave him a slight glare.

"Just one more thing," the vampire-hunter said, "let's see how your arm moves."

Gina rolled her eyes, but she moved her arm this way and that. She made sure to stretch out her shoulder too, giving it a lot of strain. Getting a little carried away, she did a handstand, showing that her arm could handle the weight. The chairman covered his eyes and Toga just gave a snort.

At that moment the door opened. "I didn't know the circus was in town," a voice said. Gina moved her head and saw Kemino and Zero at the door. She could feel the heat go to her face before she lost balance and fell. "Tsk, tsk Gina-chan. You won't get paid for mistakes," Kemino said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Gina said, quickly getting up, grabbing and putting her white button-down shirt on, her back to her friends. This makes it the third time that Zero has seen her in a bra, and this time he saw her underwear as well. She turned her head slightly at the white haired prefect. Kemino was elbowing him in the side and raising her eyebrows at him. Zero was looking away from her, an annoyed look on his slightly redden face.

"Class starting?" Toga asked.

"Yep, in a couple of minutes," Kemino said. "Fudo-sensei said that if Gina-chan didn't come before the bell, he'll skin her and her grade."

Gina laughed slightly to herself. She grabbed her black top and stuffed the red ribbon in her sock. "I guess the same goes for you two," she said turning, holding her jacket over her shoulder.

"He didn't say anything about us," Kemino said.

"But Fudo treats everyone 'equally.'"

"…"

"…"

"GINA-CHAN MOVE IT! ZERO-KUN, GRAB HER AND RUN!"

Gina laughed and walked by her friend, who was flipping out. "See you in class Kemino," she said. When walking pass Zero, she kept her head down. She just couldn't let herself be seen by him at the moment. _Things are going to be so awkward between us now. Great, just as things were going good. Damn it Gina, you can't do anything the normal way! Oh god, Kemino's never going to let me live this down. Hmmm… If I kill her, she won't be able to. What would be the best time to do that? When she gets back from Takuma's next time? Yeah, that's good. And put the body closer to the Moon Dorms and put the weapon in Aidou's room. Need to remember to wear gloves._

Something hit Gina's head. "Stop plotting someone's death," Zero said, his voice right in her ear. Gina screamed slightly and hit him. Zero stared at her and she looked away, face red.

"D-don't sneak up like that!" Gina said, walking out of the chairman's office.

Zero followed behind. "I didn't sneak up. You walked by me."

"Whatever." Gina walked faster, her head down. "And if I'm plotting death, it's none of your business."

"It is actually," Zero said. "I have to stop you if you try it."

Damn it, how can he still act the same? "But what if it was Aidou or Kuran?" she asked.

"I would still have to, unfortunately," he said with a slight sigh. "The chairman would never let me hear the end of it."

"Guess so." At that moment, Kemino ran by the two at top speed, causing Gina to look back at Zero as she watched her friend. "Looks like we have five minutes to get to class." Gina started to run after the blue haired girl. "See you in class Zero."

_**Sorry for updating late. Christmas was busy busy here and my teachers are mean by giving me five pounds of homework. Stupid reading and essay and other crap.**_

_**Thanks to BloodyBlackRabbit, lmamc, DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp., sophia, Kemino SaiJin, Gryffindor Roar (stop chainging your name woman!), and Emi and Alex for reviewing. I love the love. Please give me as many questions as you guys can for the Q&A with Kemino and Gina themselves. I'm really looking forward to making it for you guys.**_

_**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**_


	16. Day ThirtyOne

Ok, this has gone long enough. He could understand the avoiding the first day, but she wasn't the kind of person that would do it for three days. Normally he couldn't get her to leave him alone, unless if it was past curfew. Yes, he found her slightly annoying. Yes, he found her slightly troublesome. But the last few days for him have been deathly dull. It was the same: school, keep girls away from the Night Class, patrol, few hours of sleep, and repeat. At least she made it a bit more interesting.

These things ran through Zero's head as he sat in class. And the girl on his mind was none other than the pink-haired girl in a row ahead of him. Gina has not been Gina since the day he and Kemino went to get her from the chairman's office. She didn't turn back to say a small joke about what the teacher said or did; she didn't even talked to him when there was a short break. She also didn't talk to Kemino that much, but Zero did notice that they were passing notes and every once in a while he could see her face get slightly pink, curse under her breath, and scribbled angrily on the paper. It was a similar reaction whenever he was mentioned, whether he was called on or she overheard Yuuki and Yori next to her. When she did hear his name, she would start doodling chibis of her stabbing a certain person; usually it was his sensei or Kemino. But, despite this, he couldn't see what Kemino and she were passing back and forth.

Zero sighed angrily. The way she was acting was annoying him. Slowly the last few minutes of class passed, the bell ringing. He got up and walked around the desk and headed toward Gina.

Yuuki, who was talking to Yori, noticed him. "Hi Zero."

Gina, who was engrossed in her drawing of a dissected creature of some sort, flinched slightly and turned to him. "You're not going to tell me that my drawing is too gory for school, are you?" she asked, pretending to be herself.

"I just want to talk to you," Zero said.

"What about?" Gina turned her attention back to her drawing, starting to make the whole picture a reflection of a scrapple.

"You." Gina stopped moving her pencil and slowly looked at him. "You haven't been yourself lately."

She laughed nervously, failing at hiding it at all. "What do you mean? I've been perfectly fine."

Zero glared at her slightly. Behind Gina, Yuuki said "Zero don't be mean," but Zero's voice was louder, "You've been quiet and actually paying some attention to class."

"So what?"

"It's not like you."

"Who are you to say what is me and what is not?"

"Your friend."

Gina glanced away. "Tch." The classroom started to refill with students. She got up and walked past Zero, shoving by him for room. He watched her walk down to the front of the room, walking past a confused Kemino. She talked to the teacher and left the classroom.

Kemino watched Gina as well and then turned to Zero. "Dude, what did you do to make Gina-chan leave?" she asked. "I've been trying to do that for the last 32 hours."

Zero looked at her. "Nothing. I tried to talk to her."

"Did it happen to concern her little "performance" on Monday?" Kemino asked.

"Not exactly," Zero said. "I asked her what's been wrong with her."

"Oh, nothing is wrong," Kemino said with a devilish smile. "Gina-chan is only acting like a normal girl."

"But she's not normal."

Kemino put a hand on Zero's shoulder. "As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Gina-chan is a girl. If I was her, I wouldn't let my face be seen for a month."

"Again, Gina wouldn't act like this from that."

Kemino rolled her eyes. My boy, you still have much to learn about the opposite sex. She walked to her seat, turning to the brunette behind her. "Hey Yuuki-chan, if somehow Kaname-kun saw you in nothing but bra and panties, how would you act?" she asked bluntly.

Yuuki's face turned bright red. "What?"

Kemino smirked back at Zero. "See?" Zero shrugged. "Well I think Gina-chan's going to be gone for a while," she said mostly to herself.

Zero looked at Gina's sketchbook on the desk and took it. "I'll hold on to this then," he said and then returned to his seat.

"Go ahead," Kemino said, "I'm sure there are new things you haven't seen." A devilish shine was in her lilac colored eyes as Kemino turned away and got herself ready for today's grammar lecture.

1111

Gina was sitting in a place where most high school girls hide: a bathroom stall. For the first five minutes, after making sure no one else was around, she punched the stall's wall until her fists were bruised. She was just so mad! There was no real reason to be, but what Zero said just pissed her off. The white-haired vampire has been constantly on her mind for the past few days, which made her mad in the first place; always wondering what he was thinking about her. Then she was constantly reminded about what had happened by Kemino and that increased her anger. Whatever mentioned her and Zero together in any way just pissed her off.

Gina sat on the toilet seat after putting a dent in the stall. She looked at her bruised knuckles as she flexed her hand, getting used to the pain. Something was wrong with her and she didn't know what. _God, Zero must think that I'm pathetic…_ "Damn it Gina!" she said, punching the wall with the side of her fist. "Stop it! You don't care what people think; you don't care what HE thinks!" She was silent for a few seconds. "But I do for some reason…" Sighing, she put her hands in her lap. "And I care what Kemino and my parents think of me. I want them to know how different I am from 'normal' people. I know my parents and Kemino, but not him. I want… I don't know…" She put her face in her hands, massaging her templates. "He's just so confusing to me. He knows about me and I know about him. He doesn't hate me like he does the other vampires. And he said that he was my friend. The only other person he considers a friend is Cross…" As the small brunette's name passed her lips, she had a sprang of anger. She has been with Zero ever since the chairman started taking care of him. She has been there for him and she probably knows that he's a vampire too.

Gina shook her head to clear her mind. "Shut up now." She tried to think of something to keep her mind off the previous topic. "Fuck, I left my sketch book in class. Hopefully Kemino hides it for me." So she just sat there silently… "God damn it all, hurry up!" Gina sat there pouting to herself. She hated being bored, but there was NO way she was going back to class. Her eyes landed on the roll of toilet paper next to her. She quickly patted herself down and found a pencil. She smiled slightly and took some toilet paper and drew.

The hours soon started to fly by as more and more toilet paper was being used. It was a hard substance to draw on, but Gina made it work. The almost infinite length provided a good space for interesting things: one long sketch was a tree in all the seasons, another of part of a full-sized person. On one square of paper was a manikin in a zombie-like pose with blood running down from its neck and where eyes would be. And on another was a couple's hands entangled with one another, her parents' hands.

Gina leaned back on the back of the toilet, her drawings all about the stall. She let out a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Well that was fun… Hey what's that?" What Gina saw was daylight on the ceiling. She got off the toilet seat and looked up. There was a small window above her. She laughed slightly, "Well now, that's not encouraging any sort of escape."

She climbed up the toilet, after carefully moving her new creations, and was able to look out it. On the tree branch in front of her was a crow or raven (Gina didn't know the difference) staring off somewhere. Gina was amazed at its simple black body and form. And something seemed special about it. She quickly got a square of toilet paper and her pencil.

The bird heard her swift movement and faced her. Gina held her breath and stood still. _Please don't fly away; I just want to draw you…_ The bird continued to stare at her. Slowly Gina started to move her pencil. The bird didn't react. Gina smiled to herself and sketched the bird.

She just finished when the final bell of the day rang. Gina held up the drawing to the bird. "Look it's you," she said. The bird didn't seem interested because it turned away. Gina stood on her tip-toes, attempting to look over it. "What are you looking at?" She couldn't see over it and it just stood there.

It wasn't long before Gina could hear the Day Class girls outside gossiping about the Night Class boys. "Ruin my peace and quiet, why don't you," she grumbled to herself. It seemed the black bird had the similar thought because it flew off. Gina frowned slightly as it left. Then she saw what object had the bird's attention for the last few minutes: Zero. Her face turned a tint of pink as she saw him, she felt slightly stalker-ish from looking at him thought the bathroom window. Zero started to move and Gina ducked down.

Gina didn't know what to do. _To get to my room I'll have to pass by the damn fangirl crowd and he'll see me and will want to talk to me again. I don't want to talk to him…_ Then Gina heard a noise and started to pick up her toilet paper drawings as the bathroom door opened.

1111

Gina never did return to class. It was a little depressing, but it was probably best for her to have some time to think after he had confronted her; at least that's what Kemino said. "She's a stubborn idiot who has never had an attachment to another person other than her parents. Thinking time is good."

At the final bell, Zero left the classroom and went out to the tree where he and Gina met some days. He sat down against it, hiding away from the world for a few minutes. He took Gina's sketch book out of his jacket and opened it up. The first page he saw was a detailed drawing of Bloody Rose. Despite that she only saw it once; it was exactly the same as the silver handgun in his jacket. On the page beside it was a drawing of him with Bloody Rose, ready to shoot. He guessed that she drew these the day when he killed the Level-E and saved her. "I guess you never wore the sling in the dorm," Zero said to himself as if Gina was there, wanting to hear what he had to say about her drawings.

He flipped backwards, seeing an amazing drawing of the entire campus of the school. He wondered where Gina found this angle. After finding the drawing Gina had last shown him, Zero flipped ahead past Bloody Rose and himself. There was a sketch of the Level-E that had attacked her, lusting for blood, and one of his sensei. Also there was a colored drawing of Gina herself as a chibi pouting on the corner of the page and the main focus was an enlarged close up of her arm in a sling. The next page had random vampires fighting – Zero almost gagged from the amount of blood in it. He was expecting more vampires or something gory, but what he got next was far from that. It was a portrait of him sitting against a wall, looking up, the viewer looking down at him, and he was only in black pants. There seemed to be a shirt or another piece of clothing next to him. It was a basic sketch, no color.

Zero face heated up slightly. Why would Gina draw him shirtless? Was there a meaning behind the drawing or what? He quickly turned the page and it was the one she was drawing in class earlier. _So she drew that last night… But why?_

Zero flipped to the back of the book and took out his pencil. He drew simply and quickly. It has been a while since he had last created a picture of his own; he had no free time these days. He heard the Day Class girls starting to make a fuss as he was finishing. He put his pencil in his pocket and looked over his work. It was him with his hand on Gina's head, ruffling her hair; his back to the viewer while her front was to them. Gina didn't have eyes, her head was looking slightly down, causing that area to be shadowed, and her face had a light blush on. They were by the very tree he was sitting against. The shading was light and the background was black, only the tree was detailed. He closed the book and put it in his jacket. The white-haired boy sighted to himself as he stood up. "Time for work."

**This and the next chapter were my favorite things to write so far. I hoped you enjoyed it like I have. **

**Thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. , BloodyBlackRabbit, lmamc, Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley for reviewing. _Impossible Love_ has 50 reviews and I'm so happy! Thank you so much you guys for sticking with me and what not. And let's not forget about good old Tyler who helps me out with the plot and development. I have put up a poll in honor of this number of reviews so please go vote in it, vote for your favorite character! And I am goint to do a picture of the results so please make it interesting.**

**Please remember to send questions for the Q&A with Gina and Kemino. We're looking forward to doing it, but we need all the questions you can give. **

**I may not update next week. You guys are starting to catch up to where I am in the rough draft. I hope you all understand. The update depends on how my creative juices are flowing and how much school work I get.**


	17. Night ThirtyOne

Oh, how his life sucked. He was surrounded by what seemed like half a thousand teenage girls that were screaming out in excitement. If only there was a way to silence them, or at least to get him away from them and the Night Class; who were now coming out of their dorm. Things never got better, they only got worse.

Something ran into his back. "Human shield!" Zero turned his head slightly seeing Kemino. He gave her a questioning look. "I would have preferred a mythical creature like a vampire… Or a hipogriph! Your new name is Buckbeak. Now protect me Buckbeak the hipogriph shield!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Zero asked.

"… She should be here by now," Kemino said with half concern. She peeked around the "shield." "Where is…"

CRUNCH. The smell of blood followed the stomach turning sound. Zero looked toward the sound and smell and saw a Night Class boy covering his nose and a pissed off Gina. He growled to himself, the smell of blood flooding his nostrils.

"Oh shit, that's not good," Kemino said. Zero pushed through the crowd to get closer to the two. Blood was seeping through the boy's fingers and he was almost in shock from being struck and was mad about it. Around the vampires eyes were starting to get darker. Gina was glaring at him with her fists clenched, blood on her knuckles.

"Do you honestly think that you can do whatever you want and get away with it because you're treated like a god by these brainless twits?" Gina shouted at him. "Sorry, but I could give a rat's ass about you. You're a disgrace." She spat at him.

"You little wrench," the boy snarled back, lunging at her. Gina round-house kicked his side and then elbowed him in the face.

Before either could move again, Zero got in between them and Kaname was now behind the Night Class boy.

"Move it Zero!" Gina said. "That fucking bastard needs some sense beating into him."

"Not from you," Zero said. The boy behind him was growling, wanting to shed the blood of the pink-haired girl.

"Well no one else would or will. The whole Night Class needs a beating." Gina's blue eyes had a silver glow to them and they wanted to kill. Almost the whole Night Class set their eyes on her. "They need to be taught that they have no social rank and that everyone here is a human and shouldn't be thought of or treated as less."

"That's enough," Zero growled. Of course, she just had to attack their pride. He went over to her and grabbed her. "Let's go." He started to drag her away.

"Damn it Zero, let go!" Gina struggled. Behind them, Kaname and the boy followed. Gina saw and glared daggers at the boy covering his nose. Zero yanked her ahead of him and pushed her towards the chairman's office.

Back in the crowd Kemino let out a sigh of relief. Gina could have gotten herself killed. Now almost the whole class of vampires wanted to kill her. She looked through the crowd of people for blonde hair. Yuuki was calling out for the all the Day Class members to go to their dorms. The blonde vampire she was looking for was getting the other vampires together to go class. The young vampires reluctantly did.

"Well, that was interesting." Kemino turned to the voice and saw Senri. "Never thought that something like that would ever happen."

"Gina-chan's been waiting for an excuse to beat one of you guys," Kemino said. "But it's kind of my fault because I made her mad before running behind my new hippogriph shield." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Of course you did," Senri yawned. "I'll see you later Kemino."

"Bye Senri-kun." Kemino watched the bored vampire follow behind the rest of his class. Takuma was standing there waiting for him. His green eyes met with her lilac ones, saying the words that can't pass their lips. Kemino smiled softly at the blonde and gave a small wave good-bye.

1111

The two guilty children of this matter glared at each other inside the chairman's office. Kaname was explaining what had happened; Zero was outside the room, the smell of blood irritating him. Gina's silver tinted blue eyes dared the vampire to make any sort of move. The Night Class boy had his fangs bared.

The chairman sighed when the explanation was over. "Gina-chan, what made you punch Sasuke-kun?"

Gina's eyes looked at him and the Pureblood in front of her. "He was being a douche and pissed me off more than I was," she said.

"How?"

"We accidently bumped into each other in the giant crowd of rabid things and he was all high and mighty, demanding that I apologize for touching him. I told him 'fuck you, I don't have to.' Then he went on about how it's not my fault for being born so low and stuff and I got tired of his whining, so I shut him up."

The chairman turned to the Night Class victim. "Is this true Sasuke-kun?"

"That little bitch needs to learn her damn place."

Gina was on him like a vampire in a blood bank. She punched the vampire's half repaired nose, breaking it again; the sound of the churching of bone cause shivers to go down the chairman's spine. Blood gushed out of his nose, droplets getting on Gina's already bloody knuckles. Sasuke snarled at her and lunged. Gina got ready to beat him back, but the Pureblood student got in between them.

Kaname glared down at the other boy. "Is this the way one such as you should act?" he asked.

The lower vampire bowed his head. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama. I acted on emotion," he said, his eyes to the side.

"This is exactly why they need to have sense beaten into them!" Gina said. "Even though they are vampires, they act like spoiled children. They need to know that here they are seen as humans like the others. Their identity will be found out if they continue acting they way they are. Either they change their attitude or tell everyone about vampires; otherwise the idea of peaceful coexisting will fail." She glared at Kaname and took a step towards him, challenging him. "That goes for you too, Kuran. You need a real good beating."

"How dare you…" Sasuke growled, but Gina's hard glare silenced him.

"Shut up. You have nothing to do with this."

The chairman cleared his throat, making the students' heads turn to him. "Well now, this was still an act of assault to another student," – "He's trash," Gina muttered to herself – "Therefore, I do need to issue punishment. Gina-chan, you will have a week suspension with an additional punishment that I'll decide on tomorrow. Sasuke-kun, you will have a four day suspension with additional punishment from Kaname-kun."

"Whatever," Gina grumbled. "It won't fix anything."

Kaname and Sasuke left the office, leaving the chairman with a slight headache. Gina was completely unhappy with what happened. The way her eyes shown worried him; Aki and Sekino needed to know about this. The chairman got a wet wipe out of his desk and gave it to Gina. She looked at him for a second, her eyes softening their glare, and took it. As she cleaned the blood from her hand, the chairman called Zero in. The disciplinary member came in, a little less stressed as he was when he first came. The chairman told him of Gina's suspension. "Now I need to find a way to contact her parents about this," he said.

"Just go to the house," Gina said. "You'll get there, have time to talk, and get back before morning. It won't kill you to stay up one night."

"That may be true, but I can't just leave school for it."

"Why not just call them?" Zero asked.

"We don't have a phone," Gina said. "Never have. Mom likes doing things 'old fashion,' though now I think it was something to do with the fact that her husband's a vampire."

The chairman sighed. "And parents have to be notified before suspension. This is a problem."

"Just go. Zero can watch over me or something," Gina said.

The room was silent over the next few minutes. Gina was still in an unpleasant mood and the chairman thought of his options. Zero stood there, thinking as well. He didn't really want to get stuck with babysitting Gina, but he needed to talk to her again. The pink-haired girl muttered curses under her breath, causing Zero to look at her. She had her arms crossed, looking to the side. Her uniform was wrinkled as if she had slept in it. Like always, her socks were folded down to just above her boots. There was one word to describe her: Gina.

"Oh yes, Gina-chan," the chairman said, causing both teens to look at him. He picked up an envelope off his desk and handed it to Gina. "A letter from your parents. It came yesterday."

Gina's expression softened as she took the envelope. "Thanks." She undid her jacket and put the letter in an inside pocket, random white paper sticking out of it.

"You said Gina was going to have additional punishment, right?" Zero asked the chairman. He nodded. "Then how about having her go on Night patrol with constant watch of Yuuki or myself? That would allow the one without Gina to get extra sleep."

"You mean do your job for you?" Gina asked. She looked up at the older boy with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Not exactly."

The chairman thought this over. There was no harm done from the proposal; actually it might save him from a bored Gina. Aki was bored easily and if she had nothing to do, she would find or make something to do. Knowing that, the chairman was afraid of what Gina would o when locked up for 24/7 in her dorm room. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Also the extra person, already knowing about the Night Class, won't be trouble. And it would stop the complaints from the teachers about Yuuki and Zero falling asleep in class.

"Very well then," the chairman said. "Gina-chan will assist with night patrol, but she has to return to her dorm when told and when the Night Class returns from class. Also she must listen to what Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun tell her. During the day she cannot leave her dorm, only for meals."

Gina shrugged in response. Well, at lease she won't be bored for a few hours at night. But copying Kemino's notes was going to be a pain.

"Now, you two may go," the chairman said. "And Kiryuu-kun, could you tell Yuuki that I would like to speak with her?" Zero nodded and lead Gina out of the room. During his long life, Cross, Kaien's biggest challenge was running a school of rebellious teenagers.

1111

"So when does your punishment going to start?" Kemino asked.

"I just told you… Now," Gina said, changing out of her school uniform and into pants and a jacket.

"No, that's a reward." Gina rolled her eyes. "Well, you get to spend alone time with…" Kemino battered her eye-lashes and had that dorky, in-love grin on, "… Zero-kun."

Gina glared at her. "Do you want your nose broken next?" she asked, holding up a fist.

"It would give me an excuse to go see Takuma-kun."

"To suck your nose-blood?"

"Eww! No. That sounds nasty!" Kemino pulled a disgusted face. "How about I break your nose and have Zero-kun suck your nose-blood?"

"I would love to see you try to catch me."

"Is that a challenge?"

Before Gina could reply, there was a knock at the door. _Thank you God_! "I'll get back to you on that." She made her way to the door, opening it, "My punishment starts now."

"You mean your reward!" Kemino sang at her.

Gina clenched her fists and forced a smile on her face when she turned back to shut the door.

"Reward?" the white-haired prefect by the door asked.

"Just don't ask," Gina said.

"I already did."

"Well I'm not answering." Zero smirked at her. He took lead and the two left the building.

"This is going to be a long week," Gina sighed to herself.

"I thought you would be happy to get out at night," Zero said.

"Minus the constant babysitting," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"But the chairman wouldn't have let this be your extra punishment if you weren't under some sort of watch."

Gina opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. She stared at him for a second trying to make this make sense in her head. "You mean you suggested this on purpose to save me from something worse…?" she asked slowly.

Zero gave a slight shrug. "Like I said, it would provide an extra hand to allow more sleep for Yuuki and myself."

She knew that the translation was "I would lose my sanity if you were gone for a whole week." Gina smiled to herself a little, her heart doing a flip. "Thanks," she whispered.

The two teens walked on, Zero in the lead. Gina followed, bored out of her mind. Nothing was happening. It was dark, no other human was on campus. _Come on, at least have an idiot for me to yell at._ She yawned. "Damn, I forgot to ask Kemino for my sketch book," she said to herself. Zero held back a chuckle, but Gina heard him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Zero said with a small smirk. "I just remembered something." He stopped and reached into his jacket. When he turned around to face Gina, her sketch book was in his hand.

"Why do you have that?" Gina snatched it out of his hands and held it to her chest.

"I was holding on to it since you left it in class," he said. Gina's mouth opened, but he went on, "Kemino said it was fine."

"Oh that fucking bitch!" Gina strung out various curses about the older girl.

"Calm down," Zero said. "There's nothing to be upset about."

"Easy for you to say…"

"Would you please get your head out of your ass or whatever it's in and let us move on?" Gina looked up at him. "And don't try to say that it's your period because I know it's not."

Gina laughed. "Of course you would."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I want my little friend back to normal."

"Did you have to say 'little'?'"

"Yes, because you are. You're a bean sprout midget with a genetic mutation to be vampire obsessed."

"Well, sorry that I haven't had my growth spurt yet. Just you wait, you're going to end up with your legs amputated and I'm going to be the one that pushes you around in a wheelchair."

"Aren't you almost 16?"

"That's not the point!"

Zero chuckled to himself. He ruffled her pink hair. "There, that's how Gina should be." Gina blushed lightly with a slight glare at him. "Now we put this mess behind us and things go back to normal, ok?"

Gina nodded with a small smile, but it soon faded. "You looked through it, didn't you?"

Zero shrugged. "So what? We are moving on." She rolled her eyes. Zero turned and started walking again. "Oh, and look at the back page."

Gina muttered a curse under her breathe as she opened the book. Probably a stupid note… She stared at the drawing in amazement. It was a bit rough, yet so smooth at the same time. The background was her favorite part; it stood out a bit more than the main focus, her and Zero. It was an interesting effect, sort of like an inverse way of thinking. Up in the left corner was a small note and signature. "Born as Gina. Grew as Gina. Live as Gina. Just stay being Gina. Kiryuu, Zero." She smiled to herself. _He's right, I shouldn't let stupid things mess with me_. Gina closed her book, tucked it under her arm, and ran to catch up with her white-haired friend.

1111

"Gina did what now?"

"She broke a Noble's nose twice."

"That's my girl!"

"Aki…" Sometimes it was hard to believe his wife's violence. "I'm sure the parents will be upset."

"Oh, let them. They can't do anything," Aki said. Sekino face-palmed and Kaien rolled his eyes slightly. "I broke your nose like 50 times and nothing happened."

… "Good times. Good time," Sekino said with a dorky smile. "Young love is so beautiful, yet oddly violent."

"It wasn't love then."

"What made that change?"

Aki thought for a second and smiled to herself, her eyes going up and down her husband. "Many things." The couple laughed.

Kaien cleared his throat. "Anyway…" The two smiled apologetically. "Gina-chan is suspended for a week and is on night patrol under Kiryuu-kun's and Yuuki's watch."

"Are things still good between her and Zero-chan?" Aki asked. "Toga-kun came by the other day and told us what happened" She laughed slightly.

"As far as I know, yes," Kaien said.

"Has our letter for Gina arrived?" Sekino asked.

"Yes, I gave it to her before leaving."

"That's good. I'll go make some tea." Sekino kissed his wife and headed into the kitchen.

Aki turned to her old friend. "So the Association has decided to use Zero-chan then."

Kaien sighed. "Yes. It wasn't his first hunt when he protected Gina-chan."

"How is he coping with it?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about himself, let alone talk to me about anything."

"I'm sure Gina talks to him about it."

"Yeah. Let's hope so."

"I just hope that they don't go to the academy and find Gina."

"There's no need to worry, Aki-chan. You should know how the President is. He'd rather have people go to him instead of him to them."

"That's true."

"You don't want Gina-chan to carry own the Tsumi line as a Hunter?"

"Not under those corrupted bastards." Kaien nodded, showing his understanding. Aki sighed. "Just talking about them gives me a headache."

"Then let's move on to happier subjects. Are you and Sekino-kun going to have more children?"

"Not…"

"Yes!" Sekino's voice shouted from the other room.

"I was going to say not right now." Aki lowered her voice so her husband wouldn't hear. "I can barely take care of the two children I have now, do you think I can handle another one?"

Kaien laughed slightly. "I see your point."

Sekino came in with a tray with three cups on, setting it down in front of them. "You were calling me a child again, weren't you?" he said to Aki.

"Forget vampire hearing, you're fucking psychic."

Sekino laughed. "If only I were. That would make life so much less stressful. By the way Kaien, did Kaname get a hold of that note from before?" Sekino asked.

Kaien stirred in a spoonful of sugar into his drink. "I do believe so." He took a sip of the hot liquid.

The red-head nodded. "Then it's only a matter of time."

"Speaking of time, the school ball is soon, isn't it?" Aki asked.

Kaien nodded, but then whimpered. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to suspend her for a week."

The odd couple laughed. "Don't worry; Gina knows how to cram," Aki said.

"Also, I'm sure her roommate will make sure she gets what she needs," Sekino said.

"Yes, Kemino-chan is very good at looking after her."

Aki set down her cup of tea. "What day is it on exactly?"

Kaien thought as he drank. "Today is Friday, correct? The exams are on the Tuesday following this week, so the dance is that Wednesday night."

"Perfect!" Aki said. "I made the right guess then. We're coming Tuesday evening."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**YAY it's up! By far my favorite scene with Gina. **_

_**Sad news again, I have midterms this week so I won't have much time to write; plus I am currently in somewhat of a writers block where I'm at. I'm not going to upload next week. I'm sorry guys but school is evil.**_

_**Thanks to Kemino SaiJin, XxAriesAngelxX, VampireCrazyGirl, Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley, lmamc, and Xx-NiXXy-xX for reviewing last chapter.**_

_**Tyler (Kemino SaiJin) wrote her own fanfic of Fullmetal Alchemist, THE REDEYED ALCHEMIST. If you like that series, go read. If you want to show her some love, go read. If you don't care, go read because I said so.**_


	18. Day ThirtyTwo

"When I was canonized, people tried to gall me. I ran so fast my legs chafed. Luckily, my best friend was there to mollify me. She was profane to me, so I had to reprove her. Then she smited me into a staunch barrel. Oh the adversity. Luckily, the hero of the story redeemed me. I gave him a commendation and slapped the loathsome girl upside the head. Unfortunately, I was queasy and the hero had to comprise manifold medications. But he persevered for my piteous state, and I never repined. Many times I had to chide my friend, but she grew to abide my rules. If she didn't, I threatened to flux at her. Meanwhile, our hero was in quagmire. He had to repose, but there was nothing to avail for him. However, he was prudent and contrived a sovereign plan. Many found it inconceivable, but truly it was omnipotent. And the poor guy had people abhor him. So I showed up and called them abominable. This incensed them and they killed me. What a lamentable death! Our poor hero pined and my best friend became a quarry. The end."

… "How is this supposed to help me?"

"It makes learning fun!"

Gina face-palmed. "What's so fun about you being called a saint just only to die?"

"I'm a matar," Kemino smiled.

"That's not on the list!"

"It's on the next one. Now my stories can intertwine."

"What story is there left? You're dead, Ichijou died from mourning and I'm being hunted; most likely dead."

"Not yet, you got to move on and find my Legendary Hippogriph Shield Buckbeak."

"Oh and make us fuck and have babies."

"The fucking, no. The babies, you will have 20."

"Why?"

"I say so. My story, my worlds."

"And I say 'fuck that'."

"And I say 'I could care less.' I'm trying to help you study because you're missing review."

"I don't care. I can do it myself."

"No, all you're going to do is draw. Good thing I hid all your stuff last night."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, look at the time, time for me to go to class. Bye!" The currently blonde-haired girl ran out their shared room. Gina threw her pencil at her, hitting the closing door. She looked down at the paper of vocabulary words on her desk and pushed it aside.

"Now let the boredom commenced," she said, laying her head on the desk. She whimpered to herself. "There's nothing to do…" She stayed like that for a few minutes. Then she noticed the envelope on her desk. It took her a second to realize that it was the letter from her parents. She sat up and opened it, dumping out the papers inside. She unfolded one of them and read.

DEAR GINA,

I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE DOING WELL AT SCHOOL. AND WE'RE BOTH HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT. I'M VERY IMPRESSED THAT YOU HELD YOUR OWN AGAINST A LEVEL-E. YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE ME; HOWEVER I WOULD HAVE KILLED THE DAMN THING. THANK GOD FOR YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR.

OH AND "JUST FRIENDS" DON'T FLASH EACH OTHER. MAYBE WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING TO GIVE ZERO SOMETHING TO LOOK AT. ;P – "I will you kill you woman," Gina said at the paper, her cheeks slightly colored. – KEMINO COULD HELP. THAT'LL BE FUN. AND OF COURSE WE'LL HELP HER LEARN THE TUNE. IT'LL BE SO CUTE.

YES, THE TSUMI FAMILY ARE VAMPIRE HUNTERS. I BASICALLY QUIT WHEN YOUR FATHER AND I MARRIED. THE CURRENT PEOPLE IN CHARGE ARE CORRUPT AND ASSES. IT'S A SIMILAR THING WITH THE VAMPIRE COUNCIL. YOUR FATHER HATES THEM ALL. SO IF SOME BIG IMPORTANT VAMPIRE SHOWS UP, HIDE!

WE'LL SEE YOU TUESDAY.

LOVE,

MOM

P.S. YOU WILL NOT KILL ME.

Gina rolled her eyes and refolded the paper. Stupid woman. There's no way in hell that she was going to do anything that's above the friendship level with Zero. Why do she and Kemino continually say that stuff? "Stupid people…" she muttered, a light blush on her cheeks as her teenage mind wandered into the gutter. She moved on to the next paper.

GINA,

YES, I AM A PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE. THE FIRST YUKIMURA VAMPIRE WAS YOUR GREAT-GREAT GRANDFATHER. HE WAS BORN WITH THE MUTATION. VAMPIRES ARE ACTUALLY HUMANS WITH A CERTAIN GENETIC MUTATION. THAT IS ONE OF THE REASONS FOR WHY THERE ARE SO FEW PUREBLOODS. THE OTHER IS THE GREAT WAR; HUMANS VS. VAMPIRES. THIS WAS WHEN THE FIRST VAMPIRE HUNTERS CAME. I'LL EXPLAIN MORE ANOTHER TIME.

AS FOR THOSE "THOUGHTS," IT COIULD HAVE BEEN YOUR VAMPIRE INSTINCTS. I'M SURE YOU ASSUMED THAT IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME, AND YOU'RE RIGHT. THE SPELL I PUT ON YOU IS MOST LIKELY LOOSING POWER DUE TO THE TIME IT'S BEEN ACTIVE AND ALSO YOU ARE MATURING. I BELIEVE THAT BY THE TIME YOU ARE FINISHED GROWING, IT WOULD BE BROKEN; WHICH IS WHY YOUR MOTHER AND I DECIDED TO HAVE YOU GO TO CROSS ACADEMY. PLEASE NOTE THAT I'M NOT 100% SURE; THIS IS ONLY AN ASSUMPTION.

FOR YOUR LEVEL-E QUESTION, ALL ZREO (I'M NOT STUPID :P) HAS TO DO IS DRINK THE BLOOD OF THE VAMPIRE WHO TURNED HIM. PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHIING STUPID UNLESS WE ARE THERE. YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FEND OFF A LEVEL-E, BUT PUREBLOODS ARE OVER A THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER AND SMARTER; ALSO PUREBLOODS HAVE MULTIPLE ABLITIES.

I SEND HUGS AND KISSES

DADDY

"Well, that makes sense," Gina said to herself, refolding the paper. "And somewhat obvious." She threw the papers away, burning their contents into her brain. _So the only way to make Zero stop being emo is to have him eat the vampire that bit him. Sounds easy enough, but where is the Pureblood? _There was no point in pondering about it since Gina didn't know its name or looks.

She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind wondered to this "Great War" her father had mentioned. The first Vampire Hunters taking out vampires, including Purebloods. Images of red-eyed beasts in human form attacking men and women, teeth and claws ripping out their throats, blood showering nearby bodies and the ground. The humans fought back with guns and swords and whatnot, turning the beasts into dust. She shook her head to rid the bloody images out of her mind. After a sigh, Gina got up and took out her drawings from yesterday.

The drawings were lined up next to each other on the bed. She looked over them all, touching up a few things here and there. A few, including the tree over time, she taped up on the wall, taking down some of her old works. She put her old works in the drawer of her nightstand. Going to the desk to put the remaining drawings in there, the sketch of the raven/crow from yesterday was on top of the stack and caught her eye. Gina looked at it for a few seconds. She took a red pen and colored in the eyes. In the back of her mind, a picture was forming. Before she could question herself about it, the next thing she knew was that she was starting to draw it out on her vocabulary sheet. There wasn't much to it; a simple outline of a person, female. She didn't have any of the details, all she saw was white.

"What the hell…?" Gina wondered out loud to herself. She then went to Kemino's area of the room and started going through drawers and such until she found what she was looking for: binoculars. Why Kemino had them, no one knows; she almost always seemed to have something for the moment. She opened the window and leaned out of it, looking for the bathroom window. Once she found it, Gina looked through the binoculars. Just as she hoped, the black bird was on the same branch as yesterday. Then she followed the bird's line of sight and saw Zero asleep against a tree. She looked back at the bird, then the drawing of the white woman, and back at the bird again. That time, its beady red eyes looked at her.

"Who are you?"

_**Short, yes, but needed for fluff and to develop plot. **_

_**I litterally just finshed the chapter I was on in order to update this lol. And no, it's not the Super Bowl's fault. It's school of course. Tyler and I don't have the same study hall anymore so we won't get to have our little meetings about our fanfics. Plus I had a snow day the pervious week and it messed up the set up for midtearms and so everything was pushed back a day and I took my last test tuesday and then we were trying to get back into normal class. I was just brain dead due to the massive amound of studying that was done. **_

_**Thanks to Kemino SaiJin, JayceeJade, EchoesWithin, VampireCrazyGirl, and lmamc for reviewing. And a thanks to all that read, it means a lot to me. It's amazing how much people like this.**_

_**Please remember to drop a question for the Q&A with Gina and Kemino. We want to do the vid by the first week of March so please send in all the questions you can for it. Also, please vote for your favorite "Impossible Love" character. I want to do a little comic of the results, so give me some good feedback. Thanks again you guys and we'll aim for next week.**_


	19. Night ThirtyThree

"Fancy seeing you here." Kemino smiled as she carefully got off the window sill. "I thought you have forgotten all about me."

"Don't be silly Takuma-kun," Kemino said, walking over to the blonde vampire who was sitting on his bed. "I would never forget my man-whore."

"You're so mean Kemino-chan," Takuma said.

Kemino sat down in his lap, making a perverted face. "Am I now?" She raised an eyebrow. Behind her, the door opened and closed silently. A new figure walked up and flopped onto the bed next to the man-whore and his pimp.

"Hey Kemino, man-whore," Shiki, Senri said, unaffected by Kemino's position. He was used to his friends' randomness.

"Hello Senri-kun. I was just telling the bitch to give me my money. Senri looked to Takuma for his side of the story.

"I just can't do it anymore!" Takuma pretended to sob. "I'm tired of being dirty like Yuuki!" The three laughed at the joke. Kemino slid off of her man-whore and sat between her friends.

"I felt bad for Yuuki last night." Seeing the shock on the boys' faces, she was forced to explain. "She had to deal with Gina-chan."

"What horrible torture did Gina-chan put her through?" Takuma asked, flinching at the thought.

"She asked her weird questions. 'Why is the sky blue?' 'Why do dolphins squeak?' 'Why does Yuuki have a bandage on her neck?' She even had Yuuki try to solve simple calculus equations." Kemino imitated Yuuki by counting on her fingers and looking confused. Senri then "shot" "Yuuki" to put her out of her misery. Kemino slumped over.

"Shiki! Why did you do that? Now we have to take care of the body!" Takuma looked nervous while Senri shrugged.

"Well can we at least not let her blood go to waste?" Shiki looked at the "dead Yuuki" hungrily. Takuma considered the answer. With a nod, both Takuma and Senri started to pretend to drink Kemino's blood. "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom." She then started to giggle and squirm. "Stop nomming on me!" It was in this child-like fashion that they spent the rest of the night.

1111

"Just where do you think you're going?" The day class girl at the door frowned at the harsh voice. She turned and saw Gina standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. She was wearing black pants and a green hoodie.

She relaxed at little; she couldn't shop her. "Going to get some fresh air."

"You have a window in your room. Get it from there." Gina was not in the mood to deal with this. She had been mad since seeing that bandage around Yuuki's neck last night. The thought in her head made her stomach flip and twist and gave her a headache from anger. She really wanted to beat the brunette. And watch was more boring than watching paint dry.

"What are you doing here than Yukimura?" the Day Class girl asked. "You can't go out either."

"Actually, I can," Gina said. She mentally smirked at the disbelief and jealousy on her face. "It's part of my suspension."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Listen, girlie, either you get back to your room now before I drag you, or face Zero's wrath."

"Y-you're bluffing."

"Am I?" Gina glared hard at the girl, her obvious fear covering her face. The girl tried to start Gina down. "Go back to your room. Now." At that moment, the door to the entrance started to open. The student yelped out and took off back up the stairs. Gina rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about getting out later!" she shouted up at her. Then Gina made her way out the door.

"What happened?" Zero asked, closing the door behind her.

"Nothing really. A girl was trying to sneak out," she said simply, putting her hands in her hoodie's pocket.

"Those girls don't know the rules," Zero growled slightly.

"It's because they don't understand the reason for them. My least favorite kind of people: the uninformed."

Zero chuckled slightly. "You were uninformed once."

"That doesn't count."

"Of course not."

The two friends went on to patrol the campus. Gina was quiet. She kept her hands in her hoodie pocket and kept her head low. Zero sighed to himself; she was mad at him. He knew something was wrong since she didn't have her sketch book. Either that or something was on her mind.

Zero stopped and turned to the pink-haired girl "What did I do this time?" he asked. Gina wasn't listening. She looked around the area before jumping, grabbed hold of a branch, and pulled herself into the tree. "What are you doing?"

"Looking around," Gina said. "Observing the angles from here." She climbed higher into the tree.

"What for?" Zero asked, following her small body with his eyes.

"Drawing. You have seen my picture of the whole campus, right?" Gina sat down with her back against the trunk of the tree.

"Yeah. Where did you find that angle, anyway?"

"What building is not in the picture?"

Zero pictured the drawing in his mind. "Day Class Dorms."

"Pick one, you got a 50/50 chance."

"Yeah, but where from the building?"

"I'll show you Tuesday night."

"Why not now?"

"Cross has the area tonight." Gina tightened her fist at the thought of her.

Zero could hear the slight venom in her voice. "Gina, what's wrong?"

Gina looked down at Zero through the leaves. He looked fine, normal. His purple eyes didn't have the hardness to them that they had during the school day and dealing with the Night Class. They were like any other person's, but still had a certain shine to them. It was nice to see, to know, that he was relaxed around her. She couldn't imagine the Zero down below as a thirsting beast. She sighed to herself. "I thought blood tablets were supposed to be a supplement," she said slowly. He was going to get mad; she brought up about him being a vampire.

Zero growled to himself. He hated the reminder of what he is. He hated drinking blood. He hated hurting Yuuki. That stupid, stupid gauze. He chose his words carefully so that both of them would not get any more upset. "Is this the first time you've noticed?"

Gina nodded. "I don't look at Cross ever, but she wouldn't shut up last night, so I had to look at her. I asked her about it and she said she had a rash." She snickered a little to herself. "She's a really bad liar."

"Yeah…" Zero sighed to himself. "My body rejects the tablets. Trust me, I'd rather take those."

"I know." Gina started to climb down the tree, stopping at the branch above Zero. "You would think that they would have a variety of different kinds, like different levels of blood, flavors, AB or O…"

"They are fairly recent," Zero said. "The Night Class took part in the development."

"That makes sense." Gina leaped from the branch and attached herself onto Zero's back. The tall boy stumbled slightly and he looked back her. "They have no taste."

"I think it would be hard to do something like that."

"No it wouldn't. You just have to mix the right chemicals together and maybe add some spices. Maybe add some esters for a smell."

"You just applied chemistry to a conversation."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Gina laughed a little to herself and buried her face in Zero's back. "I think AB should taste the best because it's such a rare blood type."

Zero rolled his eyes at her. "You're just fascinated with everything that has to do with vampires."

"Of course I am," Gina said simply. "It's something new to me. Also I'm technically one too because of my dad so I want to know all I can."

"You want to go through all this?"

"I don't know." Zero was half-shocked by her answer; Gina never said that about something concerning herself. He felt her arms tighten around him. "The idea is exciting, but I'm a little scared of the real details such as craving blood." _And I'm afraid of what would happen between us… I don't want you to hate me, Zero. _Zero put a hand on one of her arms. She lifted her head up and smiled towards him. "But who knows if it will really happen? I could stay like this for the rest of my life."

"Yep. Short." Zero chuckled slightly.

"I will make sure you get your legs amputated. Now, carry me around." Zero shrugged and started to walk while Gina smiled to herself. A bad topic turned out somewhat humorous. Zero had learned how to do what she did, always try to make fun of a serious topic. It made her happy.

The white-haired boy carried the pink-haired girl as he walked over the campus. Gina was quiet again, he could feel her shift around a little, looking at the area behind him. When they pasted the Moon Dorms, she said "I think I saw Aidou getting bitch-slapped by Kuran!" Then this somehow got her to tell him that she gave Yuuki simple calculus questions last night and she couldn't do them.

"Hey Zero,?" Gina asked a while later as they were passing by the school.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I know it's sensitive for you." Zero looked back at the girl on his back. "What happened when you turned into a vampire…?" Her blue eyes were looking down to the side. She looked guilty for asking.

"You're full of questions," he said, walking up a set of stairs up to a patio by the doors.

"I said you didn't have to answer," Gina said, her voice muffled from her burying her face into his back.

"It's ok." Zero leaned on the stone 'fence' with his elbows. "I figured you would ask at some point."

"Sorry."

What happened next was something that no one would had thought possible: Kiryuu, Zero laughed. It wasn't a long drawn out laugh, but it was more than a chuckle. And it was enough for Gina to feel his forehead. He brushed it off. "Last I checked, Yukimura, Gina doesn't apologize for what she says."

"Yeah, well…" Gina slid off his back and mimicked his stance, but she rested her chin on her arms. She stared up to the moon and stars. "I know you don't like vampires and that you don't like that you are one. I know that I'm not good with people, you and Kemino are the only friends I've ever had. I… I don't want to mess up. You're a great guy and stuff. I like having you as a friend." She looked to him. "You seem to know everything about me, so I kinda wanted to know more about you."

Zero shrugged. "It's not exactly a good event."

"I know," Gina said, "but I'm just curious."

"Why?"

"I don't know. If you talked about your problems you'll feel better than keeping it inside… And it works."

"Did you get that from Kemino?"

"No, my dad. My mom went somewhere back when I was like six or seven and she didn't come back 'till the next day. That night I had a nightmare that she was brutally murdered. I saw it happen from above. It was horrible. The next day I didn't eat at all or say anything. Dad made me tell him what was wrong. After I explained, I felt slightly better and he assured me that Mom was ok. And about an hour later, she came home."

"So you want me to tell you so I can forget it happened?"

"No, damn it. Stop twisting my words you bastard! I want to help you somehow. I know you suffer from it. Friends are supposed to help each other and stuff, right?" Even though her voice snapped at him, her blue eyes were filled with some sort of emotion. It made her look like an innocent child.

Zero found this to be a little out of place with her. From Gina's personality, he would had thought that she would be demanding for an answer, threatening all sorts of things. He had to admit that he liked this about her; she was careful not to say anything that could hurt him and made him feel like he was still human somewhat. They've known each other for almost a month, being friends for about half of it. And she was unbelievably cute like that. He took a breath and slowly let it out. "It was four years ago. My parents were packing our stuff so we could move again. My brother was out in the snow. I sensed her before my parents. I ran out of the house, worried about Ichiru. She was standing there in the snow. My parents soon came out and saw her. Then she got behind me and…" He reached a hand to his neck, faintly feeling the fangs sinking in as the memory went through his head.

Gina placed her hand over his and gave it a small squeeze. "So now you have an awesome tattoo there," she said. "Then what happened?"

"She proceeded to kill my parents. I think she said something about revenge. And Ichiru…"

"So that's why you live with Cross," Gina said. Zero nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to lose a brother.

"He was my twin."

"Ouch." Gina wrapped her other arm around the tall boy. She wanted to say something, but all she could think of was 'I'm sorry' and that wasn't a good thing to say. It doesn't change anything. She just held him, trying to let him know that she cared. She gave his hand another squeeze. There wasn't much she could imagine of what it felt like to lose her family, but the thought itself was scary.

"Anything else you want to know?" Zero asked.

"Well," Gina said slowly, "do you know the vampires name that bit you?"

"Why?"

"You want revenge, right? I'll be your eyes and ears if needed."

"It doesn't concern you."

"I don't care. Don't you want to make sure that I know to avoid her, then?"

"I don't want you to go looking for her."

"I won't. I'll be the one listening out and looking out for you. And then when you win, we'll have a big party and burn the corpse and feed it to the birds."

Zero smirked slightly. Gina smiled softly at him. For Gina, what she said meant that she just wanted to help him in some way. "Hio, Shizuka," he said.

"Hio, got it."

The two stayed silent after that. Gina kept her arm around him, only because she didn't know what else to do. Zero didn't mind. It was nice that she cared. He lowered his hand from his neck soon into the silence and Gina kept hers on it. They turned and looked each other in the eye. Gina gave him her own smile, half a smirk, and Zero responded with a small smirk. The two had a silent understanding: Gina was going to help Zero no matter what and Zero was willing to accept it, sometimes.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I didn't update like I said I did. The chapter that I'm working in my notebook is taking longer that I thought it would. But hey, I made a little short thing of Aki and Sekino (Gina's parents) for Valentine's day last week. Check it out when you have a chance. Also I'm working on a picture of a scene of Gina and Zero that was maybe two chapters ago, not sure. God, do I hate drawing the damn uniform. **_

_**Thanks to Kemino SaiJin, Pandora 'N Jinx, DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. , lmamc, Xx-NiXXy-xX, and JayceeJade for reviewing last chapter. I'm glad that people are seeing what I want them to.**_

_**Please remember to vote in the character popularity poll and to send questions for the Q&A with Gina and Kemino. I need all I can really soon!**_

_**I'll try for next week since I have this week off. But knowing me, I'm just going to play playstation all day and do my English homework. I'm going to do the best I can and hopefully not kill anyone in the proccess.**_


	20. Night ThirtyFour

"I am woman, hear me smash!" The girl jumped on the bed, her pink wig almost coming off. She landed on her back, next to the blonde vampire reading. He smiled at her and petted her head. She beamed up at him.

"Having fun?" Takuma asked her.

"Much," Kemino said, adjusting her wig. "Classes are so boring, especially since Gina-chan isn't there."

"Why's that?"

"We're doing nothing but review and I know everything."

"Practice doesn't hurt."

"I know, but it's just so boring! If Gina-chan wasn't suspended then we could just goof off. And it would be great to hear her complain to the teacher about it. I'm trying to give her review so she's not dead on test day and you should hear her! She has the mouth of about then sailors and Jacky Faber."

"Oh, poor Kemino-chan getting cursed at." Takuma set down his book and laid down with her.

Kemino rolled to her side to face him. "Yeah. And she throws stuff at me!"

"Everything will be ok," he said, pulling her into a hug.

Kemino smiled and snuggled against his chest. "Everything's ok now."

Takuma chuckled and petted her head. The two laid in silence; enjoying the other's body warmth. It was a peaceful silence that needed no words to speak the words from the heart. Both hearts wished for time to stop and to stay like this forever.

But peaceful times create the question of the future. "Takuma-kun," Kemino said, looking up at the blonde, "I don't want to hide forever."

"I know," Takuma said. "I don't either. He moved some of the fake hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't there something you could do? I mean, we're your 'pets,' not his."

"I don't know," he sighed. "Even if you do leave the house, Grandfather would still make sure that you and I don't get close."

"It's not fair." Kemino buried her face into his chest.

"I know."

"I want to be able to walk hand-in-hand without consequence. And to get all the fangirls to back off. You're mine."

Takuma chuckled a little to himself. "Yep."

Kemino thought for a second. "You could kick us out and the chairman would take us in."

"True, but that seems too planed out."

"Not really. The chairman is the kind of guy that will take in every abandoned cat he sees."

Takuma shrugged. "But you'll still be here at the school and Grandfather will know where you are if he finds out."

"Then I'll get a random apartment."

"With what money?"

"I'll get a job and pay it off."

"I'll still worry about you and I'd want to see you. Plus who would watch over the twins?"

Kemino frowned and buried her face in more. "Damn it, Takuma-kun."

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"It would be easier if I was a vampire."

"Naturally born and of a distinquished family."

"Bleh. Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know." Takuma sighed.

"I want to be in the night class."

"I know, but you have to be a vampire."

"But my stuff is too easy. I've lived with vampires for five years, I somewhat know the 411."

"Still."

"Kaname-kun knows me and it would promote coexistence. You and Senri-kun and Kaname-kun would make sure that Aidou and others wouldn't come after me."

Takuma sighed once again, petting her head gently.

Silence fell on them. Kemino listened to her partner's heartbeat. Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump. The rhythmic sound of his heart pet her in a sort of trance to calm her down slightly. Nothing else mattered right now, only that she and Takuma were allowed small amounts of time like this to be together.

Kemino hugged him tight. "Mine."

Takuma hugged her closed "Mine."

"How many kids do you want?"

"What?" The question was unexpected.

"How many offspring do you wish to produce?" Kemino asked, emphasizing each word.

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"How many do you want?"

"I asked you first."

"And that's my answer."

"That's cheating!"

"So?"

"That's not fair! You're a meanie!"

Takuma smiled at her and kissed Kemino's lips softly. Well, it's one way to make her quiet.

Silence feel on the couple once again. More could had been asked, but they had frustrating answers. Their lives that were simplified from confessing were once again complex.

Kemino kissed the vampire's cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

smiled. "I love you too."

1111

The sound of a motor made Gina jump out of sleep. She was still at her desk with a math worksheet and her sketch book. Half-asleep, she wiped drool from the corner of her mouth. She had a second of panic as she checked her drawing for any wet spots. She sighed in relief as she saw that the brothers were safe. Gina yawned and looked toward the motor. "What are you doing?" her voice shouted over the noise.

The blue-haired girl looked up from her sewing machine. Her hair was pulled back. Kemino stepped off the pedal. "Sorry Gina-chan," she said.

Gina scratched the back of her head, looking at the clock. "You're back a little early."

Kemino shrugged. "It was getting boring."

"Really now? Never thought I would hear you say that."

"Well, it was more depressing." Kemino looked down in her lap.

Gina got up and walked over to her. "The whole his Grandpa's a douche?"

"More or less." Kemino sighed. "I thought things would be a little easier after we told each other."

"Nothing's ever easy." Then Kemino's words hit her. "Wait a second." Gina kneeled to look her friend in the eye. "You told him? What did he say?"

Kemino blushed slightly. "We're technically an item, but… we can't."

Gina rubbed her back. "I get it. That sucks. Hey, maybe we could get Zero to kill Douchey McDouchepants."

"But he's not a Level-E and…"

"Then I'll steal Zero's gun and do it. I'm not a hunter, so I don't know the laws. Therefore, I am innocent." Kemino smiled softly at her friend. "Then you and Ichijou are free to have 20 million babies."

"It's you that's going to have 20 million hipporgriff babies with my shield Buckbeak," Kemino laughed.

"God damn it, I am not going to fuck Zero. Ever." Gina glared at her. "I'm trying to cheer you up; don't piss me off."

"But picturing all your beautiful babies cheers me up," Kemino said innocently.

"Whatever." Gina looked at the familiar pink fabric at the machine. "You've been working on this all month. What is it for?"

"It's my dress for the ball after testing. And I've been taking my time to make sure it's perfect."

"Ball? What ball?"

Kemino burst out laughing. "It's THE ball! Where we get to dance with the Night Class! Oh yes, the ever so beautiful Night Class! With their dreamy eyes and pointy teeth! They're just so beautiful!" She let out a fake sob with the last word, wiping tears from her eyes.

"When is it exactly?" Gina asked, dread coming over her.

"The night after test day."

"A week and a day?"

"Yes."

Gina slowly stood up and looked under Kemino's bed. "Do you have any rope for hanging me?"

Kemino got up and pulled Gina back. "There's no reason to hang yourself. Zero-kun'll be there to keep you sane."

"That's not the problem," Gina said. "I can survive a night with vampires and fangirls."

"Then why do you want to kill yourself right now?"

"My parents will be there."

"I thought they weren't coming until your birthday."

"Exactly." Gina shuddered. "And Mom's going to kidnap me the day of and make me go shopping for a dress and it's going to be Hell. Dad won't save me. Fuck, Cross would join in and now you will." She screamed a little.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kemino said, patting her friend's shoulder. "There's no need to freak." Gina slowly turned around with a glare. "Shopping is not bad."

"Clothes shopping is. And for dresses is worse."

"Why?"

"Most are ugly and I can't run in them."

"That's because you're not supposed to."

"You sound like my father."

"You can suck up and deal with it." Kemino smiled. "Would you rather have me make you something all cute and frilly?"

"NO."

"Exactly. It won't kill you."

"But I don't want to dance."

"You don't know how to, you mean."

"I can. I just don't like to. I'm not a people person."

"Could have fooled me."

"Shut up. I thought I get whatever I want for turning sixteen."

Kemino laughed. "Oh well, this dance has been happening for years. Complain to the chairman." She went back to her sewing machine and started working again. Gina went to her desk and put the math worksheet in her pile of schoolwork for Kemino to take to class tomorrow. She looked over her newest drawing: The Kiryuu Twins. It basically was two Zeros, as kids, in similar clothing. It wasn't colored yet and the faces were blank. She didn't know what would go for some reason. Probably because she didn't know what Zero's and Ichiru's personality were like when they were younger. She yawned; she'll ask Zero about it tomorrow. Gina changed into pajamas and allowed Kemino's sewing machine to provide a sort of lullaby.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Yay for Kemino and Takuma fluff. **_

_**Thanks to Pandora N' Jinx, lmamc, and JayceeJade for reviewing last chapter. I'm going to update in two weeks, so the 20th. I'm having a lack of inspiration at the moment, but I'm trying to fix that. I'm sorry that you have to wait on me. **_

_**Please vote in the poll and message me questions for Q&A with Gina and Kemino.**_


	21. Night ThirtyFive

These late nights were starting to catch up to her. Gina yawned as she was leaning against the Girl Dorms, waiting for Zero. And she was able to sleep in too. It made no sense to her. She was wearing a semi-low cut, black and white striped, long-sleeved v-neck and jeans. Kemino almost strangled her with a scarf, making Gina feel more exhausted from escaping that.

Sighing, Gina scratched the back of her head. And she has another two days of this. Though Kemino will only be annoying if I'm with Zero and we're together only on Thursday, so it won't be too bad. As the thought of the male prefect went through her mind, he was coming towards her. Gina gave a slight wave and got off the wall. "Hey."

Zero nodded his head slightly in response. "Hey."

Gina stretched a bit. "Ready for another late night?" she asked.

Zero smirked slightly at her. "Is Gina getting tired?"

"Am not. I'm perfectly fine. I only have two more nights of this." She stuck out her tongue at him. Zero stuck his out in response. She laughed a little. That image will now forever be in her mind and it shall only be for her. "Come on, let's go." She led him around the dorms to a tree.

Zero watched as she jumped at a branch just out of reach. "Really? Is this the only way?" he asked. He went over and lifted the smaller girl up, hands on her waist.

Gina yelped out at the touch. She turned and glared down at him, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered out.

"Helping," he said bluntly. Gina grumbled to herself as she took the branch and pulled herself up into the tree. Zero rolled his eyes slightly and followed her after she climbed higher.

"It's easier from my room," Gina said. "There's a branch right outside the window."

"How many times have you been up there?" Zero asked.

"A couple. The perfect view of the sky helps me think."

"At night?"

"Only now. I'm so excited for the view."

Zero couldn't help but smirk at her. Gina was really one of a kind; a hard outside, but a soft inside, or, at least, mental side. Only she would be excited to see a night sky from a roof. He couldn't blame her thought; some things looked better from different places.

"Gina-chan and Zero-kun, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," a familiar voice sang at the teens. Gina, knowing the voice all too well, climbed up the tree faster. Zero turned to the voice and saw Kemino at the window, smiling. "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." She thought for a few seconds before exclaiming, "Aww, that'll be so cute! Gina-chan with a little mini Zero-kun baby."

"You better shut up before I throw my shoe at you!" Gina threatened from above.

"I love you too," Kemino called backed.

"For best friends, all you two do is argue," Zero said to the girl with a short red wig.

Kemino shrugged. "It's our way of loving each other. You have to admit that it's mostly her own fault; she starts it."

"You just did."

"You're only made because I included you in it."

"No."

"Whatever. You two seem to see a lot of each other for just friends." A stick flew down and struck the window sill. "You missed!" Kemino called up at her friend.

"Don't make me come down there!" Gina shouted down.

Kemino laughed to herself and looked at Zero. "She may not be the nicest girl you'll meet, but Gina-chan is one of the best people out there. Wouldn't you agree?"

Zero gave a small shrug. "She's a good friend," he said. Kemino face-palmed and shook her head. He gave her a questioning look. She waved him off. "Go before she leaves you," she said to him. "Have fun you two!" she called up to Gina. Then she closed the window and got out of sight.

By the time Zero got to the roof, Gina was already sitting at a certain spot, her back to him. Next to her was her sketch book with pencils on it. He walked over, his shoes on the shingles quietly echoing in the night.

"Took you long enough," Gina said.

"Not really," Zero said. He sat next to her on her right. "This is an amazing view. Weird that I've been here longer and you know about this before me."

"That's your own fault." Gina laid down, looking at the stars. "But I agree with you, this is an amazing view," she said. "If only I could draw this."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, looking down at her. "You can draw everything."

"Yes, and no. How hard is it to draw a black sky with a full moon and some stars? A five year old could do it. If I drew this very scene I see now, it just wouldn't be the same. The details could be perfect, but it would lack something." Zero nodded in understanding. Gina went on: "Back at home in the winter, a moon like this made the snow so beautiful, I can't describe it. All the small dots of color. I've tried numerous time for the past three years everything the moon is full to draw it, but it never looks right."

"It's one of those capture the moment things," Zero said.

"I guess so. It just irritates me that I can't do it. Another thing to add on the list of things that piss me off."

"What else is on that list?"

"Liars, Kuran, Adiou and the rest of the idiots in the Night Class, being told what to do, and dresses."

"Dresses? I thought girls liked those."

Gina sat up. "Do I look like I would?"

"You never know; you're unpredictable."

"Whatever. I hate those things so much. Don't ask why, I just do and my parents have forced me in them way too many times."

"I don't like being dressed up either."

"Really?" Gina pulled a little on Zero's open jacket. "I didn't know that," she said sarcastically with a slight laugh. Then she sighed. "Neither of us are going to like what's after testing."

Zero face got on its usual pissed-off-annoyed look. "The chairman's an idiot."

"Who doesn't know that?" Gina groaned. "My birthday's going to suck."

"Your birthday's on the same day?" Zero asked.

Gina nodded. "My parents are going to be coming, Mom's going to force me to go shopping for a dress and go to the ball, with Kemino at her side. Cross is going to go on about how cute it is to see his students dancing together. Dad's going to laugh at my suffering. And I have to deal with fangirls and vampires all night."

"I have to put up with some of that too, you know. I'm being forced to keep watch during it." Zero sighed. "The whole thing's just a bad idea."

"It's a pain. All of next week is going to be a pain." Both teens sighed silently to themselves, not looking forward to the following week.

Gina took her sketch book, carefully setting the pencils on the roof so they wouldn't roll off and handed it to Zero. "What color would the coats be? And what should the expressions be?" Zero took it in his hand and silently gasped at it. It was him… and Ichiru… before Shizuka came. The two children were faceless. The background was colored, a snow-covered yard with a snowman near them. "I tried different colors and expressions on the previous page," Gina said, her voice bringing Zero back to reality, "but I can't find what I like. It's hard since I don't know what your brother was like or your personality when you were little."

"I… I was kinder, I guess. I took care of Ichiru a lot. He had frail health and our parents were gone often. Ichiru was an innocent child who wouldn't even hurt a fly. I was always better than him when Sensei was teaching us, but it didn't matter. Often in the night, Ichiru would come into my bed. We were so close, always together; two halves of the same whole." As Zero spoke, his purple eyes were clouded over with past memories that haven't resurfaced in years. He pointed to one of the boys in the picture. "Ichiru's eyes showed his innocence and were bright, a lot softer than mine. He would have a big smile on at something like this. He had a green coat…" he slid his finger to the other boy. "I had a tan coat. I would have a small smile on. My eyes were not as bright or soft as his, but were happy."

Gina nodded as she looked over the pencils she had in the moonlight. She put a standard pencil in her mouth and put a pencil on each ear. Zero gave back her sketch book and she immediately started drawing the missing facial features. Nothing else existed now, only her and the picture.

There were no words to describe how she looked when drawing that Zero could think of. She had a serious, yet calm look on her face and held the pencil loosely, yet firmly. Her blue eyes were focused on the lead-point and what it created. Her free-hand, for the most of the time, was holding the paper still, but would hold her pink hair out of her sight. The moonlight reflected slightly on her semi-pale skin.

Before Zero could take his eyes off her, Gina held out the book back to him. "How's this?"

It was just how Zero described it to her before; the happiness was there. "It's good," he said.

Gina smiled. "Ok. I'll give it to you once I put on some punishing touches," she said.

"Why?" Zero asked, somewhat surprised.

"Because I can always do my awesome drawing magic to make it more awesome."

"No, I mean why give it to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Gina asked, putting the question on him. Zero shrugged, no sure on how to back up his argument. "I just want to," Gina said. "Friends give each other stuff, don't they? Advice, food, and presents. I wanted it to remind you that he" – she pointed to the Zero in the drawing – "is still in there." She poked him in the chest. "You're still the same Kiryuu, Zero. You just… need to wake him up."

Zero smiled slightly at her. She really was a different kind of person and one of the best. He ruffled her hair. "Thanks," he said. Gina playfully batted his hand off and shook her head, trying to undo his ruffling. She smiled at him.

The two teens sat on the roof, looking over the school grounds. Well, Gina was; Zero was looking through her sketch book. He saw her attempts at the expressions and coat color for the drawing of him and Ichiru on the page before. The page after it was a black and white sketch of Kemino at a sewing machine. He flipped back a couple of pages at once and it opened upon the drawing of him shirtless. He was going to ask Gina about it, but decided against it; artists had their reasons and the question could make Gina flip out. Then he turned to the page of the drawing of the creature being dissected, the last "new" drawing he had seen. On the page after that were two groups of people, one on each side of the paper. The left group was humans (strangely one of them looked like Kaname) and the right was vampires, their fangs barred. It was showing the Great War, the first Vampire Hunters against an army of vampires. Where Gina learned of this event, he had no idea. On the next page there was a piece of toilet paper stapled in a corner with a sketch of a black bird and on the paper was the outline of a woman. There were faint details, such as the length of the hair and a nose. The person wasn't in a specific pose.

Zero's chest tightened and he just froze. He knew that figure, no matter how faint it was. His mind flashed to his past, seeing her face covered in his parents' and his own blood. "Where did you see her?" he asked, his voice hard. His throat started to ich and burn.

Gina turned to see what he was asking about. She saw the bird and the figure. "In my mind," she said, "like all my other drawings."

"Don't lie to me," Zero growled.

"I'm not," Gina said, forcing herself not to snap at him. "Why, is there something wrong with it?"

Zero's breaths were starting to quicken. Damn _it all. Why now of all times?_ He tried to force his words out, but his thirst grew more and more intense. "It's…" The burning intensified and he gasped out, clenching his throat.

"Zero!" _Oh fuck shits_. Gina reached a hand toward him, but Zero slapped it away. He was fighting so hard to keep control. He was panting hard, breath dry. His eyes were stained red and his skin turned paler as it started to sweat. It was painful is see. Gina growled to herself. _Damn it, what do I do?_

"Leave…" Zero breathed out.

"But you…"

"I'll be fine…"

Gina pulled up a sleeve and held out a bare wrist to the poor soul. "Take it," she said. Zero turned his face away from her. "Damn it, Zero!" She forced his face back to her, blue eyes glaring into blood red ones. "Just fucking take it." There was a lump in her throat that made her voice crack slightly.

"Gina, leave… please…" Zero begged.

"Why, so you can drink Cross' blood instead?" She didn't mean to shout at him. She didn't mean to twist the knife in Zero's wound. "You don't want to hurt her, do you?" It wasn't fair. She was here, willing, but he'd rather have her. Gina's sight started to blur and her eyes felt hot. She covered them with a hand, clenching her teeth.

"Gina…"

Shut up… Just shut up, you idiot… She couldn't handle this anymore. Gina took her sketch book out of Zero's lap and got her pencils. "I'm sorry…" she said, her voice cracking. Then she left the way they came.

As Gina entered their room through the window, Kemino was styling a long blonde wig. Gina threw her stuff on her bed. Kemino turned at the noise. "You're back early," she said with a smile. It soon fell. "Gina-chan?" The smaller girl in front of her had her eyes squeezed shut and her face was red. She was trying to hold back from breathing, her shoulders shook and she started to sob. Kemino walked over and held her in her arms, petting her hair. Gina burst out in tears, crying loudly into the older girl's chest.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**YAY my favorite chapter! Poor poor Gina. **_

_**Thanks to PerfectPanda37, lmamc, Kemino SaiJin, JayceeJade, and Pandora 'N Jinx for reviewing. Sorry but I am going to update every other week (again two weeks so next update will be on April 3rd). I hate to do this to you guys but we've started a research paper in English and I have been having too many brain farts on what to do at the point I'm at. Also I'm trying to get ready for Tora Con that's in the middle of April. I attempted to dye my wig yesterday and failed, so now I have to go buy spray in dye. Again, I'm sorry about making you guys wait for updates, but I'm behind on typing the story up and school doesn't love me.**_

_**Remember to ask questions for Gina's and Kemino's Q&A. This will be the last chance to ask questions. And Please vote in the Favorite character poll. See you all next time.**_


	22. Night ThirtySix

"You need to get out of bed."

"No."

"You have to go patrol."

"Don't care."

Kemino sighed with a growl. She walked over to the lump in the bed and took the covers off. Gina was in the bed, still in her pajamas. Her hair was a mess, signaling that she hasn't moved out of bed all day. "Did you even eat today?" Kemino asked.

Gina gave a shrug. "Wasn't hungry."

Kemino pulled Gina up by her shirt and slapped her across the face. "There isn't any reason to be mopping around like this," she said. "If you give up after one little bump in the road, then you'll never win."

"Shut up!" Gina snapped. "This is my problem, not yours. I'll handle it my way." The two glared at each other for a couple of seconds. Defeated, Gina laid back down and rolled over. "Sorry…" she grumbled.  
Kemino sat on the bed and rubbed her back. "Look, I k now you're confused. But this isn't the way to deal with it. I'm only trying to help."

Gina nodded. "I know."

"So try and be a good girl tonight, alright? Now, come on. Go take a quick shower and get dressed."

After Gina did what she was told, Kemino sat her down on a chair and put a long blonde wig on her.

"What are you doing?" Gina asked her.

"Making sure it looks right," Kemino said. She moved a few more strands in front of Gina's right eye and cut a little bit to get a slight point at the end. Then she fixed the ponytail. She sprayed it with a little bit of hairspray, enough to keep the style in place, but allow it to look natural. "Perfect," she said after Gina's small cough fit.

"So, who's Deidara?" Gina asked, recognizing the hair style.

"Takuma-kun," Kemino said. "And I'm…" She paused for dramatic effect as she put on her short red wig. "Sasori-no-donna!"

"Have fun with that." Gina took the wig off carefully and got up. "I'll see you later." And with that, she left the building.

Outside, Gina zipped up her black jacket all the way, the cold air obvious. It could snow any day now. Snow: frozen rain that could be so fluffy and small kids would call a miracle. Different things went through her mind when she thought of the white substance: her home in the nearby mountains; her parents; staying up until the sunrises on vacations; drinking hot chocolate; the beautiful scene of the full moon making the snow sparkle; a vampire by the name of Hio, Shizuka biting Zero and killing his parents and twin brother, Ichiru.

"Gina-chan!" Gina jumped back to reality and saw Yuuki coming towards her. Gina tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind. "You look a little pale," Yuuki said, "are you ok?"

Gina shrugged. "More or less. I slept all day and missed all the meals," she said.

"That's terrible," Yuuki said. "I don't think I would have been able to survive."

"Do you think we can see if Cross has any food?"

1111

A small girl was jumping excitedly as a tall, young man was putting a trunk into a carriage. She was so happy; she was going to see Zero after all these years! And those two girls around him looked very tasty.

"Shizuka-sama," the young man said, "everything is ready." He was wearing simple pants and a light turtleneck with a dark, long jacket. His white hair fell over his eyes, which were covered by a white porcelain mask.

"Thank you," the girl said, her voice sweet with a small giggle. "Let us return inside. We'll be leaving right after breakfast tomorrow." The young man nodded. The two began to walk back to the villa.

"Forgive me for asking Shizuka-sama," the young man said, "but are you sure that this is a good idea?"  
The girl turned around and faced him, her long, pale hair flowing behind. She smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern for me," she said, "but does it make you jealous Ichiru?"

"No," Ichiru said. "I'm, only looking out for your safety."

"You're such a sweet boy."

1111

"Wow, it's been getting cold recently," the brunette said. Gina nodded in response with her hands in her pockets. The two girls were near the school, Yuuki looking into the windows while Gina was looking towards the Boys' Dorm. She sighed silently to herself and turned to Yuuki. Inwardly she growled. That stupid bandage and those damn eyes.

"Hey Cross," Gina said with slight venom in her voice, "stop with the googlely eyes and focus."

"Huh?" Yuuki turned to her. "Oh, right."

Gina rolled her eyes. _Stupid girl_. She made those eyes, but she couldn't see them on him. _Damn it Gina, stop. Just stop thinking about it. Move away from the school and stop thinking._

Before following the taller girl, Yuuki took a glance at the boys' dorm. "I hope Zero's ok," she said to herself.

The pink-haired girl stopped and clenched her fists. "Do you honestly think he's ok after doing something that he despises?" Gina snapped. "God only knows if he isn't slicing his wrists right now! Don't you get it? Zero hates what he is! And don't fucking go off about how you're helping him! It's more painful for him because it's you! Can't you see that? You fucking idiot, you've known him for four years! I've only known him for a month and I know it! He looks at you the same way as you do to Kuran!" Her chest pounded against her chest in pain. She could feel her throat choke up and her eyes grow hot.

Yuuki was shocked at Gina. She was usually calm and it was rare to see her snap. And she couldn't understand why. Then Gina took off running. "Gina-chan, wait!" Yuuki ran after her.

Inside the school, Kuran, Kaname heard every word that was shouted form the window. That girl was proving that she could be a problem in the near future.

Gina didn't know where she was and didn't care. She had jumped the school walls after climbing a tree to escaped Yuuki. She stopped and fell onto her knees. She cursed herself as she punched the ground. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Tears were crawling down her face. Not understanding why made her even angrier. She knew she was pissed at Yuuki, but her chest was in pain as well. She let out a scream of frustration and stayed there in the dirt for some time before she settled down enough to return to her dorm room.

1111

"Gina-chan flipped on Yuuki-chan," the "older man" said to "his" partner.

"Oh, is that so?" said the blonde. "What makes you say that, hmm?"

"Yuuki-chan came to the room asking if she was there. I asked what happened and she told me Gina-chan had yelled at her. Gina-chan came back a while later and I had her explain."

"What was it about, hmm?"

"Zero-kun." The red head sighed. "Can't decide if I'm upset with her or not."

"We'll have to wait and see how it goes, hmm."

"I hate waiting."

The blonde chuckled to himself and kissed the red head's forehead. "I know."

"He" giggled to "himself." "We're making yaoi."

The blonde playfully licked his lips. "Oh yes." He pushed the red head on the bed, holding "his" hands above "his" head. And, of course, the door connecting the two rooms opens.

"What are you two doing?" a bored voice asked.

"Making yaoi," the one on bottom said.

"Of course you are. How does a puppet have sex in the first place, let alone butt sex?"

"We'll find out," the blonde said.

Senri rolled his eyes at his friends and sat next to them. "Why am I being left out of tonight's party?" he asked.

"I haven't decided on who you could be," Kemino said, pushing Takuma off with her feet. "Therefore, I have no wig styled for you."

"I'm such a third-wheel," Senri sighed.

"No you're not," Takuma said. He sat on Senri's lap. "Once she leaves, I'm all yours."

"You hoe," Kemino laughed.

Senri put his arms around Takuma's waist. "He's my hoe." They all laughed.

"You could be Yahiko and Rima-chan could be Konan. I am not trying to find a way to give you fake giant piercings," Kemino said.

"Plus my agency wouldn't like it."

"That too."

The three friends stayed in Takuma's room, fooling around in a similar fashion and talking of current events. Senri talked about upcoming photo shoots and what not and Kemino flipped over the fact that Rima was going to model Alice and the Pirates, her favorite brand ever. Kemino talked about how stupid humans can be and about how Gina is becoming a girl. Takuma had nothing to talk about because he had a boring life. Senri left to sleep after a little more than an hour and Kemino wanted to go so she could watch over Gina.

As she was heading to the window, Takuma wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, holding her close. Kemino smiled and turned in his arms. "Something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing serious," Takuma whispered back.

"What is it, Takuma-kun?"

The blonde took Kemino's chin with his hand and lifted her head up. He slowly moved his face to hers and softly met her lips with his own. Kemino's eyes closed and she gave a small, content sigh through her nose. She wrapped her arms around Takuma's neck and held him close to herself. They stayed together for a few seconds before breaking for air.

"I love you," Takuma said, hugging her close.

"I love you too."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Yay another chapter up! The next update will be the 18th since I will be at Tora-Con on the 17th and I have no idea what time I'll be home. Also I still been having small brain farts on the rough draft of the story. Sorry guys.**_

_**Thanks to perfectpanda37, lmamc, Kemino SaiJin, JayceeJade, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing.**_

_**Some point this week, Tyler and I will be making the Q&A video. I'll post it up on my profile when I get it up. Also I just finished a picture of the scene form Night Thirty-One with Gina and Zero. There's a link to it on my profile, along with other pictures. **_


	23. Night ThirtySeven

Screaming cries of rabid fangirls filled the air. It was a dull sound to the girl sitting nearby with her sketch book in lap. Her blue-haired friend stood beside her. "Ah, this is such a lovely evening," Kemino said. "Zero-kun's doing his job as a wall."

"Uh-huh." Gina was finishing adding "snow" to the drawing to make it look for real.

Kemino sighed to herself. "I can't say that you're not being good company since this is the first time you've been out," she said, "but could you please try to be a little better?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That would require the effort of caring," Gina said as she put her pencils away in her hoodie pocket. She looked at her drawing and flipped back a page to look at that one; they were the same.

"Why am I seeing double?" Kemino asked.

"One's for me and…" Gina tore out the original drawing. "… this is for Zero."

"Aww, that's so cute. Are you going to confess your undying love for him as well?" Gina closed her sketch book and Kemino flinched back, expecting to get hit with it. But Gina made no move to do so. She got up, drawing and book in hand, and headed a little closer to the crowd.

"Are you coming?" she asked, turning back to her friend. "I think I see Ichijou about to get raped."

Kemino went up with her. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Gina shrugged. "I think it's just the weather. It feels like something's coming and I don't like it."

"You sure that's it?" Gina nodded.

The two turned back to the crowd and watched as it got closer to the school. Then Kemino burst out laughing when Yuuki was dragged inside it by Hanabusa. "Oh no, poor girl," she said with fake concern. "She's going to get raped and eateded."

"By Kuran," Gina said. "Aidou's bringing her to him in hopes of getting something as well."

"Not if the fangirls break in."

"If only we were lucky." Gina watched as Zero dragged the small brunette back out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It made her get angry seeing them together in some way, shape or form. She let it out and opened her eyes. _Just stay quiet and relax._

"Oh crap, I forgot to give Takuma-kun back his manga," Kemino said. "I'm going to go sneak them through the window."

"Have fun," Gina said. As Kemino left, her presence was replaced with the Discipline Committee.

"Where's she going?" Zero asked.

"To be a ninja." Gina prayed that Yuuki wasn't going to bring up last night.

"Are you sure you should be out?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, technically it's night now and I have patrol with Zero, so yes, I am allowed." _Now she needs to go away._

"Alright. I'll catch you later Zero," Yuuki said with a smile. Gina adverted her eyes away from Zero's face, not wanting to see that look. And then Yuuki went off.

Gina waited for the footsteps to go away before speaking. "Do you want to go up to the roof tonight or do you want to walk around?"

The tall, white-haired boy shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. Though I think I'd be tempted to sleep on the roof."

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm here to watch for you. Wasn't that your original plan anyway?"

"Perhaps."

Gina laughed to herself. "Well then, your plan failed. You haven't gotten much more sleep."

"That's because you require a constant watch."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"Should you really say that to someone that's giving you a present?" She held out the drawing of him and Ichiru. "Here."

Zero took it in his hand, looking over it. Gina made it look slightly faded and the falling snow looked real. "Thanks." He started to head to the Sun Dorms. "Wait for me outside the dorms."

Gina did as she was told (for once) as Zero went to put the drawing in his room. She sat against the building with her knees up and her book in her lap. She flipped to a page where a picture was already started. It had a light outline of a neck and the lower part of a face. She darkened the lines a little, adding more to add in detail. After each line was drawn, she shaded the skin lightly, rubbing her finger on the paper to spread the lead smoothly.

When Zero came back, she was working on where fangs were beginning to puncture into the skin. She was using a red pencil to add a slight color to the gray of the rest of the picture, showing the drops of blood seeping out. "More vampires?" Zero asked.

Gina covered up the picture with her body. "So what? My picture. If you don't like it, you can suck my left nut-sack." As she said this, she didn't face him. She was afraid of what color her face would be.

"We both know you don't have one of those," Zero said. Once again, Gina proved to be unpredictable. "And it's not that I don't like it. I was just asking." He knelt down next to her. "So there's no reason to be hiding it. I want to see how you're doing it."

Gina stayed still for a second. She debated in her head whether she should move or not. _But I haven't put those details in yet, so it should be ok. He shouldn't be able to tell what it is._ Slowly she moved off the drawing.

Zero's purple eyes scanned over it as Gina's blue ones watched them. The drawing was a simple sketch besides the addition of the red. It was hard to tell what gender the two people were, but judging by the lack of any sign of muscles on the amount of shoulder seen and how thin the neck was, the one being bitten was a girl. "It's interesting," Zero said. "Why the random red?"

"To make you ask," Gina said. "In truth, I have no idea. I went on an impulse."

Zero stood up and held out a hand to Gina. "C'mon, let's get going." Gina nodded and took hold of his hand, little tingles of her new emotion going from her palm to her heart.

They were silent at first, just killing time as the sun was setting. As she walked, Gina tried to work more on her drawing. Easier said than done; you can't shade carefully while moving your feet. So she lagged behind Zero, taking one step per second. There was no way for him to be annoyed wit her. This was how she was. Even if what she was doing was out there, it was normal for her.

When the sun's light was replaced by the moon's, Gina began to swear to herself. She was so close to finishing. She sent into a small clearing in order to have as much light as possible. Holding up her book at the right angle, Gina put the finishing touches on the picture, using her pinky to spread the other small amount of color she added. She smiled softly to herself, her heart beating hard and quick against her chest.

"Did you get it done?" Zero asked. Gina turned back to him, who was against a tree, nodding. "That's good."

Gina closed her book and went over to him. "Now we can work."

"You can. I was when you were finishing that. You get to do your part now."

Gina stuck her tongue out at him. "You lazy bum." Zero rolled his eyes at her and she just gave her little smirk.

"Anything else new in there I haven't seen?" he asked as the started to walk along.

"No," Gina said. "I was really tired yesterday and I worked on your drawing and this one today."

"I heard you went off yesterday."

Gina cursed to herself mentally. "From who?"

"Yuuki and Kemino."

"Ah." _God damn it! I understand that Cross would say something, but, really, Kemino? Fucking woman, I'll kill you._

Zero stopped and turned to her. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked. It wasn't a question that was out only for the answer; concern was in his cool eyes.

"No."

"Too bad." Gina gave him a glare. "You made me tell you stuff; now it's my turn. Friends look out for each other, remember?"

"Tch. Bastard." Gina looked away from him. "It's nothing, ok? Cross is just a fucking idiot."

"How so?"

"Because she doesn't get that what you guys do hurts you, especially since it's her." Gina clenched a fist. "I flipped on her about it and that it's because you like and that she's too fucking stupid to see anything. And I think that you deserve so much better than her."

"What?"

Gina looked at him in the eyes. "I know that you're in love with Cross and it pisses me off. She's too dense to see that and you deserve a whole hell of a lot better."

Zero face turned to its normal look of being angry at the world. "That's none of your business," he said, turning around.

"You asked me what was wrong and I answered. Don't be upset when it's not the answer you want." Her voice was hard as she said this, but the venom wasn't there.

The two friends stayed silent for a while. Giving in to her guilt-pulled chest, Gina sighed and walked to him. "Look, I'm not trying to be insultive, alright? I just… want to look out for you, as your friend. Kemino's been on me about catching up on the stuff that I've missed and my brain's almost ready to explode from that. I'm stressed about my parents coming because I don't want to get a dress. And stupid people piss me off, so everything has been piling." Zero remained silent, not turning to her. Gina frowned to herself slightly. "Come on Zero. We'll put this behind us and move on."

Zero turned his head to her. He sighed to himself and ruffled her hair. "You're right," he said.

Gina smiled up at him. Inside her mind, she was beating herself. _Come on Gina, snap out of this… whatever the fuck I've been doing. If you keep acting like this, nothing's going to go right. You almost just pushed one of your closest friends away. _"So, where are we off to next?" she asked.

"You lead," Zero said. "That way I can see what's ahead and you." His voice was its original monotone, but it had its own playfulness to it.

"We just made up after a potentially deadly thing. Don't mess it up."

"Just get moving."

"Blah blah blah." Gina walked ahead as she said this. "You're such a slave driver."

"You're just lazy."

"To you." Gina walked along with Zero behind her. She was tempted to go in a circle just to piss Zero off.

They walked over the school grounds in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Gina found it uncomfortable. Even though she apologized for what she said, it wouldn't surprise her if Zero was upset with her. Life was hard these days. She was always trying to help take out the knife, but she twisted it and accidentally put salt into the boy's wound. _I hate being a teenage girl._

They were just outside the school when Yuuki was walking out of it. "What were you doing in there?" Gina asked her. Last she checked going inside the school wasn't part of patrol.

"I was showing a new student around and took her to the classroom," Yuuki said.

"Another one of them?" Zero grumbled to himself.

"At least it's a girl," Gina said. "Better than another Aidou." Zero grunted.

"How has it been for you two?" Yuuki asked.

"Just fine," Zero said. "Same old nothing."

"That's good."

Gina took a few steps away from the two. It just felt wrong to be there with them. Yuuki asked Zero how he was doing and what not and Zero replied with simple answers. It wasn't a private conversation, but it felt wrong to listen to it. It seemed like other things wanted to be said, but the words were avoided because she was there. She turned away from the two and opened up her sketch book that was under her arm. She looked over her older drawings, touching up a few lines here and there and freshen the lines. Then she got to the page of the black bird and the blank woman. Gina took a small glance at Zero and back at the drawing. _Zero freaked out when he saw this and his vampire-side suddenly got hungry. There's no real explanation for it, except that this outline is the one that bit him; Hio. But if that's true, why did I see her blurred figure in my mind after drawing the bird? It doesn't make sense._

Then Gina felt her body become heavy and a sense of doom and panic came over her. She was afraid to move, to look up and find the source of this feeling. Her heart sped up and it beated so hard that it hurt. Trying to be calm, she lifted her head. Coming from the school was a pale girl, a little taller than Gina, with long, lavender hair with some of it done up on the side in a small bun. Her eyes matched her hair. They had a playful, yet deadly gleam to them. The pencil in Gina's hand began to move on the paper. She was afraid to look away from the girl, afraid that if she looked away she would kill her. Whoever she was, she was bad news.

Zero froze when the girl came into his sight. Yuuki saw he was staring off and turned around and saw the girl. "What happened Maria-chan?" she asked.

"I joked around too much," Maria said, "and everyone hates me now." Her voice was soft and sweet. It had a hint of some sort of desire; it was sickening.

As she spoke, her eyes on the small brunette, Gina took a look at what she drew. It was the rest of the details of the woman. She was fairly tall, long pale hair and wore a kimono. She had a beautiful face with sad eyes. Looking at it, at the bird, and at the girl, everything made sense (somehow); they were the same person! The woman processed the bird and she is processing the girl. And it was Hio, Shizuka! How Gina knew it was her, she didn't know.

"Zero!" Gina called out, wanting to tell him about her discovery, turning to him. Zero was already pulling out Bloody Rose and aimed it at Maria. Did he figure it out?

Yuuki moved in front of the gun. "No!" she shouted out. "Pulling that gun on her for no reason! Why Zero?"

"Move it Cross!" Gina snapped. Maria, who was hiding behind Yuuki, glanced over at Gina with a cold, death glare. She swore that she felt her heart stop for a second. She knew that she knew. And if she opened her mouth, she was as good as dead…

Zero covered his face with his hand for a second. He muttered something to himself, lowering Bloody Rose. "Who is she?" he asked, sounding confused.

Looking around Yuuki, Maria said, "How do you do? I'm Kurenai, Maria."

"I'm sorry he scared you Maria-chan," Yuuki said, turning to face the girl. "He's a school guardian like I am. He's Kiryuu, Zero, my partner. He doesn't usually go this far…" Yuuki looked back at Zero.

"But I shouldn't have been wandering around the grounds," Maria said. "I'm sorry."

"Then you should have stayed inside the building," Gina said. "For all we knew you were looking for a midnight snack."

Yuuki turned to Gina. "She said she was sorry. Don't be so harsh."

"Don't try to give her special treatment just because she's new and in the Night Class," Gina snapped back. "We know what happened last week." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"What about yourself?" Maria asked. "You don't have the armband for a prefect; you're not even wearing a uniform for that matter."

"I have to help patrol as part of a suspension," Gina said. "I was teaching one of you a lesson in manners."

Zero, who had moved next to her, put a hand on Gina's shoulder. "Calm down," he said.

Maria giggled. "You sound scary," she said. "What's your name?"

Gina swallowed slightly and tightened her grip on her pencil. Was it ok to tell Maria her name? What if she recognized her family name? Could that put her parents in danger as well? No, if she was smart then she wouldn't do anything, seeing that they'd only be here for a day next week and there would be tons of people around; also she didn't know that they were coming. _Gah! I'm over-thinking this_. "Yukimura, Gina," she said, keeping her voice calm.

There was a spark of interest in those pale eyes. Maria smiled. "I hope you and I can become friends, Yuuki-chan… Gina-chan." And then she walked away toward the Moon Dorms.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night**

**_Dun Dun Duuun! The plot thickens! Another one of my favorite scenes for the friction between Gina and Zero. I know I said I was going to upload tomorrow, but I have nothing else to do besides be in my "Impossilbe Love" mood because of an amazing event that you will find out about below._**

**_Thanks to lmamc and Bloody-WhiteRose97 for reviewing last chapter. And thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDreamCorp. for beginning to stalk my dA page lol. I need to hone my drawing skills and make more drawings of this story. I have random ones around my belongings (such as a drawing of Kemino and Takuma that I did at SAT prep classes last week) and need to find time to upload them. _**

**_Next upoad will be May 1st. I'm trying to write as fast as I can but I have AP tests coming up fast, SAT the same wek, a research paper this week alone with an essay and to read Of Mice and Men (all from the same bloody English teacher). I'm sorry that I can't write/think faster. Plus my mind wonders off to more farther into the future of this story. I love Gina too much lol. Oh, and Tyler and I made the Q&A video at the hotel. It's currently on our friend's memory card because I was an idiot and didn't bring my camera with me. I don't know when I will get the file but when I do I will edit and upload to YouTube and put the link on my profile._**

**_Tora-Con was AMAZING! I was able to have someone draw Gina for me and it is freaking awesome and I love it oh so much. It's a false form of fanart, but none the less it's a drawing of my OC by someone else. I can't get over how amazing it is. I also got pictures of chibi Vocaloids (Len, Rin, and Kaito) from the same girl. From her friend I got a sexy picture of Zero. Yes, my inner Gina took over when Tyler showed it to me. And it was slightly awkward because I was cosplaying Kaname. And I got a hug from a Zero cosplayer too. Sadly I didn't see any Yuukis. Tyler went as Takuma and bought "Kemino" G&L socks. That was today. On Saturday our group did A Very Potter Musical and I was Ron Weasley with my epic ORANGE wig that turned the collar of my shirt orange. And I bought a chibi Zero phone charm with a bell and a APH keychain. The whole thing was just absolutely amazing._**

**_Now to create life with my pen!_**


	24. Night ThirtyEight

"I defiantly did not miss classes, or wearing this damn uniform."

Kemino laughed at her pink-haired friend as they walked with the crowd to the Moon Dorms. "Of course not. But I missed-ed you," she said with a fake sniffle. "Didn't you miss me?"

Gina shrugged. "I guess so." Kemino "yay-ed" in delight and hugged Gina. "Though I swear to God that if you keep up with the whole 20 million babies and me and Zero in a tree, I will bash your sewing machine over your head."

"You can be so mean Gina-chan." Kemino pulled a pouty face. Gina rolled her eyes at her.

As they got to their usual spot, a good ten yards away from the crowd of rabid fangirls, they listened as a few students passing by were talking: "Did you hear? There's a new Night Class student!" "Really? How'd you find out?" "I heard it from someone and they heard it from someone else." "Oh, I hope it's another cute one like Idol-senpai."

"So another fox comes into the chicken coop," Kemino said to herself. "Why do they always have to assume that it's a boy?"

"You sound like Zero," Gina said. "And she is nothing like Aidou."

"How do you know? Wait, don't tell me. Last night?"

Gina nodded. _And she's the vampire the murdered Zero's family._ But she couldn't tell Kemino that; she would jump on that and tell Takuma, who in turn would tell Kaname and then shit would go down and possibly end with everyone's death. Plus Maria would know that Gina was the informer and would do something horrible to her.

"Why didn't you mention her earlier?" Kemino asked. "What's her name?"

"I was tired when I got back and went right to bed, remember?" Gina said. "And I didn't think she was important. Her name's Kurenai, Maria." As she spoke the name, she could feel a slight weight in the air. She turned to where she believed the source was, toward the crowd of Day class girls. "And here they come."

As usual, the girls' screams increased, shrieking out names of those they admired. Zero and Yuuki stood to the sides, making an impassible line between the two classes. Like always, Kaname led the group of "young" vampires down the stone walkway to the school. Takuma, who usually lagged behind with Senri, was next to Kaname. He looked at Kemino and Gina and gave a small wave. Kemino waved back.

"You're in a rush," Kemino said when the blonde was closer.

"Not exactly," Takuma said with his usual smile. "I just have to tell you something quickly."

"What is it, Takuma-kun?"

"Will you marry me?" Gina said with a mocking voice.

Kemino pushed her away. "You were saying?"

"I'm going to be busy after classes for the next few days," Takuma said.

"I can help," Kemino said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

Kemino frowned.

"He wants to make his room al pretty before he decides to fuck you," Gina piped in again.

Both Kemino's and Takuma's faces went red.

"Who said we haven't already?" Kemino asked.

"So you want the whole school to know you did? OK." Gina took a deep breath.

"NO!" both Kemino and Takuma called out, the first covering Gina's mouth. After a few seconds of silence and no resistance, the blue-haired girl removed her hand.

Takuma cleared his throat. "Anyway, Kaname put me in charge of looking over Maria to make sure that she's adjusting alright."

"Kaname-kun works you too hard," Kemino said. "But good luck Takuma-kun." She made a heart with her hands. Takuma smile at her.

Gina felt the "weight" in the air become heavier. She looked away from the two friends and saw the new student coming closer. "Well, it's curfew time for us. Let's go Kemino," she said, pulling on Kemino's sleeve.

"It's not time yet, Zero-kun hasn't come to yell at us," Kemino said. "What are you in a rush for?"

Before Gina could make up an excuse, a new voice spoke. "Hello." All three heads turned to the speaker.

"Hi," Kemino smiled. "You must be Maria-chan. I'm SaiJin, Kemino."

Gina glanced over at Takuma. There was no change in the emotion of his face or green eyes. So he doesn't know about her. That makes Gina the only one. Zero was second guessing himself, most likely do the appearance of the girl. Then again, Kaname probably knew, seeing that he was a Pureblood and was the type to know everything that's happening in his "hive."

"It's a pleasure," Maria said with a small bow.

"I love what you did with your hair. It's so cute."

Maria blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, we have to get going to class," Takuma said. "Good-bye ladies." He turned and walked away.

"Bye Takuma-kun," Kemino called after him. "Bye Maria-chan."

"Good-bye," Maria said before following Takuma. For a split second, her pale lavender eyes made contact with Gina's blue ones. There was a small glint of a smug expression. Gina glared slightly at her.

"I need to figure out how to do that hair style," Kemino said once the remaining vampires entered the school. "And without using too much hairspray; I'm running out."

"How do you get the money for that stuff anyway?" Gina asked, turning to her.

"I get a source of my own allowance from Takuma-kun's parents." The older girl started back to the dorms. "They give it to Takuma-kun and he divides it between him, my sisters, and me."

"Where are his parents? Why can't he be living with them instead of Douchey McDouche-bag?"

"That's all private family matters, and slightly political. All I know is that they don't like how Ichiou does things." Kemino sighed. "I wished that they had taken us with them sometimes."

"Understandable." Gina followed her friend to the dorms. She took a small look behind her at the white-haired boy with the annoying brunette at his side. Be careful.

1111

As usual, the two teenage girls were still up at God knows what time. Kemino was humming to herself as she cut loose threads from her dress. Gina laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her sketch book was closed on her bedside table.

Her nerves were all in a jumbled mess. She hated that she was laying here when there could be something happening. Why was Shizuka here? What does she want? Why choose now when it's unusual to be transferred? Was she really in the classroom right now, or was she doing something to Zero? Who else knows who she is? Was she alone?

"Hey Gina-chan," Kemino's voice called, snapping Gina out of her thoughts. "What do you think?" The pink-haired girl sat up and saw her friend wearing the dress. The shade of the pink fabric was so light that it was almost white. The sleeves were low, on her arm rather than her shoulders. The top of it had a heart-shaped neckline. Around her waist was white ribbon/fabric to act as a belt. A string of pearls went around the edge of the sleeves and belt. On the skirt, pearls also were cascading down on one side.

"It's amazing," Gina said.

"Thanks," Kemino smiled, embarrassed. She held a strand of her blue hair. "But I don't know what to do with this."

"I'm not the fashion guru. I have no fashion."

Kemino frowned slightly. "Sorry, I was asking for help."

"Why would you, the Goddess of Sewing, ask me, the stubborn artist, for advice?"

"Because we're both girls and it's what girls do."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked her friend over. Pink usually went well with blue, but the difference between the dress and her hair clashed. There was too much dark on top. "Why not just pull it back in a ponytail or something? And maybe add something that's a darker shade of the pink. You need some sort of bridge between the lightness of the pink and the darkness of your hair."

Kemino nodded and wrote what she said on a nearby sticky note. "I'll think of something," she said, mostly to herself.

Gina got off her bed and leaned her head against the window. She wanted to go out and look for something. She didn't want to stay still and do nothing. The night sky peeked through the branches of the nearby tree. She sighed through her nose. Nothing felt right.

Kemino changed out of her dress and into pajamas as she watched her friend. She smiled softly to herself, a sad smile. Little Gina was growing up. "You miss him already," she said.

Gina tensed up and slightly turned away from the window with her cheeks pink. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I miss who?"

"You miss going out there and being with Zero-kun," Kemino said.

Gina turned back at the window. "It's none of your business," she muttered.

"I know." Kemino walked over and gave her a one-armed hug. "I'm here if you need anything."

Gina kept her eyes on the glass. She saw the very boy that Kemino had mention. He was alone. Zero looked up at them, as if knowing they were there. Kemino waved at him. Seeing the two teenage girls still awake at this hour, he gave them a look, as if saying "get to bed." The blue-haired girl smiled and walked away from the window. The other girl stayed where she was, watching Zero. The two teens stared at each other in the eyes, despite the distance. Zero made a small gesture with his hand to say "you too, get to bed." She almost opened the window to jump out of it, mostly just to spite him. It may have been common sense that stopped her, but somehow Gina knew that no matter how much she followed, how much she chased him, she would never catch him. It was also same the other way around.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Slight fluff, but, hey, every story has some, right?**_

_**Thanks to Bloddy-WhiteRose97DM, Kemino SaiJin, lmamc, DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing last chapter. Next update will be the 16th. That is mostly due to the fact that I did no writing over spring break, I blame my research paper. Also I have two AP tests this weekend and SAT. Also I'm behind in typing chapters up (I had to finsih this one before updating).**_

_**I am going to get the video for the Q&A, I just haven't gotten it from my friend that helped filmed it. Yeah yeah, I know; I'm stupid. But I should be getting it this week so, if homework isn't too bad and I'm not dead from studying, it will get up. I'll post the link on my profile once it's up.**_


	25. Day ThirtyNine

The sun was high above the horizon at Cross Academy. The coming change of the season caused the mornings to be brighter sooner and evenings darker sooner. The change also meant the end of the semester was near. And it meant that the dance was closer and so was Gina's birthday.

Speaking of that pink-haired girl, where was she? Zero had assumed that she would have been with Kemino on the way to Kemino's Home Economics class. When he was the girl with a short blonde wig and asked her where Gina was, Kemino told him that Gina had said that she went out earlier.

"I thought you and her were going to meet up," Kemino said, adding a perverted smile at the end.

Zero shrugged. "As you can see, she's not with me."

Kemino shook her head slightly. _Oh, Zero-kun has to be the only teenage boy that's not a pervert. I mean, even Kaname-kun would have some sort of reaction._ "Oh well," Kemino sighed to herself. "She couldn't have gotten too far, seeing that she has to go to gym today. But then again, she might just skip." Zero started to walk away. "Hey! Don't just leave!"

Zero looked back at her. "I'm going to go find Gina."

"Yeah, but still say something before you leave, like 'bye' or 'see you later' or 'I'm going to go fuck Gina to make 20million babies.'"

"What?" Zero stared at Kemino due to the last comment with confusion. His pale cheeks got a very slight amount of color on them.

Kemino looked at her wrist. "Oh goodness, look at my wrist, I got to go. Have fun!" She ran off.

Zero sighed to himself. Now he understood how Gina would get annoyed with her friend. She really did spatter nonsense half the time. He put his hands in his pockets and began his search for the small pink-haired girl.

He found Gina at their usual meeting spot asleep. She was wearing her green jacket and simple black pants. The strand of hair that was usually in her face was to the side. One arm was at her side and the other was bent so a slight fist was by her face. Zero sat down next to her. By moving closer, he could see that her cheeks were slightly reddened and her breathing was off. He could also hear her heart beat at a quick pace. Gina's head moved to the side, exposing her neck.

Zero turned away from the vulnerable girl. "Idiot," he muttered to himself. He took a quick look for Gina's sketch book to occupy himself, but it wasn't in sight. He sighed again and decided to wait for his friend to wake up.

"Zero…" Gina breathed out softly. Zero looked at her, unsure if he actually heard what she said. She shifted slightly in her sleep, but stayed on her back.

Zero leaned over her to see if she would speak more in her sleep. He put a hand on her should and shook her gently. Her breathing went off a little more and she began to come out of sleep.

Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. The light that snuck through her opening lids burned. She groaned and stretched her legs. Damn it Kemino, why must you interrupt the fun things? Gina's blue eyes opened only to widen when she saw Zero's purple ones. Her face turned a dark shade of red and she let out a small squeak. She patted herself down frantically, hands going down her body and one quickly at her neck.

"Are you ok?" Zero asked. Gina looked like a small child trying to get out of trouble or a deer caught in the headlights. She slowly nodded her head. "Bad dream?"

"Not exactly…" Gina's once racing heart was slowing down and the dark red began to fade from her face, but still left some pink on her cheeks. She adverted her blue eyes from looking at him.

"You said my name, so I guess it couldn't have been too bad."

Gina's face returned to its former shade of red. "I did what?"

"Talked in your sleep." Zero smirked slightly to himself. "And judging by your reaction, little Gina was dreaming of naughty adult things with me."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, so you're not denying it?"

"I wasn't dreaming of anything like that! You wish I did!"

"Then what were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"I said so."

"Too bad."

Zero moved on top of the girl who was still on her back and held her hands above her head. He leaned his face close to hers. "Tell me now before I use force."

Gina felt her face get hotter. "Z-Zero! G-Get off me!" She struggled to her arms free.

"Tell me Gina." Zero removed one of his hands and held both of hers with the other one.

"Get off!" Gina struggled more with no avail.

The white-haired boy poked the pink-haired girl in the side. She squeaked/yelped loudly and twitched violently. "Tell me."

"Damn it, I'll fucking kill you!" He poked her side again, resulting with another yelp and twitch. "ACK! Fine! Get off me first."

"Oh, you don't like me here?" Zero smirked seductively.

"Off! Off! Off! Off!" Gina yelled with her eyes shut. She began to kick her legs.

Zero got off of her and resumed sitting next to her. Gina sat up and glared at him. He ruffled her hair and she glanced away from him. They were quiet for a few seconds before Gina sighed to herself. "You won't like it."

"So?"

"Don't yell at me."

"I won't."

Gina's hand slowly went to her neck. "You bit me," she said slowly.

"Oh." Gina glanced over at him and tried to read what was going through his head on his face. He seemed clueless, lost for words. "Sorry."

She shook her head and put her hand in her lap. "It's not your fault. It wasn't bad at all." Images of her dream ran through her mind. One word described it and she was never going to tell him: sexy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero asked.

"I don't have any objection to it," Gina said. "I mean… It's something you need and I'll gladly help in any way possible."

Zero sighed. "You shouldn't say such things carelessly."

"I'm not. It's an offer made only to you. And before you say anything else, the offer will always be there no matter what."

Zero looked away. "You're still a careless person," he said.

"No. I'm a self-centered bitch that's offering to help someone else."

"You forgot small."

Gina slapped his shoulder. "You're just freakishly tall!"

Zero rubbed his now sore shoulder. _Damn, does she not know the meaning of being gentle?_ "Am not." He looked back at her to see Gina looking away from him. She was mad. She sighed heavily through her nose before looking back at him. "You hurt."

"Serves you right," Gina said. Zero ruffled her hair again, this time to rub in her shortness. Her eyes narrowed. "Stop it."

"No."

"I'll slice my wrists."

"That just kills you."

"Just quit it."

"Make me."

Gina slapped his hand off. "Geez, did someone give you crack for breakfast?" she asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"How so?" Zero didn't think he was acting different.

"You're acting like… a normal teenage boy and pretending to flirt with your closest friend that's a girl. At least I hope you're pretending to flirt."

"Really now?" Zero leaned back against the tree.

"Are you feeling ok?" Gina asked.

"I'm fine," Zero said. "I guess…" He looked at her. "I guess I just feel lose with you. You get me in a way that most don't and… I don't know… You make me feel human to an extent."

Gina blushed slightly. Her heart fluttered at his words. She had done something for him without even knowing it. And it helped him with his personal struggle with himself. "Glad that I could help," she said smiling softly. She took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze with her own. "I hope it will stay that way."

**_So question, do you guys want to know what Gina's dream was? Tell me if you do and maybe I'll comply to your wishes lol._**

**_Another chapter down! Closer and closer to the end... of this arc. I have recently decided that there are going to be four arcs in this story. Go ahead, fangasm and bow to my greatness. The only problem with that is that I have to write more. I need to finish the first one first lol. _**

**_Thanks to lmamc for reviewing last chapter. I know that the site was under matenice for a while, idk if it still is, but I'm blaming it for lack of reviews because I can._**

**_Next update will be the 29th. I really need to get the new chapter I'm on done by the end of this week so I can write the important climax! I need some good inspiration first... The Q&A video is finally up! Link to it is in my profile. Hope you guys enjoy it._**


	26. Extra: Dreaming with Vampires

Yep, everything was completely normal. Hanabusa was getting raped in an alley by fangirls; Kemino and Takuma had just been having sex in the bathroom; the chairman was planting a huge garden around the school; Sekino and Aki were double teaming Toga in a sword fight; and Gina just beat the shit out of Kaname's face with a field hockey stick. Oh yes, everything was quite normal.

The pink-haired girl threw her weapon on her victim's face, causing him to groan in pain. She dusted her hands off with a smirk that showed her pleasure in her actions. Gina turned on her heel and walked away from the bloody mess that was formally the Pureblood lord. She walked past the dueling adults and rabid fangirls and Cross Academy's gate. There were no questioning thoughts in her head; she was just going to where she was naturally going to.

The streets of the town were filled with people. Some children ran by her, playing a harmless game of tag. One was a small girl with platinum blonde hair in a long braid and a dark dress. She was "it," trying to catch the two boys ahead of her; one with blue hair and the other with blonde. The likeness of their faces would make one think that they were twins. Gina watched them as they ran, smiling softly to herself. How little children have to worry about, that blessed ignorance. The teen continued on her way.

It didn't take her long to reach an apartment complex. It was simple, noting too fancy for the town. She went inside and went into one room, again following what was natural. Gina's nose was filled with the distinct scent of roses dying in the cold winter air. As she kicked off her shoes, her lips smiled in almost a seductive way. She undid the top of her uniform, throwing the jacket and ribbon on top of her shoes, and undid the top buttons of her white under shirt. Then she proceeded into a dark room.

The first thing that is notice is the shirtless, teenage boy on the bed. His pale skin and white hair gave a faint glow in the room lit only by what came in through the window. Even in the dim light, Gina could see the black tattoo on his neck perfectly. Already her heart was starting pick up its pace in excitement.

The boy gave a half wave in almost a mock salute."Hey."

"Hey." She gave him one back.

"Eagar?"

Gina laughed to herself. _That vampire hearing…_ "Aren't you?" The boy patted the bed. "I take that as a 'yes.'" She walked in front of him. "What would you like Zero?"

Zero sat up, his purple eyes leveled with her blue ones despite their different positions. His eyes trailed down her body, stopping at her skirt. He took the black cloth in his hands and slowly slid it down her legs. Gina kicked it off. "That's better." Gina put a leg onto the bed, next to him. "This is even better."

Gina gave a laugh. "It only gets better from here," she said in a seductive whisper. Zero placed a hand on her bare leg softly, slowly moving up the smooth skin. She sucked in a breath calmly, closing her eyes as a wave a pleasure began to flow up her body. Zero's hand continued to move up, going up her side. He stopped his hand at her neck. It stayed there for a few seconds before pulling Gina's face to Zero's; right into a kiss.

They kissed repeatedly, slowly. Their bodies became closer to one another, Gina putting herself in Zero's lap with her knees at his sides. The pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around the while-haired boy's neck as he put one around her small waist and had the other caressing her leg. Gina moaned softly, pulling the boy closer to her. Zero licked her lips, both of his hands moving to the front of her chest. She allowed him entrance to her mouth, both tongues fighting for dominance in a sort of dance. Zero unbuttoned the rest of Gina's shirt, both of them getting the cloth off without separating their lips.

The kiss was becoming more and more heated, Zero winning dominance. He began to fondle and squeeze Gina's breasts, causing the girl to moan into the boy's mouth. Eventually Gina pulled her lips from his for air, her breathing off. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and her temperature was rising. Zero was also experiencing the same. He squeezed her breasts together and licked between them, causing Gina to take a fist of his hair with a moan as he continued. Once he stopped, he looked up at her with a smirk. Gina returned it with a half-sneer smirk. Then she pushed the boy onto his back.

She kissed his lips a few times before making a trail of kisses to his jaw and down his neck. Then she licked his collar bone. She could feel Zero's deep moan in his throat. Gina nipped her way back to his neck, kissing the center of Zero's tattoo softly.

Zero then held Gina close to him and moved her to a different spot on the bed onto her back with himself over top of her. They stared into each other's eyes, Zero's purple ones with a faint shade of red coming in, before kissing again. Gina's heart beat rang clearly in his ear, his throat beginning to itch and burn for her blood. Gina glided her hands down his chest, feeling the perfect muscles, to the waistband of his black pants and began to fiddle with the black belt around his waist.

Zero pulled back from the kiss. Gina stopped and looked at him, his eyes now filled with the red glow of blood lust. She smiled slightly and moved her neck to the side, giving him room. Zero brought his face to her neck, taking in her scent and licking it slowly, already getting the taste of the inviting liquid inside her. He then sank his fangs into the thin flesh, drinking the blood from the vessel.

"Zero…" Gina adjusted her body underneath him slightly and held onto his broad shoulders. Hearing her breath out his name, Zero pushed his fangs in deeper. This caused her to dig her nails into him.

The smell of blood filled Gina's nose. A deep craving grew inside her and her own throat became dry and burned. Mixed with Zero's natural scent, the blood caused her mouth to water. She carefully angled herself to his neck. Now…

Suddenly there was the feeling of being pulled back to life…

Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. The light that snuck through her opening lids burned. She groaned and stretched her legs. _Damn it Kemino, why must you interrupt the fun things?_

**_Oh naughty naughty Gina. Hope this wasnn't too bad for you guys. Trust me, I could had made it so much more worst. Btw, how would you guys feel if I put in some adult things like this into the story? I don't see it happening in the near future, but I would still like to know your opinion on it. After all, we are dealing with teenagers and they are growing up. And yay for me for writing my first lemon-ish scene!_**


	27. Night FortyOne

A young man with his hands in his pockets, leaning against a stone wall. His uniform top undone and tie lose. His light hair covered his eyes, but the light breeze made them visible. A simple picture, but a dear one. The young artist smiled to herself. No matter what, he was always in her mind with his words: "You make me feel human to an extent." She flipped to a new page to begin another picture, this time a gift.

"You're very fond of Zero-kun, aren't you?" a quiet voice asked.

Gina froze. _When the hell did she get here?_ Her grip on her pencil tightened as she looked up to see the new Night Class girl looking down at her. "That's none of your business," she said. _Damn it, I got to be less focus on drawing from now on._

"I was only asking," Maria said. "You seem to be good friends with him. I want to compliment you on your skills. They're amazing."

Gina stood up and looked the vampire in the eye. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's time for the class change and I got out of the dorm early. I saw you by yourself and wanted to talk."

"I mean here at Cross Academy."

"I want to help with the Chairman's pacistism."

Gina took a small glance around, seeing that she and Maria were isolated from the crowd; good. "Cut the crap, Hio. What do you want with Zero?"

Maria smirked to herself, a playful, cold glint shining in her eyes. "So you do know," she said, the former sweetness in her voice gone.

"Wasn't too hard to figure out after I saw the crow," Gina said. It probably wasn't a good idea to get cocky around a vampire, but she had to show her that she wasn't going to fool around. "That bird and you have the same aura."

"That only connects this body…" Maria put a hand on her chest. "… to the bird. How does that make me Hio, Shizuka?"

"Zero confirmed it. While looking at the bird, I started to draw a faded figure. When he saw it, he flipped out. And when we first met, I was able to draw in the details of the figure."

Maria smiled. "You're a very interesting girl, Gina. Seeing that you're a Yukimura, it's not surprising."

"Tch." _Damn_. Gina slightly bit the inside of her lip. _She did know that Yukimura was a vampire name._

"But I'm curious; how are you a human when your parents are Purebloods?"

"How the hell should I know?" _Wait, why would she say Purebloods? Never mind, no one besides Cross and Yagari know that Mom and Dad married. Purebloods must try and keep the blood "clean" and only mate with other Purebloods. Sounds like Harry Potter._ "Now answer me, what are you planning to do to Zero?"

"I'm not planning anything for him."

"Bull shit."

"It doesn't concern you even if I was." Maria smiled wickedly.

Gina took a step toward the other girl and grabbed her by her jacket collar. "Listen: if you DARE do anything to Zero, I WILL make you regret it," she growled.

Maria laughed. "You, doing something to me?"

"Don't tempt me to do it now."

"You're very rash for a Yukimura," Maria smirked. "It's been many years since I've seen those silver eyes."

"What?"

"Gina!" Both girls turned their heads and saw Zero looking at them.

The vampire giggled to herself. "Looks like we'll have to continue this another time." She took hold of Gina's wrist and squeezed it, causing the pink-haired girl to wince in pain and release her hold on the other girl. "Good night, Yukimura, Gina." She followed the retreating crowd of the Night Class students into the school.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zero asked after coming to her.

"Nothing," Gina said. She rubbed her injured wrist softly. That's when she realized that she no longer had her sketch book in her hand. She looked around frantically and found it in Zero's hand, who was holding it out to her. "Thanks." She reached for it, but Zero pulled it back. "Hey!"

"What were you doing with that transfer student?" Zero asked with a glare.

"Just talking and she took it too far," Gina said. Zero looked at her for a few seconds before giving the book. She took it and held it to her chest.

"You need to keep your distance from her," he said.

"So do you," Gina said. Zero looked at her with a questioning look. "Something's wrong about her; she's dangerous." _Oh, and she's fucking Hio! God damn bitch! If I knew what she was planning then I could warn Zero._

"I'll be fine," Zero said. "You're the one that doesn't have any means of protecting yourself."

"Still. You need to watch yourself and please don't do anything without talking to me about it or something."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do. We're friends, remember? If I have to tell you about my dreams, then you have to tell me what you're planning."

Zero rolled his eyes a little. "Whatever." He turned away. "Now it's time for you to go to your room; it's curfew."

Gina frowned to herself. _Idiot_. Before Zero could walk away, dropping her sketch book, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Her movement shocked Zero to an extent. "Gina? What are you doing?"

"Promise," Gina said into his back. Her hands took hold of his shirt on his chest. "Promise me you won't do anything by yourself. Promise me you will stay away from her. Promise me you won't fight alone."

Zero looked down at the hands on his chest. Gina was desperate, something that he had never seen. It didn't go with her personality. But her desperateness showed that she was worried about him, even though there was no danger. Then again, he did feel that Maria was trouble and Gina had said she thought so as well, so it meant that there was a good chance of some danger in the near future. Gina was a vampire, even though she wasn't completely one… She was just too different from one… She should be able to sense some things.

He placed his hands over Gina's with a small sigh. Gina tensed at the touch. "If I promise you all that, you have to as well," Zero said. He took her hands off of him and turned to face her. "You have to promise me that you will stay away from that transfer student and not to worry about me."

Gina's blue eyes filled with concern glared at him. "How can I not worry about you?" she snapped.

"Just don't. I'll be fine."

She glared at him with half-teared eyes for a couple of seconds before holding out her hand. "Fine.

Hours later, Gina was on her bed going through her sketch book while Kemino was at her sewing machine. Kemino had a smile on her face and hummed to herself. The smile was starting to piss Gina off. The older girl had that smile on ever since coming in the room. She could tell that Kemino saw what happened earlier with Zero and wanted to comment on it. In preparation for that, Gina had a thick piece of charcoal next to her to throw at the older girl.

"So how excited are you?" Kemino asked.

"Excited for what?" Gina asked back, looking up from her sketch book.

"Turning sixteen. Your birthday. The day that is personally celebrated by your family and friends. The celebration of sixteen years of life."

Gina rolled her eyes at her friend. "Not exactly since a stupid dance overshadows it."

"Oh, it won't be that bad. You'll be able to hang out with me and Takuma-kun with your parents. Also, let's not forget the most important person: Zero-kun. He will be there too. Since it'll be your birthday, you can make him stay with you all night."

"Stop right there."

"Oh, I bet I know what you'll want from Zero-kun as a present."

"Kemino."

"Your twenty million hippogriff babies!"

Gina threw the charcoal at Kemino and it bounced off her head. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Kemino rubbed her injury. "No. Otherwise I wouldn't be getting my perfect grades." Then she saw that the charcoal landed on the fabric at the machine. She made a noise between an "eek" and an "ahh" and basically threw the charcoal off it and closely examined it for a mark.

Gina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She left her sketch book on the bed and went to pick up her charcoal piece. "Bleh, we actually need to sleep for once," she complained, tossing the black stick next her sketch book.

"You're not going to do the right thing, are you?" Kemino said.

"Of course not."

"You're an idiot."

"You won't sleep either."

"Yes I will. I just have to finish this seam." With that said, Kemino pushed her foot on the pedal and sewed the fabric.

"Weak." Gina went to the window, opened it, and sat on the window sill. The cold breeze gave her goosebumps, but it felt nice at the same time. The fresh air was a good change from the room that usually smelt and tasted of hairspray. The crickets on the ground were singing together in nature's duet. The sky was blocked from her view by the branches of the tree nearby.

Gina turned her head to Kemino once the motor of the sewing machine was silent. "I'm going out," she said. "Won't be too far."

"Don't be out too long," Kemino said. "You have to test no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah." Gina took hold of a nearby branch and pulled herself into the tree. She climbed up to the roof and went to the perfect spot for seeing everything. Sitting there, she could see that it was the chairman patrolling instead of Zero and Yuuki. This made her laugh slightly; so the only night they had off was the night to cram for finals. Then she wondered if the Night Class had to take exams or not. They should since this is a school, but she could see them not doing anything, which made her grumble insults and curses.

After what seemed like an hour, but only half of that actually passed, the pink-haired girl decided that it was time to go to bed, the cold settling into her body. Gina stood up and stretched. She took one last look of the school grounds below and the movement of color caught her eyes; something silver and black. Following the blob of color with her blue eyes, Gina saw that it was Zero. She stalked him from the roof of the Girls Dorms. The silver-haired boy was walking hurriedly somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Gina asked out loud in wonder as her friend disappeared from her sight. She tried to figure it out as she stood there. _He's not returning to the Boy Dorms since they are in the other direction. He could have another hunt, but it doesn't seem like he's heading to the gate. _Being the curious girl she is, Gina quickly went to the tree and climbed down it.

About half way down the tree, Gina saw a new blob of color moving. She stayed close to the trunk as she looked at it. It was Yuuki in a long sleeve shirt, a layered skirt and leggings. She was running in the same direction as Zero. Gina gripped the bark tightly, grinding her teeth. _Something's wrong if Cross noticed_, she thought to herself to ignore the slight jealously building up.

Gina jumped down from the tree and ran after Yuuki. She stayed far back enough to not get caught, but kept Yuuki in her sight. Hiding behind a tree, Gina watched as Yuuki entered a building_. Didn't know this was here_. She waited a few seconds before following the other girl. With her hand on the door knob, Gina felt that she wasn't alone. She quickly turned to the side and saw Kuran, Kaname standing next to her. _Something is definitely wrong._

"What are you doing here?" the tall vampire asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Gina said. Kaname waited for Gina's explanation. "It's none of your business."

"You are aware that you are breaking the rules," he said.

"So are you," Gina snapped back. "You have classes at this time. Also you are in NO position to tell me anything. You are in charge of the Night Class, not me."

"Please refrain from being rude."

"Bite me." Gina stuck out her tongue.

Kaname lowered his dark eyes to a glare. "I will say this once: leave."

"Why should I?" Gina glared at the older boy. What she would give to just break that "pretty" face of his.

"This does not concern you."

"Tell that to Cross! She's fucking running around in there and she has nothing to do with whatever's in there!"

"I am aware of that and that's why I'm here."

"Then you go take care of her and leave me alone." Gina began to open the door, but then it was slam shut by an unknown force. She glared back at Kaname; straight at his dark red eyes that were filled with vast knowledge and have seen many different things in life, many different events and time. Gina was taken aback when she saw images of a man with two different colored eyes looking at her with the lust of power and blood. He had a bundle of cloth in his arms. Gina shook her head and the image disappeared, Kaname gone from her sight. She turned to see him in the doorway. Wait, when was she moved?

As Gina was getting out of her slight daze, Kaname proceeded to enter the building. "Zero is Yuuki's shield. Do not interfere."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gina snapped as soon as Kaname's words were said. "Zero is no one's shield. If anything, YOU should be Cross' shield. You love her, don't you? Then fucking show it! Leave Zero alone!"

Kaname glared back at her, as if trying to pierce her soul. "It is because I love her that I let Zero live. I will not let you ruin any plans."

Something clicked in Gina's mind at that moment. "You know that Hio's here," she said. "She's in there, isn't she?" Kaname remained silent and then began the shut the door behind him as he went into the building. "Kuran!" Gina ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck shut. "Kuran, you fucking bastard!" She banged on the door and tried with all her weight to push it open. "Kuran, open it!" _Zero… Zero, please be ok…_

Shouting a curse, Gina went around the building, looking for another way in. She tried to open the windows, but they were either out of her reach or locked, or had no way of opening. Her stomach was flipping and twisting as she did this and increased as she continued to fail to get inside. This caused her beating heart to feel tight as if twisting. Tears also began to gather in her eyes. "Zero…" Now she was back where she started. Her fists were clenched tightly. "Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I do anything?"

Once again, Gina banged on the door, hoping that it would magically become loose. Hot tears began to fall down her face as she continued her fruitless effort. She slammed on the door with both fists and the rest of her body. "I'm sorry…" Slowly, she fell to her knees against the door. "Please be alright Zero… I better fucking see you tomorrow…"

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Dun Dun Dun! Oh noes, what is going to happen? ****I know what does lol.**_

_**Thanks to lmamc and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for review the last (real) chapter. Officially, this has 90 reviews. OMG! I know I say this a lot, but thank you thank you thank you a million times over for reviewing and reading. I'm so loved. So I'm going to make a little contest. Those that make the last four reviews, 97th - 100th, I will draw a picture of your choice. You can ask me anything, preferable something to do with the story. It doesn't have to be a scene that actually happen, it could be whatever you want. For example, if you want to see a picture of Kaname and Gina a pairing I will draw it. Gina would be trying to kill me, awake and in my sleep, but I will draw it none the less.**_

_**Also the story has over 10,000 hits (nearly 11,000 now). I drew a pic in honor of you fans, the link to it is on my profile.**_

_**Next update in two weeks; June 12. Hey, I'll be done with school then, minus finals. Now I need to get some sleep and/or get my ass writing so I can make this story into what I want it to be.**_

_**EDIT:: I'm counting the last four reviews from Mood Monster as 1 review because four reviews in a row is nice but cheating in this case. Sorry my friend but no cheating for you. So the "offical" number of reviews is 95 at this moment, 11:30 on May 28.**_


	28. Night FortyTwo

_**REMINDER: For a chance to win a drawing of your choice, be the 97th-100th reviewer. The "offical count" for this is at 95 because I said so. Just so you know. Now onward with the story.**_

A sweet scent filled the room where a girl was humming. She had her blue hair in a ponytail as she was bent over the counter with a piping bag in hand. She was putting an extremely small amount of black frosting on tracing paper to mimic the lines of the drawing underneath. Once she was done, she laid wax paper over the tracing paper and carefully flattened the two tighter so that the icing would be on the wax paper. She then iced over the small amount on the wax paper. Being precise and extremely careful, the blue-haired girl placed the wax paper, icing down, onto the side of a light-pink fondant covered cake. As she smoothed the paper to make sure all the icing was on the cake, the girl muttered to herself, "God damn it Gina-chan. Why must you have so many lines?"

The door to the kitchen opened and the chairman came in. When he saw the girl's creation, he exclaimed, "Wow! That's amazing Kemino-chan!"

Kemino turned to the chairman and smiled. "Thanks. I just hope Gina-chan will have a similar reaction." Turning back to her cake, Kemino slowly peeled off the wax paper, the icing now on the cake. It was an exact copy of her friend's drawing. Kemino walked around the cake, the chairman joining her.

"Are all these Gina-chan's drawings?" the chairman asked, indicating to the designs on the light pink cake.

"Yeah," Kemino said. "I'm not sure if I should add anything else to them."

"Well, what would Gina-chan say about it," the chairman said. "This is supposed to appeal to her."

"She would kill me for any sort of sparkles."

"There's your answer."

"She's so plain." Kemino continued around the cake. "Do you think I should add any more?"

"I think it's perfect the way it is." The chairman stopped in front of one picture. "Is this Zero-kun?" he asked.

Kemino giggled. "Yep. I went through Gina-chan's drawers and sketch book." She nodded her head toward the counter covered with papers. "And it's a cute one of just him."

"May I ask what else you are planning for this cake?"

Kemino nodded. "I have another tier in the oven right now and I'm going to make the batter for another one. They are going to be covered in fondant and the middle tier will have more pictures on, not drawings, and the top will say 'Happy Birthday' and look like her desk."

"Do you think you can finish?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me use your kitchen."

"Not a problem."

Now over at the mixer, Kemino was measuring the dry ingredients for the cake. The chairman joined with her, mixing separate ingredients in another bowl. They were silent for a few minutes before Kemino decided it was now or never. "Chairman Cross?"

"Yes?"

"Could it be possible for Takuma-kun to come to Gina-chan's celebration?" she asked.

The chairman thought for a few seconds. "I don't see why not," he said, "but I will have to check with Kaname-kun."

Kemino frowned slightly to herself. "Kaname-kun won't let him have fun…" she muttered to herself. "What time do you think Aki-san and Sekino-san will be her?" she asked out loud.

"I'm not sure," the chairman said. "Aki-chan said Tuesday evening so I would imagine anywhere from 5 o'clock to 10 o'clock tonight."

"I got plenty of time."

1111

This was the best way to relax ever. The small girl slid further into the water, covering her mouth. The heat of the water soothed every muscle under her slightly pale skin. However, it wasn't enough to un-twist her heart, but was able to help push the thought of it to the back of her mind. She rolled over onto her stomach to feel the heat on her chest. A relieving sigh passed her lips. "This is the only reason I like being short," she said to herself. If anyone had heard that from her, they would have died of a heart attack.

How long has she been in here? _Who cares?_ _Just let the time go by. He'll be alright; he'll be back any minute…_

Gina rolled back over, leaning her head on the back of the tub. "Damn it," she muttered. The silver-haired boy had been on her mind all day and night. The last she saw of him was when he went to that building. _Right into Hio's clutches. Fucking Kuran…_ She sat up and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them and resting her chin on her knees. She could have done more. She should have gotten in that building, not given up. "Looks like we broke our promises." _Why am I not surprised?_

_You were going to break yours from the beginning._

Gina looked at her reflection in the faucet. _I have my reasons._

_So did he._

_It'll save his life._

_He wanted to ease his soul._

_I know. Selfish bastard._

_You're selfish too._

_Not in this situation._

_Yes you are_. The eyes of her reflection changed from blue to a glowing silver. They glinted with lust. _You want to be the one to save him so he'll see only you. You don't want him to look at Cross anymore. You want to get rid of Hio. You want to be the only woman in his life and have him be yours. To have him be your side for the rest of time; to serve you; to pleasure you._

"Shut the fuck up!" Gina yelled, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her head. "It's nothing like that!" She kept her body close to herself and stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Slowly she put her hands down and opened her eyes. "That's not it at all…" she whimpered. The reflection was back to normal, but the image of the lustful look on its face was still in her mind.

"This isn't working anymore," she said to herself. She stood up and stepped out of the bath.

Gina dried her body quickly and dressed in a baggy, black, long-sleeve shirt with jeans. The bra straps showed due to the big neckline of the shirt. Her reflection in the mirror caught her eye. She studied it, seeing the well-known blue eyes and plain expression. That's when she noticed a dark spot on her left strap. She touched the spot with her left hand and looked at it. It was faded, but there was still a hint of red to the mostly brown spot. This made her chuckle to herself. It was the same bra she wore when Zero saved her from the Level-E. When did that happen again? It felt like forever ago, but really it was less than a month.

"Why does everything lead back to him?" She covered her eyes with a hand and violently turned away from the mirror. "Damn it."

There was a knock at the door. Gina growled to herself. She did not want to deal with someone else, let alone a girl obsessed with a vampire boy. Wait, wasn't that how she was right now?

"What?" she asked with a snarl.

"Found you," a familiar voice said. "On my first try too."

"Mom?" _Oh, this just makes things so much better._

"Hi Honey. Are you presentable?" Aki asked from the other side of the door.

Gina opened the door to her mother with an annoyed look on her face. "You couldn't wait for a better time?" she asked.

"How was I supposed to know that this was your bath time?" Aki asked with a playful smirk. Her orange hair was in a ponytail like always. She wore skinny jeans and an old t-shirt of Sekino's, seeing that it was modified for Aki's taste for tight clothing. The sides were cut on the sides and retied together. The sleeves were laced through with thick ribbon.

"You asked Kemino where I was," Gina said bluntly. She did not want to deal with her mother's playfulness.

"Oh, lighten up." Aki patted Gina's back. "Your father is waiting outside. Let's go before he gets himself into trouble."

Outside the Sun Dorms, Sekino was chatting with the chairman when Gina and Aki came to them.

"Aki-chan, you should really have someone with you before you go wondering the grounds," the chairman said.

"I knew where I was going," she said, pulling a face at the older man. "It's hard to get lost here Kaien-kun. And I couldn't find Zero-kun to take me."

The two friends continued their conversation. When Gina heard Zero's name, she blocked their voices out. Why did everything seem to have him associated in some way? Feeling something on her shoulder, she jumped at the touched. Looking, she saw Sekino looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" her father asked, his voice barely audible.

Gina nodded. Before she could make an excuse, the chairman's voice said, "Speaking of Zero-kun, he was listed as absent, but there was an answer sheet for him. Do you know why Gina-chan?"

"He's been feeling sick and he and the teachers worked together to take the exam early," Gina said. Of course that was a flat out lie. When she didn't see Zero in class that morning, she did his exam as well as her own. Hopefully the teachers wouldn't notice. She mimicked his writing style and handwriting as best she could and tried to answer the questions like he would. And Zero wasn't sick; he was God knows where either dead or almost dead. When the thought of the white-haired boy as a bloody pulp went through her mind, Gina saw stairs descending into a ballroom-type basement and in the middle of the floor was Zero. His eyes were closed and he was missing is uniform's vest, making the blood-stained, ripped, white button down visible. She had to go there. Now.

"Uh-oh," she said to herself, stopping the adults in mid-conversation. "I just remembered that I left my sketch book somewhere. I'll meet you guys in Cross'." Before any objections could be made, Gina ran off.

"Gina!" Aki called out, about to go after her. Her husband's arm blocked her path. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Just let her go," Sekino said.

"But…"

"She'll be fine." His usually playful blue eyes were now serious and silver.

"But her eyes…"

"I know darling." Sekino's eyes faded back to blue and put his arm around Aki's shoulders and hugged her close.

Kaien looked at the two with concern. He had understood what had happened. Something was wrong, here at his own school, and he didn't know what. But Gina did all of a sudden. The timing was very unfortunate for a number of reasons. "What are you going to do now?"

The last bet of sunlight was disappearing under the horizon when Gina reached the building she saw Yuuki go into the night before. She panted heavily at the door. Once she got her breath back, she opened it and ran inside. Almost immediately she found the stairs to the basement. She ran down as fast as she could, completely jumping the last seven. Laying there in a small puddle of blood, exactly in the place she saw him in her mind, was Zero.

"Zero!" Gina ran over to him, falling to her knees at his side. Next she laid her head on his chest. Bump-bump. Bump-bump. A wave of relief went through her when she heard his heartbeat. "Thank God."

Getting off the unconscious boy, Gina took a look at the rip in Zero's shirt. The blood-stain indicated that he had been cut with something bigger than a knife, but there was no scabbing or scarring on his fairly muscled chest. She moved the ribbed fabric around, looking for any sign of a wound. His skin was flawless. "He's a vampire; super healing! You have it too, idiot," she muttered to herself. But at least he was alive. She found him and he was alive. Tears began to gather in her blue eyes. She was just so relieved that he was alive. "You fucking bastard," Gina half-sobbed, "making me worry about your ass." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, holding back from sobbing completely.

Things were slowly registering in his mind. First, he realized he was conscious. Next, he could hear a faint noise. As he became more aware, the noise continued and became more recognizable. Slowly, Zero opened his purple eyes and saw the pink-haired girl crying softly. "Gina…?"

It was like a little kid hearing the ice cream truck. Hearing the quiet voice speak her name, Gina uncovered her eyes and saw Zero, who was now starting to sitting up. She smiled as more tears filled her eyes. "Zero!" Without even think anything through, she hugged him.

Zero was taken back slightly from Gina's action, but he didn't care. He felt exhausted and like absolute shit, but seeing his best friend after a failed attempt to kill his parents' murderer was nice. He pet through her pink hair as Gina cried into his shoulder. "I'm ok," he said softly.

"I know," Gina sobbed. "That's why I'm so happy." She tightened her arms around his neck. This moment will forever stay with her: the feeling of their bodies against each other, his hand on her head, the unique scent of dying roses in winter snow, and no one was there to witness it.

When her grip tightened, Zero's nose was filled with Gina's scent. It was like warm, freshly cut wood and a summer breeze with a linger of paper and lead. Right under his nose he could almost feel her pulse. Underneath the skin he could smell something rich and inviting. He clenched his hand to a fist of her pink hair, feeling the dryness of his throat. It was the most intense it has ever been. He couldn't stop himself.

As soon as she felt him grab her hair, things clicked in Gina's mind. _He needs blood because he lost a lot from being cut. And I'm sure that drinking would help him heal more; seems logical enough. _She stretched her neck to the left, giving Zero plenty of room to bite.

There was no hesitation when Zero bit into Gina's skin with his fangs. He pulled the small girl's body closer to his to get a better angle. She winced as she felt the fangs go deeper into the muscle, right to the vessel. The only sounds in the vast room was the sound of Gina's blood pumping right against Zero's mouth, the blood flowing down his throat, Zero's hot, heavy breathes through his nose against Gina's skin, and Gina's small panting.

"Zero…" His name carelessly breathed out from her lips, almost sounding like a moan. It seemed to cause him to hold her even closer. In elegant wording, Gina was on air. In common wording, she was high as fuck. It was almost an orgasmic feeling to feel her blood being forced from her body. Zero did it in a forceful, yet gentle way. The mixture of the two was perfect. This feeling created a deep craving inside of her. The thought of the white-haired boy's blood going down her own throat made her mouth water.

Her taste. Her smell. Both were dangerously intoxicating. Gina's blood was thick and rich, so full life that vampires craved. The closest thing to its taste was warm honey, though not quite as sweet. So thick, so delicious, so comforting; it left Zero wanting more and more. There was a unique flavor hidden within the addicting liquid that made it even more desirable. Zero could taste what Gina wanted, and this was it. All she wanted to do was to help him (that much he knew on his own) and that including giving him blood. She didn't even care if it killed her. _As long as it keeps you alive, every drop is worth it. _Everything was so inviting, he almost couldn't stop himself from drinking it all.

To the two teens, it felt like this moment lasted forever, but in reality it wasn't even ten minutes. Zero eventually removed his fangs from Gina's neck, almost regretfully for giving up the amazing taste. Gina felt slightly light headed due to blood lost. She looked up at the boy whose eyes were filled with unspoken apologies, and smiled softly at him.

"I'm sor-" Zero's words were cut off by Gina placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't fucking say it," she said. "Don't even think about saying it." The expression on Zero's face, regret, yet she could notice a small amount of lust, with her finger on his lips and, at the corner of his mouth, a trickle of blood, made her giggle slightly. Gina slowly slid her finger across his lips and wiped up the blood. She held it back to his lips.

The scent immediately was recognized and, slowly, Zero took hold was Gina's hand with care and licked the blood from her finger. The small amount was such a tease compared to the actual, flowing blood. Dear God, the taste was getting to his head.

Gina adjusted her legs and moved to lean against Zero's chest. She didn't want to move. The last thing she wanted was to be pestered by her parents and/or Kemino. This was just so nice. Why? Who cares?

After a few minutes, Zero moved Gina off him slightly. "We need to get going," he said.

Gina held on to him by his jacket to hold him still. "Not now," she said. "Please, just let me have this moment." Ok, maybe she was a little more light-headed than she thought.

1111

"Damn it Gina-chan, you got to stop leaving your stuff in Zero's room. Last time it was the bra and now the sketch book. I bet that's secret code for undies…"

"Gina did what?"

Kemino turned to the hysteric father of her friend. Aki patted his shoulders. "She was only joking," she told him. She looked at Kemino. "You are, right?"

"Yes," Kemino said with a small sigh, "unfortunately."

"See? Everything's fine," Aki said. In Sekino's ear she whispered, "Weren't you the one saying that earlier?"

"That was half-an-hour ago," Sekino whispered back.

"Whatever she's doing, she needs to hurry her pretty little butt up," Kemino said, crossing her arms. "I did not slave all day on this cake for nothing."

The said girl of the topic was right outside the door at this moment. With her was her white-haired boy that was the sub-topic. Gina was wearing what she was earlier, Zero had a fresh button down shirt on (they had gone to his room first in order to not cause suspicion of the blood and rip on the shirt). Taking a breath to prepare for all that would be said, Gina opened the door.

"Finally!" Kemino said. "Happy freaking Birthday! Now come and be amazed by my freaking awesome cake." She took her by the sleeve and dragged Gina in front of the cake. There were three tiers. The bottom was covered in light pink fondant and imitations of Gina's drawings. The second one was covered in white fondant and drawings of Gina with her family and friends. The top was light blue and read "Happy Birthday." The top of the tier was brown and covered in chocolate papers and all sorts of chocolate writing utensils. The tiers were not stacked on top of one another like traditional cakes, instead they were held up with columns that looked like pencils.

"Nice," Gina said.

"'Nice?' That's all you can say?" Kemino asked.

Hearing the disappointment in her voice, Gina said, "It's amazing. Thanks Kemino." She gave her a hug.

Kemino beamed. "So did you find your sketch book?" she asked.

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

As the two friends talked, Zero placed himself against a wall. He watched as Kemino dragged Gina all around the cake and showed her all the different things on it. Because of her short hair and the neck of her shirt, Zero could see Gina's pulse each and every time blood flowed through it. Not long ago he had his fangs in that vessel and the blood in it went down his throat… _Damn it_. He shook his head to clear it and angled his eyes away from her.

"Are you alright Zero?" Sekino asked, standing next to him. Zero nodded. "You sure? You don't look so well." Sekino leaned against the wall with him.

"I'm fine," Zero said.

"If you say so." Sekino looked at his daughter and smiled to himself. She was growing up so fast. And she was proving to be an amazing vampire already. He sighed to himself. How was she going to take it when they, he and Aki, tell her that she can no longer be the human Yukimura, Gina, but the vampire Yukimura, Gina, the daughter of a Pureblood and a Hunter? It could break her heart. "Do you still hate vampires?" Zero gave the red-haired man a questioning look with a small glare. "I won't take any offense. I was just curious."

"Yes."

"What about Gina?" Zero opened his mouth slightly, but then closed it. He was stumped. Sekino turned to the teenage boy, leaning on his shoulder with his arms crossed. "She is a vampire and her instincts are going to awaken soon. It's something that can't be stopped. She already has most of the healing and she has started to show her own ability as a high-rank vampire."

"What?"

"It's how she found you. I don't think she knows that yet. Because of my own ability, I was able to see that she had a vision of where you were."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You are her friend. You're one of two and very close to her. I know I'm being slightly selfish for asking – no, telling you this, but please, you must always be that friend for her."

This sounded slightly familiar. What was it with people telling him to take care of someone else? "Gina can take care of herself," Zero said, "she's strong."

"That's not what I mean. How often does she bring up the fact that she is a vampire?"

"Maybe once or twice in a joking way."

"How often does she bring up vampires themselves?"

"Only when I'm going through her sketch book."

"Why do you think she does that?"

"Because I don't like them."

"Exactly." Sekino looked at his daughter. "I guess my original question is more like this: will you despise Gina and turn away from her once she is a full vampire?"

Zero looked at Gina, who now sat down in a seat and given a decorated bag from her mother. From inside, she pulled out a new sketch book and a camera. That was going to be fun. Knowing of her current artistic skills, Zero knew that she could do amazing things to photos. She would show him what she'd make and be smiling in that way that she does when they talk. He would miss that himself. Like Sekino said, they were close friends; now that she was in his life, he couldn't imagine it without her. Gina was some sunshine to his dying garden.

"No," Zero said. "She helped me, I'll help her."

Sekino smiled sincerely. "Thank you Zero."

Just then there was a flash. The two turned their heads and saw Gina smirking with her new toy in her hands. "Get your asses off the wall and have some cake."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**D'aww wasn't that cute? The funest chapter to write ever, besides Gina's little dream lol.**_

_**Thanks to Mood Monster, lmamc, Maria-Chocolate-Chan, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing since last update. Remember my offical count of the reviews is 95 as of now at 1:48 on this partly cloudy Sunday afternoon on the East Coast.**_

_**Climax is a-coming! I'm working as hard as I can on it. I have finals to study for this week so that'll cut into some time. I keep getting writing cramps and it sucks. Hopefully I'll get it done by the next time I update, which will be June 26. Don't worry if I don't finish (not like any of you know) because I have the next chapter done. See you next time.**_


	29. Day FortyThree

"So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful Aki-san!"

"That's good to hear. How about on Gina?"

The girl with a green wig thought for a second. "It might need an alteration in length, but I can't say for sure. Everything else is perfect."

"That's a relief."

"Where did you get it?"

Aki smiled. "It's from Sekino's side of the family. Why he has it, I don't know."

"Do you think he cross-dresses?"

Both of them burst out laughing. "He doesn't," Aki said. "It seems like there's never a moment when he's not with me."

"That's true," Kemino said. "From what Gina-chan says, you wear the pants in the relationship."

"Damn straight."

_And this is where Gina-chan gets her attitude from._ "Anyway," Kemino said, getting a piece of paper and a pencil from the well-stocked room of her's and Gina's, "what shall be done with Gina-chan's hair?" She drew a quick outline of a head with Gina's hair style.

"There's not much that can be done," Aki said with a slight frown, "it's too short."

"Only some is," Kemino said. "How about straightening the back and this?" She drew Gina's hair in a different style.

"That's good. But what about this?" The woman pointed to the strand in front of the face.

"We'll move it out of the way like this." Kemino drew more. "And for this we would use a clip. I'm sure I can find something in my boxes of stuff."

"You are amazing; I wish my best friend was like you. Kaien-kun had ideas, but failed when it came to action." Aki hugged Kemino and petted her head. "I wish I had a daughter like you."

Kemino laughed at this, but inside her heart sank. She hadn't been mentioned as anyone's daughter since her parents were killed. She was almost moved to tears, but she felt happy, safe to be held like this. She savored the time she had in the mother's arms.

Aki looked down at Kemino. "So tell me about that young blonde boy that showed up last night."

"Just my bestest best friend Takuma-kun," Kemino said. "I asked the chairman if he could come because Kaname-kun makes him work his butt off and Takuma-kun needed a break."

"Oh Kemino-chan, how stupid do you think I am?" Aki gave an evil smirk. "I could see exactly what is going on with you two." Kemino blushed slightly. The orange-haired women smiled sweetly down at her and petted her head.

"It's complicated," the blue-haired girl said. "We are somewhat a couple, but aren't because of family-slash-political-slash-racist reasons."

"He's name is Ichijou right? Let me guess, he's related to the one in charge of the Vampire Senate."

"Grandfather and grandson."

"Old douche bag fart. That kind of bastard can only have things his way."

"You have no idea."

"Well you know what, fuck him. Fuck him and his Senate. You and Takuma-kun go run away or something and go be happy. That's what I did."

Kemino laughed. That was what she wanted to do. She wanted the vampire side of the world to disappear and leave the two of them alone. But that could never happen, not while her sisters were still in that Hell of a home.

"Oh, before I forget," Aki said, taking her arms off of Kemino, "Gina mentioned you had a violin in one of her letters. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Go get it." She smiled. "We're going to put the old thing to work."

1111

Flowing water was always a calming sound. It just made it feel like everything was far away. And it was a very interesting subject for a picture. It was like a solid substance, but the ripples distorted the surface. A pink-haired girl was kneeling by the school fountain and angled the camera in her hands carefully. A quick flash filled the area.

Gina sat on the edge of the fountain, listening to the water fall into the bottom. Next to her was her sketch book, which she sat her camera on top of. She was in a good mood. Why? Everything was nice. Zero was fine; her parents weren't being buggy; there were no classes; Kemino wasn't being annoying; she hasn't had the urge to kill a classmate… yet.

Gina looked into the water; a pink-haired sixteen-year-old looked back at her. And she had a moment all to herself. As the small memory went through her head, she could feel their bodies against each other; almost feel his breath on her neck. She reached a hand to her neck, the reflection doing the same. There were no visible marks, but just the previous night Zero had bitten into the flesh and sucked the blood from the hidden vessel. She's allowed to have a guilty pleasure from this right?

A second person appeared next to the sixteen-year-old in the water. "Hey."

Gina turned and faced the boy. "Hey Zero."

"What are you up to?" he asked, sitting down next to her, leaning on his knees with his elbows.

"Not much," she replied. Gina got down on her knees, grabbing her camera and leaned back a little. "Stay still and look like you're thinking."

"I can't if you tell me to be still first."

"Just do what I said before I decide to break your kneecaps."

Zero chuckled to himself with a smirk, his head angled slightly down. Gina quickly took a picture of that. She will have proof that Zero had emotions other than hate.

"So I take it you're enjoying your present," Zero said, watching as Gina sat back on the fountain.

"Immensely," Gina smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing," he said. "Going into town soon."

"What for?"

"To get out of here."

"Take me with you; don't leave me alone with the idiots."

"It's only for the afternoon. I need ramen."

Gina laughed. "Wouldn't Cross make you anything you wanted?"

"Yes, but I don't want ramen 'his style.' I need real Shio ramen."

She laughed again. "Never thought you would care about ramen like that."

"You're the same way with anything that you draw."

"That's different."

"It's an art. Cooking's an art."

"We weren't talking about cooking!"

Zero chuckled to himself. He ruffled Gina's hair and reached over her and took her sketch book. He opened it up to a random page, seeing a drawing of the two of them from the previous night. They were on the floor and Gina was hugging him. In the upper corner was Gina's face in Zero's shoulders with tears on her face with closed eyes that smiled.

Gina blushed a little when Zero's purple eyes looked up at her. "What?" she asked. "I wanted to draw."

"But why add that?" he asked, pointing to the picture of her crying.

"It adds to the emotion of the drawing as a whole," Gina said. "If that wasn't there, then it would just be us hugging and the relief and happiness I had wouldn't be there. I wanted to have that."

"Ok." Zero flipped back in the book. He hadn't seen anything since Gina was off of suspension. The next picture was of the cake that Kemino had made for Gina yesterday. After that was a simple sketch of himself. He must be one of her favorite subjects. Lastly was the finished product of the drawing that Gina had worked on during their last night of patrol together. The two people were a black and white sketch except for the strands of hair from them. The hair was not outlined in pencil; they were drawn with colored pencils at different shades. The girl's, the one who was getting bitten, hair was pink and the vampire's was a light gray. At the bottom of the page was written the words "As long as it keep you alive, every drop is worth it," in an old and fancy font, a mixture of print and cursive.

"Huh." _So that's why those words ran through my head._

Gina fidgeted a little. _Oh shit, he knows. Then again, it was a little obvious, but still…_

Zero closed the book and handed it to her. "Good stuff as always," he said.

"Huh?" Gina slowly took the book with a highly confused look on her face.

"What?"

"No yelling? No flipping out?"

"Should I be?"

"Well… uh… It's you as a vampire and…"

"It's fine." Gina looked up at him. Zero ruffled her hair. "It's a drawing. It doesn't mean anything too much."

Her heart swelled up in her chest. Gina smiled sweetly. Zero…

"Besides," Zero said, "if I get upset about something like this, then I'd never be able to live with myself." It was a stretch to say, but it was the truth. He was a vampire, a creature he loathed, and that wasn't going to change. He had tried to fool himself for the past four years, but now that he had drank blood, both of the two girls closest to him, it was more in the front of his mind. But Gina's blood, that amazing taste, almost made him completely accept that fact due to the taste alone. Almost.

"You're Kiryuu, Zero no matter what," Gina said, playfully punching him in the arm "You'll always be a moody-broody idiot."

"And you'll always be a midget."

"I should take Bloody Rose and shoot your kneecaps off."

"If you could reach it."

The two laughed; not a full on out loud laugh, but a laugh none the less. Gina took her camera and moved herself next to Zero, almost onto one of his legs. She held the camera in the air, facing them.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Taking a picture." Gina turned to him. "So smile a little, ok?" Not waiting for an answer she turned back to the camera, smiled herself, and pushed the button twice, taking two pictures. This made her feel safe. In the very back of Gina's mind, she felt as if she would either never see Zero after she leaves Cross Academy, or forget this moment. She never wanted to forget this, even if she hated this place. She wanted to remember these moments with Zero; she wanted to remember him. Most of all, she didn't want him to forget her.

After Gina got herself off of Zero and gathered her sketch book and camera, her father appeared. "There you are Gina," Sekino said, making the two teens look in his direction. "Having fun with the camera?"

"Yeah."

"Making Zero be your model?"

"We were just talking," Gina said with her eyes lowered.

"Calm down," Sekino said, kissing Gina's forehead. "You take things in alternate ways."

"That's because they usually have alternate meanings."

Sekino chuckled to himself. That was true, but Aki was the one who did that 95% of the time.

"I need to get going," Zero said, standing up.

"Have fun with your ramen," Gina said. "I'll see you in Hell." Zero gave a small wave as he walked away.

"Tonight won't be Hell," Sekino said. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it will be. It's something I don't like happening on my birthday."

"You're such a child."

"Like you're not?"

"Touché." Sekino chuckled a little before clearing his throat. Gina could already tell that something was important and she looked up at her father with a questioning look. "All joking aside. Gina, there's something important we need to talk about."

"And that is what?"

Sekino took a breath. "I need to remove the spell; you have to become a vampire."

"… What..?"

1111

What do you get a girl that loves to draw and is a stubborn jackass of a bitch for her birthday? Almost anything could work, but Gina could be a very picky person despite being neutral for most things. Also she wouldn't like things that most girls would. Or would she? Fuck she was such a troublesome person.

"Something on your mind?"

Zero was brought out of his thoughts by the owner of the ramen stand. He gave a shrug. "Just trying to figure out something."

"Like what?"

"Birthday present." Zero took a bite of the simple noodles in rich broth. "She's a very complex person and can think opposite of what you think she's thinking."

"Is she your girl…?"

"No."

The owner laughed at the scowl on Zero's face. "I would have thought that a boy such as yourself would have all the girls."

"I'm not interested in that stuff right now." That was a lie within the truth. Zero didn't want to date or anything, but he still was in love, even if he doesn't admit it out loud. And it was with someone completely different from the pink-haired girl…

"So what's she like anyway?"

Zero ate his ramen as he thought of how to put Gina in words. "She likes to draw. Hates almost everyone because they annoy her. Very violent. But she can be very caring in her own way. Foul mouthed. Hates dresses. Doesn't listen to rules. A real pain in the ass that sticks around to help out a little." _Oh and short._ Zero could almost feel Gina punching or slapping his arm after his mental comment.

The owner thought to himself with his arms crossed. His sister was a lot like the girl Zero had described. _Let's see, what was it that she loved…_ "Give her something that shows you see her as a girl."

"Ok?" Like what, lingerie and tell her to go to my room? Ok, now those were thoughts that Zero didn't want to think about. Not that it wasn't nice picture (Gina did have some damn sexy legs), but he shouldn't be thinking anything like that. _Damn teenage boy hormones. Fuck, now it's stuck._

"It's a weird mental/emotional thing that some girls have. They may seem strong, but they do it to try and fool themselves of their own insecurity of how they look. Trust me; even if they say they have the biggest pair of balls, all they really want is to be seen as a girl."

"That is confusing."

"Try living with it for a good fifteen years."

Zero finished his ramen as he thought of what the owner had said. Something to show that he saw her as a girl, besides the obvious chest. And it would have to be somewhat subtle since Gina didn't like in-your-face things. Maybe something small. And it would have to appeal to her artistic side. "Thanks." He left the ramen stand and headed to the shops.

1111

"What do I do?' The speaker of this question was outside, still on school grounds. And she was not happy. "What the fuck do I do?" She punched a nearby tree, causing her knuckles to become scratched by the bark. It only took a couple of seconds for the scratches to heal.

How many times had she asked herself that question? Gina leaned against the tree she had punched. "Why now? Why now of all times?" Did she want this to happen; did she want to become a vampire? Before she came to Cross Academy, she didn't even know that they existed, she would have said yes in a heart-beat. She still would have said yes if the proposition was made sooner. But not now, not after becoming such close friends with Zero.

If she became a vampire, what would happen? Her relationship with her parents and Kemino would still be the same, but what about with Zero? How would he react? What would he do? Will she become an object for his hate?

"Damn it." Why did it have to be so complicated? She didn't want to change. She didn't want anything to change. For the first time in her life, Gina wanted her life to stop and not continue on. She liked where she was. She had two amazing friends and one was a muse to her art as well as the person that her heart wanted to give itself to. If she became a vampire, would she still have a change? Or would Zero act like she never existed and continue to go for Yuuki?

She shook her head to free it from such negative thoughts. No, she would still be Yukimura, Gina. She would still be the same pink-haired girl that drew and tried to help Zero. "Just like you tell him," Gina said to herself, "you'll be the same person no matter what." But she still didn't know what to do. _It's not exactly something I have a choice in by the way Dad said it. I am a vampire; I've always been one, jus dormant. But it still pisses me off._

Next thing she knew, Gina felt a presence in the air. It was the familiar suffocation of a certain Pureblood Princess. "Fucking bitch," Gina muttered. She remembered the vision of Zero in the puddle of his own blood from the previous night. The fucking bitch was going to pay. She headed in the direction she sensed the presence from.

Kurenai, Maria, rather Hio, Shizuka, was outside of the building that Gina had found Zero in. She was walking in Gina's direction. Seeing her, Maria stopped and her lips curved into a somewhat curl smile.

"I thought it was you I saw," she said in that fake sweet voice. "What brings you here Gina-chan?" Gina continued towards her and once she was close, she threw a punch right at Maria's face. The vampire lowered her eyes and caught the fist effortlessly. "That's rude. You shouldn't go around punching people."

"Shut your mouth," Gina growled, grapping Maria by the throat with her other hand. "Didn't I make it perfectly clear that if you did anything to Zero that I would kill you?"

Maria laughed. "You certainly know how to hold a grudge." Gina tightened her grip. "But he's fine now, isn't he? After devouring your blood he made a full recovery, didn't he?"

"You're the one that gave him the injury in the first place." Gina drew back her fist and punched at Maria's side. Before her fist made contact, the next thing Gina knew was that her arm that was chocking Maria was twisted behind her back and she was forcibly pushed to the ground.

"Fool," Maria said coldly. "Did you forget who you're dealing with?" Gina struggled to get out of the vampire's grip. Maria only tightened it, causing Gina gasp out in pain. She leaned down to the pink-haired girl's ear, putting her free hand on her neck. "You do realize that I could kill you this very second, don't you?"

"At least I'll take you to Hell with me." Gina said with clenched teeth.

Maria laughed again. This girl was just full of threats. "How do you expect to do that in your position?" Gina growled, knowing that she as helpless, but she wasn't going to sit still. Now she was in a very interesting position. She, Shizuka, already had made a deal with Yuuki to save Zero in exchange for her blood or Kaname's body. It was easy to see that she would offer herself rather than try to kill the Pureblood boy. But now here was a Yukimura who was just as determined, maybe even more, to help the boy whose life she had dragged to Hell. Perhaps it would be more beneficial if she used her.

"How badly do you wish to save Zero?" Maria asked.

"Get off me, get me a bucket and a knife, and let me slice your wrists to fill that bucket," Gina said. "That clear enough?"

"Oh, so you know how it's done," she said, indicating about Level-E status.

"I do have close relations with Purebloods," Gina said bluntly. Shizuka didn't know that she had a human parent; she had to keep the act up. Maybe it could help her in the end.

"Let's make a deal then, shall we?" Maria released her hold on Gina.

Gina got up and faced her, rubbing her wrist. "I'm listening."

"I will save Zero if you give me your blood in exchange."

"Ok. Here." Gina pushed up her sleeve of her green jacket and held out her bare wrist.

"You have until tonight," Maria said. "I will be in the building nest to us in the center room on the second floor. If you don't want to give your blood, then bring me the corpses of your parents."

Well that was the easiest decision of her life. "When?" Gina asked.

"Let's see… How about any time between 9 and 11:30."

"Deal."

Maria smiled. "You're such a caring friend." Gina turned to leave. "Oh, can you tell Yuuki to forget about our talk from last night? You can explain your situation if you wish."

Gina glared at her for a second, before realizing the advantage this gave her. "Will do." She left from the vampire's sight.

Maria smiled to herself and headed inside the building and to her room. Inside it was Ichiru at the window. Feeling her presence, he turned to her.

"Was that really a good idea, Shizuka-sama?" he asked.

"Yes," Maria said. "She will be more beneficial in the long run."

"She's a fool for thinking that she could go against you."

"True." Maria sat on the bed and looked out the window with a distant look in her eyes. "Love makes you do all sorts of things."

Ichiru turned back to the window. That he knew was true; he was an example after all.

1111

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

Gina rolled her eyes with a growl. "For the last time, yes. I don't know what you two talked about; all Kurenai said was to tell you to forget it."

Yuuki frowned and looked at the ground. Now how was she supposed to save Zero? He only had a limited time left… It's sad that Gina was close friends with him (even she could see that) and she didn't know about his condition or about Maria. Or maybe Maria decided to use Gina instead.

Gina turned away from the small brunette. Now to go find her father and/or mother.

"Wait!" Gina stopped and looked back. "Did Maria-chan say anything weird to you?" Yuuki asked.

"Define weird," Gina said. Yuuki opened her mouth and then closed it once, twice, and a third time. _So Cross does have a brain. Hio's sudden change in action is scaring her. _"Just stay at the ball and do your job as the Discipline Committee." _It's not your job to save him._

"R-right…"

Gina walked away from Yuuki and went to the chairman's building. Her palms were becoming sweaty and her chest felt tight. There was a slight amount of unsteadiness in her legs. There was no going back now; this was the only thing to do. She found her parents' room and went inside. Sekino was sitting on the bed, going through old photos in his wallet. When he heard Gina come in, he looked up at her.

"Do it."

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I NEED TO WRITE! You guys have caught up to me. Don't worry, I'm working my ass off. It will be a big chapter. **_

_**Thanks to Kemino SaiJin, lmamc, Melty-chan 93, LadyFelton1994, Maria-Chocolate-Chan, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing last chapter. I will be starting the commisions at some point, I'm just waiting for one more person to message me about what they want.**_

_**I'm planing to update July 3, but if I don't get the chapter done by then, I'll come up with a little extra or something to entertain you for the time being. And also, I'm going to be doing summer school starting July 6 for Drviers Ed. I have no idea how the scheduele will be, but I will be writing in any free time that I'm not watching Darker Than Black (freaking amazing anime).**_


	30. Night FortyThree : Rondo of Blood

"What the hell is that?"

"Your bra."

"No it's not."

"It is now."

Gina rolled her eyes at her mother and turned back to the door to leave. Hands grabbed her on the shoulder.

"You need to come with me Gina-chan," Kemino's voice said.

"No I'm not."

Another pair of hands took her other shoulder. "Yes you are," Aki said.

_God, fuck my life._

Half an hour later, Gina was getting her hair dried by Kemino wearing only undergarments, which included the strapless bra that her mother earlier.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gina asked for the umpteenth time when the hairdryer was off.

"Making you pretty," Kemino said.

"Do yourself."

"I can in five minutes."

"If you were a girl we wouldn't have to do it this way," Aki said.

Gina rolled her eyes again. Kemino took the straighter off the dresser they were in front of and began to do her friend's hair. She hummed the tune that Aki had taught her earlier that day. Aki was making a final check of the dress that laid on Gina's bed. She adjusted the strings of the corset top so it would be easier to put on.

"I hate you," Gina said.

"Suck it up," Aki said, coming over to the two teens. "It won't kill you, trust me. Now be a good girl while we transform you."

"Fuck you."

"I'm amazed you're not fighting back," Kemino said, combing through Gina's straightened pink strands.

Gina grumbled to herself, closing her eyes and mouth when Aki began to apply make-up to her face. Her head felt like it was swimming. There were so many different scents intruding her nose. And her throat was being irritating. It was a mixture of dry and burning and itchy. She kept swallowing saliva to try to sooth it, but it didn't last long. Slightly, she bit the inside of her lip, her newly developed fangs piercing the flesh. Blood flowed from the new wound and instinctively she swallowed it, being careful not to show any major movement. The blood wasn't completely soothing, seeing it was her own, but it was enough to work.

Aki applied basic foundation and a light shade of purple eye-shadow onto Gina's face. She also added a light amount of blush and a natural shade of lipstick. "There we go," she said, kissing the top of Gina's head.

Gina's opened her eyes and looked at her mother, annoyed.

"We love you Gina-chan," Kemino said. "Now for the dress."

After ten minutes of struggle and protest and fixing hair, Gina was now in front of the full body mirror. She stared at her reflection while her mother and Kemino got themselves ready for the night. That person in the mirror wasn't her. The reflection's pink hair was a little longer than her's, due to being straightened. The strands that she usually had at the sides of her face the reflection had pulled back and held with a black clip. The strand she had in front of her face, her favorite part of her hair, the reflection had clipped to the side with a black barrette that looked like two. The dress the reflection wore was strapless, the corset top tight to its body. The sleeves started about half-way down the shoulders, held to the body with white ribbon that was in the dress, and fanned out by the hands, also trimmed with ribbon. At the top of the dress was a strip of black with a design of vines and flowers. Kemino said something about lilies and valleys… The skirt was simple; the same shade of faded, almost royal purple. It had extra fabric at the sides that were a shade darker, allowing for a lot of room for movement. _Well, this will work if I have to run for my life._

"You look so cute Kemino-chan," Aki said, seeing the blue-haired girl prepared for the evening.

"Thanks," Kemino said. She was wearing her pink dress with the cascading pearls. She had her hair pulled back into a bun with clear chopsticks with some sort of pink design on. "You look very nice as well."

Aki gave a shrug. Her orange hair was in a low ponytail to the side. She wore a blue, strapless dress that stopped above her knees and heels. She also had on a pearl necklace and silver earrings that hung. "It's not exactly formal, but it was all I had," she said.

"You're too sexy to have someone kick you out," Kemino said with a laugh. Gina rolled her eyes.

"Damn straight I am."

1111

The sound of the various string instruments rang out from the ball room to where a boy was standing outside. He had his uniform on in his usual fashion with his hands in his pockets. He could hear the dance steps and the chatter of both Day and Night Class students. This whole idea of "peaceful coexisting" still sickened him. He sighed with a slight growl. To make things worse, he hasn't seen that transfer student since the other night. She had to be up to no good. Then again, it was still early; the ball just started a few minutes ago.

"There you are Kiryuu-kun," the familiar voice of the chairman said. "Thanks for taking care of security."

Zero turned to him with a "are you stupid" look. "If you've order me to, I can't refuse," he said.

The chairman smiled at him. He was wearing a white shirt with ruffled sleeves and top covered in an auburn jacket with gold design, the tail of the coat going to the back of his knees. He wore black pants. His dirty blonde hair was tied back, like always, but with a white ribbon. "So dutiful," he said. His smile dropped. "By the way, Kurenai, Maria stopped attending classes. Do you know why Kiryuu-kun?"

_I shot her in the side_. Zero remained silent, his eyes lowering a little.

"Well, thought I'd ask…"

"You don't know what's going on chairman?" Zero asked.

"Sorry, I don't. That's why I'm worried." The chairman smiled apologetically.

"Oh Zero!" another familiar voice said. "I didn't know you were here already." It was Yuuki. Her brown hair was in small buns at the sides of her head. She was wearing a white dress with a skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. She had white heels with roses on and a ribbon around her neck with an actual rose on.

The chairman changed from school official to "daddy." "Aww! Yuuki's all dressed up!" he said. "Dance with Daddy later." Yuuki took a slight step back.

"Kaien-kun, stop scaring her," a new voice joined. "Otherwise you'll be label as a pedo if you haven't already."

All three heads turned to see Aki standing there with a hand on her hip. Zero could see Kemino and Gina father back, the first trying to drag the latter. Yuuki looked with a half-confused, half-thinking look.

"Yuuki, this is Gina-chan's mother, Aki-chan," the chairman said. "Aki-chan, this is…"

"Your adopted daughter Yuuki," Aki finished. "I know Kaien-kun. You never shut up about her."

"Pleased to meet you," Yuuki said with a bow of her head.

"Hello Yuuki." Aki turned to the chairman. "Have you seen Sekino yet?"

"I'm right here," Sekino said, appearing next to Zero. He walked over to his wife and the two shared a kiss.

"Get a room," Gina said, "successfully" dragged by Kemino to the others. "No one wants to see you having sex."

"Oh geez Gina-chan!" Kemino said. "What is up your ass that isn't Zero?"

"WHAT?" Gina, Zero, and Yuuki said altogether. Aki laughed her butt off, the chairman was completely shocked, and Sekino was in the middle of the two.

"What?" Kemino asked innocently. "You never know if you like it that way."

"You're fucking sick," Gina said.

Kemino hugged her and petted her hair. "You love me though."

"By some weird force, yes."

Kemino kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to go find Takuma-kun."

"Don't get too kinky," Gina said as she left.

Yuuki turned to Zero. "Yes, that's normal," he said before she could ask the question. "Though the ass thing is a new one."

"Can I shoot her in the face?" Gina asked Zero, holding out her hand to him.

"No, you can't kill your best friend," Sekino said. "Come here Gina, we're going to have a talk about your manners."

"Ooooh, Gina's in trouble," Aki said. Gina rolled her eyes and followed her father who led her out of any ear's reach.

"How are you doing," Sekino asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Gina said.

"Throat?"

"I said I'm fine Dad."

"Let me worry about you," Sekino said, kissing Gina's forehead.

"I'll come find you if anything is wrong," Gina said in that bored-teenage "leave me the fuck alone parent" voice. "Ok?"

"Alright." Sekino sighed through his noise. "So I take it Hio's here."

Gina's eyes lowered to a glare. "You sound like you expected her to be."

"I did." Gina's hands clenched to fists. "I knew she'd eventually find Zero here. She isn't the type to let a servant leave her."

"You couldn't say any of this ahead of time?" Gina asked with a small growl.

"You and Zero weren't close the last time we saw each other, so I didn't think it mattered." The pink-haired girl's glare increased. "Don't give me that look; it'll ruin your pretty face." Sekino patted her head. The playful shine in his eyes faded. "What are you planning to do?"

"About what?"

"About Hio. You spoke to her before coming to me earlier."

"What? How did…"

"Remember when you saw Zero before your party? I was able to see it as well because I have the ability to copy any vampire's ability when I see it, whenever I want. I saw a vision of you two and it ended with you head to Cross'."

_Fuck._

"Now tell me what happened."

Gina bit the inside of her lip, careful not to use her fangs. "We just agreed to meet and talk."

"About Zero's status?"

"Yeah."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

Sekino started deep into Gina's blue eyes with his own, searching for any doubt in her. "Alright, let me know before you go." Sekino patted her head. "Promise me to be careful though. Don't hesitate to scream for help."

"I know." Like hell I'm doing that. I still don't know what I'm going to do.

"Hey you two," Aki called to the two, coming from the ballroom entrance. "You have to get in now otherwise you'll be locked out!"

"I'm staying here," Gina said.

"No, you're coming," Sekino said, starting to lead her back, hooking their arms. "You are going to show off how beautiful you are."

Gina sighed and reluctantly followed. This change from playful dad to all wisdom vampire and back was annoying. And she could already hear the screams of fangirls. Oh, the stories they will be telling each other in the middle of the night. She wondered if she was going to hear them… _No, I will make to morning. I will save Zero, even if it means I have to hand Hio's ass to her. No matter what, this will work._

The two returned to the entrance, Aki and Zero were waiting for them. Someone had apparently scolded the white-haired boy for his outfit because now the jacket and tie were done up and a rose on added to his breast pocket. The small change gave him a more elegant look. Sekino switched his arm from Gina's for Aki's and put Gina's with Zero's. The teens looked at each other, their arms, and then the adults. Gina's parents smiled at them and walked inside.

Gina sighed. "Fuck my life," she said.

"It could be worse," Zero said. He still had a hand in his pocket, his fingers going over what was inside.

"Don't tell me the truth," Gina said. "Kemino's going to be all over this…"

"What is with her about us?" Zero asked.

"Have you not heard about the 20 million hippogriff babies' thing?"

"Uh… Maybe once?"

"Well, you're the hippogriff shield and I'm the vagina for the babies."

"… She wants us to have sex?"

"I'm not even sure if she realizes that sex is involved," Gina said with a sigh, leaning her head on Zero's arm that was still hooked with her's. "That would be a lot of sex… lots and lots of sex… And we would be doing that lots and lots of sex…" Gina's face began to turn red as her teenage mind wondered into the gutter. Her mind started with what usually happened before consensual sex: foreplay. Her face became warmer as she pictured a certain dream she had a mere four days ago.

"Hey." Zero shook her slightly. Gina jumped out of her thoughts and looked up at him with pink cheeks. "Don't go insane on me already." She wasn't the only one with a teenage mind. Like any other boy, Zero's mind went to the extreme. Forget the foreplay; he was already in the sex. How he wished that he could shoot his testosterone. _For God's sake, this is Gina for crying out loud_. "Come on, let's get inside." He turned away before his face became flushed. Gina nodded and Zero led her into the ballroom.

Inside, students of both races were dancing together. Girls gossiped and gloated about who they had danced with. Boys were polite like they've been taught since birth, but some didn't seem to be enjoying themselves. There was a group of men playing violins, providing the music that moved the students. A few heads of the Day Class turned to the two that had just entered. _Oh great, they think we're a thing now, _both teens seemed to think with dread.

Gina could see her parents dancing together, simple smiles on their faces. She also spotted Kemino talking to Senri and Rima. Nearby them was Takuma dancing with a Day Class girl. _Ha, they beat her to him. Then again, Kemino does deserve to be with him for the night. Maybe I should go over there and help… Nah!_ She scanned the familiar faces for a paled-hair bitch.

"Kurenai hasn't shown up yet?" Gina asked.

Zero shook his head. "I haven't seen her," he said. He turned to Gina. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I thought this was mandatory."

"It is."

Gina removed her arm from Zero's. "Now to be bored in Hell."

Zero nodded in agreement. "I kinda hope that someone slips up."

"Why? So you can bust a cap in their ass?" Gina asked with a laugh.

Zero gave a shrug. "It's better than just standing here for the next couple of hours."

"Then go dance." Zero raised an eyebrow. "That's what you do at these things, isn't it?"

"Then you do it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I scare every male in this room."

"And I scare every female in this room."

"That's a lie."

"That's not you."

"Still a lie. Kemino's not. Cross isn't."

"Well I don't want to dance."

"Neither do I."

Both teens gave a small laugh. They stood there, each looking in their own direction. Gina's eyes moved between Kemino and her parents. Kemino eventually was able to dance with Takuma. They danced the same waltz as everyone else, but they were different. There was meaning to it. There were no words to describe it. The secret couple flowed together, as if one, much like water. Gina could see their smiles as they talked to one another. A smiled formed on her lips, but she felt sad. Was it because she knew that they were still holding back their true feelings? No, it was more selfish. She would never be able to be like that. Slowly, she turned her head to Zero.

The white-haired boy was staring off at a similar couple. Kaname and Yuuki were on the terrace, dancing in their own little world. It annoyed him. The fucking vampire bastard. His heart also sank. Yuuki's smile, that beautiful, innocent smile, was not for him; it solely belonged to Kaname. Zero had never seen her smile like that. He clenched his fists, the one in his pocket enclosing the object inside. Feeling the metal made him change his thoughts to the girl to his right.

She followed Zero's gaze and saw Kaname and Yuuki. And this was why she would not experience what Kemino and Takuma have. He wanted the damn airhead. _Well, at least she's here, meaning that she's not going to Hio._

"Close your eyes," Zero said, his eyes now off the two brunettes.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it Gina."

"Lighten up; no need to get mad," Gina said with a laugh. She closed her blue eyes and waited.

Zero took the object from his pocket and clasped it around Gina's slender neck. The silver of the chain went with the black trim of her dress. And the green stone matched the purple perfectly. The two colors, silver and green, also matched her pink hair as well. "Happy Birthday Gina," he said softly after the necklace was in place.

Gina looked down at the new gem on her breast. She held it between her fingers, her lips turning into a smile. The emerald (she didn't know if it was fake or not so she was sticking with that) was the size of a large coin, a little bigger than a quarter, and was cut in a diamond shape all around. It was encased in silver around the sides and bottom. It was simple, but so beautiful. Gina turned to Zero. "Thank you."

Across the room, a young couple danced, their eyes only seeing the other. The rest of the world didn't exist; it was only them. They lost track of time and forgot about the growing line for the blonde boy.

"So how many balls have you been to Takuma-kun?" the blue-haired girl asked, mirroring her partner's steps.

Takuma spun her around. "This one is my 249th," he said once Kemino was turned back to him.

"Your experience shows," Kemino said with a small giggle. "You're making my first night wonderful."

"Of course I am. I'm that amazing." The two close friends laughed together.

The music began to slow and Kemino rested her head on Takuma's chest. "This is perfect," she said softly.

Takuma kissed her head quickly and softly, being careful so that no one would see. "Not quite yet," he said with a small smile. Kemino looked up at him with a questioning look. "I love you Kemino-chan," he whispered, smiling in his usual, sweet way.

Even though it was a strain to hear it over the music, she still heard each word. Kemino smiled back up at him. "I love you too Takuma-kun," she whispered back.

It took every ounce of energy Takuma had not to kiss her at that moment. He could kiss her every second if it were not for all the eyes in the room. Especially since there was a line of admirers right there; it would be rude. That was what he kept telling himself, but he really didn't care. He wanted to be left alone with his beautiful Kemino.

"We should break out in the Macarena after this," Kemino said, the music suddenly now fast and she led the vampire's movements. "You should make Senri-kun and Rima-chan join us."

Takuma laughed. "I doubt they would want to."

"You won't leave me hanging, will you Takuma-kun?"

"Of course not." Takuma pulled Kemino close. "You know I love the Macarena."

"That's why I suggested it," Kemino smiled.

Eventually the song ended. The group of Day Class girls began to argue over whose turn it was next. Kemino and Takuma looked at each other. With a nod they filled the mostly silent room with a shout, "Hey Macarena, AIE!" And the two proceed with the well-known dance.

Hearing the shout, almost every head in the ballroom turned to the blonde vampire and the blue-haired girl. Gina burst out laughing. Her white-haired friend next to her looked at the pair with a "what the fuck" face.

"Fucking idiots," Gina laughed. "Then again, I'm not surprised."

"What exactly are they doing?" Zero asked.

Gina laughed more. "The Macarena. Didn't you hear them announce it?" she asked.

"I know that," Zero said. "It was more of a why."

"How the hell should I know?" Gina said. "Kemino goes off about hippogriff babies all the time; God only knows how her mind works."

Hearing "hippogriff babies," Zero's mind once again jumped to the extreme. Of course his hormones were active on the one night they shouldn't be. Fuck hormones. Fuck Kemino and her fucked up mind with the fucking babies. Fuck Gina for standing next to him and allowing his hormones get her. Fuck her smooth curves. Fuck the taste of her delicious blood. Fuck her moans. Fuck those damn sexy legs… Fuck everything… He turned away from Gina, hoping that she couldn't tell what was going on in his fucked up head.

"And whatever is in it is probably contagious; I think Ichijou caught it," Gina continued. "If I ever get it, just shoot me before I get like her."

"Yeah," Zero said, trying to pull his mind out of the gutter. "Same."

"No, I think I'd let you be infected," she said with a small laugh, turning to Zero. "It would be funny as hell to see you with their personalities." The vampire gave an "hnn" with a small growl. Looking at his turned away head, her blue eyes landed on his neck. Despite almost all of it being covered by the collar of his shirt(s), she could still see a small pulse on the upper neck. All noise seemed to fade from her ears, only the rhythmic sound of a heart stood out. Gina's throat became dry and burned. She quickly turned her silver tinted eyes away from Zero, clenching her teeth. _Damn it. This was more of a pain then I thought it would be_. She took deep breathes and focused on the music of the violins. The burning in her throat faded and she relaxed. _Hold on a second, this sounds familiar…_

The series of notes were simple, but completely different from what has been played so far. All heads turned to the source of this new noise and saw a crimson-haired man with a beautiful, almost amber colored violin on his shoulder, running the bow gently over the strings. Upon closer inspection, one would see that the sides of the violin were decorated with the same design on the black trim of Gina's dress: vines of lily of the valley.

"That's my cue," said the leader of the Macarena group.

"You already pulled off the Macarena," Senri said, "what else is there for you to do?"

"You'll see," Kemino smiled.

"Good luck Kemino-chan," Takuma said. The blue-haired girl nodded and lightly ran to the empty spot next to Sekino where her own violin was waiting.

Underneath the skirt of her dress, Gina's feet moved to the music. Her soft steps were the only ones heard in the vast room. She twirled in place, focusing on the childhood tune, not realizing the eyes on her.

For Zero, he was confused. He had never heard this song before, but somehow he knew the movements for Gina's partner. _Oh wait a second; I must have gotten the memories of this from Gina when I drank her blood._ He looked at the pink-haired girl and sighed. If he didn't do this, it was going to bother him in some awkward way.

He turned on his heel and faced Gina. "You want to do this?" Zero asked, holding out his hand to her.

Gina stopped moving, looked at Zero, at his out-stretched hand, and back to him in slight shock. "Do you even know…?"

"Do you want to or not?"

She smiled at him softly and nodded her head. "I would love to Zero," she said with slight sarcasm, turning to face him.

Seeing the two friends in a "ready" position, Kemino slid her bow over the strings. The notes sun with hope, wonder, love, and all those other things that gives one warm, fuzzy feelings. It was almost like a waltz, but the rhythms were more off and up-beat.

Zero and Gina bowed to each other formally before stepping towards each other and taking hold of the other's hand. Gina blushed slightly when she felt Zero's hand on her waist as she placed her's on his shoulder. She swallowed and looked up at him. His cheeks were lightly pink, not as much as her own, and had his normal annoyed look on his face that was directed to the crowd's eyes on the two.

As the notes flowed into a crescendo, the pair began to move as one. Everything disappeared except for the song and the partner. Gina looked up into her companion's face, wondering how he knew the complex steps. Had his parents, too, taught him as a child? As the pace quickened, she couldn't bring the question out of her pink-haired head.

Zero and Gina whirled around the dance floor. The dance seemed ancient and exotic, yet noble at the same time. Not an eye in the room shifted from it, as if mesmerized. The music alone was intoxicating on its own. The dancers noticed none of this. Each was entranced in the other's eyes and only the steps mattered. A connection could be felt between the two, almost tangible, even when they were apart.

The music slowed almost a stop, as did the couple, allowing the dancers a moment a passion. Their bodies were pressed together, the tall boy behind the small girl. Gina's face reddened. Being so close to Zero like this made her heart almost burst from her chest. God damn it, it's all Kemino's fault.

Slowly the music regained its speed. The song was even faster than before now. Gina took a deep breath in preparation for the last move. Zero spun her into his arms, clamped both hands on her waist and threw her into the arm with a spin. After safely returning to his arms, the pair fell into a low dip, their faces mere centimeters apart. Gina had her arms around Zero's neck for support while he had a hand on her back and one holding up her leg. Both panted as they stayed in that pose. Blue eyes stared into violet ones and vis-versa. Noses were filled with the other's scent. Ears rang with fading notes, breaths, and beating hearts.

She had danced this dance multiple times when she was younger; why was this time so different? It felt like a fairytale, like Cinderella. And soon the clock will strike midnight and the spell with end. Like any Cinderella, Gina didn't want it to. She wanted everything to stop and stay like this forever. How many times have similar thoughts gone through her head the past few days?

The new jewel felt heavy on her chest. Gina's eyes stared into Zero's, searching for something; she didn't know what, just something. What she found wasn't his usual scowl or glare, but something that was alive. It wasn't quite happy, but it was closer to that than sadness. It was a beautiful thing to say the least. He should have that more often. He should have that forever. It was what he deserved. Gina's heart beated faster and sank at the same time. But Zero didn't have forever. At some point, probably sooner than later, those beautiful, light eyes will become stained with the color of blood and his flawless face and pale skin would be covered with it. _No, that's never going to happen. I will stop it. I will get Hio's blood for him. Then he'll be safe. His eyes will be able to shine like this again._

Emotion filled in Gina's breast. There was the sympathy, the hope, the small amount of worry and sorrow for the unknown future, but the most apparent was the feeling of the heart: a one-sided, passionate, young love. Her mind couldn't register all of it, leaving it blank of all common sense and processing. There was only one thing that filled her head and it was the young man whose arms she was in.

After the last note faded to silence, the crowd around the two dancers erupted into applause. The two teens were pulled out of their little world and back to reality. There were hoots and hollers to both the pair of dancers and the pair of violinists.

"That was a bit of over kill," Zero muttered to himself. He never thought that a dance would catch this much of people's attention. _Oh wait, these are idiots; never mind._ He carefully set Gina's leg down onto the ground and pulled her back up. What happened next was something that everyone in the room never thought of or possibly happening. It had never once crossed the white-haired boy's mind and caught him completely off guard. Using the momentum of being pulled up and the strength of her arms, Gina kissed Zero; forever altering life when lips met.

There was a general gasp in the crowd. "Oh dear God, the two most frightening people in the Day Class were together. God save us all," was a general thought, mostly of Day Class girls. The Night Class was also shocked, but to a far less degree. Gina's parents smiled to themselves, happy to see that Gina had grown up a little. Kemino punched a fist in the air saying "Yes!" Out on the terrace, Yuuki had her mouth covered with her hands in astonishment and Kaname had his dark eyes lowered in a slight glare.

Gina kept her lips against Zero's for as long as she could. Her whole body seemed to disappear and it felt like she was on air. Her heart seemed like it popped, feeling a million times lighter, but it still fluttered.

Slowly their lips parted. Gina's cheeks were darker than her hair and Zero's pale cheeks had a touch of pink as well. Zero looked down at Gina, confused and questioning. Gina's eyes looked away from him, at the floor.

"S-sorry," Gina said. "Dad taught me that the dance ended with a kiss. I-I got caught in the music." Zero nodded slowly. An awkward silence fell in the room. The crowd waited to see what was next.

"I should go work," Zero said after finding his voice.

"Yeah. I need to go over that way." With their excuses said, the two teens walked away from each other in opposite directions.

Gina walked until was secluded nearby the entrance. The original strings of the night were playing again, as if they were never interrupted. She was a complete moron for doing that. But she didn't regret it. She looked up at the ticking clock; around quarter to ten. She would have regretted not doing it before leaving if something happened.

She should leave soon; better to when everyone else is still interested in the ball. Gina looked back out on the dance floor. Students were dancing once again. Aki and the chairman were congratulating Kemino on her playing. Leaning against a pillar, away from everyone else, was Zero. In front of him was Yuuki, probably questioning him about the dance and kiss. It won't be long before Kemino would interrogate him and then she'd move to Gina, or vis-versa. _That's more of an excuse to leave_. She gently held on to her necklace in a fist. _There's no turning back now_. She let go of the emerald and headed back to the room to find her father.

The crimson-haired man was on a staircase, watching the young people enjoy the night. "You should have brought your camera," Sekino said, hearing his daughter's footsteps and seeing her out the corner of his eye, "there are great places on the stairs and above."

"I don't have pockets to carry it in," Gina said. She took a breath and let it out. "Dad, I'm leaving. I'm feeling light-headed and the room's starting to spin."

"Oh, that's too bad." Sekino stood up. "Your night was just beginning." The two walked back to the entrance. Once outside, Sekino asked, "Are you going to be alright alone?"

"Yeah. It's only a talk."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm going to be fine Dad."

Sekino sighed softly and petted Gina's head. "I'm allowed to worry about you," he said. "You are my only child after all."

"I know." Gina's blue eyes fell onto the green gem around her neck. "Tell everyone that I went to bed and… don't let Zero find out. He'll freak." _I don't want him to see if something goes wrong._

"Alright sweetie. Remember to be careful."

"I know." Gina then walked away from the dance hall as her father returned inside. The first thing she had to do was find something to get Shizuka's blood and something to put it in. They would have to be easy it hide and to use. Needle and siring, that should work. She went into the school and into the infirmary. She went through drawers and managed to find what she wanted. She didn't waste any time leaving the room and school building in fear of getting seen. As she was approaching the building where Shizuka was waiting, Gina took a look back at where the ball was being held. _I'm sorry. You'll forgive me one day, won't you?_

1111

"Have you decided?" Sitting on a small couch was a young vampire looking like a porcelain doll. Her face was very blank and her eyes seemed dull. The black dress show wore was vibrant against her pale skin. The dress went to her knees and had a square-cut neck. The sleeves were like a t-shirts and ended with matching black lace. Around her small neck was a black chocker. Her lavender hair was in its usual style with a black bow where her bun was.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," the young Yukimura child said. "Let's get this over with." Gina walked to the smaller girl. In a sweaty palm, she held on to her small weapon, keeping it concealed by the sleeve of her dress. The needle pressed against her skin, just enough not to draw blood.

"I take it you are sacrificing yourself?" Maria asked with a small smirk.

"If you want my parents dead, you do it yourself," Gina said.

The vampire chuckled to herself. "Doesn't surprise me," she said to herself. She reached for one of Gina's hands.

Gina took a step back. "Wouldn't it make more sense to be the real you instead of Kurenai?" she asked. "That's the body that needs the blood, right?"

"You're right." Maria continued to smile. "I almost forgot that you knew that this body isn't mine."

"Quit stalling," Gina said. "If you want my fucking blood then go get your fucking body now." She glared at the other girl.

Maria's smile fell. "'Fucking body?'" she repeated. She stood up and looked into Gina's eyes with a cold look. "Do you really think you can talk to me like that?"

"Fuck. You." Gina increased her glare.

"Your parents should have taught you better manners." Maria raised a hand and black-handed Gina across the face. Seeing the hand raise, Gina back up enough to not have the full impact. Her face was forced to the side, but she kept her blue eyes glued on the vampire. He cheek stung from where Maria's nails scratched her. "You're the third person to glare at me like that," Maria said as she watched the scratch heal just before blood began to flow from it. "Though the others had much cleaner mouths."

Gina turned her face back to her. She felt the siring with her thumb. _Just relax. Be patient. Don't do anything stupid._

Maria gave a small laugh to herself and turned slightly away from Gina. "Ichiru, those children left without a fuss?"

At the doorway where Maria was looking was a young man in a light turtle-neck underneath a dark jacket with dark pants. His hair was the same as Zero's, a little longer, and his body was the same build. His eyes were covered with a porcelain mask. In his arms, carrying bridal style, was the real body of the Pureblood Hio, Shizuka. She was dressed in an almost white kimono with a huge purple obi. The body appeared asleep.

_Ichiru? Why the hell is he here? I thought he was killed with their parents._

"Yes Shizuka-sama," Ichiru said. His voice was lighter than Zero's.

"Of course they did. Nobles are good children," Maria said. "They know a Pureblood's body must never be harmed."

Gina watched as Ichiru walked to her and Maria with the soulless body. His lips were in an emotionless expression. If she could have seen his eyes, she might have been able to figure out why he was with Shizuka. _Was he planning an attack for revenge? No, Zero thought he died. And he would have done it by now. There has to be a reason, but what?_ Unconsciously, she took a small step back as Shizuka's body came closer. Even soulless, it still had that menacing Pureblood aura.

Maria took hold of one of Shizuka's hands with one of her own. Slowly, Shizuka's eyes began to open. They were a beautiful shade of pink, like a rose-colored gem. After a few seconds, Maria became limp and collapsed back on the couch. The room became filled with the newly revived Pureblood's presence. Ichiru set Shizuka on her feet. Gina bit the inside of her lip slightly.

Shizuka glance back at Ichiru. "Ichiru. Put Maria's body on the bed," she said. Her voice was smooth, but had a threatening tone to it.

Ichiru did as he was told. He walked in front of Gina and took Maria's body into his arms. Gina caught a whiff of his scent. Like Zero's, it was like dying roses, but instead of winter, it was combined with mid-autumn air.

"Why are you here Kiryuu?" Gina asked to herself softly. "Zero thinks you're dead."

Despite her voice being low, the white-haired boy heard the cursed names of his family and twin. He turned slightly to the pink-haired girl. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, Gina could tell he was glaring at her. Ichiru left the room silently, blue eyes following him out.

"Now," Shizuka said, turning Gina's attention to her. "I need your blood." She came closer to Gina. She took hold of her chin and lifted her head to the side, getting a full look at her neck. Her pink eyes landed on the silver chain and followed it to the gem. The necklace still had a linger of another person. "Did Zero give this to you?" the Pureblood asked. Gina's hand defensively went over it. Shizuka smirked at her reaction.

"Are you going to eat me or not?" Gina asked with a growl. Shizuka took hold of one of her shoulders and the back of her neck. Her face went down in the pink-haired girl's neck. "Don't forget that you have to give Zero your blood," Gina said. The Pureblood said nothing; inserting her fangs into the girl. Gina's hand tightened around the emerald. _Holy shit, this hurts._ It wasn't the fangs or the drinking of her blood; Zero was much rougher when he bit her. It felt like something was coming from Shizuka's fangs and into her blood stream. Whatever it was burned.

The smell of blood rushed into Gina's nose, immediately causing her throat to thirst. She could see Shizuka's own neck in front of her. The Pureblood's pulse was quite visible. She clenched her teeth, her own fangs grinding. _Just hold on_. Her grip around the hidden weapon loosened. _Remember why you're here; remember about Zero. Get her blood for him first. 3… 2… 1…_

1111

He knew that this was going to be a long night, but his was ridiculous. The students dancing and talking seemed to be going twice as normal speed while the clock never moved. He started off into nothing as his mind swam. So many thing were going through that if felt like nothing was there. The one thing that continually circled around was what had happened between him and Gina.

The dance itself was… ok. He had somehow managed to keep pace with the complicated stops he magically knew. He became lost in it as his and Gina's bodies glided together, against and apart from one another. During it, all he thought about was everything since Gina had came to the academy; when he first saw her, when he had scolded her for being up late, learning she was a vampire that was sealed, saving her from the Level-E, The first time she called him by his first name, each time they hung out, nights on patrol together, receiving the drawing of him and Ichiru, her finding him in the basement and drinking her blood. It felt like so little, yet so much.

Zero touched his lips lightly with his fingertips. Now what will come? What Gina had told him was a lie; that kiss was all her. He has picked up on some times when her face blushed, but he never thought she had those kinds of feelings for him. It was something he couldn't wrap his mind around. And there was something else about the kiss. It was… desperate? Gina knew that he was in love with Yuuki, so maybe that was it; she wanted his attention. No, that wasn't like Gina. Also, her lips held to his with force. Zero massaged his temple with a hand. God, how many headaches has Gina caused him?

"Hey Zero-kun," a voice said, pulling him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes, which he didn't know were closed, and saw Kemino in front of him. If she said anything about hippogriff babies, he was going to raise Hell. But Kemino's lavender eyes didn't have her mischievous sparkle. "Have you seen Gina-chan?" she asked.

Zero shook his head. He hasn't seen Gina since the… "incident."

Kemino frowned. "Something's wrong," she said to herself.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, standing straight.

"I wanted to go talk to her about the kiss. I knew she needed time to herself so I waited a while, but I can't find her. When I asked her parents, Sekino-san said that she was feeling sick and went to bed."

"Gina in bed before 3 a.m.? When did Hell freeze over?"

"My point exactly," Kemino said. "I know that she didn't want to be her, but she has too much pride to sneak away to show that she can handle this." She looked around the two of them. "And I just saw Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai come back from outside," she said in a lowered voice. "Something is wrong, I can tell." She hugged her arms. "I hope she's ok."

Zero scanned the huge room. She was right; there was no sign of the pink-haired girl. As he looked, he noticed that the transfer student never arrived either. Then it hit him. He finally realized why Gina had hugged him from behind and made him make those promises and why Gina had drawn Shizuka's image. She knew that Shizuka was here and she was Maria. Gina had gone to confront her, and her father knew about it. That kiss wasn't desperate; she was saying a good-bye.

"Damn it," Zero hissed to himself. He began to head to an exit.

"Zero-kun?"

"Stay here," he said to Kemino. He didn't turn back to see if she'd listen. Zero went out to the closest, vacant terrace, jumped from it and ran. _Damn it Gina, what are you thinking?_

1111

It was sweet and warm her blood was; a very rich taste with a matching texture. Hidden in the sweetness laid a different flavor. The last time she had tasted this was four years ago when she drank Zero's blood. This was an interesting discovery; Gina had the blood of a vampire-hunter. With a glimpse into Gina's memories, Shizuka saw that her mother wasn't the person she thought she was. But the amount of vampire-blood in the girl's veins far exceeds the hunter/human-blood. Suddenly there was a sharp prick at her own neck.

Moving the fastest she has ever had in her live, Gina stabbed Shizuka with the siring; straight into the pulsing vessel. In the same instant she felt the needle penetrate, she pulled the Pureblood's blood from her with the tool. The glass seemed to fill slowly with red liquid.

Shizuka ripped her fangs from Gina's neck and pushed her away. Gina held on to the vial tightly, keeping it in her hand as the needle left the woman's neck.

Seeing what Gina had done, Shizuka laughed. "Did you honestly believe that something like that would work?" she asked.

Gina looked the object in her hand. It was about half-way filled with blood. Thirst ran throughout her being at the sight of the red liquid. This should be enough. Quickly, Gina turned and ran.

Shizuka, with unreal vampire-speed, blocked her path. Gina turned to run in a different direction, but the woman grabbed the girl's wrist and forced her to face her. "You're a fool," Shizuka said. The smaller girl tried to pull out of her grip. "You would have done better if you had brought one of your mother's weapons."

Gina growled. Fuck _she found out._ She kicked at the vampire's side. Shizuka effortlessly blocked it. She tried to kick again, this time from the other side, but the result was the same. The girl growled louder, baring her fangs.

Love was such a powerful thing. The girl in front of Shizuka reminded her of herself. She killed the Kiryuus in revenge for the death of her lover. Her eyes must have glared like the way Gina's were. Those eyes… The blue was replaced with glowing silver. Her face was drained of any color. _Strange…_

Gina's mind was in a panic. She was caught like an animal and was about to get slaughtered. She needed to get out of the hold. She needed to keep the blood safe and give it to Zero. She needed to take Shizuka's blood just as she did from her. The burning in her throat intensified and she growled more. _Wait; that might save me. Remember Gina, you have more weapons than you're used to._

"Stay still," Shizuka said.

Gina pulled her arm that Shizuka held, extending the vampire's arm and exposing the wrist, and she bit into it. Her fangs easily punctured the flesh and vessel. The flavor of blood exploded into her mouth.

Shizuka growled and back-handed Gina off of her. She didn't expect to fight, but it wasn't a surprise. She undid the obi from around her waist and used her power to turn the fabric into a deadly blade.

She flew to the side and landed on her shoulder. Gina groaned in pain as she slowly pushed herself up. In front of her, about an arm length away, was the siring with blood. Just as she was moving to get it, it was struck with a purple flash and it shattered. She started at the shattered glass and puddle of blood on the floor. That was it. Everything was over for Zero now. _No… There's another way…_ Unconsciously, Gina licked her lips, wet with blood. It was plain with a tinge of sweetness and had a floral hint. It was like rose water. And she could feel that there was something in that blood; there was power.

Shizuka watched as Gina reached to the puddle of blood and wiped some up with a finger. She brought it to her mouth and licked the blood. The silver glow in her eyes increased. This wasn't right. At her level, Gina should have more control of blood lust, but right now her eyes were just like a Level-E's. She struck at Gina with the obi. The sharpened fabric met with solid floor.

Gina rolled to dodge the weapon. She got up to her feet and sprinted toward Shizuka. The Pureblood lowered her eyes and attacked again. The young vampire avoided it again and continued to her enemy. This pattern repeated, Shizuka would attack with the fabric and Gina would move out of its path. A few times the obi struck at her feet, causing Gina to jump back, losing progress. The room was becoming destroyed; the obi, in its violent path to Gina, cut through the furniture in the room.

Gina dodged another attack at her feet. This was annoying. "Coward," she said, her voice cold. She needed to close the gap between them fast; otherwise they'll be at this forever.

Shizuka swung the obi again. Instead of moving out of its way, Gina stepped to the side and caught the fabric with her hands. She winced as her palms were sliced open. Shizuka gasped, not expecting this at all. Vampire normally avoided damage at any cost. Gina gripped the obi tightly and pulled with all her strength. Since she still had a hold on her weapon, Shizuka stumbled forward. See the momentary off-balance, Gina ran straight at the Pureblood. With a blood-covered hand, she punched Shizuka in the face and sent her flying back into a wall.

Gina looked at her fist. Her new speed and new strength was incredible. She knew that becoming a vampire before this was going to come in handy. And her palms were already healed; she'd expected it to take about a minute to heal. _Now to beat Hio into submission and get her blood. _She walked toward the Pureblood and lowered in front of her. Next thing she knew, Gina felt something tear through her chest. "Fuck…" she breathed out.

"Don't underestimate me so greatly," Shizuka said. It was her hand that was through Gina's chest.

Gina smirked. "You… are so helpful… with this vampire thing," she said with weak breathes. Following Shizuka's example, she used her own hand to pierce through Shizuka's arm, right at the elbow. Shizuka yelled in pain as the joint broke. Gina took out her hand and carefully pulled Shizuka's out of her. She covered the wound with a hand, breathing heavily. It hurt to breathe. _She must have gone through my windpipe or punctured one of my lungs. Thank God she missed my heart._ Her dress was now ruined, seeing that there was a gaping hole in it and covered with blood. Oh well. Eventually breathing became easier and Gina could feel her chest rebuild itself. Shizuka's arm was also repaired by this time.

Both vampires stood up at the same time. They stared at the other and at the same time they attacked. Both dodged. Both struck. It was a similar pattern as before. Then suddenly both stopped. There was a new scent of blood in the air.

"Looks like Zero noticed your absence," Shizuka said.

_Damn it. Don't come in here._ Smelling his blood, knowing it was spilled, increased the burning in her throat. Gina clenched it with a hand. _Fuck… C'mon Gina, keep focus_. "He must have run into his brother," she said, trying to keep cool.

"Hopefully Ichiru remembers to keep him alive," Shizuka said to herself.

"Why is he with you?" Gina asked. "You killed his parents."

Shizuka smiled a little. "I suppose it's the same reason you're here risking your life," she said.

_Love is fucked up_. Gina eyes glanced at the doorway. It wasn't too far; she could get out of it in a few seconds. She could reach Zero easily… She would have to take away Bloody Rose from him first so he wouldn't attack her. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Something inside her was demanding blood; demanding for Zero's blood.

Seeing that Gina was distracted, Shizuka used this moment to attack. She stabbed her in the stomach, causing Gina to double over and cough up blood. Then she threw Gina into a wall across the room. Before Gina could fall to her knees, Shizuka found nearby rubble of a former coffee table and threw them at Gina, nailing her to the wall. One was in her right shoulder joint, another was in her stomach, and a third was in her left hand.

She coughed up blood again. Gina knew that she was fucked. There was no way out. She couldn't reach the wood in her shoulder with her free hand. And it hurt more than a bitch to move her other hand the slightest. She looked up, seeing the Pureblood in front of her as blood ran down her chin.

Gina's eyes were slightly glazed over and more blood slowly flowed out of her mouth. Shizuka moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. She thought she'd last a little longer. "So it seems I have won," Shizuka said. Gina's silver eyes glanced at her, half-dead. "How unfortunate for you. Don't worry, Zero will never know what you went through; he won't even remember who you were." A growl mustered in Gina's throat, causing her to cough up more blood. Shizuka laughed to herself and lowered down to Gina's neck.

Gina only paid half-attention to Shizuka's words. All she heard was Zero's name and what she said at the end. _Oh fuck no_. Zero would never forget her, even if she had to force him to remember. Gina did not want him to forget, forget that he has someone on his side and he had a hand waiting to pull him out of the darkness. Somehow Gina was able to reach the wood in her stomach with her right hand and pulled it out. She growled in pain, causing more blood to be coughed up. Gina turned her wrist and thrust it to where she believed Shizuka's heart was.

Shizuka's eyes widened in shock; she didn't expect Gina to move. Gina quickly changed her hold on the wood to Shizuka's kimono so she couldn't flee. With Shizuka still in slight shock, Gina swiftly bit into her neck. She pushed her fangs in as deep as she could. Blood burst from the vessel directly into Gina's burning throat. It felt so soothing. It could have been better, but it didn't really matter. She had blood and she drunk it greedily. She needed more and more; sixteen years this body has gone without blood.

Gina no longer could hear the faint sounds of clashing metal from the fighting twins. Her ears rang with the sound of the weakening heartbeat of her victim. She thought she felt her other hand move and grab something. When did that become free? The smell and taste of blood bombarded her mind, memories flashing through. She saw the killing of the Kiryuus, a young Zero glaring up at her with hidden fear. She saw a young Ichiru approach her, asking why she was crying. She saw a man that she held in her arms dearly. She saw a very young Kaname outside a cage. Then there was a man with mismatching eyes, one dark, red one and a blue one. Gina had seen him before… The night when Kaname stopped her from coming into this building. The word "fiancé" passed through her head.

She heard the heartbeat become significantly weaker. Oh God, she was going to kill her at this rate. That wasn't Gina's objective; Zero needed Shizuka's blood to live. _No, stop drinking it! Stop it! Get off her!_ Gina's body refused to listen to her commands. _No! Zero needs her blood, not me! Stop it! For God's sake Gina, stop! No more!_

Somehow, she got control of her body again and managed to pull her fangs out and pushed Shizuka away from her. Gina stood still for a couple of seconds, her body beginning to shake. Slowly she removed the wood from her shoulder and then fell to her knees. She hugged herself in hope that her body would stop shaking. What had she done? She looked ahead of her and saw Shizuka laying down a few feet away.

"Get up," Gina whimpered to herself. "You're still alive. Get up and kill me."

"Not for much longer," Shizuka said softly with a sigh.

"No," Gina whimpered. "You're fine. You're trying to catch me off guard."

Shizuka smiled to herself. Gina was just a child denying the truth. Must be something she got from her mother's blood. "I forgot the basic knowledge everyone knew," Shizuka said, "Yukimuras are poisonous." It was the truth. If Gina was any other vampire, she would have been just fine. Even though she only drank a little from Gina, there was enough poison to damage her healing ability and heart. The amount of blood Gina had drunk from her was enough to kill any non-Pureblood.

Gina shook her head in denial. No… there was just no way. She didn't just bring a Pureblood to death. With a shaking hand, she wiped blood from her mouth. And she was a vampire, a beast in human form… with a kill.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," Gina whispered repeatedly. "I'm sorry…" She was lost in her own denial. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to admit she was a vampire. Yes, it was her that had told her father to undo the sealing spell. Yes, it was her who was hiding blood lust for the past few hours. But now… there was no hiding it. She had taken blood, the blood a Pureblood no less. And she had stole Zero's chance at what could have been a better life.

Shizuka sighed to herself as she waited for death to take her. She listened to Gina's whispers and whimpers. "There's no reason to apologize," she said. The girl didn't hear her.

"Shizuka-sama!" She turned her head and saw Ichiru in the doorway, his purple eyes wide. He ran to her and fell to his knees. He took her into his arms. Tears formed in his eyes. "I'll give you my blood!" he said. "Please don't die!"

Shizuka sighed. How many times has he offered his blood? He was such a sweet boy. "No," she said as always, "I won't turn you into a vampire." Her chest pained and she coughed up blood. She felt part of her face crack. "Besides… It's too late… The poison has already done its damage…" Ichiru held her tightly, tears falling. Shizuka reached a hand to his face. "What's the matter?" she asked, wiping a tear away. "You're crying like a child. So you really did love me."

"I'm sorry!" Gina cried from her spot. Ichiru turned at the sound of her voice. Her face was covered in blood, her own and Shizuka's. Her body shook and tears ran down her face.

Shizuka softly turned his head back to her, seeing the hate build up in his eyes. Hate didn't suit him. "It's her fault," she said. She smiled sweetly at him. "If you're afraid of being alone, do you wish for me to remain with you? I don't think the poison will affect you."

Everything meshed into one. Gina didn't know what was really happening. She saw Ichiru and Shizuka in front of her. Then she could hear her name being called by a familiar voice. Next she saw Ichiru standing with Shizuka in his arms, her body becoming crystal and shattering. She was dead. And the one that killed her was Gina. There was no denying it; she watched the body shatter. She screamed. Ichiru came in front of her. His mouth, with a small trickle of blood, moved, but she didn't hear his voice. She could hear footsteps approaching. _No… Don't let him see me. Don't let him see a monster…_ Then she felt being in someone's arms and she was holding something tightly in her hands. She saw stars overhead. It wasn't long before everything went black and she felt nothing.

1111

He entered the room panting. Zero covered his mouth; the smell of blood was overwhelming. There different puddles on the floor and some were on the walls. His heart nearly stopped. There was no sign of Gina. He knew she had been there, he could smell her blood. And there was no sign of Ichiru or Shizuka either.

Bloody Rose felt heavy in his hand as he inspected the blood spots. The one in the middle of the floor with a piece of broken furniture was Shizuka's. To the right on the wall were three splotches and small amount on the floor, Gina's. On the other side of the room there were two puddles on the floor, both Shizuka's and Gina's. Nearby the puddle in the middle was ash. Zero knelled down and felt it with his fingers. They were vampire remains. Whose were they? By their position, he had to say Shizuka's.

The room was a disaster; besides the blood all over the place, there was broken furniture scattered around. Some of the pieces were used as weapons, ends covered in blood. As he continued searching around, Zero heard something crack under his foot. He looked and saw shattered glass and blood. He knelt down and put blood on his finger and smelt it. Shizuka's.

"What the hell were you doing Gina?"

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry,** etc. I know I'm really late, but this was really long. I litterally finished this Sunday night/Monday morning at 12:40 a.m. and I've spent the last two days typing it. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. But hey, you got seventeen pages on Word of writing. And GinaxZero's fans finally got something lol._

_**Thanks to lmamc, Melty-chan 93, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. (happy belated birthday) for reviewing last chapter. Specail thanks to Kemino SaiJin (aka TyTy) for helping me out lots with this. I lesbian you!**_

_**I'm not really sure on when the next update will be. I will set it for myself for the 24th, but it's not in stone. I need to figure what to have next lol. Again, sorry for the delay. See you all next time.**_


	31. Day FortyFour

Light was shinning into the room. It burnt her eyes under her eyelids. And her head was pounding. Gina groaned. Her body felt tight and in pain. She stretched her legs under the blanket.

"Gina-chan?"

That was her name. Who was that? Whoever it was held onto one of her hands tightly.

Gina opened her eyes slowly. The light was intensely bright, causing her to close them again. It took a couple of tries before she could open them to a squink. She pulled the blanket over her head somewhat to block out most of the light. To her left was a blob of purple, black and red and it had a hold of her hand.

Slowly Gina was able to gain control of her mouth. "Kemino?" she asked slowly. Her throat was dry.

Kemino smiled ear to ear. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh thank God!" she cried out in relief as she threw her arms around the pink-haired girl in the bed. "Thank God you're ok. I was so worried." She began crying softly.

Gina groaned when Kemino landed on her. It was far too early for this. She petted her friend's head. "I'm ok," she said.

"Where were you last night?" Kemino asked. "You weren't in the dorm. Why did you run off? I was worried sick; don't ever do that again." She hugged Gina tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm ok," Gina repeated. "I'm alive." Yes, she was alive. Her heart beat in her chest and blood flowed through her body. Only one leaves a battle alive…

"What happened?" Kemino asked, looking up at Gina. She had green contacts in her eyes, but they still shined with concern.

What happened… "I was dragged to the ball," Gina said slowly. "Zero gave me a necklace for my birthday…" She reached a hand to her chest. She sat up in alarm, pushing Kemino off her, not feeling the jewel on her. "Where is my necklace?"

Kemino looked at Gina for a few seconds. She was pale, her blue eyes were wide and her body almost began to shake. She reached over to the bedside table, picking up the silver chain next to a large crystal shard. "It's right here honey," Kemino said, "I'll put it on for you." Gina's shoulders lowered as the chain returned around her neck. She held to the emerald in her fingers, inspecting for any imperfections. Kemino put a hand on Gina's back and rubbed it. Blue eyes looked at her. "What else Gina-chan?"

"We talked… You and Ichijou did something idiotic… Zero and I danced…" As her memory returned, Gina hugged herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Tell me Gina-chan; what happened?" Kemino asked softly.

Her eyes burned with tears. "… I don't want to talk about it…" Gina said. "Please… Don't make me…" She hugged herself tighter as her body shook more noticeably. Last night's events went through her mind.

Kemino took Gina into her arms and petted her head. "Alright. Tell me when you're ready," she said soothingly. She rocked her back and forth; just like she did with her younger sisters when they were upset. "Everything's ok honey."

They remained that way for a few minutes. Gina fought off burning tears as she tried to block out last night's memory. Kemino whispered soothing words to her. Gina's body almost stopped shaking; it was down to a shiver. Gina heard footsteps outside the room and she moved in Kemino's arms to watch the door.

"Kemino-chan," the chairman said, opening the door, "it's time for you to head to class." He blinked, making sure that the scene in front of him was real. "Gina-chan, you're awake," he said with a soft smile.

"Can't I stay Chairman?" Kemino asked with a frown.

"Sorry," the chairman said. "I can't be that irresponsible." Kemino pouted.

"It's ok," Gina said. "Someone has to get my notes, right?"

Kemino looked down at Gina with concern. "Promise to fill me in later?" she asked. Gina nodded. The purple-haired girl gave her friend a hug before getting up and leaving the room.

"Kemino," Gina said before she disappeared around the door frame, "don't let Zero find me." Kemino looked at her for a second before smiling and leaving. Gina heard a small exchange of words between Kemino and Sekino. Right after, both of Gina's parents came into the room, closing the door behind them.

Aki sat next to Gina on the bed and took her daughter into her arms. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok," Gina said. "Head hurts a lot; I think it's because of the light." Aki moved Gina's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Then she slapped her across the face. Gina held a hand to her face and looked at her mother with a questioning look.

"That's for running off and almost getting yourself killed," Aki said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry," Gina half-grumbled. "I… I wanted to help him…"

"Help who?"

"Zero."

Sekino sat next to Aki. "Gina, what happened with Hio?"

"… She died. Shattered to crystal."

"Is that what that is?" he asked, looking at the bedside table. Gina followed his gaze and saw a shard of crystal on the table. It was clear with a hint of pink.

She watched Shizuka's body shatter over and over again in her mind. Why did everyone have to remind her of what she did? Tears filled Gina's blue eyes and slowly fell. "Why is it here?" she asked, her throat becoming dryer and causing her voice to crack.

"You were holding it when I found you," her father said.

"I don't remember taking it," Gina said in a whisper. Aki petted Gina's hair, the way she used to when Gina was younger and upset, and wiped away a tear from her face.

"Gina-chan," the chairman said, the usual happy tone of his voice gone, "how did Shizuka die?"

Gina hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "Stop asking me!" she shouted, her voice muffled. She started to sob. "I don't want to remember… I'm sorry…"

"It's ok baby," Aki said, holding her daughter close.

Sekino sighed. "She was like this when I found her," he said. "She must be in shock due to denial."

"Denial about what?" the chairman asked.

"Cross, what is the first thing you assume when you see remains and see someone covered in blood?"

Before the former vampire hunter could say the realization he made, Gina said something in her mother's shoulder. The three adults could not understand what she said.

"What was that Gina?" Aki asked.

"I couldn't stop," Gina sobbed. "I didn't mean to… I didn't want to… I stole it from him… I'm sorry." She clenched the emerald of her necklace. "I'm sorry Zero… You were supposed to do it… You were supposed to take her blood… You were supposed to kill Shizuka… Not me…"

Sekino put his arms around Gina along with Aki's. Aki continued to pet her pink hair. "It's not your fault," Sekino said.

"Don't lie," Gina said, wiping tears from her face. "You know I hate liars."

Sekino smiled a little. "I know," he said, kissing Gina's head. "Good to know you're not too insane." Aki palm-thrust him in the forehead. "D'ow! What?" he asked, covering the new red mark with his hand.

"Just be quiet," she said. She resumed comforting her daughter in that unique, motherly way.

Gina couldn't tell if she wanted to keep crying or stop and beat the shit out of her father. He knew she hated lies, ever since she was young. It was obviously her fault. She killed Hio, Shizuka. She took a life with her own fangs. Finally admitting it to herself didn't make her feel any better. She buried her face more into her mother's shoulder and shirt and continued to cry. Her tears were not for her own self-pity, that was gone now; they were for Shizuka, for Ichiru, and, perhaps most of all, for Zero.

1111

Why was she kept out of everything? It wasn't fair. Gina was her best friend. It was a real load of bull-shit.

Kemino sighed angrily to herself, half-paying attention to attendance. It'll be a while before the teacher would reach "S."

What could have happened to Gina to make her act like that? Kemino wasn't a doctor, though she wanted to be one when she was little, but it looked like Gina was in some sort of shock. Whatever happened scarred the crap out of her or something, but what? And where did she run off to after kissing Zero? Also, where was Maria that night? Takuma had said she was sick, but still… Did they see each other or something? Kemino shook her head. No, that was jumping to conclusions. There's no reason for them to sneak around like that.

"Kiryuu." That's right, Zero went to find Gina last night. Did he ever get to her? What did he see?

"Kiryuu?" Wow, she was stupid; how could she have forgotten that? Kemino turned around in her seat to the white-haired boy's seat. It was empty.

The teacher muttered something to himself and wrote Zero's absence down on the paper. Kemino's heart sank a little; there goes her chance for finding out what happened. But now what was wrong with Zero? Gina would be mad if something happened to him.

Kemino leaned over the table to a certain brunette. "Hey Yuuki-chan," she whispered. "Where's Zero-kun?"

"I don't know," Yuuki whispered back. "I haven't seen him since last night."

Kemino leaned back in her seat with a frown. Well this sucks. Now Yuuki would wonder why she wanted to know. And she still didn't have a damn clue about Gina. Stupid mind altering trauma…

But why would Zero go missing on the same night? Either had something to do with it or this was one hell of a coincidence. Maybe he wasn't in class because he was shaken up like Gina or injured. Kemino sighed again. There were too many questions and no answers in sight. This called for some serious snooping.

"SaiJin."

"I'm dead," Kemino called to the teacher. The teacher moved on unaffected; weirder thing have been said by the SaiJin girl. The student of the living dead continued to think.

Takuma had to know something. Kaname knew everything, which lead to Takuma figuring it out. But knowing the boy all too well, Kemino knew he would tell her to wait; Gina would tell her when the time was right. What Takuma wouldn't understand is how afraid Kemino was. She would do anything to keep anyone from leaving her again.

"Yukimura."

"She's sick," Kemino said. Gina's name was checked off the list like Zero's. However, her name did not leave the air. A few seats down, two girls sat gossiping. Kemino caught a few tid-bits of the conversation. Something about Gina, Zero and that lovely three-letter word beginning in "s." As the teacher turned towards the board, Kemino slid down next to the girls.

"I bet you're right," one said.

"I bet you're both wrong," Kemino interjected. They turned in surprise. She forced a smile on her face. "Gina-chan is in our room puking her internal organs out. Oh, and don't give me that look; I know you want 'proof.' I pity people with fetishes like yours. Also, Zero-kun only like complete morons at the moment. Therefore, he would not be with Gina-chan right now. He would be with something like you. Wait – the person he lives is even more incompetent than you. I never thought that would be possible. At least you two are pre – oh, I'm sorry. Never mind."

Kemino slid back to her seat as the girls and a few others watched her in disbelief. Now she was mad. People had no manners and now she was wishing for Zero to show up so she could punch him in the face. It was obvious that he liked Yuuki; she had noticed it shortly after coming to the academy and seeing them interact (basically the first day). And now Gina was in love with him; she was a gazillion infinity times better than the brunette, but Zero hasn't seem to change his feelings. There was no way she was going to tell Zero about Gina if he asked. He could go find out himself.

She opened her notebook and copied what the teacher had wrote on the board. Great, she had three class to sit through while being pissed. Thankfully the classes weren't as long as they were usually; today and tomorrow are half-days, beginning in the afternoon, due to the dance and the end of the semester approaching. That meant the sooner she could go check up on Gina. And also she wouldn't have to wait as long to go see Takuma. That would be nice right now. Takuma always made her feel better and knew how to deal with her when she was mad.

Kemino began to doodle in the corner of the page once she copied the black board's notes. She drew a boy chibi with long hair and gave him a nametag that read "Life." She then drew a chibi of herself in a tank, aiming at Life. She then stabbed Life in the face with her pencil. Yep, she hated life at this moment.

_**Wow, I forgot how short my "normal" chapters were. Sorry for being a little late-ish but my brain wants to become mush. This weekend was ridiciously hot, reaching 95 F and the humidity making it feel like 1000000. I prefer it being 20 below, I can at least make myself warmer with five blankets. It's stupid when you have the shower cold and you still complain that the water's too hot.**_

_**Thanks to lmamc, Feorge 'n Gred, Melty-Chan 93, Azura Soul Reaver, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing the last chapter. I'm super happy that you guys liked it so much. I loved that fact. It was supposed to be epically epic and it worked! **_

_**Ok same as it has been, update is aimed for August 7. Please don't yell at me if I don't lol. I'm trying to come up with what's next and what not; it's not that easy it manipulate the manga's plot. I have ideas in my head, just not sure on how to go about them. See you next time!**_


	32. Night FortyFour

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kemino asked, closing the door behind her. Gina was standing next to the lone window in the room and looked out it behind a small amount of curtain. Her pink hair was frizzed and all she wore was a huge t-shirt that was like a nightgown on her. "You shouldn't be by the window dressed like that."

Gina gave a shrug. "No one's looking," she said.

"Still." Kemino couldn't help but smile a little. "Looks like you're feeling better."

"A bit," Gina said. "The light hurts like a bitch, even at this dim amount it stings."

"You sound like Aidou-senpai." _Wait, why is the light bothering her? She never had problems with it before._ "Maybe it's because you were asleep all morning."

"No." Gina glanced over to her. She thought that her friend would pick-up on what happened due to her circumstance of living with vampires. "It's because I'm supposed to be nocturnal."

"Hang on a second," Kemino said, "I know you're supposed to be a vampire, but…"

"I am one," Gina cut off. "I had my dad remove the seal before the ball last night."

"I couldn't tell; you weren't trying to eat everyone."

"I held it off, for the most part."

Kemino sat down on the bed. This was good, Gina was able to talk. She placed a notebook next to her. "I brought your sketch book," she said, "so you don't go crazy."

"Thanks." Gina wanted her sketch book all day. She needed to get all of these memories, these people, out. They continued to fill her head now.

Kemino went on and told Gina about what went on in today's classes, including people responses to her absence. She even told her how she stabbed "Life" in the face. Gina continued to stand by the window. The sun was setting outside, providing some relief for her eyes. She could faintly hear the Day Class girls as the Night Class were leaving the Moon Dorm.

"Oh and I was pissed at Zero-kun all day," Kemino said.

"Why?"

"He made me remember that he's a retard."

"How?"

"The way I snapped at the girls that were accusing the two of you having sex since both of you were absent. I told them that Zero-kun wouldn't be doing it because he has a thing for morons." Something shattered. Kemino turned to the noise and saw a house plant in the corner of the room had its roots pushed through the pot. She looked back at Gina who had a hand on her head and a glow to her eyes.

"Sorry," Gina said after a couple of seconds. She took a breath and lowered her hand, her eyes normal. "Why would that make you mad?"

"Because you're better and you deserve to be happy."

"Tell me the reason that has nothing to do with me."

"I wanted to know what happened to you last night," Kemino admitted. "Zero-kun went to find you after I told him you were missing. And him being absent made me worry about what could have happened to you."

"He probably stayed in bed," Gina said. "He did get injured by his brother."

"Injured? Brother?"

"I smelt his blood." Gina reached a hand to her throat, her body remembering the scent and yearning for it. She gave a laugh. "And it caused me to get stabbed through the stomach and nailed to a wall."

"What happened?" Kemino stood up from shock. "That's not something to laugh about Gina-chan!"

"It's just ironic," Gina said. Her eyes lowered to ground. "That same lusting I had for Zero's blood is what saved my life."

Kemino was lost for words. She almost wanted to cry; that fear of losing Gina was more real than before. But Gina was alive right now, having escaped death. Who was it that she escaped from? "Gina-chan, what happened?" she asked, her voice slightly cracking.

Gina took a breath. It didn't surprise her that Kemino was frightened, not for the reasons she thought it was for, but it still hurt a little. She didn't want to be something her friends were afraid of. She turned to her friend. "I killed a Pureblood," she said, "Hio, Shizuka."

"Kuruizaki-hime?" Kemino exclaimed. "When was she here?"

"She possessed Kurenai's body to get into the academy undetected." Then Gina explained everything to Kemino. She told her how she knew about Shizuka since the first time she saw Maria and of the deal she had made. It felt so far away, but it was only a week ago when this began. She explained last night's events in detail, remembering every thought, every feeling of pain, and every scent. It took a load off her shoulder from telling Kemino all of this, but it still pained her heart.

_Poor Gina-chan!_ Kemino hugged Gina. _That explains her shock, she killed someone. But this was a huge problem. _"Gina-chan," Kemino said, "you broke the biggest law for vampires. The Senate is going to want revenge."

"I know," Gina said, "Dad told me. But it's only if they find out."

"They will. Takuma-kun's grandfather is the one in charge and Kaname-kun has to make reports to the Senate like every week. Kaname-kun knows everything that happens here somehow in some way. The chairman also has to make reports in order to keep trust or something like that. There's little to no chance of them not finding out."

Gina sighed. "The Senate didn't give a damn about Shizuka," she said. "They made her live in a cage for almost all her life and they deemed her to be insane. It's their fault that she killed Zero's parents."

"A Pureblood is still a Pureblood." Why was Gina calling Shizuka by her name and excusing her for causing Zero's curse? It wasn't like her. Gina knew something more than the rest of the public about the Kiryuu incident, but how?

Gina removed herself from Kemino's arms and sat down on the bed, taking her sketch book. She took the pencil from its rings, opened to a fresh page and began drawing. Her blue eyes faded to a silver glow. She poured everything into the pencil; everything she had saw over the day. Shizuka's life, the real thing, will be recorded. She will not be remembered as the "insane" Pureblood Princess that people thought her as.

_Even though my brother and I committed a great sin, there are people around us who want to help us. There are people who get angry at us. There are people who support us in silence. I promised my brother that we'd find a way to get our bodies back and now that I know the truth behind the incident there's no turning back. So I have no choice but to move forward! And as long as there's life in my body, I swear I'll never let another person become a victim in this deadly game. I know it's a big promise. It's hard enough to protect myself, let alone someone else. Maybe it's just my ego talking. You might think I'm naïve, but this is the only thing that I can think of right now. Maybe I'm just an idiot…_

"Whacha reading?"

Kemino squealed out in shock, feeling hands on her waist, and threw the manga in the air. Takuma laughed out. After catching the manga, Kemino turned to him, her eyebrows knitted together and pursed out her lips. It made him laugh more.

"That was mean Takuma-kun," Kemino said.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Takuma said, kissing her forehead.

Kemino smiled slightly. "It's ok," she said, "I guess."

Takuma sat on the arm of the couch. "Reading Fullmetal Alchemist?" he asked.

Kemino nodded. "I want to be an alchemist. I want to have Edward's babies."

"What about me?" Takuma asked, looking offended.

"I want your babies too," she said. "But no one would yell at me if I had Ed's. And they would be smart and make the world better."

"So would mine."

"You have a royal asshole for a grandparent that would sell our children to crazy pedos and the black market."

"We'd run to Canada and hide. We'll become one in Canadian Society and cross into New York for groceries on church trips." _**(A/N: It's true, I've seen it! They come on a giant bus and take the food! No offense to Canadian readers.)**_

Kemino burst out laughing. She could never stay mad at Takuma for long. "You're such a dork," she said.

"You are too," Takuma smiled.

"Not as much as you." She pecked him on the lips. "But it's one of the reasons I love you." Takuma beamed at her. Kemino smiled back. She set the manga beside her and then leaned against the blonde vampire. He put an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on top of hers.

Everything was always different when they were alone like this. The body and soul felt weightless and free. They never had to wear a mask or hide behind a curtain, not after confessing their love for one another. Kemino wished that last night could have been like this, no fear of the watching eyes. She wanted to show their love and what she had. Takuma had the same wish. Unfortunately, fear was the great immobilizer; fear of being separated forever; fear of causing other to suffer because of them. No words were spoken, but they knew what the other was thinking since they were the same thoughts. Both simply enjoyed the presence of each other.

"So," Takuma said, breaking the silence, "how was school."

"People are idiots," Kemino said. "In first period some girls thought that Gina-chan and Zero-kun were off having sex because they were both absent. The only one that can do that is me."

Takuma chuckled. "Why were they absent?" he asked.

"Gina-chan was sick, puking out her organs. She has some sort of aniexty problem or something; she said that all the attention she got last night caused it. And I don't know about Zero-kun. Maybe his brain finally snapped and he had a few drinks before bed and was dealing with a hangover. Why?"

"No reason," Takuma said. He told Kaname that Kemino wouldn't know anything, but no, he wouldn't listen. He slightly sighed in relief; things would be awful if Kemino got tied up in this.

"Are you ok?" Kemino asked. She had felt her hair move from his breath (her wig was discarded on the table in front of them).

"I'm fine," Takuma said.

"You sure?" She moved her head from under his and looked at him. "Is Kaname-kun working you too hard? Did he touch you naughty places?"

Takuma laughed. "No."

"Good." Kemino hugged Takuma around his waist. "Because this is all mine."

"What about Edward?" Takuma teased.

"He's my fantasy baby-daddy. You are real, tangible. I am hugging you and declaring that you are mine now and forever." Kemino snuggled her face in his lower chest/stomach.

Oh, she was just too cute sometimes. Takuma pushed Kemino down on the couch, causing her to yip and her heart to jump. He smiled at her before kissing her soft lips.

Once, twice, thrice… A spark went through Kemino's body every time Takuma's lips met with hers. She would never get used to this feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his lips against hers for longer intervals. Takuma responded by putting a hand on her waist, the other arm by her head, supporting him up.

Hormones were beginning to arise when a door opened. Takuma froze overtop of Kemino. Thank God that the couch was facing away from the door… Wait, why was it the door to his room?

"What are you doing in here?" asked the familiar voice of the blonde's roommate.

In a signal voice, both Kemino and Takuma responded; "We're having wild and crazy sex! Join at your own risk!"

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Yay for TakumaxKemino fluffyness! I feel like I haven't given them much attention lately. Please tell me that this didn't make you sick. **_

_**Thanks to Azura Soul Reaver, Feorge n' Gred, lmamc, Melty-Chan 93, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing the last chapter. As always, I feel so much love when I see that number for reviews go up and up.**_

_**Next planned update will be the 21st. I have a little bit of an idea for the next chapter, but not really. I think I need one more filler before the next main part of the story. Whee, so much work for changing manga plots. Feel free to give me some suggestions on something to do. And I am working on the drawings, I just need something to inspire me to do what I want for it, so don't worry.**_


	33. Day FortyFive

It was always like this; why did he even bother to try anymore? Zero was standing over the wash basin, coughing up the blood tablet he had tried to consume. The tablet fell into the basin with a clack. He panted heavily, somewhat relieved that it was out.

Zero looked up into the mirror in front of him. His pale skin looked paler, almost white, and his purple eyes had a hidden red glow. He growled to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Damn it."

Zero left the small room and sat on his bed next to his white button down. His body was still aching from his fight with Ichiru. He could deal with the aching, but he was lusting for a stupid amount of blood and it was stronger than usual. This had become frequent in the past week, slowly but surely. Also the amount of blood he lost the other night contributed to this. Attending classes seemed nearly impossible in this condition.

_Ichiru…_ Zero couldn't understand why he was with that woman, but seeing his twin alive, and healthy no less, had made him happy. And once again he was missing. He remembered every word they exchanged, every blow dealt to the other. Ichiru had cut his left arm and Zero cut his brother's cheek and gave him bruises.

_Zero pushed against Ichiru's blade with the one he disarmed him or earlier and Bloody Rose. He winced slightly from the pain that the stress created on his cut arm. Anti-vampire weapons were a bitch he realized. Ichiru glared at Zero with eyes identical to his own. Using strength in his legs, Zero pushed Ichiru away. He panted, trying not to show that his injury bothered him._

"_You know Zero," Ichiru said, "we don't have to do this."_

_**You're the one that started swinging a sword at me.**_

"_I do want to kill you," he went on, "but I might forgive you if you come with me and serve Shizuka-sama."_

"_Like hell I'll serve that bitch," Zero said with a growl._

_Ichiru lowered his eyes. "Fine then." He adjusted the blade in his hand._

_The air flooded with the smell of blood. Zero could smell it before, but it was much fainter. Now it was almost too much. He turned his head away from his twin to the direction he smelt most of the blood from, above them. It was warm and inviting… __**Gina!**_

"_Where are you looking Zero?"_

_Zero turned back and saw Ichiru a few feet away with his blade raised. He growled and deflected the strike with the sword in his left hand._

_Ichiru smirked, a step back after the deflection. "Don't let that girl distract you Zero," he said. "It was her foolish choice to cross Shizuka-sama."_

_Zero lowered his eyes at his brother. Another scent began to mix with Gina's blood. It was much blander compared to the sweetness. His body automatically knew whose blood it was and Zero made the connection in his head, there was only one person with Gina at this moment. Zero unconsciously smirked a little when he spoke, "Gina's a fighter. Seems to me like she caused some damage to Shizuka; her blood is staring to overrun Gina's." The last bit was a lie, the two scents were mixing in an almost even amount, but the news did its purpose and shocked Ichiru._

"_What?" the other white-haired boy asked in disbelief. His violet eyes glared at his older twin. "You lie!"_

_Ichiru rushed at Zero, blade ready. The older twin blocked the downward strike with his silver pistol. Sparks flew when the metals made contact. Using the short length of his collapsible blade, Ichiru closed the distance between him and Zero. Before Zero could react, Ichiru kicked the longer sword from Zero's hand, causing it to fly into the air. He pushed Zero back, caught the sword in his free hand, and stabbed at Zero's knee and side, both with a forward thrust. Zero deflected the blade going for his side, but was too slow for the second one._

_The kneecap shattered, making that leg completely useless and unable to hold his weight. Zero fell onto this floor on his side. Blood flowed through his black pants and began to make a puddle on the floor. He growled in pain._

_Ichiru stood over his twin. He removed the sword from Zero, quickly and twisting it as he did. He wasn't going to kill Zero, Shizuka had ordered him not to, but he was going to cause him as much pain as possible. "This is the end!"_

"_Ichiru…!"_

_Just before the blades reached Zero, there was a loud thump directly above them. Both twins froze and held their breathes at the sound. Someone had fallen, defeated by their opponent. Who was it? The noise seemed rather loud for someone of Gina's size, but they were directly below the body, causing it to sound louder than it was. The large amount of blood already in the air, including his own now, made it impossible for Zero to tell. Both Kiryuus feared the worst._

_Zero regained focus first; if that was Gina who fell, all hell was going to break lose. He lifted himself up with his arm and slapped Ichiru's hand(s) with Bloody Rose, causing him to lose balance to one side. Ichiru used the momentum of the movement to turn his body 360 degrees and kick the side of Zero's head, who was getting to his knees. The older brother was sent onto his opposite side, the impact causing him to let go of his gun. Ichiru kicked Zero onto his back, stabbed him in the side and arm with the blades, pinning him to the floor, and ran out of sight._

_Zero growled in pain and frustration. "Ichiru!" He carefully removed the blade from his side, putting pressure on it immediately to stop the bleeding. The blood never stopped, but it did slow. He did the same with his arm and got to his feet. He began limping in the direction Ichiru went. As he was beginning to climb the stairs, he heard a scream from a voice that he knew too well._

"Gina-chan!"

Zero was pulled out of the memory by the muted scream. He got up and went to the window, his knee screaming in pain as weight was put on it. Outside on the ground was Kemino glomping Gina, both girls in uniforms. The pink-haired girl pushed her friend off of her. There was something… different about Gina. Her uniform looked more wrinkled than usual and her brown boots weren't even tied. True, her looks were a little different, but that wasn't it. Zero didn't know what it was.

"Are you sure you can handle today?" Kemino's lips mouthed (Zero couldn't hear her voice with the window closed, but he could read her lips). She tied something on Gina's chest, probably the ribbon for the uniform.

Gina, who was turned away from Zero, gave a small nod. She removed Kemino's hands with her free one, the other holding her sketch book.

Kemino smiled softly. "Don't be afraid to escape if something happens," her lips formed. What would make Gina leave class, Zero wondered.

The two friends began to walk towards the school building. After a few steps, Gina stopped for a second and turned her head back. For a fraction of a second, her blue eyes made contact with Zero's purple ones. Almost as soon as they did, she turned away and followed behind Kemino.

Seeing her eyes, squinting in the sun and with a hidden glint, Zero knew that Gina was no longer the same.

1111

"I fucking hate the sun right now," Gina grumbled, her head on the desk. "It's making me get a fucking headache from all the fucking talking."

Kemino turned in her seat to her friend. She petted Gina's pink strands. "It's going to be ok; you only have two more classes to make it through," she said. "And everyone is whispering, by the way." Gina lifted her head and looked at Kemino, who just smiled. Then Gina looked around the room, a good deal darker than the outside, but still bright, and saw students huddled with friends and talking in low voices that weren't low for Gina.

"Fuck," Gina groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Kemino sighed with a small smile. She moved Gina's sketch book to in front of her. "Here. Drawing will make it all go away."

Gina shook her head slightly. "I don't want to," she said.

Kemino gasped and put a hand on Gina's forehead. "Who are you and what have you done to Gina-chan?" she exclaimed.

Gina pushed her hand off. "I'm me," she said. Her eyes landed on her sketch book, the opened page showing a man with short, light brown hair. "There's just too much to put down," she sighed. "And I'm too pissed to draw."

"But you're always pissed."

Gina closed her eyes. "Cross talked to my parents about transferring me into the Night Class," she whispered, her voice filled with disgust.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm 'qualified,' according to Cross."

"That's not fair! I've been trying to get in all year. You can't go! I forbid you from leaving me alone!"

"That's why I came today." Gina sighed again. "I'll try to see if I can talk them into letting me stay in the Day Class, at least until vacation."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the students' break and the start of class. Kemino frowned to herself as she faced the board for math. She didn't want Gina to leave her in the "world" of humans. It was bad enough that two of her three closest friends were already in the Night Class. Gina couldn't leave her; Kemino was so used to her being in the dorm room, still awake and drawing, when she returned from visiting Takuma and Senri. It just wasn't fair. Why did life find the need to make everything out of her reach? What did she ever do to it?

Kemino turned back slightly to look at Gina, the teacher's lesson a low humming in her ears. Gina's eyes had a faint silver glow and she had a hand at her mouth. She swallowed something. Apparently it tasted nasty because she made a face. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of blue.

_Until vacation, huh?_ Both Day and Night Class students had one more week of classes before it would start, the vampires allowed to leave a day early to return home. This would be Kemino's first time "home" for a long period of time in a few months. She was only there for two days for Christmas since she decided to stay at school to do a huge paper for most of it. She couldn't wait to see her sisters. Hopefully they've been good and haven't caused any trouble. Kemino shuttered as she feared the worst that her "caring guardian" would do if the twins misbehaved. Returning "home" would also mean a little dive into the political world. Maybe there would be a chance to talk about her situation; if Takuma was going to be there as well, he could talk his grandfather into a little meeting. _Ugh, this is already hurting my head._

Why was her life so tangled with society of the night?

_**Tada! Another chapter is done! Sorry for it being a bit late, but I had Senior Pics today. Gomen!**_

_**Thanks to xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx, .Uchiha, lmamc, Azura Soul Reaver, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing the last chapter.**_

_**Next planned update is September 4. Will the end ever come for this? Probably in another 5 years XD**_


	34. Night FortyFive

The night sky was filled with the flash of lightening. A boom of thunder soon followed, ceasing all other night noises. Yukimura, Gina sighed as rain began to fall to the earth. She looked around the area for a source of shelter. Nearby tress had already lost their leaves for the season. "Well this sucks," she said to no one. Gina continued to walk on the school grounds, as she was before the rain that was quickly become more intense fell, until she caught sight of the stables. As she walked into it, she realized that she had never been in here. Her gym classes had already done riding before she came. She had seen the horses with other classes, but had no interactions with them.

When the pink-haired girl entered the stables, the very animals on her mind turned to her. A few immediately turned away, sensing something sinister. Others neighed with the same conclusion when Gina walked by them and they caught her scent, even when it was damp with rain. One horse remained silent and watched as Gina came closer to it, a beautiful white stallion.

Gina stopped in front of the horse and stared into its black eyes. Its stable was in the far back. Slowly, Gina reached a hand to its nose. The horse seemed to glare at her. She smiled sadly. "You don't like me either, huh?"

The white horse cautiously sniffed at Gina's hand. Her scent reminded it of the white-haired boy that took care of it, but that didn't mean it liked the new person.

Gina lowered her hand, the horse getting defensive at the movement. "Relax, I'm not going to eat you," she said. Gina sat in a nearby pile of straw. It was dry in the stables, the scent of the straw quickly rising to her sensitive nose. She pulled a face as she got used to the smell of hay and horse shit.

All the horses were at the other edge of their stables, trying to get as far away from Gina as possible, and were restless, except for the white horse. It was a step back from her, but it was a stubborn animal, much like Gina herself, and was not going to cower from a girl.

Gina observed the horses' behavior and looked at the white one. "Judging by your attitude, you're White Lily, right?" she asked. The horse made no indication of if she was right or not. "Zero told me about you."

Thunder boomed again and the rain became heavier, the droplets hitting the roof becoming louder. The other horses were unsettled by the weather; of course Gina's vampire presence didn't help. White Lily seemed unaffected by it. Gina stared out the stables entrance, her enhanced eyes seeing the rain becoming thicker. This seemed familiar to her. There had been times when she had been out in the rain, everyone has, but… it was a storm much like this when she had no real purpose for the direction she walked. And she had a companion by her side at the time.

Gina closed her eyes and took a breath as she began searching for the memory that was hidden in her blood. She opened her eyes, the inside of the stables replaced with an abandoned church.

_The ceiling had a hole in it, causing the rain to come inside. She and her companion were in a pew a good distance away. The air was cold and damp. It was early morning, before anyone woke and before sun would rise. They had been walking non-stop for the past three days._

_She looked at her companion, a young, white-haired boy; thirteen years old. He laid asleep next to her, snoring lightly. How long has it been since they started traveling together? A week? A month? A whole season? It didn't matter; it was the boy's own choice to follow her._

_She lightly moved some hair out of his face. As her fingers brushed against his skin, she could feel heat radiating from him. She sighed. She had given him her blood shortly after they began traveling together and the boy had never complained about a fever or anything since. Then again, the boy was a fighter; forcing himself to keep up with her seemingly endless stamina, forcing himself to stay awake day and night just like her. Vampire Hunter twins truly were cursed…_

White Lily started at the pink-haired girl as her silver eyes stared at nothing. It disturbed the horse. She lowered her black eyes and, if horses could growl, it would be.

Lightning flashed outside, revealing a new figure in the doorway of the stables. The first horse to notice the newcomer neighed in fright. White Lily turned like the others and saw her favorite person calming the frightened mare. The white-haired boy was completely soaked from head to toe. He scanned the tables with his purple eyes, panting lightly.

His eyes landed on the person that he had been searching the past two hours for. Zero walked toward Gina with a small limp in his step. Even with his enhanced sight he could see her eyes glow in the dark. This proved his thoughts (maybe they were fears) from this afternoon; Gina was no longer "human."

White Lily gave a greeting to her parent-figure when Zero passed. "Hey Lily," he said white petting her neck. He moved his hand to behind her ear, her favorite place to be pet. The horse began to nuzzle its face against his chest in response. Zero continued to pet her as he turned his head to the girl sitting in the nearby hay-stack. Gina was in a baggy, gray t-shirt and dark pajama bottoms. Her clothes were completely soaked, clinging to her small body (Zero blushed when he realized that her shirt was slightly see-through). He also noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. Her hair was wet as well; the front dripping slowly while the back was half-dried. He guessed that she had been here for about ten minutes before him.

The horse began nibbling on Zero's white hair, telling him that she wanted brushed. Zero pulled back from her. "Not right now," he said. "I will in a little bit." He went and stood in front of Gina, who continued to stare off with her silver stained eyes. Carefully, Zero kneeled in front of her, putting all his weight on his uninjured leg. Now what? He finally found her; what was he going to do? He reached out to shake her shoulder. "Gina."

Hearing the noise, not registering the voice, Gina grabbed the wrist of the hand that reached towards her and bared her fangs. In a second she returned to the stables at Cross Academy and she was Yukimura, Gina. Her eyes were back to their normal blue when she realized that it was Zero who was in front of her. Her stomach sank. _Fuck…_ She released Zero's wrist.

"Hey," Zero said.

"Hey," Gina said slowly, watching as Zero took a seat next to her. His white hair, heavy with water, hung in front of his eyes. His uniform top was heavy on his shoulders and the white button-down underneath was sticking to his skin. The vest and tie were missing from his outfit. She saw that he didn't have his gun holster on, meaning that he didn't have Bloody Rose. She mentally sighed in relief to this.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Zero asked once he got himself seated. His voice had no hint of a Discipline Committee member. He looked right at Gina; he wanted to the truth, the truth about everything. He didn't know if his body showed this.

Gina avoided Zero's gaze by lowering her eyes to the ground and beginning to fiddle with a piece of straw. She expected him to begin saying that he hated her now and that she had betrayed him. As the silent seconds went by, her stomach sunk more and her throat became dry. Zero never said anything, waiting for her answer. She swallowed as she shrugged. "I needed some time to myself," she said. "What about you?"

"Looking for you."

Gina's heart skipped a beat at Zero's words. She wondered if he could hear it. "Well that was stupid," she said while trying to erase the excitement.

"I could say the same for you," Zero said. "You went walking the rain in your pajamas."

"It wasn't raining when I started."

"Same here."

She wanted to smile. They were talking the same way always. Maybe Zero didn't notice her change… Now, Zero was a Vampire Hunter, he should be able to sense that she was a full vampire now. Also, he would have to be blind to not see her fangs when she grabbed his wrist.

An awkward silence fell on the two teens. The only way the conversation could go at the moment was why Gina needed time to herself. Gina didn't want to answer that question; she didn't want to tell him that she was a vampire and was going into the Night Class and that she and stole his revenge. Zero didn't want to ask the question; he was the only person that understood what she was going through at the moment. He was still sensitive, if that's the right word, about himself being a vampire. Gina might be doing the same he did, try to keep it a secret forever. Both understood the other's motives of their previous interactions; Gina always wanted to help ease his suffering in some way and get him to accept himself and Zero wanted to forget it in a false belief to keep those close to him safe. Now it was Zero that wanted to help and Gina was scared to death of what she thought his reactions to hearing the truth would be.

The storm outside continued on. Neither of the teens seemed to be bothered by it. It was an unimportant fact of the area. What was important was what was going to happen next.

White Lily, unentertained by the silent drama, was growing impatient. She leaned over her stable and nibbled on Zero's white strands. Zero sighed with a small growl. "Fine, fine," he said. He slid his jacket off, leaving it in the straw and slowly got up.

Gina watched him as he did. She could see that standing caused him pain. She got up before he could and sent to his left side to give him support. "Don't push yourself too hard," she said.

"Thanks," Zero said. White Lily made a noise of disapproval. "She's only helping me get up," he told the horse, opening the stable gate.

Gina held the weight Zero's injured leg couldn't as she went with him next to the horse. White Lily didn't like that she was there. "What's with her?" she asked.

Zero picked up White Lily's brush and petted her to relax her. "You haven't heard of the 'Horse from Hell?'" he asked as he began brushing.

"That's every horse according to Kemino." Gina had learnt that fact at one of the many breakfast talks the two girls have had; Kemino asked if she was doing ridding and when she said no, Kemino replied with "That's good. Horses are evil creatures. They pretend to be cute and majestic, but they're planning to eat your soul; almost like Kaname-kun."

Zero nodded. "Who would have thought that it was horses that she feared?"

"Aren't girls supposed to like ponies?"

"Little ones when they played princess. Did you?"

"No. I liked the dragon that eats the prince and horse."

Zero chuckled at her statement. "NORMAL girls usually like horses, but you and Kemino aren't normal so it's fine." As he continued to brush, White Lily began to nuzzle against him, trying to get between him and Gina. "To put it simply, Lily is the feared horse. She's like you, stubborn and doesn't like people."

"I see that," Gina said, avoiding horse hair to the mouth.

"I can't brush you right if you're doing that," Zero said to the horse as he moved her head. White Lily made a noise of a pout, but didn't try to put her head back.

"So she's jealous that I'm touching you?"

"Most likely. She's never seen a girl with me. Turn around Lily."

"Huh. Never bring your girlfriend here to make-out."

Zero half-smirked. "Wasn't planning it."

Silence fell again. Unlike last time, it was more welcomed. The thunder outside began to dim and lightning became less frequent. The rain continued to patter on the roof, but to a lesser extent.

Gina leaned against Zero's as much as he leaned on her. Her body seemed to fit perfectly between his arm around her shoulders and his body. She took in his scent slowly, her mind becoming less crowded.

Zero felt her shoulder relax and smiled softly to himself. That was better. He had to make Gina comfortable before he started asking his questions. He finished brushing White Lily. "Now behave yourself," he told her, petting her snout. He turned his head to Gina. "We can go sit now if you want."

"I'm good here," she said.

"Ok. Let me know when I get too heavy."

"I'm not that weak."

"Oh really? In that case, carry me back to my dorm." Zero began to put all his weight on Gina.

Gina pushed back with a small amount of strength, barely keeping Zero up. "Damn it Zero! Don't make me add more injuries to you!"

Zero chuckled to himself. This was the Gina he knew. He stopped putting his weight on her. "That's better," he said.

"What is?" Gina asked.

"You," Zero replied. Gina turned her head away from him. "Don't be like that. I want to talk to Gina, not Anti-Gina."

"You sound like Kemino," Gina half-muttered.

"If that's what it takes to help, then I'll keep on doing it."

"Help with what?" She already knew the answer; she didn't know why she asked.

Zero slightly bit the inside of his lip. Was it ok to say it now? He put a firm grip on Gina's upper arm so she wouldn't run (he never knew how she'd react to anything). "The same thing you do for me; accepting that you're a vampire."

Gina's knees began to give out. She didn't know if it was because the weight in her stomach increased greatly or the wave of relief of not saying the fact herself that rushed over her. Tears filled her blues eyes and soon fell down her face. Zero carefully slid both of them down the wall behind them. Once he was seated, he took Gina into his arms. With most of the weight of her worry taken off her shoulders, Gina cried into Zero's chest, gripping to his shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry," Gina sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Zero said softly. "You can't control who your parents are and who they fall in love with."

"Please don't hate me Zero…"

"Idiot." Zero lifted Gina's head up to his by the chin and wiped away a tear from her face, an arm still around her. He looked straight into her eyes. "I'm never going to hate you. You have to do something pretty fucking stupid first."

Gina's heart exploded in her chest. More tears fell from her eyes and her lips curved into a slight smile. If she wasn't crying so much, she would have kissed him. Instead she buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

Zero silently replaced his arm around his friend. He rubbed her back as he let her cry. "I knew you were a vampire before we became friends, remember?" he said. "If that fact made me hate you than things wouldn't be the way they are now."

"Zero…" He was right. They wouldn't be friends if he had truly hated the fact that she was a vampire. When they had begun talking, he was cold to her to an extent, but over time he opened up. _I'm so stupid…_

Gina continued to cry into Zero's chest. Neither knew for how long, but it didn't matter. It didn't bother Zero to hug the smaller girl; he actually liked it somewhat. Her body heated his which was half-frozen from his wet clothes. It felt natural to hold on to her like this, as if protecting her. There were also the things that pleased his inner-teenage boy…

With both their shirts completely soaked form rain and clinging to their bodies, it was almost like there were no clothes at all between his chest and Gina's breasts (which were lacking a bra he might add). They were a decent size, much bigger than Yuuki's, and soft. He almost wanted it to be her hugging him into her chest. His eyes drifted down and he could see the skin of Gina's back through her wet shirt. Zero slowly slid a hand to Gina's side and trailed down it. Her waist had a nice indent. Her body seemed so fragile; its small size and that delicateness of being a woman. If Gina could read his mind, she would have killed him.

_Damn it, what the hell am I thinking?_ Zero shook his head a little. His cheeks became pink as he glared at nothing_. Gina's my best friend; I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. Yes, she has a very attractive body; there, I said it. We're just friends, damn it_. Every moment Gina blushed, every time she smiled at him, the two of them dancing passed through his mind. He could feel Gina's lips pressed against his own. _But Gina wants to be more than friends_. She never said it, but Zero knew it. She showed it all the time. _Gina…_

Gina's cries eventually softened to small whimpers, tears still in her eyes. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Sorry," she said, her voice cracking, as she adjusted her body in Zero's arms. Her body was now in between his legs, instead of sitting on one of his legs as she was before. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. It was calming to be able to listen without her body craving for blood. Zero petted Gina's head softly, his hand running over her half-damp hair. It almost felt like he held her closer. She snuggled against his body, pushing herself closer to him. She wanted to be engulfed by his warmth; it was like a shield that kept everything away.

As Gina moved closer to him, the way her breasts pressed against his chest spiked Zero's hormone level up. Also she had managed to move herself closer to his crouch. His heart jumped in speed as his body became excited. _Damn it Gina…_

Zero's heart skipped in Gina's ear, the blood flow becoming faster. Her throat began to burn. She clenched her teeth and her grip on Zero's shirt tightened. _Damn it._ She bit her bottom lip, her fang piercing it, hoping the pain would help keep her senses.

The smell of blood quickly rose to Zero's nose. He immediately recognized it as Gina's and his throat burned in response. He desperately fought to retain his sanity, but her blood was so inviting, as if it was begging to be devoured by him. Zero lifted Gina's face up by the chin. He could see her red blood glistening on her lip where her fang was puncturing. _Idiot…_

As Zero looked at her, Gina removed her fang. Zero's eyes became blood stained; the eyes of a vampire.

"Zer –?" was all Gina could say before Zero's face came close to hers and his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Her eyes widened in surprise, her heart skipping a beat.

The taste of Gina's blood was an explosion of flavor that went throughout his whole body. Zero's breathes became heavier as his thirst intensified. "Gina…" he breathed out against her lips.

Gina's heart began to race, her cheeks turning red. The blush increased when Zero placed his mouth over Gina's lip, nibbling and sucking lightly on it to get more blood from the small wound. When it had closed up, Zero made new ones with his fangs. _Zero?_ Her heart was beating hard against her chest; Zero's heartbeat ringing in her ears like a drum. What was she supposed to do? Her body felt heavy and her limbs seemed dead. All she could do was sit there.

Small trickles of blood somehow avoided from becoming Zero's prey and ran into Gina's mouth. The taste of it, even though it was her own, made her throat beg for "real" blood, everything was in pain. "Zero…" she panted, "go…"

Before she could say her last word, Zero had placed his mouth over Gina's; his tongue sliding in to get the blood that had ended up in her mouth. Her breathes as she talked had carried the scent of her blood to him. His thirst for blood had gone to his head. Zero tried and tried to get control, but the taste of Gina's blood was too good to stop consuming. Its warmth filled a void within him; but it was at such a slow rate.

A small noise came from Gina as Zero's tongue ran over hers. There was no way to control herself now; either let her vampire side loose or allow her teenage body to take charge. Being the strange person that she is, both extremes became one.

Gina bit Zero's tongue with her fang. As soon as blood came she lightly sucked on the boy's muscle and licked away the blood. Zero's taste crawled over her taste buds. It was a dull sweetness that evolved to an explosive, yet soft spice. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She put her hands on Zero's broad shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

A moan came from Zero's throat and he tightened his arms around Gina's body. He retreated his tongue into his own mouth, Gina's following. Once hers was in, he mimicked Gina's action and bit it. Gina continued to lick away the blood from the wound she'd made as Zero did the same.

The flavor of their blood began to mix on each other's tongue. The other's was enhanced by their own, creating a deeper craving in both teens. Their core temperature rose and they held each other closer.

Both pulled their lips apart for air, panting. They stared into each other's eyes; Gina looking at red ones and Zero looking at silver ones. The only things on their minds were the person in front of them and that person's blood.

Gina moved her face into Zero's neck. Her breathing became more staggered as she tried to grasp onto her sanity. Each time she inhaled, his fresh scent flooded over her tongue, causing her throat to thirst more in response. She dug her nails deeper into Zero's shoulders, drawing blood under his wet shirt.

Whether it was the small pain or because he had experienced it many times before, Zero regained his senses from the blood lust. He wanted to kick his own ass for what had happened, but he would have to wait for that; there was something more important to do. Gina's tongue ran over Zero's tattoo hesitantly, her nails digging into him more. He could feel the spot where Shizuka had bitten him four years ago throb. _This is Gina, not Shizuka. This is my best friend that needs my help. Heh, now I know why she and Yuuki want to give me their blood._

Zero put a hand on Gina's head and petted her gently. "It's ok," he said in a soft voice. He moved his head to give Gina a better angle at the blood vessel. Her fangs lightly brushed against his skin, still hesitant. "'As long as it keeps you alive, every drop is worth it.'"

"Zero…" With his words melting the worry from her heart, Gina bit into Zero's flesh. Blood flooded into her mouth, each drop filled with his taste. She guzzled the delicious liquid. It was like a lavish meal that you couldn't stop eating even though your stomach is about to explode. It warmed the inner depths of her being. Drinking his blood, the blood of the person she loved, felt so right. The warmth sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. As she continued to drink Zero's blood, Gina's senses slowly returned to her. The way the taste had already become addicting frightened her. The last thing she wanted to happen was a repeat of what happened with Shizuka.

Gina removed her fangs from Zero, licking the wound until blood ceased flowing from it. She looked into Zero's violet eyes, the silver gone from her eyes. She couldn't stop herself; it felt so natural to do it. He lips brushed against Zero's softly, but enough to be considered a kiss. Zero pulled away, the back of his head hitting the wall. Heat rose to his face as Gina, fully realizing what she had done, blushed.

"There was blood on your lip," Gina said quickly.

Zero nodded. He knew it was a lie, just like the last time. His heart pained slightly for an unknown reason.

Sunlight began to shine in from the windows. All the horses in the stables were asleep, missing the small blood exchange between the two. Gina stood up, muttered an apology, and quickly left. Zero sighted to himself; they were going to avoid each other for a few days again. The last time this happened was when he and Kemino had walked in on Gina doing a handstand in her bra, skirt, and underwear.

The white-haired boy shook his head slightly and slid a hand in his pocket. He hated it when she'd avoided him; his life went back to normal, boring. His hand pulled out the small plastic box. Zero had brought his blood tablets just in case Gina had gone into blood lust like she did, but he didn't use them. He owed her for when she gave him her blood. Thirst itched at his throat. Out of habit, he slid open the case and put a tablet into his mouth. As he swallowed, he waited to cough it back up… and waited… and waited. The itching slowly faded.

His body wasn't rejecting the tablet.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Whee another chapter done! Is it just me or was that a little steamy? XD**_

_**Thanks to xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx, KHandFF7fanforever, propertyofjensenackles, lmamc, BinaryP0wnage, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing last chapter.**_

_**Next planned update is Sept 18th. See you all then; Good luck to those returning to school! I know I'm going to need it. -.-"**_


	35. Night FortyEight

With a warm blanket, a pink-haired girl collapsed on her bed. Both her best friend and mother laughed.

"Tired?" Aki asked. "Even vampires need sleep."

"Maybe if you didn't get 'lost' in the rain the other night, you'd be better," Kemino said.

Gina covered her head with the blanket, the smell of the laundry soap filling her nose. "Shut up. It's not my fault everything makes me lose sleep." She cuddled with the blanket and closed her heavy eyelids. Her whole body felt drained, not only from little sleep, but from trying to keep her mind busy. Whenever it began to wonder, she'd either relapsed into one of Shizuka's or Zero's memories or she would start crabbing for the taste of Zero's blood. She wouldn't be in bloodlust; she just wanted the taste and that warmth it gave her. Of course when that would happen, Gina would remember her last encounter with the white-haired boy. TO her, the last few days have been torture.

She tried to clear her mind for a few seconds for a rest, but her memory was stirred. Gina growled slightly and bit the blanket.

"Get up," Aki said, smacking one of Gina's bare legs. "The rest of your laundry isn't going to put itself away."

Gina groaned. All she wanted was five minutes, five little minutes, of peace. "I'll do it later," she grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Don't back talk to me," Aki said, pulling off the covers. "Go do it now."

Gina sighed, got up, and went to the basket of clothes. Kemino giggled at the scene of mother and daughter. It was a nice ease to the tension that had built up in the dorm room for the past few days. The two teens had been anxious to hear if the Chairman was going to move Gina into the Night Class or not. Also Kemino had interrogated Gina about where she was the other night.

Gina was just putting away her last item of clothing when she felt something in the air, like when one would hear his name called. She looked towards the window, the direction she felt it coming from. Her eyes glowed silver as she saw a number of men, business-like in dressy clothes and glasses. And each one was a vampire.

At the same time as Gina, Aki had also looked out the window with the same conclusion. "Damn it," she growled.

Kemino was confused at the scene. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"A group of vampires is nearby," Aki said.

"Business men," Gina said. "All have glasses… Some short hair, some long… One can make his fingernails grow to the length of a small knife…" She closed her eyes and put a hand on her head, as if in pain.

Kemino gasped; she had seen someone that could do that before. He had tried to go after her and her sisters once. "The Senate!"

"Fuck," Aki said. Gina quickly moved to the window, opened it, and jumped out. "Gina, wait!" she called after her daughter. "Damn it." She turned to Kemino. "Stay here." With that said, she leaped out the window as well.

Using her vampire trait, Aki ran at inhuman speed to the Chairman's building to the room where she and Sekino were staying. When she entered, her husband and best friend were talking. Seeing Aki appear in a flash, both were surprise.

"What's going on?" Sekino asked.

Aki pulled a handgun and dagger from a drawer of her clothes. "Can't you sense them?" she said in annoyance. "I thought you had keener senses than me." She slammed a magazine into the handgun. "The Senate's men have arrived and Gina went to meet them." Before either man could ask anymore, Aki left just as sudden as she had appeared.

It didn't take her long to catch up to Gina. The pink-haired girl jumped over the wall surrounding the campus. With her high speed, Aki jumped over it as well and landed in front of Gina. Gina stopped before running into her mother.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Aki asked.

"It's better for me to go to them so that no one else would get involved," Gina said. That wasn't exactly the whole truth; she had a bad feeling about this that made her stomach flip.

"Idiot." Aki knew there was no way for her to talk Gina into going back to the dorm; once she has her mind set to do something, she'll do it no matter what. "Let's go then," she said with a sigh. "But know that you're going to get in trouble later."

"I know," Gina said.

Both then ran together in the direction of the vampires. The two ran until they reached a small clearing in the trees, Aki at a slower pace in order to stay with Gina. In the center of the clearing were Zero and Yuuki. Zero was in a white button-down, tie, and black pants. He had a cut on his face and was holding his right arm. Yuuki was in uniform and had the Artemis Rod in her hands. The two were back to back, surrounded by vampires. On the ground in front of Zero was a man with short blonde hair, face down. He hands were more like claws with his extended nails.

"Even if you kill me, you will not escape your fate," the injured vampire said. "You will be executed."

Gina bared her fangs with a growl. Who did these bastards think they were? They can't just waltz in and threaten Zero (there was no way that it was Yuuki that took the vampire down). She clenched her fists.

Aki, sensing her daughter's distress (a pissed vampire is a hard thing to miss), took aim with her gun, keeping it steady by holding it over her other hand with the dagger and fired. The sound filled the whole area and the magic bullet grazed a few of the vampires' faces; a warning shot. Every head turned to the orange-haired woman.

"Aki-san!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Aki asked, a new authority in her voice. The black handgun felt heavy and awkward in her hand; when was the last time she had used Urteil and Gnade? She took them everywhere, for safety, but never had a reason to actually draw them.

"This is none of your business Hunter," one of the vampires said, one with long blonde hair that was pulled back and glasses.

"It's hard not to bust a cap in your faces when you're attacking children."

_So this is what Yagari-sensei had meant: a she-devil with flaming hair._ There weren't very Vampire Hunters that were able to master duel weapons, let alone two different ones. When his teacher had told Zero and Ichiru that someone could, they were both intrigued. Gina's mother certainly looked frightening, like a true Hunter. Next to her, Gina looked just as frightening, even in her uniform. Her fangs were bared in a growl and her silver eyes shined with anger.

Gina was seeing too many things at once. She could see all the vampires in one room, in each of their point of views, around a huge table where one man with short blonde hair and a beard was sitting. He was giving them the orders. There were papers of a report that described the room where she and Shizuka had fought; each blood spatter and Shizuka's remains were documented. On one of the pages, Zero's name stuck out and she couldn't focus on the surrounding words. She could also see the vampires' journey here, again in each individual's perspective. She could hear their thoughts of disgust. A sharp prickle of pain was felt throughout her head. It was all too much to make sense of.

"They want to kill Zero!" Yuuki said, answering Aki's question. "They think he killed someone!"

She snapped, everything now making sense. Gina ran towards the closest vampire and punched him in the face, all in a blink of an eye. The vampire went flying into two or three others. "You Bastards!" she shouted. "You never gave a damn about Shizuka before; you're the ones the originally drove her 'insane.' Why are you acting like you care when you wanted her to be dead in the first place? And you go as far as blindly blaming a bystander for it?""

"Gina!" Aki quickly restrained the pink-haired girl. "Calm down!"

"No!" Gina wrestled out of her mother's hold. "I am not going to let them blame Zero for something he didn't do!"

"And how are you so certain that Kiryuu, Zero did not kill Shizuka-sama?" one of the vampires asked.

She really wanted to rip his head off. It made her stomach sick to hear him address Shizuka with false loyalty. They had no right to.

"Gina…" Aki breathed out in a hush, as a warning. Gina didn't care.

"I did it," she said. There was no hesitation to her for the first time with this subject. "I killed Hio, Shizuka."

There was a general gasp. The Senate's men were surprised to hear that this unknown girl had killed a Pureblood. Yuuki was shocked to hear such a thing. Zero was neutral. He knew that Gina had killed Shizuka – who else could have done it? –, but there was still a small shock to hear her say it.

The vampires looked at each other. Now what do they do? Their mission was to execute the Vampire Hunter Kiryuu, Zero for killing the Pureblood Hio, Shizuka, but this girl was claiming that she had committed the murder.

"How did you kill Shizuka-sama?" one asked. He was obviously disgusted with the idea that this random nobody was able to kill an all-powerful Pureblood.

"I devoured her blood," Gina said. She could see the scene play through her mind, causing chest to pain. What she said wasn't the whole truth, but if Gina hadn't drunk her blood then Shizuka would have more than likely killed her. The real killer was the poison within Gina's blood; the blood loss helped it circulate faster.

Hearing this news made the vampires visibly angry. Not only did this girl kill a Pureblood, she also committed the taboo of consuming the blood of a Pureblood.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Gina, don't," Aki whispered.

"Silence Hunter!" another said.

Aki aimed Gnade at him. "Don't tell me what to do," she said coldly. "The Hunters' laws don't apply to me. I could kill each one of you in seconds."

Suddenly there was a new presence in the air; a certain prickle that every low vampire and Hunter recognized. Eyes darted around with minimal head movement, every nerve on edge. New to the area were a crimson-haired man, the Chairman, a certain brunette with dark red eyes, and the Night Class.

The Senate's men all had a weight settle in their stomachs when they saw the young Pureblood lord. Gina growled at the sight of the young vampires. Aki sighed silently in relief with the appearance of her husband and best friend. Zero tightened his grip on his arm; there was something more to this. Yuuki was surprised at the arrivals.

All the Senate's men fell to their knee. "Kuran, Kaname-sama!" they said in union.

Sekino walked over to his wife and daughter. "What's going on?" he asked in a hush voice.

"Well…" Aki trailed off when she noticed Gina's eyes shined an even more brilliant silver and were glaring at Kaname.

Gina's growl became louder and her fangs were visible. She could see talking Kaname talking to Akatsuki, him writing something fill with official, political bull-shit. Zero's name jumped off one of the pages. It was the same document that she had seen with the vampires from the Senate.

Sekino put his arms around her. "Calm down sweetie," he whispered, his blue eyes glowing with faint silver. He sent a calming wavelength to her, something he had picked up nearly two centuries ago. Her growl was silenced, but her glare did not lessen as her eyes faded back to blue.

"There's no reason for you to be here Sekino-san," Kaname said.

Sekino gave a shrug. "Gina's here so I figured I should make sure she doesn't misbehave."

One of the vampires, the eldest, though it can't be seen by appearances, stared at Sekino. He had seen someone that looked like him before when he was much younger. Such a brilliant shade of red was only seen in one family…

"Kaname-sama," the vampire with his hair pulled back said, "we ask that you and your allies would be please step aside. We have orders to execute Shizuka-sama's killer."

"The Senate is well aware that woman did something so heinous that we cannot blame Kiryuu-kun if hunt her," Kaname said, his voice filled leadership.

"We just learnt that this girl–" the vampire motioned to Gina– "was the one that committed the crime."

The Night Class' eyes fell on Gina. The same thought passed through their minds, how could a human kill a pureblood?

Sekino sighed. Of course things have gotten this far before he arrived; the story of his former life. He straightened himself with a hand on Gina's shoulder to continue sending her calming wavelengths. "The Senate must have identification for anyone being executed," he said in a tone of voice that no one had ever heard from him.

The Senate's men looked at him. They could hear the authority in his voice. And just now could feel a commanding aura coming from the red-haired man; the aura of a Pureblood.

The facts clicked one vampire's head. "Yukimura, Sekino-sama!" the eldest vampire gasped.

His allies looked at him with general confusion. "What are you talking about?" one asked. "Sekino-sama has not been seen for the last 250 years. Why would he be here?"

"My wife and I are visiting our daughter," Sekino said. His playful tone returned to his voice. "She just turned sixteen."

Both young and old vampires were surprised/shocked/confused at this reveal. Why would a Yukimura, especially Sekino who was the closet to God compared to other Purebloods, have a child with a human? The young vampires bowed their heads slightly to the Pureblood.

"Sekino…" Aki said with concern in her voice.

"It's alright darling," he said, giving her a smile. "I couldn't hide forever."

Seeing his smile didn't erase her worry. Aki knew that Sekino hated how the Vampire Society worked, hence why he disappeared from it. Now that these underlings knew, they would inform the Senate of his reappearance and that he had a child. All the worse case scenarios that they had done years of work to avoid and prevent ran through her mind; she not going to allow her family to be taken from her by a bunch of old farts.

"I would appreciate if you would refrain yourselves from bloodshed," the chairman said. "Let's all just sit down and discuss this matter calmly."

"We are not on your property Cross," the vampire with his hair pulled back said. "Also, you've agreed to the terms that the Senate's laws would apply to all that are at the academy."

"This academy is dear to me," Kaname said. "I do not want this place spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance by the Senate's henchmen. I'm also sure that Sekino-san does not wish to see his daughter killed."

"Even so–"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Aki said, aiming Gnade at the assumed leader's head. "I'm losing my patience. We'll make whatever meetings that are necessary to clear this whole thing. Leave and go tell your fucking Senate whatever you have to."

"Relax Aki," Sekino pleaded. It had been years since the last time he saw her this mad. At least it wasn't directed at him this time. "She is right," he said to the vampires. "We will come before the Senate and explain everything."

"Forgive us Sekino-sama, but –" The vampire's left arm was instantly removed from his body by what looked like a small explosion. To those with keener senses, they could feel the energy blast come from Kaname.

"Leave now," he said, his eyes glowing red. Even his patience had run dry. "I do not suggesting disobeying two Purebloods." His voice was calm, but it had anger built behind it. Also his Pureblood aura was radiating heavily from him. Yuuki took hold of Zero's sleeve, becoming overwhelmed by it.

The vampire gripped the gaping hole by his shoulder with a very defeated look on his face. At the same time, he and his comrades disappeared from the clearing. "We shall report your wishes to the Senate Sekino-sama," his voice echoed softly. "We will also report that you defended Yukimura, Gina Kaname-sama." The dust of their departure slowly dispersed.

Even when the air was cleared, there was still tension in the air. The chairman went over to the two guardians to see if they were alright. Sekino and Aki looked at each other with concern about their situation.

With her father distracted, Gina's anger returned to her. "You bitch Kuran!" She ran towards Kaname with her hand in a fist. Seiren, the vampire with lavender hair, intercepted her path and kicked Gina straight in the stomach, sending her flying back. Before her body made contact with a tree, Zero caught her in his arms. He fell to a knee as he did; his leg not fully healed from its injury. Gina coughed and had difficulty breathing. She didn't care; she was too pissed to care. "You fucking knew that Zero didn't kill Shizuka!" she snapped. "Why the hell didn't you put that in the fucking report? Did you want them to kill him?" She pushed herself out of Zero's arms and slowly got to her feet.

The Night Class students seemed ready to pounce at her. "Don't accuse Kaname-sama of such things," Hanabusa said.

"Oh you shut your fucking mouth," Gina growled. "You don't know his motives."

"Quit it," Zero said, now back on his feet as well. "It doesn't matter." It did bug him how Kaname had conveniently come to the scene, but he wanted Gina to calm down.

Gina turned back to him. "'It doesn't matter?' He was going to let you be killed by them! No… he was going to use it to save to look like the hero. He was just doing it to get brownie points with everyone..!" Gina put a hand on her head, pain running over it.

"Just relax Gina."

"I'll relax right after I rip his fucking head off."

"Please do not think ill of my actions, Yukimura-chan," Kaname said. "I did realize my mistake in the report, so I came to fix it before anything happened. Forgive me for the circumstances."

"It's alright Kaname-kun," the chairman said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes my ass," Gina grumbled. She pushed by Zero and began to walk away.

"Gina…" Zero reached his hand to take hold of her shoulder. He wanted to talk to her; he needed to talk to her. About everything.

Gina smacked his hand away before he could touch her. "Go bite Cross," she said, venom dripping in each word. She didn't mean it; she was just too pissed at everything. If she had to deal with Zero it would be interrogation about Shizuka, about how she knew about the report, why she told the vampires that she did the killing, and she would also have to fend off memories of the other night and her cravings. She stormed off, leaving the area,

From her hiding spot in a tree, a blue-haired girl watched as everything played out. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She really thought that there was going an all-out brawl between the Senate's men and the Night Class and Gina. Gina was being a moron. Thank god Sekino and Kaname showed up when they did; the Senate would have killed Gina right there. _This is exactly why I think she needs anger management._

When Kemino heard Gina's comment to Zero, she nearly fell off the branch she was on due to shock. That was completely uncalled for; there was no reason to bring up Yuuki. The slight shock on Zero's face told her that he thought the same. What did Gina have up her ass to say that, in front of everyone no less? As far as Kemino knew, the two friends had not seen each other since the dance, since they kissed. What happened between then and now? ..._... Holy shit, they did something naughty in the rain!_

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**Oh noes, what is Kemino assuming about Gina and Zero? Did they start on their 20million babies? What is the Senate going to do when they hear that Sekino's alive and has a child with a human? Will Gina be shipped off to marry some important vampire? Le gasp! The world may never know...**_

_**Thanks to KHandFF7fanforever, BinaryP0wnage, arrancarstar, Melty-chan 93, lmamc, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing the last chapter. From those reviews, I see it that I have permission to put in as much lemon as I want BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -smacked by TyTy's censor bar- Fuck.**_

_**As always, the next planned update is going to be October 2nd. With school back in session, I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get done. I already have to do a nine page assignment. Damn you English! Why can't I just show my teacher this? Oh wait... the not so kid friendly things... And the copyright. Life is so unfair.**_


	36. Night FortyNine

"Make sure Gina stays out of trouble."

"Don't worry Aki-san, she's in good hands," Kemino said with a salute. "I'll keep her from making twenty million babies with my hippogriff shield."

Aki smiled with a laugh. "Thanks," she said. "I'm not sure what time we'll be back, but it should be by tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about coming back," Kemino said. "Focus on what you need to do."

Aki nodded. "It'd be so much easier if I could hold a gun to their heads and demand," she said with a sigh.

Kemino laughed. "It would be. Oh and if the meeting's at the house and you see two small purple-haired girls, tell them Kemino-onee-chan says hi."

"Will do."

Coming to the gate, where the two were standing, were Chairman Cross, Sekino, Kaname, Takuma, Atakasuki, and Hanabusa. The Night Class boys were dressed in long coats with dress pants. The chairman was dressed similarly. Sekino was livelier than the rest. He was wearing a navy jacket with quarter sleeves and over-sized cuffs. The brass buttons on the jacket were also over-sized. Under the jacket was a red and white stripped V-neck shirt. He wore matching navy pants that cut off under his knees. His socks were high and white. He also had red fabric tied around his waist as a sash and wore simple moccasins. Also he had the hair on his left side slick back.

"Really? You're wearing that?" Aki asked.

"It's all I had," Sekino said. "All my good clothes are at home. Plus my tux has yet to be ironed."

"Of course," Aki sighed.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Kemino exclaimed, a sparkle in her eyes. "I am totally going to make myself one of those!"

Takuma laughed. Whenever she saw something she liked, Kemino would recreate it with her own taste. But the outfit already had what she liked, so he couldn't think of what she could add to it.

"Thanks Kemino-chan," Sekino said. He turned to Aki. "See? Someone likes my fashion." Aki rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," Kaname said, "but we need to get going."

"Of course."

"Good luck guys," Kemino said. "Kaname-kun, you better rip Ichiou a new one!"

Kaname chuckled softly with a small smile. "I'll do my best," he said. Kemino smiled back.

"Don't get in trouble Kemino-chan," Takuma said.

"What trouble can I possibly get into?" Kemino asked.

Takuma smiled and patted her head. "You never know," he said. He then followed behind Kaname, Atakasuki, and Hanabusa, who were beginning to leave. Kemino bided everyone good-bye and wished them all luck once more. When they all had left, a devilish smirk appeared on the girl's lips. And then she walked away with a skip in her step.

Kemino's destination was the Sun Dorms, more specifically the boys'. She looked up and down the building. She had never been here before by herself; the last time she was near this area was when Gina had snuck in and stole some of Zero's blood tablets. She went to the door and proceeded to have a drum solo on it.

Voices inside protested against the noise until the door was opened by a boy with the top half of his hair dyed blonde. Someone nearby muttered the blue-haired girl's name. The boy at the door looked her up and down. By his looks, he seemed like a cool dude.

"What do you want?" he asked. There was no trace of disapproval or cocky-teenage-boy in his voice.

"I'm sorry for troubling you," Kemino said, "but I need to talk to Zero-kun. It's uber important. Can you go get him for me, please?"

"No problem," the boy said. "Just sit tight for a few." Kemino smiled and nodded. The boy closed the door and she could hear the chatter inside resume. He was nice. Most of the Day Class boys were. She felt sorry for them; they deserved some recognition from the girls.

After a couple of semi-silent minutes, Zero came out of the door. And he wasn't in his uniform for once! He was in long sleeve, navy or dark purple shirt with the collar and cuffs a cream color. There were what looked like rips in the front of the shirt that were badly stitched together and the outline of a bat on the back of each shoulder. He wore simple light pants. Kemino looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe.

"What?" Zero asked with slight irritation after a few seconds of that stare.

"That's a different look for you," Kemino said. "It's nice."

"Thanks? Can't I wear my own clothes?"

"I didn't say that you shouldn't; it's just new."

"Whatever. So what do you want?"

"Nothing." Kemino took hold of one of Zero's wrists. "Come walk and talk with me, Zero-kun." And she led him away from the dorm.

"Couldn't we have talked there?" Zero asked, taking his wrist from her, but followed.

"Too public," the blue-haired girl said. "Some people listen to conversations that has nothing to do with them."

"What's this about?"

"Nothing much." Now that was the lie closest to the truth. "I just want to talk. Is it so wrong for me to make sure that you're in good health and whatnot?"

"Since when did you care about me?" Zero asked. Kemino shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "You want to know something."

"Who said that?" Kemino asked.

"It's how you are," Zero said with a small sigh. "You only talk to me for information."

"That's so mean Zero-kun," Kemino said in fake hurt. "That's only 75% of the time because you're in the loop, unlike me. You're sounding like Gina-chan."

"That's what she says about you; you're a snoop."

Kemino smirked to herself. _Hahahaha! You have fallen into my trap Kiryuu, Zero!_ "She's so mean." She stopped and leaned against a tree with her hands behind her back. "Speaking of Gina-chan, how is things between you two?" she asked.

"Ok." It sounded more like a guess than an answer.

"What do you mean by 'ok?' Things don't seem that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Gina-chan told you to go bite Yuuki-chan and stormed off in an angsty cloud. I don't think that's 'ok.'"

Zero shrugged. He had almost forgotten that Kemino had saw yesterday's ordeal. She was discovered shortly after Gina had left. "She's stressed at the moment; there's a lot going on."

"You really think it's just stress?"

"Yeah."

"You're never going to fit in twenty million babies at this rate," Kemino said with a sigh.

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?" Zero asked, his anger quickly flared. His cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Gina and I aren't going to go fuck in a random corner."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh! He never flipped out on me before! Something definitely happened! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I kneeeeeeeeeew it! Wait a second… That means Gina-chan put her heart on the line; she confessed her angsty, undying love (or something like that)! That's so hard for her to do. Oh my God, wait! Zero-kun must have confessed his angsty, undying love for Yuuki-chan. That bitch! And I don't mean Yuuki-chan._

After a series of random faces going with her inner monologue, Kemino pointed an angry finger at Zero. "You…!" Her voice dripped with course venom. Zero gave her a questioning look. "How dare you! Gina-chan's a real sweetheart, you know that? You have to be all 'Yuuki~!' and Gina-chan's all 'Zero…?' in an angsty corner. I'm disgusted with you!" And with the fire of hell in her wake, Kemino stormed off.

Zero stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? One minute she's being a nosey matchmaker and the next she became the scariest damn thing he has ever seen. What's worse is that she didn't give him a chance to explain anything. He knew Gina's feelings; he didn't know what to do about them. And he wasn't "Yuuki~!" all the time… This was going to be a real mess for him.

Kemino was on her way back to the Girls' Dorm. She didn't really want to go and be pissy in front of Gina, but it was past curfew by this time. In her head, she pictured herself surrounded by a dark or fiery aura of doom. _Damn Zero-kun for his angsty love for Yuuki-chan. What does he see in her anyway? Yeah, she's a nice girl, but she has the biggest brain-eating ameba that I have ever seen! And I have seen a lot. She's all "Kaname-senpai~!" and Kaname-kun's all "Yuuki-chan" with a sauvé attitude. Zero-kun's a freaking retard!_

She was contemplating her plan for revenge when an unfortunate soul crossed her path. It was none other than the small brunette that was the true source of the blue-haired girl's rage. They were in front of the Girls' Dorm.

"Hi Kemino-chan," Yuuki said with a smile. She was wearing a light jean jacket with a checkered skirt. "Have you seen Zero? The Dorm President said you two were talking."

Kemino didn't really listen to her words. Her body was filled with anger and the sight of the other girl made it explode. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

1111

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" the blue-haired girl repeated. "I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's ok Kemino-chan," Yuuki said, holding an ice pack to her right eye. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

"But I'm really really sorry. I don't know what came over me. And Kaname-kun is going to kill me when he finds out."

"Kaname-senpai won't kill you," Yuuki said. Kemino wanted to prove her wrong, but kept her mouth shut. "You're stressed about yesterday. I'm sure living with Gina-chan doesn't help."

"Not really," Kemino said. "I love her to death and all, but she's always all 'rawr!' and violent. I think she corrupted my pure soul."

Yuuki laughed. "I'm glad you found a friend," she said. Kemino gave her a half-confused, half-questioning look. "You used to look so lonely all the time, like something was missing. The only time I saw your eyes light up was when you talked to Ichijou-senpai and Shiki-senpai. And other students used to say such mean things about you because you're true to yourself. I tried to get them to stop and asked Zero to help me, but as soon as we turned away, they would start again. I was happy when I heard that you were getting a roommate. And I haven't heard anyone say anything mean; I guess Gina-chan scares them."

"She nearly broke someone's arm when she heard someone say something about my wigs. Good times, good times." Kemino sniffled. "Now I feel worse for punching you."

"I'm sorry! Don't beat yourself up Kemino-chan!"

Soon the nurse came to where they were. She had Yuuki take off the ice pack, revealing a blacken eye. The nurse said that Yuuki was lucky that the horse's kick didn't break her skull. That was the excuse Kemino and Yuuki agreed on since the chairman was away, therefore unable to deal the discipline.

After the nurse had given Yuuki some tips on keeping the swelling down and left, Kemino apologized once more for punching her in the face. Yuuki said it was fine again.

"I really mean it Yuuki-chan," Kemino said.

"I know," Yuuki said smiled.

They headed back to the dorm together. It was well past sunset outside. Stars twinkled in the sky above them. No one crossed their path. Little was said between them. Yuuki asked how Gina was doing and Kemino answered that she was a bomb waiting to go off. Yuuki left Kemino at the second floor and Kemino made the rest of her way to the third alone.

She was filled with dread. She really hoped Yuuki wouldn't tell anyone that she had punched her. Kemino wanted to tell the chairman herself so she could explain and talk him into no telling Takuma's grandfather about it. If the old Noble Vampire learnt of her misbehavior, there will be punishment and it wouldn't necessary be directly to her.

When she entered the dorm room, some of her anxiety disappeared. This was her heaven. This was the one place she could truly be her, never having to fear her actions and words. Just the sight of the room made her feel better.

Gina was at her desk, drawing. Kemino skipped over to her. "Whacha doing?" she asked.

Gina's hands flew over and covered the picture. "Drawing," she said with small panic.

"What is it?" Kemino asked as she tried to see around the hands.

"Nothing."

"Then why can't I see?"

"'Cause I said so."

"Fine, meanie." Kemino turned away. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in."

"Whatever." Kemino could tell by the tone in her voice that Gina had resumed drawing.

"You're going to love me forever," she said. She'll let Gina continue to think that she's safe.

"Why?"

"I punched Yuuki-chan in the face."

"Really?" One worded, blunt answers: the way of an artist at work.

"Yep. Gave her a black eye. You'll see the masterpiece tomorrow."

"Ok."  
Kemino quickly turned back around and swiped Gina's sketch book. _Hahahaha! My mad ninja skillz are no match for a vampire!_

"Kemino!" Gina said in protest. A blush colored her cheeks. "Give it back!"

Kemino examined the drawing. It was the outline of two people, a man and a woman, on the ground which was covered in something like hay. An outline of some animal's back was visible. The man and woman seemed to be kissing or nearly; their faces were just barely touching. There was no detail in the faces and clothing has yet to be added. Gina must have just started the picture.

"It's not me and Zero making out in a barn," Gina said.

Kemino looked at Gina and saw the pink on her cheeks. Her lips curved to a smirk. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You assume it," Gina said, glaring.

"I haven't said anything that claims I did. Also I would have no telling that it's you and Zero-kun because there aren't any details." The blush on Gina's face got darker. Kemino smiled more. "Is this what I think it is?"

"No."

"Really? Because I think that this is why you were out all night on Friday." Gina was silent for a couple of seconds, trying to kill Kemino with her glare. Kemino returned the sketch book to the desk, her anger from earlier returning. _That bitch!_

Gina's eyes went between the picture and Kemino. "It's nothing," she said softly. "It's nothing at all."

"So you made out with Zero-kun in the stables?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean 'not really?'?"

"We both went into bloodlust and I had bitten my lip, so he went after it and it just kind of went from there." Gina's voice faded to a whisper by the end. She could feel bits of her heart breaking.

"That angsty bitch!" Kemino exclaimed. "I should have punched _him_ in the freaking eye!"

Gina was taken back a little by her friend's outburst. "What the hell are you going on about?" she asked.

"Zero-kun. He's being more of a bitch than Kaname-kun," Kemino said with her arms crossed.

Gina sighed. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I asked him in a roundabout way what happened between you two the other night and his reaction gave me the conclusion that you confessed your angsty, undying love to him and he confessed about his angsty, undying love for Yuuki-chan, and so I got all mad because I lovers you, you're my bestest best friend, and I flipped shit on him. That's why I punched Yuuki-chan in the face."

"You fucking moron." Gina messaged one of her temples; this was going to create a giant mess. "Why? Just why?"

"I care about you and I want you to be happy. Zero-kun seemed to be too stupid to realize your feelings and so I figured that I could help speed it up."

"You know how much shit you created, right?"

"I'm sorry Gina-chan."

"I know." The pink-haired girl sighed again. "Don't try fixing it. I'll fix it by the end of the week."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**EPIC KEMINO-NESS FTW! I had a lot of fun writing this one, for obvious reasons.**_

_**Thanks to shirosuki sakura, BinaryP0wnage, Falling Leaf Illusion, lmamc, KHandFF7fanforever, JessiRoad, Blehlove, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing last chapter.**_

_**Next update will be October 16. See you all then! Now to go think of what to do next while listening to Razzy's fandub of "Madness of Duke Veomania" X3**_


	37. Fifty

Clacka-clacka. Clacka-clacka.  
The sound repeats over and over;  
Creating stitches to connect two things.  
The action is such a simple thing to do;  
All she has to do is pin the two things together and then let the noise ring.  
Can it be said that this can represent life itself?  
All is in the eye of the beholder.  
Can she do it; connect two different people like this?  
She tries over and over.  
Signs point to failure while others point to success.

The noise ceases, filling the empty room with silence.  
Her heart became heavy with dread.  
It needed to come back  
To fill the room and concentrate her senses to it.  
Horrible images filled her mind;  
Doom befalling those she held dear:  
Sisters paying for her crime  
Her closest friend disappearing from her,  
Forever falling with her braking heart.

Clacka-clacka. Clacka-claka.  
Her sorrows disappear with the sound.  
A new line of stitching was beginning;  
A new life would be soon.  
It happens every day,  
But why is this haunting her now  
As the she creates the new stitch?  
Clacka-clacka-clacka-clacka-clacka-clacka-clacka.  
Such thoughts are forced back, locked up for a different day.

Hope always comes to those that keep their head up  
Keep faith and believe;  
Nothing will disappear.

1111

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life.  
Is that going to be the answer to the pled?  
Tyranny answers with such things.  
There is no regard to age, race, or sex;  
The crime was committed and Tyranny called for justice  
Even when it was they that originally caused it.

Winds penetrated through the clothed hood,  
Making ears sharply freeze.  
The girl huddled closer to herself to fight the cold.  
The wind made her ears ring with its cold song.  
People nearby only felt the cold,  
They couldn't hear the song like she.  
The smell of smoke was in the air;  
Fires burning in shops and homes;  
Only she could smell the cooking meals within.

What was she to do about this,  
The little pile of shit that her friend had created?  
She had put words in her mouth  
Which were spoken to another person, no less.  
She cannot deny what was said.  
As she hated to admit, it was the truth;  
Her heart yearned for Him,  
The young, silver-haired man  
Whose fangs had pierced her skin  
And hers His.

The wind ceases with the closing of the door,  
Her body beginning to warm.  
There's a small fire burning in the back;  
The smoke carried the sweet smell of the wood on which it burned.  
She handed a man near the fire a small cylinder,  
Asking him to give the memories a form.  
The memories required shape  
So He would never forget them.  
To show Him that he can smile,  
Show Him that His life was not filled with darkness.  
He had a light to show Him the way  
And that light was her.  
The man obliged; saying he would return them by Sunday  
But she had to be quick before he closed his doors at 3.  
The day made her heart sink.  
Was it a coincident  
Or was fate being cruel?  
Was everything to come to an end?

The sweet smoke faded,  
The wind returning.  
What did it mean to her,  
The exchange of their fangs?  
Was it her heart speaking to her  
Or was it the animal inside?  
Was it an everlasting feeling  
Or only a craving until the next meal comes?  
Her body began to show hunger;  
Memories of His taste filling her mind.  
Her stomach became sick to this.  
She was not an animal;  
She had her common sense and knew wrong from right.  
But how long can she hold;  
How long can she stay together?

How long can He remain the same;  
How long can He stay sane?

She needed to help,  
Give Him the medicine to end His sickness.  
But will He accept;  
Will He be willing to do it?  
Will she be able to perform one last final act of selflessness  
Before bidding Good-bye?

_**DONE! -chibi faint- Sorry for being so late! I had to write the first few paragraphs for an English paper and I have had a brain cramp on this the whole two weeks of waiting. Hopefully you guys aren't too confused on this style. I think it's pretty obvious to who's POV the two poem-things are in.**_

_**Thanks to Kemino SaiJin, BinaryP0wnage, lmamc, shirosuki sakura, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing last chapter. Glad you all enjoyed it. **_

_**Next planed update is October 30. I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get done. I have no ideas at all. I do have the rest of the story planned out on paper, it's right in front of me, but I have no ideas or inspiration. Can you awesome people help me out? Just give me encouragement or something fangasming related. Fanarts? Fanfic of my fanfic? Juist some thoughts. Hopefully I'll get my brain working again soon. Ja ne!**_


	38. Night FiftyOne

_The Bee is not afraid of me.  
I know the butterfly.  
The pretty peoples in the woods  
Receive me cordially._

_The brooks laugh when I come –  
The breezes madder play;  
Wherefore mine eyes thy silver mist?  
Wherefore, oh Summer's Day?_

A woman stood among the trees, reaching a finger towards a butterfly. She wore a colonial style dress that was a dark blue with a while apron. Her long, chestnut colored hair reached her mid-back and blew in the gentle wind. Behind her ear was a flower, a mixture of a rose and a daisy, where a bumblebee was flying by. There was a river and a light snow fall completed the scene.

A series of knocks echoed into the dorm room. There was a scurry behind her as her friend dressed her part. Gina sighed silently; why couldn't she be left alone in peace to finish some work? She hoped it wasn't her parents.

"Takuma-kun!" Kemino exclaimed with a smile. Gina looked up from her drawing and turned to the door. Kemino had her arms around Takuma's waist. He was lacking the white jacket of his uniform. Behind him, she could see Yuuki, her right eye surrounded in a fading bruise. Kemino gave a fake coughing fit; those that didn't know the truth saw it was sickness. "What are you doing here?" Kemino asked.

"Business," Takuma said with a regretful smile.

Kemino pulled a frown, mentally fearing the worst. She moved into the room, allowing him and Yuuki to step inside, and closed the door behind them. "What for?"

"I need to ask Gina-chan a few questions," Takuma said. "Don't worry; it has nothing to do with the Senate."

"Is Kuran telling me to transfer now?" Gina asked, getting out of her seat. She went to the three with her arms crossed. She as in her green jacket and dark jeans.

Takuma shook his head. "You do know what happened today, don't you?" he asked.

Gina thought for a minute, three pairs of eyes on her the whole time. During classes, Gina was drawing 90% of the time. The other 10% she was asleep. What was the thing she is supposed to know?

"Something about anemia?" she asked slowly. She had heard some student in between classes say something about the condition; it was the only thing that stuck out in her mind.

"That's right," Takuma said.

"Why are you asking me about a blood condition?"

"She doesn't know," Yuuki said. "She didn't do it."

"Do what?" both Kemino and Gina asked.

"It wasn't anemia," Takuma said. "The girl fainted because she was bitten."

"You can't suspect Gina-chan!" Kemino said. "She wouldn't bite some random girl." She coughed. "I would assume that the girl doesn't remember anything so Gina-chan couldn't have done it; she can't seal memories."

"I didn't do anything," Gina said. "I was in all my classes; I was either drawing or asleep. The teachers should be able to prove that."

"We have reason to believe that it happened last night or early this morning."

"I was here all night," Gina said, "asleep in bed."

"And she slept in late," Kemino said. "I got her up right before breakfast ended."

Takuma gave a small smile. "Thank you for your time," he said. "I'm sorry I had to be the bad cop." Yuuki sighed in relief.

"Kuran's just looking for an excuse to get on my bad side," Gina half muttered.

"It's not your fault Takuma-kun," Kemino said. "Kaname-kun's being a meanie. He of all vampires should know not to accuse without proof."

"He suspected Zero too," Yuuki said. "He doesn't believe me when I say he didn't."

"Oh, he's really being bad if he's not listening to you," Kemino said. "I've made up my mind; I'm joining the search for the real crook." She coughed.

"You should go to bed," Takuma said with concern.

Kemino shook her head. "As a member of the Ichijou Detective Agency, I can't say 'no' to a case." Takuma sighed in defeat. "It's ok as long as I'm with you, right Yuuki-chan?"

"I guess so," Yuuki said slowly.

"Have fun," Gina said, returning to her desk. She listened to the three as they left the room, Takuma explaining that there were others in the "detective agency."

The room was silent; she reread the poem on her desk. She hated literature in the first place, poetry even more. Words are too limited to describe something; the object's beauty speaks for itself, it doesn't need words to help it. Symbols, metaphors, hidden meanings, and all that other literary crap just didn't click with her. A picture is so much simpler.

She looked over the picture she had drawn. It spoke louder than the poem, but something seemed wrong. "Wherefore mine eyes thy silvery mist? / Wherefore, oh Summer's Day?" What is that supposed to mean? Gina had made the silvery mist snow, but snow is the opposite of summer. Also the detailing on the trees weren't quite right. They needed a real reference. She put the poem in between the pages of her sketchbook, took it into her arms, and headed out the window.

The air was cold and she could almost smell snow. It reminded Gina of home; the house was huge for a three-person family with two full bathrooms, both on the second floor, a half-bath on the first floor, five bedrooms, two unused, the vast living room/dining room that took up much of the first floor and the kitchen. She could see the somewhat-giant fireplace in the living room where she spent her childhood nights drawing.

Gina sighed to herself. She did miss home, but she had become so accustomed to the life at Cross Academy. She couldn't imagine waking up in the morning without Kemino, not breaking the dress code each day with her rolled down socks and lack of the school necklace, not be greeted by Kemino's smiling face and seeing what hair color she had that day, not attending her various classes and talk to Kemino and Zero, and not tag along with Kemino when she went to talk to Takuma and Senri. Could she return to her old life? Thinking of her home made Gina think of the secrets her parents kept from her: her father being a Pureblood vampire, her mother being a former Vampire Hunter, and herself being a vampire.

There was a sharp noise that brought Gina out of her thoughts. She turned to the noise, a window, and saw Zero behind it. He gave a small wave and she returned it. Gina looked around and saw she was by the school. When she looked back at the window, Zero was gone, but she soon smelt his scent and waited.

Zero came from the direction of the school. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing out?" he asked. His voice had no trace of a demand; it was a simple conversation starter.

Gina held up her sketch book. "I need to go look at some reference," she said. "And it's for an assignment, believe it or not."

"What class?" Zero asked.

"Literature." Zero raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't understand poems so I draw a picture for them to analyze them."

"Is it that Bee poem?"

"Yeah." Gina sighed. "Poetry sucks ass."

"Well if you weren't asleep, you would have heard that the teacher did half of the analyzing during class."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I have a reason to lie to you?"

"Damn it." Gina face-palmed. "This is why I need Kemino in class."

Zero chuckled. "Well, it's not every day you fall asleep," he said. "Are you feeling ok?"

Gina shrugged. "I didn't sleep well last night."

The two teens began to walk. "Any particular reason why?" Zero asked.

"Vampire ability," Gina said. "I think I have super sensitivity to other people's experiences so having drunk both your and Shizuka's blood, I had a dream of the night she bit you in each point of view."

Zero nodded. "Not something I would like to relive."

"Try it twice at the same time," Gina said. "My brain felt like it was going to explode. And this poem thing isn't helping."

"I bet. What do you have for the picture?"

Gina opened her sketch book to one of the last pages and handed it to Zero. "Something seems wrong with it," she said as his purple eyes scanned over it. "The snow's out of place."

"It looks fine to me," Zero said. "It adds another dimension to the interpretation. The clashing of the summer scene with the coming winter indicates some internal conflict in the woman or artist."

"And then the reaching to the butterfly shows hope," Gina said.

"What about the bumblebee?"

"Many people are afraid of bees because of the fear of being stung. So the woman, letting the bee near her, is not afraid of any lurking danger that comes with the conflict because she has her hope."

"Interesting."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good." Zero returned Gina's sketchbook to her and she scribbled down what they had said on the paper with the poem. "Though I don't think that's what the poem shows," he said.

"Don't care," Gina said. "I'll show my picture to prove my interpretation."

"Of course." Zero stopped. "This looks like a good spot for you."

Gina looked around them. "Thanks. Now no one will hear you scream while I continue my drinking spree," she said with a small laugh.

"So you did hear about that."

"Yeah." Gina got down to her knees and began working on the details of the trees in her drawing. "Ichijou came to the dorm and questioned me because I'm a suspect because I'm a vampire. I'm calling criminal profiling."

Zero sat next to her. "Join the club."

"Kuran just wants to make _his_ Night Class look like good children. But for all he knows, me and you are working together and it was both of us that bit the girl."

"How do you explain her lack of memory?" Zero asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"We wacked her in the back of the head with a baseball bat or something. Though, personally, I would have killed her and hide the body and no one would notice until I am half-way around the world."

Zero laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because killing people is easier than giving them amnesia." Gina muttered a curse and erased some work she did. She handed her book to Zero. "I'm going to go stand over there to model the woman. You draw the tree details; I can't do it without the reference."

Zero took the sketchbook and then Gina stood up. She took off her jacket and tied it around her waist to imitate a skirt. She went in front of Zero and stood in the same pose as the woman in the drawing.

"You need some extensions," Zero said as he compared Gina's position to the drawing. "Take a step forward-right."

Gina moved. "Oh, shut up. I like my hair the way it is." She moved her hair behind her ear. "That's all I'm doing for you."

Zero sketched in the tree bark for a few silent minutes. "Kuran thinks that I have special powers," he said. "That's his proof against me."

"Oh course he thinks that," Gina said, "you're a million times better than him and he can't figure out why."

"He also said the same about you."

"That is more possible than you, but Kuran can suck my left nut-sack because he's fucking wrong."

"We both know you don't have any of those."

"I have more than him and Aidou combined."

"Yuuki has more than them."

"That's stretching it Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes slightly. He blew away lead fragments and eraser bits. "Done."

Gina came back to him and took her book. She smiled as she looked over it. "Perfect," she said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Zero rested an elbow on a knee. "Are you going to go back to the dorm now?"

"No, of course not," Gina said, sitting next to him. "That would be the proper thing to do."

Zero ruffled her pink hair. "You're going to get punished one day."

"Are you going to be in charge of that?" Gina asked with a smirk.

"Maybe."

"I could take you on and punish _you_ instead."

"Oh please. All I have to do is hold out my arm and you couldn't reach me."

"I'll prove you wrong right now if I have to!"

"Bring it."

Gina lunged at Zero with a growl and tackled him to the ground. Zero quickly grabbed hold of her wrists and held them above their heads. Gina struggled to get her hands free and moved her leg to knee Zero in the groin. He quickly blocks her attack and rolls both of them over so they are now on their sides. Zero wrapped his legs around Gina's tightly to prevent any further attacks. Gina muttered curses as she tried to get free. Zero only tightened his legs as she did. The pink-haired girl growled and glared while her white-haired friend laughed at her.

"You bastard!" Gina growled.

"What?" Zero asked. "I only disproved what you said."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as Gina struggled. Zero kept her bounded effortlessly. Eventually Gina stopped, but the two laid as they were.

How is it that they are able to be like this after everything that has happened? Gina expected some sort of awkwardness between the two of them, but they were as close as ever. _Zero must have special powers to act like I haven't kissed him and we didn't make out the last time we were together. It doesn't bother him because he doesn't feel the same and it's his way of forgetting; that has to be it._ Gina looked up into Zero's eyes to try and find an answer. Keeping his nonchalant face, he stuck out his tongue a little at her. She began laughing at him; the face was priceless.

Zero unwrapped his legs from Gina. "So did you see what happened to Yuuki's eye?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gina said. "Kemino's an emerging artist." She laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Zero asked.

_Shit…_ Zero didn't know that Kemino had punched Yuuki the other day. And she can't lie to him because Zero would know it was one. Gina sighed. "You have to swear on your life not to tell a soul, got it?" Zero nodded. "After storming off on you, Kemino ran into Cross and punched her in the face. Cross gave Kemino a secret suspension so Kemino is playing sick."  
"Why keep it a secret?"

"Because her sisters could get hurt from it." Zero stared at Gina with a questioning look. "You don't know about her home life, do you?" Zero shook his head. Gina made a silent prayer, hoping Kemino wouldn't kill her. She took a breath and explained about how Kemino's parents were killed and her guardian was now their murderer.

As Gina explained, everything about the whimsical girl made sense. Each of her wigs were a different personality for her, a way to hide what was really going on. It explained why she was close with the Vice President of the Moon Dorm since day one and why the chairman wasn't concern with her knowledge of the existence of vampires. It just all made sense now for Zero.

The wind blew, causing a chill in the air. Zero released Gina's wrists and she huddled herself against him. He undid her jacket from around her waist and laid it over her shoulder.

"Hey Zero," Gina said, breaking the small silence, "you're probably going to flip on me for this, but I need to say it."

There was a slight bit of dread in Zero's chest. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for killing Shizuka."

He put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her pink strands. "You don't need to apologize for that," he said. "I wanted to kill her in the first place."

"That's why I'm apologizing," she said. "I'm sorry that I stole your revenge."

Zero sighed. "From the amount of blood I smelt, I assume that you didn't have a choice; it was either you or her."

"So you won't go suicidal from it?"

"Have I seem suicidal lately?"

"Can't I ask you yourself so I can look after you?"

"I didn't say you couldn't. I was asking what makes you think that."

Gina paused, thinking of how to word it carefully. "It's a back thought," she said, putting a hand on her head. "You wanted to kill her and then… you wanted to kill yourself to get rid of the Level-E inside."

"I did." Gina opened her mouth to snap at him, but Zero put a finger on her lips. "But I don't now; there's no point. You would bring me back from the dead and then kill me yourself."

"Damn straight."

"And I have no reason to die. Someone has to babysit you." Zero's lips lightly brushed against the top of Gina's head; he couldn't tell if it was consciously or not. Gina looked up at him with slight confusion on her face. Zero started off over her head. After a short amount of silence he said, "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Gina agreed slowly. Both got off the ground and stood. "Night Zero."

"Good night Gina."

1111

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you know when I'm trying to earn an Oscar?"

The blonde vampire sighed with a smile. He set down the manga hew was reading. "Why are you being an Oscar-winning actress?"

Kemino walked over to her friend. "Well, you saw what happened to Yuuki-chan's face…" she said with a shrug.

Takuma's mouth gapped open. "Kemino-chan!"

"It was an accident!" Kemino said. "I already apologized fifty-two million times to her. I told the chairman about it and we talked about Ichihou and so I'm 'sick' for the rest of the time at school."

"And so Grandfather doesn't know."

Kemino shook her head. "He's already pissed about Gina-chan and pressure from Kaname-kun and Sekino-san. He would flip shit if he knew I got in trouble and hurt Mayumi and Rika."

"Come here." Takuma patted the spot next to him. Kemino sat. "I thought you got over your 'sticking it to the man' phase."

Kemino smiled. "I was thinking the same thing! I'm such a bad girl."

"That's not something to be proud of," Takuma sighed.

"But it's so much fun! Oh the memories. Maybe I should get my eyebrow re-pierced."

"Can you lay off the drugs this time?" Takuma asked with a joking smile.

"I can't make any promises; I need to continue my war with the Purple Unicorns."

"And cleanse the world of molten rainbows?"

"Remember that one time I ran into the meeting of a meeting? The looks on their faces were priceless!"

"Grandfather was very upset with you that day."

"I know, but it was so worth it." Kemino put a hand on Takuma's face. "Oh my God! You have a face!" Her lavender eyes were wide, an insane glint shined in them.

"Oh my God!" Takuma put his hand on her face. "You have one too!"

Kemino gasped. "I do?"

He took some strands of her blue hair in his fingers. "You also have hair too!"

"Really?" she gasped. "You do too! It's yellow."

"Yours is blue."

"Oh my God! It's a conspiracy!"

The two broke out in laughter from their old act. Takuma put his arm around Kemino's shoulders and Kemino leaned against him.

"How long has it been since you did that?" Takuma asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Kemino said with a sigh. "Around three years or so."

"It was during middle school."

"Yeah. Oh, I really hope the twins won't do it; Ichihou would die of a stroke; on second thought, let them."

"Be kinder," Takuma said before kissing the top of Kemino's head.

Kemino thought for a minute before climbing into Takuma's lap. She had her knees on the sides of his legs and faced him. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and their faces became inches apart. "Maybe I should continue being the rebel child," she said with a seductive tone.

"Why's that?" Takuma asked innocently.

"I could steal your innocence."

"Grandfather would be quite upset with that."

"He would be extremely pissed to know you gave yourself before marriage and to me."

"Oh my. We shouldn't do anything then."

"Why not? It would be fun."

"Ok, I'm in."

They both let out a laugh and kisses. Their lips slowly parted and came back together over and over. Heads were beginning to become cloudy when they forced themselves to stop. They rested their foreheads against one another. Kemino's quicken heart-beat ran in Takuma's ears.

"I love you," Kemino's voice cut through the solid beats.

"I love you too," Takuma said. He kissed her again, holding her body close to his. He lifted both of them up, causing the blue-haired girl to grip her arms tightly around him. He took her to the bed and laid her on the bed softly.

Kemino's cheeks turned pink. "Taku–?"

The blonde cut off her voice with a kiss. He could hear her heart pick up its pace as they continued to kiss. Takuma planted a trail of kisses from his lover's soft lips down her jaw line and down her neck. A small mew escaped Kemino's mouth as the small sensations went up her neck. He could feel her pulse underneath his lips. Takuma took in her scent fully, his body beginning to crave the girl's blood.

Kemino jolted when she felt Takuma's fangs brush against her skin. She pushed his head away from her neck. Takuma looked at her with a slightly hurt and confused face. She shook her head. "Not here," she said. "Someone could smell it and we'd get in trouble. I'm sorry."

"No, you're right," Takuma said. "I should have better self-control."

"If you took me off of school property, I'll let you have a snack," Kemino said with a sly giggle.

Takuma patted her head and kissed it softly. "That won't be necessary," he said.

"You sure honey?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok." Takuma laid next to the girl. Kemino snuggled against him while he put his arms around her. "Hey Takuma-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here for the day? I don't have school."

"Hmm… I guess so," Takuma said with a smile. "Just let me get a drink." He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. When he returned in pajamas, Kemino was under the blankets with some of it pulled back for him. He got into bed and the two snuggled closely together. They kissed softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**You already know that I'm going to apologize a gazillion times for being late so let's skip that part. Thing's have been crazy for me lately; had to write a literary criticism for English, had to do college apps, I'm trying to get by in Calc II. Everything has left my brain dry of energy.**_

_**Thanks to lmamc, BinaryP0wnage, and shirosuki sakura for reviewing last chapter.**_

**_I'm sorry guys, but I have no idea when the next update is going to be. As I said, my brain has had no ideas recently besides from what you just read. Don't fret, I will get to the end of this so we all can get to the next part. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Anyway, like I said, I will get this done. All I ask is that you guys be paitent and keep an eye out for when the next chapter pops up. Thanks everyone._**

**_Btw, here's a little something you should check out: __.com/art/Paper-Cut-Aido-Approximation-265453279 _ ****(as a little thank you to my friend for semi-advertaising my artwork)**


	39. Night Fifty Three

The sun was beginning to set despite it being the afternoon. The crisp air was a sign that winter was here. Standing by the path leading to the gate, shivering her baggy, dark hoodie, was a purple-haired girl. Her cheeks were pink and her breath could be seen. She watched as members of the Night Class left the grounds to return home.

The school guardians came from the school building to watch over the event. The last of vampire were beginning to leave, the usual group. The girl saw her blonde hair friend waiting for the rest of his group. She ran over to him. "Takuma-kun!"

The boy turned t see her. "Hi Kemino-chan," he said.

"Are you going home?" Kemino asked. There was a slight distress in her voice.

Takuma frowned. "No," he said. "I'm going with Kaname and the others to Aidou's vacation home."

"Do you have to go?" Kemino whimpered. "Why can't you come? Don't leave me alone there. Please Takuma-kun."

"Calm down," Takuma said sweetly, putting a hand on her head. "Everything's going to be ok. As long as you and the girls behave, Grandfather won't bother you."

"You put way too much faith in him," Kemino said.

"It's the truth. Don't remind him about what happened this week. Avoid him if you have to."

"I planned on that. But that doesn't change the fact that you're abandoning me! Why can't I come with you?"

"You weren't invited."

"So? I can hide in your luggage."

"What about Mayumi-chan and Rika-chan?"

"We can kidnap them on the way."

Takuma sighed. He took the girl into his arms and petted her head. "You're not going to die without me," he said.

"How do you know?" Kemino asked. "I'm going to miss you a lot," she whispered.

"I just do." Takuma lifted her head up and tapped her nose with his finger with a smile. "Nothing bad is going to happened and we will see each other when the holidays are over. Now, smile for me." She did, Takuma responding with his own.

"Are the tearful good-byes over?" a bored voice asked.

"There weren't any tears Shiki," Takuma said.

Kemino got out of Takuma's arms and went over to her friend and his model companion. "Sorry Rima-chan," she said. "Oh Senri-kun!" she cried out as she threw her arms around Senri's thin figure. "I'm going to miss you soooo much! I don't know how I'm going to live without seeing your sexy face every day!"

Senri sighed. "Why cry over me?"

"You're the one that mentioned it," Rima said in an almost equally bored tone.

"You should know how Kemino-chan is going to act," Takuma said with a smile.

Kemino smiled up at Senri before covering her mouth with a cough. "Are you going to torture Aidou-senpai with Takuma-kun?" she asked.

"No," Senri said. "I have to leave for work. And my mother keeps on harassing me to come home."

"That reminds me: I should make Ichiou get me that one movie I still haven't watched." Kemino detached herself from Senri. "Are you going with Takuma-kun or Senri-kun, Rima-chan?"

The model sighed slightly under her parasol. "I'm going with the others to Aidou's," she said.

"Hopefully you won't get manhandled too much from all the boys."

"Ruka's coming too," Takuma said.

"Like I said, all the boys. Anyway, do you know if you're going to model for _Alice and the Pirates_ again?"

"No," Rima said. "I usually find that out five minutes before getting dressed."

"I'm going to be stalking those magazines all week. I know everyone has said this, but you look absolutely amazing in those designs. I really mean it. They can't have some peppy girl in those outfits; it just wouldn't work. You got that sexy sophistication thing going on. Most loli models are all cute and sweet and it just doesn't fit some of the brands. _Alice_ is _Baby's_ more gothic collection, therefore it need more aristocratic models. Save the cute models for the pink fluff. _Alice_ deserves people that suit the label, not its founding company."

Both the models' lips turned to a small smile. "Thanks," Rima said.

"You sound like a director," Senri said.

"I should be one," Kemino said matter-of-factly. "Then the models would fit the clothes I put them in. And they won't have the damn cramp pose!"

"Don't let her become a fashion director," a new voice said. "It may be an improvement for the industry, but she'd let it go to her head."

"Oh, Kaname," Takuma said, turning and seeing the brunette. "Did you lock up everything?"

"Ichijou… Even I can do that," Kaname said.

"Kaname-kun, you jerk!" Kemino said to the Pureblood.

"What did I do?" Kaname said with a silent sigh.

"You're abandoning me to die! And you're stealing my savior!" She coughed.

"You won't die," Kaname said.

"As far as you know. I could become Ichiou's dessert and my dying words will be 'Fuck Kaname-kun.'"  
"Why dessert?" Takuma asked.

"'Cause I'm so sweet."

"From all the pocky you eat," Senri said.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No one's calling you fat," Kaname said. "And you won't become Ichiou's dessert." Kemino pulled a face at the Pureblood. He smiled softly at her. "Just don't stick your nose into places it shouldn't be."

"I know," Kemino sighed. "Well, hope you guys have a good vacation. I'll see you when school starts."

The vampires bided her good-bye. Kemino made a heart with her hands to Takuma and he returned it (when no one was looking, of course). She watched as they disappeared behind the gate, her heart sinking. Kaname stopped at Yuuki and Zero and gave Yuuki an envelope. He patted Yuuki's head and smiled at her. Kemino didn't listen to what they were saying, for she began to shout a dialogue of her own.

"Oh Kaname-_sama_! How my heart bleeds at the thought of you leaving me!" she said in a high voice. "Before we part, I must confess something… I love you!"

"And I you, Yuuki-chan." She changed her voice to a deeper tone. "I shall count the seconds 'till we meet again! Just remember that I am always with you in spirit, no matter how many meters separate us. Do you not agree, Zero-_kun_?"

"I must find my Gina-chan!" Kemino said in her deepest voice possible. Zero had turned to leave the loving pair. "You have inspired me to confess my angsty, undying love to her!"

"But Zero-_kun_! I thought we had something special!" Kaname voice.

"Wait – what about us?" Yuuki voice.

"To Gina-chan, away! Zero voice.

"Go back to your dorm before you contaminate the air," the real Zero said, pushing lightly on the purple-haired girl's head as he walked by.

"Only if you grow a pair and admit to Gina-chan that you love her."

Zero rolled his eyes. _Not this shit again_. He continued to walk away.

"Do it!" Kemino called, following. "I will stalk you to the end of time until you confess!"

"There's nothing to confess," Zero said, his voice slightly strict. The two were out of normal hearing range for Yuuki and Kaname had left. They stopped at the harshness of the boy's voice.

"Are you sure about that?" Kemino asked, all the playfulness gone.

"Yes," Zero said. "There's nothing to confess to anyone." _At least, not right now_. Zero's mind was plagued with his feelings for Yuuki and Gina's feelings for him. He had found the distinction between the two, but now it was a matter of which were truer; did he still hold something for Yuuki or did the pink-haired girl change something in him? What he needed was time and space to dissect everything. Unknowingly to him, one decision had a quickly approaching deadline.

1111

Sitting alone in a hallway was a pink-haired girl. She seemed to be staring off with her silver eyes. A tear slide down one side of her face.

A woman came out of a door in the same hallway. She glanced at the girl whose head was turned away from her. Shouldn't she be in class? The woman didn't daunt on the thought; she had important news for the chairman. The door shut behind her as she jogged down the hall.

The sound brought Gina out of her trace; the image of the pile of dust and the vast amount of lost leaving her. She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand, standing up. She took a breath before she headed into the room the woman had come out of.

Inside was a single bed and a bedside drawer. On the bed, sitting up with a glass of water that was fading to red, was Kuranai, Maria. Gina shut the door as quietly as she could, but the vampire's keen ear still heard it. Maria looked up with her big lavender eyes.

"Relax," Gina said. "Take your drink before worrying about me. I'm harmless."  
"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"Take your drink first," Gina said again. Maria took a sip of the red liquid and then stared at Gina. She rolled her blue eyes slightly. "Yukimura, Gina. And yes, before you ask, my father is the Pureblood Sekino."

"That's why you opposed Shizuka-sama…" Maria whispered to herself. She had seen through Shizuka's eyes when she possessed her body, but she didn't know who anyone was.

"Now take more of your drink to build up your strength." _So she does remember what happened._

Maria took a few more sips of the drink. "Seeing you alive," Maria said slowly," does that mean Shizuka-sama is dead?"

Gina bit the inside of her lip slightly. Even though she was fine with the fact, it still stung to be reminded. "Yeah," Gina said. "It was me. Don't look at me like that; I'm not going to do anything to you." She sighed. "It was an accident; I never meant to kill her. I wanted to save a friend. I think Shizuka understood that."

"Zero-kun?"

Gina looked at Maria with a questioning look, but it soon disappeared. "You must have been told about him from his brother," she said. Maria nodded. "Yeah it was Zero. Dad told me how to prevent him from falling to Level-E so I confronted Shizuka. You should know about that; it was when the deal was made."

"I do," Maria said. "Why are you here Gina-sama?"

"Don't call me 'sama.' It makes me sick." Gina sat on the edge of Maria's bed. "I wanted to see if you could answer some questions."

"I'll try."

"Good. First things first, why did you let Shizuka take over your body? I know she asked you to, but why did you agree?"

"Shizuka-sama promised to make my body healthy," the small girl said. "I wanted to be of some help to her."

"Did she tell you why she wanted to come to Cross Academy?"

"No, but Ichiru-kun did. He's really a kind person. He told me how Shizuka-sama had a lover that was killed by Vampire Hunters even though he wasn't a Level-E. After killing them, she had realized that it was someone else's fault that he died."

"Ok."_ So Shizuka didn't use her Pureblood influence on her then. I don't know if that makes me relieved or not._ "Do you know anything about the man that manipulated the Hunter's List?" Gina asked.

Maria closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "I think it was Shizuka-sama's fiancé; he was upset that she was taken to a former human."

"What about a name?"

Maria shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

Gina took a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket. She unfolded it and showed it to Maria. "Have you even seen this man before?"

On the paper was a sketch of a man with shoulder length, dark and wild hair. His eyes were colored, one dark red and the other icy blue. They shined with murderous intent and the lust for power. It was a very frightening being. "I don't think so, no." Maria said.

"Damn it," Gina said as she refolded the paper. _I'm still at square one. Shizuka must have really hated this guy to not have his name transfer into Maria's mind or in her blood to me. I guess I am going to have to ask Dad about him. Fuck, I didn't want to involve him._

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

"Shizuka's fiancé, that's what he looks like," Gina said. "I've seen him in memories and I know he has to be a fairly, well-known Pureblood." _I saw him when Kuran stopped me from entering that building where Zero and Shizuka fought. Who can he be if both Kuran and Shizuka have seen him? He must have some connection to Kuran; otherwise I wouldn't have seen him._

"But there's something strange about it," Gina continued. "Shizuka and him haven't seen each for over a decade. Why would he do something four years ago when they never saw each other?"

"He might have super strong influence with the Senate," Maria said. "When Shizuka-sama escaped, the Senate was very concern with finding her. Also, Purebloods have all sorts of powers; maybe he had one that allowed him to do what he did."

"True…" Footsteps sounded in the hall. "Well, I need to get going. Thanks for letting me harass you." She got up and started to leave.

Maria shook her head. "It's fine. I'm really glad you don't blame Shizuka-sama for everything."

"None of it was her fault," Gina said. God_, Zero would shoot me if he ever heard that._ Gina paused with the door open, the chairman and Yuuki outside it. She turned to Maria and said with a sad smile, "Kurenai, let's not let the real Shizuka disappear."

1111

"Oh my god, Gina-chan!"

"What?"

"I found your yaoi porn!"

The pink-haired girl sighed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Her blue-haired friend smiled and held up the other girl's sketch book, which was opened to a drawing of two boys asleep next to one another. "I didn't know you like yaoi; and twincest no less."

"I don't."

"Sure you don't."

Gina rolled her eyes and snatched her sketch book from Kemino's hands. "Don't go snooping in my stuff," she said.

"Relax Gina-chan," Kemino said. "I was open on your bed and I wanted to look at your amazing artwork."

"You've seen everything."

"The porn's new."

"It's not porn."

"And you're documenting a biography through pictures."

"So?"

"I haven't seen it before," Kemino stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever." Gina tossed the book onto her bed and sat down on the covers. "I don't have an interest in yaoi anyway."

"Really? How can you not?" Kemino asked in some disbelief. "The stories are so adorable."

"Until they start fucking."

"I don't read those ones. I read ones with a real story, like Loveless." The blue-haired girl sighed. "I wish I had kitty ears and a tail."

"Just make yourself some."

Kemino gasped. "That's the bestest idea ever! I can start that with all the spare fabric at Ichihou's. That'll keep me and the twins out of trouble tomorrow and the next day."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Today was the last day of classes. Everyone leaves for the holidays tomorrow; the Night Class already left."

Gina's heart sank in her chest and her stomach began turning. Her eyes wondered around the room and finally noticed the packed suitcase at the end of Kemino's bed. There was another one opened by her drawers. Her best friend was leaving… No, she was the one who was leaving; possibly never to see this room again or this school. Never seeing Kemino in her many cosplays again… Never seeing Zero again…

"Gina-chan?" Kemino asked, seeing tears form in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gina shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "I just didn't realize that vacation was already here."

Kemino sat down next to Gina and stared directly into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can't believe that I finally get away from you." Gina playfully pushed Kemino away.

"You know you'll be crying your eyes out as soon as the car door closes," Kemino said, pushing her back.

"In your dreams."

"Never said the tears were for me."

"Whatever." Gina fell back on the bed. She picked up her sketch book and began flipping through the pages.

Kemino sighed herself; Gina was done being playful. There was something wrong with the pink-haired girl. She was hiding something. That or she was on her period, creating mood swings. Kemino got off the bed and walked to the opened suitcase and got out her violin case from under a number of cosplay outfits. She opened it and started playing the instrument quietly, the melody that had tied Gina and Zero together. "So," she said over the music. "Have cleared my mess up?"

Gina shrugged. "I don't know."

"Have you talked to Zero-kun about it?"

She thought for a minute. "Think so," Gina said. "I mentioned it last night and nothing exploded."

"That's good." Kemino grew into the crescendo and the notes' speed increased. Her lavender eyes watched as her friend's slowly faded to silver. "What about your angsty, undying love?"

"There is no angsty, undying love," Gina said. Her voice seemed distant.

"Are you sure about that?"

"There's nothing he doesn't already know. It's not my problem." Gina closed her eyes and reopened them; her eyes were back to blue.

"What were you looking at?" Kemino asked after she finished playing.

"Memories."

"Of?"

"Zero's and mine."

"What of?"

"Would you stop with the prying?" Gina snapped. "What if I started doing it to you if you were me?"

"Go along with it because I have common sense," Kemino said. "And you're hiding something. What's going on? Are you being put in the Night Class after break?"

Gina remained silent. A bundle of heat was filling her chest and she almost felt sick to her stomach. She got up and got her suitcases out of the closet. "Worse," she said, opening one of the drawers to her dresser. She almost pulled the whole thing out

"How?"

"I'm being plagued by other people's emotions and past as well as my own." Gina's mouth was forming the words on its own.

"I already know that."

"A government wants me dead." There was no stopping her voice.

"Gina-chan, get to the damn point."

"I need to get control of my vampire ability and instincts. I've gone through three cases of blood tablets just this week. The only thing that is keeping me alive is Dad's presence at this school. If he leaves, I die." She slammed the drawer shut after pulling clothes from it in tossing them in the suitcases. She stayed still on her knees, failing to calm herself down; the frustration and sorrow were completely filling her. "I'm leaving with Mom. Dad's staying here… And I won't be coming back."

**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.**

_**OMG I'm still alive! Hope you guys enjoyed the ending shocker. -ducks from thrown objects-**_

_**Thanks to xMidnight Rose J12x, evonne heartfilia, x3sYellowie, BinaryP0wnage, lmamc, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but life has been busy with school. I just got a job so I'm going to have less time to sit and write unfortunately. But I am going to finish this, I swear! I have so much more to write in later parts that I can't wait to get to so the first must end before any sequeal stuff. Again, I'm sorry, but I don't know when the next I'll update. I need to do finish this one chapter. It being Christmas break, I hope I can get about half done.**_

**_Happy Holidays to all!_**


	40. Extra: Rumors

"Hey is it me or do SaiJin and that Yukimura chick seem closer than friends?"

Hearing the girls' names, Zero glanced at one of the many teenage boys in the dining room. All the boys were getting breakfast before classes started. He had just sat down when he had heard the boy speak. The boy had short black hair and was talking to a few friends.

"Not this again Yosuske," another boy said.

"I'm series this time!" Yosuske said. "They're always together."

"They're best friends; that's what girls do."

"Shut up and let me talk! There's more to it than that. Ever since Yukimura transferred here, SaiJin's been all clingy on her. Like I've seen her sitting in her lap one time."

"How does that work? Yukimura's the shorter one."

_And this is when Gina would curse you out and punch you in the face for calling her short and accusing her a random shit_, Zero thought to himself with slight amusement.

"You know what they might be!" a different boy piped in. "One time before math, Yukimura found SaiJin's homework for her and SaiJin gave her a kiss on the cheek."

"What? No way!"

"Damn, just the cheek?"

The boy nodded. "You know how the other girl usually goes along with it playfully? Yukimura didn't, like she was used to it!"

_Of course she did, Gina didn't care and she's used to Kemino's random actions._ Zero sighed softly and continued eating his meal.

The group of boys laughed. "I bet Yukimura tops," Yosuske said. "She's the man."

"Dude, you would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to know that. SaiJin's too bubbly and cutesy to dominate."

"Yukimura seems like a sadist though. You think that ever comes out?"

"Who knows? But they do room together. Oh man, can you imagine that?"

Well, this is going to be some pretty interesting information for the day.

1111

"People are saying what about me and with who?"

"There are boys that think that you and Kemino are lesbians together."

Gina stared at Zero. It was afternoon study hall after lunch. Gina was drawing a simple scene of a sakura tree when Zero decided to tell his news to her and her friend. The second girl in question had an opposite reaction to her friend's disbelief: Kemino burst out in laughter.

"This is rich," the blue-haired girl said, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen."

"Why?" Gina asked.

"Because this is going to be fun."

"What is going to be fun?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Kemino's lavender eyes. Gina's stomach sank at the sight, a sense of doom looming over her. "Going along with it," Kemino said. "We can mess with sooo many people's minds."

"I shouldn't have asked," Gina said with a sigh and growl. Kemino just smiled at her.

"C'mon Gina-chan," she said. "It'll prove how stupid they all are."

"There's already enough proof for that."

"Not everyone is a moron," Zero said.

"Name 50 girls and 50 boys that aren't; not including you, Kemino, or me," Gina said. Zero sighed silently in defeat. "Exactly."

"Anyway, it was only a group of like four or five guys," Zero said.

"Still don't like it," Gina said. "They have no right to be saying anything about me when they know nothing." She paused for a moment. "Do I really seem like the lesbian type?" she asked with the slightest bit of concern.

Zero shrugged. "You are a little more masculine than the average girl, but I don't think so. I've never noticed you staring at any boobs or asses."

"She stares at mine all the time," Kemino said with a giggle.

"That's because you shove my face into them when you give me a hug!" Gina snapped. "They're not even that great."

"Whatever you say," Kemino said. "Maybe I should say how you look at Zero-kun's ass all the time."

"What the fuck Kemino? I'm not some gay ass-rapist!"

"You never know… You could be a man for all Zero-kun knows."

Gina facepalmed with a sigh. She turned to Zero. "How is she my best friend again?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," Zero said.

"You know you love me," Kemino smiled. "Anyway, I have come up with the bestest best plan ever."

"I'm not doing it," Gina said.

"Too bad." Kemino stood from her seat. "C'mon you two: up, up."

"Wait – me?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Both of you. Get up and let's step out for a little bit."

"I'm not involved with this," Zero said.

"Please Zero-kun? Gina-chan might kill and/or rape me on the way; I need protection."

"No," both Gina and Zero said.

Kemino grabbed both of them by the wrist. "Too bad." She then proceeded the lead them out of the room. The two of them could have pulled away, but they figured it would be pointless since Kemino would get her way somehow.

The three of them walked down the hallways of the school to a secluded one, but it was by one of the most crowded ones; like an alleyway.

"Time for phase one," Kemino said.

Gina groaned. _Oh god, this is like a full out mission to her_, she thought with dread.

"Zero-kun, you go into that storage closet over yonder; I don't need you right now. Don't make that face at me; I will need your body in a little while. Good boy. Now Gina-chan, get in front of me like this…" Kemino put her arms around Gina's neck and put her forehead against hers affectionately. "Be gentle." She gave a cute wink.

Gina rolled her eyes slightly. Then she had an idea for revenge. As she heard voices coming near, she slammed Kemino against the wall got her face as close as she could to hers without their lips touching. She pretended to pull back and Kemino did a fake pant. Gina then took Kemino's wrists in one hand and held them above her head and put her free hand on Kemino's chest. Since Gina's back was to the entrance of the hallway, anyone that walked by and looked down it thought that the two girls were making out and Gina was groping Kemino's breast.

There were a few whispers and gasps and all that kind of reactions before it became silent. Gina let go of Kemino with a sigh. "There," she said, "happy?"

Kemino smiled. "You know you loved it," she said. "What do you think Zero-kun: are we going to be the talk of the week?"

Zero emerged from the storage room. "As long as you made it believable," he said in monotone.

"You didn't watch?" Kemino asked in surprise. "You're a teenage boy; you're supposed to be all over yuri!"

"Zero's not a pervert," Gina said. "I'm pretty sure he would have abused his confiscating rights by now if he was."

"I don't see what the big deal is about two girls," Zero said.

Kemino rolled her eyes. "Just when I thought it was going good," she muttered.

"I could have made it much worse for you," Gina snapped.

"You wouldn't do that to me," Kemino said. "You love me too much."

"Are we done yet?" Zero asked. "Classes are going to start back up again."

"We still have time," Kemino said, "stop worrying." She smirked with that evil glint. "Now comes the best part."

"You get to make 20 million hippogriff babies," Gina said, mocking Kemino's voice.

"No, but you two need to get a start on that."

Gina sighed.

Kemino ruffled her own hair and made the layers stick out. Then she undid the ribbon around her neck and some of the buttons of both her uniform jacket and undershirt. She then did the same to Gina and Zero. She took a step back and looked over them. "Hmm… it would be better if you actually wore your shirt tuck in Zero-kun," she said. "Undo your belt; I refuse to touch that general area. Then redo it, but don't have in all the belt loops."

"We had a three-way?" Gina asked. "Really? That was your plan?"

"Yes. People will think that we are a couple and Zero-kun's in on it and so all the boys are going to be super jealous of him and want to kill him in his sleep." She said this with a bright smile.

Gina sighed again. "You're a fucking tard," she said. She turned to Zero to apologize for her friend's stupidity, but she forgot how to speak for a second when she saw his appearance. Zero still had his monotone expression and his uniform looked almost the same except for more wrinkles and his undone belt. His semi-neat hair was now ruffled and sticking out here and there. If she was a typical girl, she would have swooned over how drop dead sexy Zero appeared at this moment.

"Now we hold our breathes for a minute," Kemino said.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"To make our faces red. Sex and hormones make your face blush."

"How do you know that?" Gina asked.

"Manga."

"Sure…"

Kemino took a gulp of air and held it; Gina and Zero followed her example. They held their breathes as long as they could, to the point that their chests and stomachs began to ache. Kemino did a final look over them before leading them back to the classroom.

The warning bell was just ringing as they entered the classroom. All gossip ceased when all eyes saw them come in. The three took their seats as if nothing had happened. When seated, Kemino began trying to make her uniform neat by rebuttoning it and retying the ribbon and combing her hair with her fingers. Gina and Zero just sat there, not caring about their appearance. Gina yawned and stretched back, her head on Zero's desk.

"How about you drop by during your rounds?" Gina asked with an extremely small hint of seduction in her voice. "We could try some new tricks."

Zero smirked, holding back a laugh when Gina winked at him. "We'll see," he said.

_**Hahaha! I know you guys expected the real thing; sorry, but when I get teary eyed every other paragraph, I need something light to not make me become depress. So I decided to give you this! Just a random what if question. I have another one but I put my friend in charge of that one lol. **_

_**Anyway thanks to Elivira, lmamc, kid23jk7, Miss Silent Assasin, xPoisonBlueRose13x, Melty-chan 93, evonne heartfilia, gokurakuin tsukiko, and an unofficial one from DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. for reviewing the last chapter.**_

_**Let me say this now: I have no idea when I'm going to finish this last chapter, I might be half way through it but idk. I've been busy with school and work so I get tired more often and don't get to write. I'm working as hard as I can to make it perfect for you guys so you'll come back when the sequels come.**_

_**Thanks again for continued support and understanding. Love you all!**_


	41. Fifty Four

The sun had just risen over the horizon and Cross Academy was already coming alive. Human students were preparing to return home to their families; some had already left, despite the early hour. The air was crisp, almost welcoming snow, and was slowly becoming warmer. Faces were red from the cold as they greeted one another after a long time apart.

Inside one of the dorms, a blue-haired girl laid asleep in bed for she knew that her ride was not going to arrive for hours. A pink-haired vampire looked over her as she put her jacket on. She had the same apology repeating over and over in her head; the same curse at her birth. She would speak the apology to her friends later, much later, once she knew how to say it and knew how to do what she must. "See you later." The young vampire left the room and proceeded to leave the building and the campus.

The sound of the door closing caused the blue-haired girl to jump awake. Her head span around the room, seeing her friend missing. Fear and dread filled her chest. Quickly, she leaped out of bed and ran out following her friend; she didn't care if the whole world saw her in her pajamas. Pink hair on a small figure came into view just before the gates, the same spot she had already said goodbye to friends and a lover. "Gina-chan!"

Gina turned to be welcomed with Kemino's arms wrapping around her neck. She sighed through her nose slightly. She petted the back of her friend's head as the other girl began to hold back tears. "I'm not leaving yet," she said to try and soothe her. "I'm just running into town quickly to pick up my photos."

Kemino sniffled. "Don't scare me like that!" she said.

"I thought you were asleep." Gina pushed Kemino away from her a littler. "I'm going to be back before someone even leaves to get you."

"Promise?" Kemino asked. "Promise you'll come back and say goodbye?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Gina smiled softly to show that she meant it. "I'll go all the way to the car or whatever hell demon with you."

Kemino smiled and she wiped away her tears. "Thank you."

Gina slowly left Kemino's arms. She walked pasted the opened gates and down the stone steps. She turned and gave Kemino a reassuring smile before continuing on.

Kemino stayed until she could no longer see her friend. She knew she would come back in time, but doubts were in the back of her mind; what if the driver came earlier than planned? She shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself Kemino!_ She buried the doubts inside and returned to her dorm.

What was she going to do now? There was no point in going back to sleep; she was wide awake after running in the cold air. Kemino looked around the empty room. She dreaded returning to this; she had spent too many sleepless nights crying in here, alone. The girl sat on her bed and stared across the room. She could see Gina revealing the news to her and the argument that it sprung.

_"What are you talking about?" Kemino asked after a long pause. "Of course you'll be coming back. You still have school." She was saying this more for herself than anything else._

_"I won't be," Gina said. "I don't even know where Mom's taking me."_

_"But you'll be back," Kemino said. "You'll be back when you're done."_

_"Damn it Kemino!" Gina snapped. "This isn't something that's planned out; there is no definite time limit! I could be gone for a month or ten years; I don't know! For all we know, I might not be able to do it while you're still alive."_

_That hurt. Gina's words cut through all of Kemino's walls around her fragile heart. The "daggers" twisted and turned in her heart. Hot tears stung her eyes. "You can't go!" Kemino screamed out._

_"It's not my choice!"_

_"Yes it fucking is!" Her breast was swelling with anger as her heart tightened. "Be the stubborn ass you are and tell them no!"_

_"And put all the people here in danger? I'm already pushing it with rooming with you! There's been more than once that I've looked at your sleeping, defenseless body and thought of your as prey."_

_"I don't care! You can have some of my blood!"_

_"What if I drain you like I did to Shizuka? What about Ichijou? What would happen to your sisters if you died? Do you want them to live in that hell hole of a home alone without you to protect them?"_

_Tears started to fall down Kemino's face. "You wouldn't drain me, I know you wouldn't. I'd stop you." She started to sob. She couldn't bear the thought of her best friend leaving her; she didn't even know if she would survive it. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, crying with her face in her hands._

_Gina's anger and frustration left her at the sight of her friend. This is what she gets for shoving it in her face at the last minute. She was frozen for a few seconds before she went over to Kemino. She knelt down and took Kemino into her arms. The blue-haired girl cried on and on. She said a couple of words, but they were muddled by her sobs. Gina just held her until she calmed down. After that, neither of the two spoke and they had gone to bed in silence._

Tears began to flood in Kemino's eyes. She let them fall and did nothing to prevent her sobs. She covered her face in her hands and let everything come out. She didn't want Gina to leave. She didn't want Takuma to be with his friends. She didn't want to go "home." She didn't want her sisters to be there in constant danger. Why did nothing ever go right for her? Life had a habit for giving her great happiness and then taking it away right before her eyes.

She wondered what her life would be like if her parents weren't killed; something she hasn't done in months. She and her sisters would be living in a real home with their loving mother and father. Her sisters and herself would be going to public schools; after school she would help with the pharmacy, taking orders and answering the phone. Every night would be a family dinner and afterword they would gather around the fireplace and listen to her father play the violin. She would still be attending gymnastic classes; perhaps her sisters would have started too. Maybe Takuma would drop by for a visit once in a while and she would be clueless about vampires (unless Takuma trusted her enough to tell her and swear her to secrecy). She would have never attended Cross Academy, unless she got some sort of scholarship; despite having their own business, Kemino never asked for more than what was needed from her parents. She and Gina would have never met and be best friends.

Kemino got up and opened one of her suitcases and pulled out the violin case. She opened the lid slowly, the light reflecting off the instrument. On the bottom of the lid was a pocket, a place to store music sheets. She reached inside the pocket and took out a photograph. It was the last family picture they had taken; it was barely a week old when her parents were killed. A 11-year-old Kemino was sitting in a chair in the center of the photo in a white dress. Her blue hair was past her shoulders. On her knees were Mayumi and Rika. Their purple hair was tied back the same way in half pony tails, reaching their mid-backs. They were dressed in the same dress, but Mayumi wore pink while Rika wore a light blue. Kemino helped her mother make those dresses. Behind the chair were her parents: SaiJin, Kaji and Miyu. Her mother's blonde hair was pulled back, but it still had its natural curl, and her light eyes matched her own. She had always loved the color of her mother's eyes and how they always shined with kindness. Her mother wore a tight, yet elegant black long sleeve. Her left hand was on the back of the chair, showing her wedding band. Kemino's father had the same blue hair she did and it was short, but had a neat shag. He had beautiful brown eyes. He was a man that was grateful for and proud of his family. He was wearing a black top hat with a red lining around it, a white button down, a dark red vest and crimson tie. He had his hand on his wife's shoulders and the other on Kemino's. She remembered that hat. She and her mother bought it for his birthday right before the twins were born. It was one of the things that Kemino had taken before Ichiou had the house burnt; she gave it to the twins to take care of. Each member of the photo had their own smile.

Kemino looked up at the ceiling, tears falling from her eyes, trying to look through to the gates of heaven. She wanted to see her parents looking down at her with those smiles and telling her that they were proud of her for being so strong and that she was doing an excellent job at taking care of the twins. They would forgive her for leaving the girls at the Ichijou house because they'd understand the circumstances. They would remind her to follow her heart and do what's right and that love will always find a way.

1111

Her throat was unbearably dry, so much so that breathing caused pin. The girl slipped into an alleyway and rested herself against a stone building. She grasped at her throat as if that would make the thirst sustain. Her breathing was heavy, but controlled. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a square case. She released her throat and slid the case open and took out somewhere between five to eight pill and put them all in her mouth at once. She pulled a face at the dull taste, but the pills did their job and her thirst lessened.

"Damn it," Gina said. "It just keeps getting worse." These blood tablets were just as useful as a saltine cracker to someone that was starving. She looked at the remaining pills in the case: only three left. She cursed again as she put it back in her pocket.

Gin sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. What was she going to do? She turned her head and saw a pipe coming from the inside of the building. It must have been leaking because it was covered in ice due to the cold. She could see a reflection of herself in the ice. Her eyes were faintly silver still as her body continued to crave for blood. She stared at the reflection, waiting for her eyes to return to blue. They didn't.

_Fuck shits. I shouldn't take anymore tablets otherwise I'm going to need to get a new batch when I get back._

_Don't bother, the dull taste does nothing for you, _the reflection's mouth spoke._ What you need is the real thing, full of flavor. I know what we can do._ The silver in the reflection's eyes intensified._ Go find Zero. I'm sure he would be happy to give you his._

"Shut it," Gina growled.

_Your body yearns for the taste of his blood, we both know it. Remember how wonderful it tasted? That perfect combination of sweet and spice? How the perfect texture slid down your throat? _The reflection licked its lips.

Gina's throat burned again at the thought of Zero's blood. She remembered the night in the horse stables with the rain pouring, when she took his blood. She walked away from the frozen pipe, out of the alleyway and resumed returning to the school. She pulled up her hood, hoping that it would hide her lust filled eyes. Yes she craved for his blood and his alone, constantly, but she was not going to go after it like some animal.

The hooded girl sat down on a bench outside a shop as her blood lust was retreating. She cursed repeatedly to herself. God, she was a mess. She forced her mind to be still and focused on one thing: photographs. Out of the small plastic bag in her hand, Gina pulled out an envelope filled with the pictures she had taken. All together there were 30. The first one was of Zero and Sekino talking to each other the night of her birthday party. Many were just random pictures of the school grounds, students, and White Lily. There was one of Kemino talking to Takuma and Senri during the changing of the classes. There were some of Kemino and Gina in their dorm, taken by Kemino. _I should give her one of these; maybe it'll make her less lonely when I leave._ There were the pictures she took at the fountain and the one of Zero leaning on his knees. Then there were two copies of the same picture: Gina and Zero together at the fountain. Gina was smiling and Zero had a half-smirk on. Gina smiled softly to herself. It may not be a full fledge smile, but that was how he did it and she loved how it looked on him.

"I should go get frames," Gina said to herself. "It'd save them the trouble." She put the pictures back in the envelope and the bag before setting off to a store. As she walked, she was biting down on the inside of her lips with her dull teeth. The pain was her focus, something to have the attention of her thoughts; she couldn't have them wonder in this state. Hell, she shouldn't even be in public.

Gina got in and out of the shop quickly, her only words to the store keeper was a thanks. The whole time she was inside, she felt that she was being watched, watched by the eyes of her reflection. It's voice silent, but Gina could hear the words in the stare. Each passing second her body's craving increased and for a moment Gina thought that her sight was dyed in red.

Once outside, Gina dumped the remainder of her blood tablets into her mouth; she didn't care who saw or what they thought; she just wanted the craving gone. Then she resumed heading to the school. The blood lust did decrease to the little buzz in the back of her mind, like always. She let out a small sigh of relief and put the empty case back in her pocket. Silently, she prayed that the craving would not return for a while. It made her feel exhausted; she half expected herself to collapse from it.

As she continued her way, when she was finally out of town, Gina's keen vampire senses were on the alert: someone was following her. _Just great_, Gina thought with a growl. There was a sort of low click noise, like a gun being loaded. She turned around with a sense of panic and met the end of a shotgun barrel. Before she did anything like attacking or ducking, Gina recognized the scent in the air: a familiar and cheap cigarette smoke. "What the hell are you doing Yagari?" Gina asked, pushing the gun to the side.

"My job," the tall man said, lowering his gun slightly.

"Point a gun at a child?" Gina asked. "I hardly think anyone would pay you for that."

"You'd be surprised at what I get paid for," Yagari said. He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke. He didn't lower the gun.

"What are you doing here?" Gina asked. "Why are you stalking me?

"A better question is how many pills did you take?"

Gina bit the inside of her lip. _Fuck; this is not good_. "When?" she asked.

"When you walked out of the store."

Her shoulders relaxed in relief. "Oh, only three," Gina said. "It's not a crime for a girl to take medication."

Toga looked over her with a stern, icy blue eye. Gina swallowed and began counting the seconds that passed. The shotgun slowly lowered. "Alright," the hunter said, putting the gun back in its holster on his back.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" Gina asked with her usual attitude. That gun would be back in her face if she didn't act like herself.

"I was going to see Aki," Toga said. "Zero told me your parents were at the school."

"Zero?" Gina asked. "When did you see him?"

"The other day."

Gina nodded. She thought he was missing at some point. It was probably the day she locked herself inside to hide from the sun and health questions. "Could you have done it without stalking me?"

Toga rolled his eye. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, because having a gun in my face pisses me off!" Toga shrugged off the pink haired girl's fit and began to walk away. Gina silently glared at his back before following behind.

The hair on her arms and back of her neck were still sticking up from the sound of Toga's gun being cocked. Gina knew him; if it really was his job to kill her, he would have before she'd even turn around. He was a man of business. As a child, Gina did not have many conversations with the tall, dark-haired man, but everything had to be done in a certain amount of time. _I wonder if he had really thought about shooting me if my eyes were silver… What about his and Mom's friendship? She would murder him and the whole Hunter Society if he did. Is his job more important than that? … Is anything really worth a sacrifice?_

When they to the school, it didn't take long for Kemino to glomp Gina out of thin air. Gina growl slightly as she tried to pry Kemino off of her while Toga watched.

"Holy shit Kemino," Gina said, "I wasn't gone that long."

"Don't care," Kemino said. "I still missed-ed you."

"At least you're dressed this time."

Kemino stuck out her tongue at her friend. "You know you loved it." Gina rolled her eyes. "Why are you with Yagari-sensei?"

"We just happened to run into each other," Gina said. "He came to see Mom."

"Does he need to confess undying love like you do?"

"No," Gina growled with lowered eyes, "And I have no love to confess to anyone."

"Sure you don't."

"Why do you always bring that up?"

"To remind you to do it. And you're so cute when in denial."

Gina sighed. "We're leaving now." The pink haired girl tried to start dragging her friend away.

"Aww, but I want to give Yagari-sensei advice," Kemino whined.

"He doesn't need it," Gina said, "trust me; he –"

Kemino gasped, interrupting Gina's sentence. "Don't tell me you were cheating on Zero-kun!"

_I'm going to kill her_. Before Kemino could continue with a rant, Gina covered her mouth and started to forcefully pull her towards the dorm. "We're leaving. Mom's in Cross' place."

Toga watched as the two girls left. To tell the truth, he was in disbelief that the other girl was bold enough to say something like that to him; the first one to in years. And she was Gina's friend: a bright, playful girl was friends with the sorriest excuse of a female. He was expecting Gina to punch her in the mouth. Now he was watching to see if Gina's anger would cause her vampire instincts to emerge. Her blue eyes remained the same as she went toward the dorms (his vampire trait of enhanced sight allowed him to see at that distance), but he could tell that she was using vampire strength to hold her friend. After silently watching until he could no longer see them, he went to the chairman's building to speak with his old friends.

Once in the area of the girls' dorm, Gina released Kemino. "Why the fuck do you have to say something about me and Zero?" she asked with a growl. "Do you realize how annoying that is?"

Kemino rubbed her jaw bone and rotated her shoulder. "Shit Gina-chan, that hurt," she said. "You didn't have to be so rough. I was only kidding around."

Gina glared at Kemino only to stop when she saw the sad glint in her friend's lavender eyes. The single glint showed Gina all the tears that those eyes have cried ever since the blue-haired girl lost everything; tears that were shredded a little more than an hour ago over losing her best friend to fate.

Shivers went down Kemino's spine as she watched her friend's eyes flash silver while looking at her. It felt like Gina was staring into her very being and saw everything that was never meant to be seen by anyone.

"I'm sorry," Gina said, her eyes in their normal blue shade. "I didn't mean to do it hard."

"It's ok," Kemino said. What did she see?

Gina began to head into the dorm building. "I'll help you finish packing and you can help me." Before sadness could bore down on her friend she added, "I got you something, so the sooner we get done, the sooner you'll get it."

"Yay presents!"

1111

"_Every time I see them, my heart breaks in two. But when it's just the two of us, it's like life begins again. We save each other from our storms. I'm selfish for wanting to destroy anything between us, but can't bring myself to say I want to be together."_ The voice was familiar, yet unknown. He couldn't tell if the speaker was a male or female. The voice echoed in the white-haired boy's head. He could almost hear the tears drop from the voice.

"Follow me…"

Zero raised his eyes at the new voice. What the hell was that? The voice was high pitch and sugar coated that sounded like someone impersonating a sheep. He looked around the trees of the forest he was in for the source. There was only other plant life and insects and birds and such around.

"I'm over here dumbass…"

Zero followed the voice, this time hearing the direction of it. The first voice was a soft whisper in the back of his mind, but he shut it out. He didn't know why he was going towards the voice; his body was doing it on its own.

After walking past numerous trees and buses and tripping over a few roots, Zero came to a clearing filled with flowers. It was bright, but the sun wasn't shining down. The air was warm, but there was a chill that stood his hair on end. In the center of the clearing was somewhat of a throne of flowers with a maroon llama on.

_What the fuck?_

"Watch your language," the llama said.

Zero stared at it. "I didn't say anything," he said.

"Don't pull that shit on me," the animal said. "I will whoop your white, vampire ass into next week."

_Oh great. It's a llama gangster._ Zero rolled his eyes with a small sigh through his nose. This was going to be a lovely experience.

"So Zero, what is up?" it said. "How's the love life?"

"What love life?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How is the whole 'who do I really love: the air-headed, dip-shit known as Yuuki or the tough ass, sexy bitch known as Gina' thing?" The llama pulled a face as it spoke, as if trying to imitate Zero's expression.

Zero's eyes lowered to a glare. "That's none of your business," he said.

"Yes it is," the llama said. "I'm here to give you advice and test what's the truth." The llama stood up and circled around Zero.

"'Test the truth?'"

"Yep because you're such a dumbass and can't decide and act on it." The animal began to nibble on Zero's hair.

Zero slapped it away. "I don't need any help."

The llama stared at him with its beady, black eyes. "Then why haven't you decided yet?" it asked, the playfulness gone from its voice. "You've already gotten to first base with Gina on both the human level and vampire level."

"That doesn't count," Zero said. "It was an accident."

"But did you want it to be an accident?" Its eyes stared into his, reflecting the scene the llama spoke of. "Did she want it to be an accident?"

"It doesn't change the fact that it was," Zero said. "We were in blood lust."

"Like I said: first base on the vampire level." The llama put its head against Zero's chest. "Hmm… Damn, you're more romantic than action." Zero pushed the animal away from him. It pointed a hoof in his face. "Do not touch me again!" it snapped. "I will bust a cap in your white, unattractive ass!" The white haired boy rolled his eyes.

The llama stared at him in thought. "How about that night you helped her draw that picture?" Again, Zero could see the scene in those beady black eyes. As the two of them were laying on the ground, Gina in his arms, he kissed her forehead. "Why did you do that?" the llama asked.

"I was comforting her," he said. "It just kinda happened."

The llama faceplamed with a hoof to the forehead. "You're such a troublesome case."

"Look, I do feel something for Gina; I just don't know what it is." Zero sighed. "I need time to figure it out."

"Bitch please," the llama said, "Gina is not a patient girl. She needs the answer by yesterday."

Zero gave a half shrug in agreement. "But it's not something that happens over night."

"The more you stall, the sooner another Kuran comes and steals her from you."

"Whatever makes her happy."

The llama groaned. "You need to grab life by the balls and make it your bitch; take what you want!" it snapped. "You're so not a man!"

Before Zero could defend his manhood, the llama spat in his eyes. The thick saliva burned, almost like acid. Zero wiped the salvia away; it stuck to his hand as he tried frantically to get it off. When he finally got it off, the scene in front of him was different.

It could have been the same clearing but there were no flowers, no llama, and it was night. In front of him he could see someone running from him; he quickly recognized it as Gina. In her hand was a silver object with a chain that glittered in the moonlight. Doom fell over him.

Quickly, Zero patted himself down and cursed; Bloody Rose wasn't in its holster.

"Gina!" Zero chased after her.

He ran on and on. Gina continued to run ahead of him, almost out of his sight. Despite having enhanced stamina from being a hunter and vampire, Zero was panting heavily and his leg muscles were aching. How long has he been running? But he couldn't stop; he had to get her.

What the hell is she thinking? Why does she have Bloody Rose? Where the hell is she going? What is she going to do? His heart sank as he already knew the answer. He needed to stop her… he had to!

Finally Gina stopped. Zero stopped as well, as if by some force. The area was a black void. There were circles of light under both of them. He panted heavily, getting his breath back.

"Gina…" He took a step towards the pink-haired girl. Suddenly thick, iron bars separated the two. Zero tried to slide himself between the bars, but there wasn't enough room. He desperately reached his arm through at Gina in vain. Who was it that was caged in; Zero or Gina?

"Gina!"

The small girl fell to her knees. "Go away," she said, her voice cracking. "You shouldn't have came."

"You took Bloody Rose from me," Zero snapped, "of course I'm going to follow you. Now put it down or give it back to me."

"Vampires can't die from sickness or age," Gina said, as if she didn't hear him. "They only die of mortal wounds. As an anti-vampire weapon, Bloody Rose can make a mortal wound if shot in the right spot."

"Gina, you're talking nonsense! Give me the gun!"

"I never was supposed to come here." She turned towards him; her blue eyes were filled with such sadness that would break anyone's heart. "Dad was supposed to marry another Pureblood and Mom another hunter. I should be one or the other."

"It doesn't matter; you're Yukimura, Gina and nothing is going to change that."

"But the monster is eating her up." Tears shown in her eyes. "I can't do it Zero. Every day is a constant battle and I always loose; I can't control it."

"Yes you can; you can't doubt yourself." Please stop…

"Do you know how many times I want to completely drain you of your blood? I can't keep track of how many tablets I take to get rid of the urge; it never goes away."

"Gina… I told you that it's alright for you to have it."

"You don't get it!" Gina screamed. "I will kill you! It wants to completely consume you and make you part of it." She hugged herself. "Such is the love of a beast."

Zero stood there silent in shock. What was he supposed to say? How does he get her back to her senses? His heart pounded in his chest. "Gina, come here and give me the gun."

"You'll be happier," she said. "You won't have to worry about me. You can choose Cross without any guilt."

"Stop it Gina! I won't be happy losing my best friend!"

Her head fell. "So I am just your best friend." She raised Bloody Rose to her chest, holding it in both hands. "I guess this is what heart break feels like."

Zero's eyes widen at the sight. His own heart felt like it was being torn into pieces. "No… Gina stop…" his voice cracked in his whisper. Visions of his parents being killed and Ichiru fleeing from him flashed through his mind. He refused to lose anyone else he cared about; never again will death take away his happiness. Gina made him happy… Now visions of being with Gina flashed in his head. She made him so happy that he would forget about his sorrows, forget about the vampires and hunters; it was only him and her. She gave him back the feeling of being "normal," being human.

Yuuki never gave him that feeling; she only gave him more sorrow.

His heart swelled at the realization, as if it had been waiting for this moment to happen. He had to stop her… He had to tell her!

"Don't do it," Zero begged.

"I'm sorry." The light around Gina faded and her form began to bleed into the darkness.

He reached his hand at her, as if he could stop her from being taken away. "Gina listen to me, I–!"

"Goodbye Zero." A lone tear fell down her face, glinsining in the dark.

"GINA STOP!"

The lone gunshot ran through the air; shattering everything.

His whole body jolted awake at the sound as he sat up. His body was covered in sweat and he was panting heavily. Zero slowly put a shaky hand on his head as his mind began to register his surroundings. He had to keep his eyes open otherwise the images from the nightmare returned.

A sharp rap on the door made him jump; it sounded too much like that gunshot.

"Zero?" Yuuki's voice asked from the other side. "Are you alright?"

"What do you want?" Zero asked sharply in his usual manner.'

"I came to find you; you really should be helping me make sure everyone leaves alright. Before I knocked you shouted something" Worry was apparent in her voice.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a while."

"Alright." She wasn't convinced of his state. "I'll see you later then."

Zero sat still as he listened to her footsteps fade away. He turned to the window, the direct sunlight burning his eyes. If he had to guess, it was around noon. He hasn't slept in this late for a long time.

He got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Zero now had a plan for the day; first he had to find Gina.

1111

The two walked down the stone steps hand in hand. The pink-haired girl was dressed in her typical black pants, white shirt, and green jacket. The blue-haired girl wore a unique black coat with white trim. The back was longer than the front. The top looked like a shawl. The sleeves were long with white cuffs. She wore a white shirt under it, but only the high waisted, red skirt was seen. She also wore long white stockings and black rocking horse shoes.

They were two of the few remaining students at the Academy at the afternoon. Their steps echoed in the air in the silence. There was so much to say, but each knew what was on the other's mind.

A long black car was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Gina gave her friend's hand a squeeze, hearing her heart beat become unsteady. Kemino smiled at her. Much too soon, they reached the bottom of the stairs and the car.

"Well," Gina said, unsure on what to say, "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"It's not 'goodbye,'" Kemino said. "It's 'I'll see you later.' No matter how long it takes, we will see each other again. We are always going to be in each other's hearts; we are always friends."

Gina smiled at her friend. "You're so cheesy. Stop applying manga themes to life."

"But I'm a cheesy person; I love it. And it's not my fault if the themes are true."

"I know. I don't expect anything else. It wouldn't be me to not question you."

Kemino smiled. She opened the car door and put her suitcase in and Gina did the same. The blue-haired girl wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, holding back tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know." Gina petted through her hair. "I'm going to miss you too."

Kemino looked into her eyes. "You're a sweet girl, you know that? It's perfectly fine for you to be one and be all emotional."

Gina sighed. "I know; I'm working on it."

"Good girl."

"Now go on." Kemino frowned slightly. "It's going to be ok," her friend assured her. "You're awesome so everything will be for you. Say hi to your sisters for me."

"They won't shut up about you once I bring you up," Kemino said.

"That's fine with me."

"Of course, just let it fill your ego." Gina pulled a face at her. They both laughed and hugged each other. "I lovers you Gina-chan," Kemino said.

"I lovers you too," Gina said. Kemino smiled greatly. "Don't get used to it"

"I know."

Slowly they let go of each other and Kemino climbed into the car. "I'm serious about the girl thing," she said. "I expect progress on the 20 million babies by the next time I see you."

"Yeah, yeah. That'll happen when our hair become a natural color."

Kemino smiled one last time at her friend; burning her image into her mind. She shut the car door, her heart sinking instantaneously. Tears began to burn in her eyes as she pulled the safety belt over her. She turned to look out the back window as the car began to move. With their eyes meeting, Gina waved goodbye to her and Kemino returned the motion until they could no longer see each other.

_We will meet again, we have to. You'll make sure we will, right Mom and Dad? You'll do your best not to have anyone else I love taken away, right?_

Gina waved until the car was out of sight. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. She wiped her eyes of the small puddles of tears that had emerged from her friend's departure. It was going to be so quiet, so lonely, without her blue-haired friend lurking around every corner with something to say or do.

She slowly turned away and walked back up the steps that she'll be coming down in another hour or so. Was there any point to return to her empty dorm? All that was left were her suitcases and some drawings that she was leaving for Kemino. She sighed to herself. She'll bring her suitcases to her parents and let them do whatever with them. And then… something.

After the said task, Gina returned to the Girls' Dorm and climbed to the roof. She sat on the edge with a picture frame in her hands. She traced the features of the white-haired boy who was smiling his half-smirk and herself. This was the last time they had smiled together. After the photo was taken, Gina's life took the turn of becoming a vampire and trying to save Zero from becoming a Level-E with Shizuka's blood and nearly dying while doing it. She had even killed Shizuka. Gina has had little to smile about; she stole Zero's revenge and lost the chance to save s him, she took the life of the woman Ichiru loved, and she was haunted with Shizuka's memories; there were times she didn't know who she was.

She heaved a sigh. Would Zero care if she gave this to him? Would it matter? How many times has she tried to get him to see her feelings? He had to know by now; hell, he should have after the first kiss. Zero wasn't stupid. Maybe she shouldn't give it to him; seeing him would bring the question up and there was no point for an answer since it would be the last time they would see each other for God knows how long. And seeing him and having to say "goodbye" would make leaving unbearable.

Gina cursed to herself and hung her head. Why was it so hard? She was in love with someone for the first time and can do nothing for him and she didn't know how he felt. And it constantly made every little decision so much more difficult than it should be. What should she do? Maybe it was better if she never knew his answer.

_Why are you giving up? You didn't seem like the type._

Gina remained still at the sudden voice. It was familiar, yet distant. _I never was._

_Then why now?_

_I don't know. There's nothing I can do as long as he's in love with someone else._

_Who said he still is?_

_How the hell do you know his feelings?_

_There was hesitation in his blood._

_How the held would you know that?_

_Maybe if you didn't speak so rudely to me I'd tell you. _That's when the "speaker" appeared to her: it was Shizuka.

_Shizuka? What the fuck is going on? You're dead!_ Gina's heart was frantically beating in her chest.

_I'm a mere remnant of myself that you absorbed when you drank my blood_, the image said. _This is all in yourself if you haven't noticed._

_Whatever_. Gina turned away from her. _What do you want?_

_To get you to calm down and make a decision._

_Why help? I killed you._

_It was a "be killed or kill" situation. You deserved to kill me._

_No one has that right._

_I was glad that it was you instead of Kuran, Kaname._

_Doesn't clear my conscious._

_I'm aware._

_So are you going to tell me what you meant earlier?_

_It's simple._ The image sat in an invisible chair. _I know what hesitation tastes like and what love tastes like._

_Taste?_

_In the blood, yes. It's part of being a vampire and why we are so possessive over the ones we love: the taste is practically perfect that you don't want to have any other and when they return your affection, the flavor gets elevated._

_I still don't see where Zero's emotions come in._

Shizuka sighed silently. _The night you took Zero's blood, I was in your bloodstream and could "taste" it since I am you in a sense. He had a lingering hesitation about his feelings for Yuuki and you._

Gina's heart lifted at the prospected hope. Also something caught her attention. _You said you're part of me. Does that mean our blood is now one?_

_Yes._ A small smile pulled at Shizuka's lips. _That means you can still save him._

Gina physically jumped up at the news, joy filling her body. In the same second she made up her mind about her earlier debate. _Thank you._

Shizuka's image faded from her mind as she ran to climb down the tree. _Take is as my apology for causing him to suffer. _Her soft whisper echoed in silence.

Gina jumped from halfway down the tree, landing perfectly on her feet, and ran across the school grounds to the Boys' Dorms. She didn't care who saw her; she was going to save someone's life.

She stopped in front of the entrance to catch her breath quickly. The last breath she held for a few seconds after releasing it; her heart was beating wildly in excitement and she was trying to slow it down. Gina put a shaky hand on the handle and went inside.

She walked through the silent halls to Zero's room. The last time she was in here was when she stole Zero's blood tablets; she was innocent back then. It was hard to believe that that was over a month ago. The pink-haired girl stopped in front of his door. Her heart was beating faster now and it rang in her ears. She tried to get it to become even before knocking quietly on the door. She waited, but only silence replied. She knocked again. Silence answered again. She shrugged of the idea of any lecture she would receive later and entered the room.

A wave of Zero's rushed to her face as soon as the door opened. It rolled over her taste buds with each breath, testing her control. She bit the inside of her lip, her fang piercing the flesh easily. Her blood formed a layer between her tongue and his scent.

Entering the room and closing the door behind her, she examined the details of the room. As the silence indicated, Zero was absent. His bed, right in front of the door, was unmade. It was the same size as her own bed, but it looked much bigger in the small room. Gina walked around the mini corner of the closet and saw his desk and bookshelf. A couple pieces of paper laid on the desk, catching Gina's eyes. As she got closer, she saw the details on the papers: they were drawings. She separated them out of their mini pile.

The one she pulled to the left, the bottom paper, was a simple sketch of a horse. Gina knew it was White Lily since Zero and her had some sort of attachment to one another. The horse was in the field and was, well, being a horse. It was simple, but was executed amazingly well. Horses are one of the most stupidly hardest things to draw and Zero made it look easy. Each line of lead was smooth and there were no stray marks anywhere on the page.

The next one was none other than herself. He must have done it shortly after the dance because she was wearing the purple dress and her hair was pulled back. She was in the dance hall and was talking with a slight smile, yet her eyes were dull with something. The sketch was very realistic that Gina could have been looking in a mirror. It was… strange. Gina would draw herself once in a great while, but never in a realistic way. It was too beautiful to be her. Again, Zero's edges were extremely smooth. Unlike the last one, this was done in color pencil and a little bit of oil pastel. It was an interesting technique. The oil pastel was an undercoat to the pencil; Zero had rubbed the color into the paper before adding the pencil so that the pencil did not cut through it. It also gave some sort of texture to the paper.

"I'll have to try this sometime," Gina said to herself. "Or at least watch him do it again."

Then she looked at the last picture; her face instantly turning into the same shade of her hair. It was her in her pajamas… wet, her clothes clinging to her body. It wasn't just one figure, there were different poses. There was a full straight view, a side view from her waist up, and waist up of the back. It was done entirely in color pencil, allowing her skin tone to be seen through the gray shirt. Despite being smaller than the other two drawings, each one had almost the same amount of detail. Gina couldn't figure out the reason behind these figures; all she knew was that the longer she looked at it, the hotter her face got. She flipped it over, but only to see something else.

Zero had his hands on her shoulders; her hands were pressed against his chest; their clothes were barely a layer between their skin, soaked with rain; their bodies were becoming closer as Zero pulled her towards him; their eyes were closed and Gina's face was pink in building passion; a trickle of blood was trailing down Zero's chin; and their lips were together in a kiss. This was not a simple quick kiss or a held one, this was a _real_ kiss. The way their mouths were connected made it obvious that their tongues were exploring each other's mouth.

Gina's eyes were stuck on that one detail; she didn't want to see any other details that might be there. Her face was completely red; it felt like it could explode because it was so hot. Like the other side, this picture was done in color pencils. Gina put the drawings back in a pile and turned away. She didn't know what to think. Why would he draw that? Why? Why? Why?

"Gina?"

A small squeak like noise came from Gina at the voice. Each hair stood on end as if she was caught doing something wrong. Around the mini-corner of the closet emerged Zero.

Gina opened her mouth to speak, but her voice could not make it pass her throat. Her face went numb from how much it was blushing. She tried repeatedly to say something, any sort of word, but no noise came.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"I… Uh… I was uh…" That was all the words her voice could pronounce. It's hard to form words when she couldn't feel her face. The more she attempted words, her face regain some feeling. "I was going… I came to…"

"How long have you been here?"

"Five? Maybe ten minutes?"

Zero sighed and seemed to roll his eyes at himself. He had just searched the entire campus looking for her. Of course she would be in his room of all places. He was just at her room too; seeing the room bare of suitcases and people had nearly gave him a heart attack.

Gina stood still, feeling like a deer caught in headlights, as Zero came towards her. He was wearing black pants and a white button down; half dressed for school. And it just happened to be the same outfit as in the drawing, minus being soaked from rain. Fear set into her; what the hell was he going to do?

Before he was an arm length away from her, Zero turned and sat on his bed. Gina's blue eyes blinked at him in confusion. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. He patted the bed next to him.

"Looking for you," Gina said, sitting down next to him slowly.

"Of course you were," Zero said with another small sigh. "I was looking for you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

Zero shrugged. "No reason. Tell me your story first and maybe I'll tell you mine."

Gina opened her mouth and closed it. What should she say? Everything? Give him her blood first? Say goodbye? "I wanted to… give you this." She held out the picture frame to him.

Zero took it from her hands. "What's this for?"

Gina shrugged slightly. "I just wanted you to have it," she said slowly. "So you wouldn't forget."

"Forget what?"

"That you can still smile… there's still something to be happy about in life." She gulped. "And me."

Zero sat the picture next to him on the bed. "I don't need a picture to remember you," he said. "It's a little hard to forget you when I see you every day at class."

Gina's head fell. She tightened her hands into fists. She shook her head to Zero's questioning gaze. "I won't be coming back," she said. She took a breath and held it before continuing on. "My mom wants to take me and help me learn how to control my vampire instincts and teach me some Hunter basics… I don't know where we're going or how long it will take. My dad's staying here because the senate will kill me unless he is at the Academy."

"Control? You look perfectly fine…"

Gina shook her head. "You should know not to judge by appearances. I'm the furthest from fine; I take a whole thing of tablets a day, sometimes more. Even now I feel my sanity slowly slipping away bit by bit."

His dream came rushing back to him; Gina holding the gun to herself, completely given up on herself. The memory of that sight made his heart flood with despair. Zero wrapped his arms around Gina's body and held her close to his chest, as if preventing her from leaving him.

Gina's face covered in blush. "Zero?"

"Don't talk like that," Zero said, his voice slightly uneven. "Please don't." He held her tightly and tenderly. "No matter what, you will always be Gina. You will be fine. Don't you dare give up on me."

Gina couldn't help but laugh at the irony in that statement. "'Don't give up on you,' huh?" She laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I ever could. I mean, I've nearly gotten myself killed twice trying to save you." She sighed. "I know you meant don't give up on myself, but you don't have to worry; I never give up. I'm too stubborn to."

A wave of relief washed over Zero. His tense muscles relaxed and his arms loosened from around Gina, but not completely. "For the first time, I'm glad that you are," he said with a small smile.

A calm silence fell over the two. Still in Zero's arms, Gina put a hand on his upper arm and petted it with her thumb, thinking. She desperately wanted to tell him, but she couldn't even come close to thinking of the words. Part of her was afraid of rejection, despite Shizuka's reinforcement. If only they could stay like this without words. If only they could be in their own little world like this. If only she could say it.

But now was not the time for happy endings. If she did say it and he returned her feelings, it would not change the fact that she had to leave. Also Zero would not commit to anything because of his coming fate of dropping to Level-E…

Zero was in a similar, if not exact, state of mind. He didn't know what to do. He knew Gina did love him, but would she admit it? Even if she did, she'd still have to leave for who knows how long. Would knowing be enough or would they need more? Even if they do become something, what if he lost himself?

He pushed Gina away a little. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, still lost in thought. She gave him a small, reassuring smile. That was all he needed. Not wanting to destroy the calm silence, Zero began to move towards Gina.

"Zero." Gina's voice cut through the silence, breaking Zero of his slight trance. "I didn't come just to give you the picture," she said. Her eyes moved to the side. "I came to save you."

"Save me? How?" Somehow Zero felt he already knew the answer.

Gina looked him in the eye, full of determination. "You need to drink my blood."

He was silent for half a second. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what I said: you have to drink my blood in order to not fall to Level-E; to keep your sanity!" Gina took a breath. "In order for ex-humans to remain sane, they have to take the blood of the Pureblood that changed them. I drank Shizuka's blood, so you have to take my so you can have hers!"

Despite the new information, Zero wasn't surprised; he had suspected something like this since the night he was able to stomach a blood tablet. And now he finally knew why Gina went after Shizuka in the first place. He pulled her body back against his chest and petted her head. "Was this your plan from the start?" he asked.

Gina shook her head. "I never intended to drink her blood," she said. "I used a siring initially, but she broke it and that's when the fight started."

"And you won't take 'no' for an answer," Zero said with a sigh, half-sarcastically.

"This is the only chance… Who knows when we'll see each other again and if you're still you…" She gripped his shirt.

He hushed her. "I know," he said. "I just want to make sure you're ok with it."

"Of course I am!" Gina snapped, glaring up at him. "I'm not going to stand by and do nothing when I can help! I'm the only one who can! 'As long as it keeps you alive, every drop is worth it,' remember? I am not losing you!"

"But you do realize what the blood lost will do to you, right?"

"Then we'll trade: I'll give you mine and you can give me yours. Sound fair?"

Zero pushed Gina away from him gently and moved her long strands of pink ahir behind her ear. "As long as you're ok with it."

"Kiryuu, Zero, you drink my blood right now before I force it down your throat." Gina's blue eyes glared at him and her cheeks were a slight pink.

The white-haired boy smiled slightly to himself. The combination of anger and embarrassment on the girl's face was adorable. Slowly Zero moved his face towards her neck. Her heart beat spiked in speed as she felt his breath against her skin. Zero ran his tongue over the spot he would bite; giving into his animal-like instincts. The taste of her blood emitted through the skin; his blood lust multiplied and an immense amount craving awakened.

Gina winced as Zero sank his fangs into her neck. It wasn't from pain, per say, just the sink breaking. As her blood was forced from its normal course and down Zero's throat, she embraced her arms around him and combed her fingers through his white hair. Shivers were sent up and down her neck and spine. There were no words to describe how she felt; just like the last time she was in complete bliss, but now with awakened vampire instincts, it was more… sacred to be doing this.

She could feel her own craving return to her, far more intense than it was before. She gripped the back of Zero's shirt and a fistful of his hair. Gina didn't want to lose her sanity, not yet at least. This was too perfect of a moment.

"Zero…" she breath out. Before she could say more, Zero sank his fangs in deeper.

He felt Gina's muscles flinch as his fangs went deeper into her skin. More blood rushed into his mouth; the amazing taste taking the attention of all his senses. He had been yearning for her blood since the last time he was able to sample the taste. It filled a deep longing inside of him; the thick and smooth texture easily slid down his throat. But there was a noticeable difference to it compared to the last time; there was a bolder amount of the inviting taste and this time there was a hint of a floral taste. That floral flavor coursed throughout his body and it felt as if his animal-like instincts could be controlled.

As Zero's craving was becoming satisfied, Gina's was increasing. Her body desperately needed blood. Her sight was red and she could see Zero's blood vessels as luring, white lines. She growled, longing to bite into those vessels as she held the urge back. But she lost the fight.

Gina viciously bit into Zero's neck; the movement causing Zero's fangs to rip her flesh. The blood rushed into her mouth and cooled her burning throat. She gripped Zero's shirt tighter, her nails tearing the fabric. His elaborate taste covered her taste buds.

In the same instant that Gina bit Zero, both of the teens felt something run through their bodies, almost like an electric shock. Their blood became hot, as if on fire, but it was the most pleasurable thing they had ever felt. A low growl echoed in both of their throats.

Forcing his sanity to come back, Zero slowly removed his fangs from Gina's neck and put an arm around her shoulders. Silently he listened to his blood go down her throat. Already he felt different – he felt far more in control than he has ever been in a long time.

After another minute or so, Gina pulled her fangs out of Zero's neck, panting. She slowly pushed herself out of Zero's arms. She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. So she gave Zero a small smile. Zero returned it and ruffled her hair. Gina playfully smacked his hand away and pulled a face, but it returned to a smile quickly.

Gina rested her head against Zero's shoulder and both of them breathed a small contented sigh. Both felt a piece of mind.

"I don't want to leave," Gina finally said.

"I know," Zero said. "I don't want you to leave either."

"At least you'll be fine now." Gina looked up at him. "You better not do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"I won't. The same goes for you too."

They smile softly at one another again. They both tuned to the window and saw the orange sky and setting sun. Slowly Gina stood up and began to head towards the door. She opened it and turned back to Zero.

"Bye Zero."

**A sweet dream has not ended yet.**

_**LOVE/HATE ME! !**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you all for the continued support over these four years that "Impossible Love" has been in the works. I really couldn't have finished it without you. Everyday that I failed to write or type this, I kept thinking "crap I'm being a bitch by not updating. Fucking working and school." **_

_**As always, thanks to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp, lmamc, Melty-chan93, kid23jk7, BrizzyBabber, DragonKnight1775, animefreak653, Triple T 123, gokurakuin tsukiko, and Dontgotaclue88 for the reviews on the last chapter. There was a reason for the pointless fluff before this monster. L-O-fucking-L. Yes, I planned it.**_

_**But dry your tears my fans! This story is far from over. I don't know when, but be on the look out for "Love's War"! The epic sequel to "Impossible Love"! Sadly, I am being a good citizen and going to college next month and I will be away from my lovely Kemino-chan so I probably will be super delayed with updating that. But I have started it. I just need to think of all the details. Damn you details!**_

_**Again, a huge thanks to everybody! Please don't forget to check out my dA account; you might get to catch some spoilers ;P The link to it is on my profile.**_


	42. Epilogue

I don't know why I'm writing this, part of me hopes that you'll never find this. Perhaps I'm being selfish like I always am. I want to say thanks for everything. I've probably caused you far more trouble than I should have, but I don't regret any of it. Everything that was done got us to where we are now. Just please remember to smile once in a while; you still have a life to live; nothing is hopeless.

Please don't forget me. You can do anything you want, just don't forget that I was in your life, even if it was for a moment. You mean so much to me, both as a friend and a person. I never will have enough courage to say it to you so this is it. Maybe someday I'll prove that statement wrong, but not right now. I'm sorry.

I love you.


End file.
